Total Drama: Campamento Explosión Ninja
by javipozos
Summary: Después de años sin empleo, Chris McLean y su inseparable amigo el Chef Harchet tienen una nueva oportunidad de volver a la cima del estrellato cuando una televisora japonesa les ofrece traer su dinámica americana a su tierra. 26 participantes de Japón tendrán la oportunidad de llevarse un millón de dólares si logran ganar el reality show. Trabajo en colaboración con Emperor92.
1. Chapter 1

Drama Total: Campamento Explosión Ninja  
Capítulo 1: Una nueva temporada, unas nuevas victimas  
En un edificio de producción de los Estudios Pierrot de la televisora TvTokio ubicada en Tokio, Japón, se siente un aire lleno de tensión. Por los pasillos se ven dos figuras caminando hacia una sala de reuniones.  
Uno de ellos es el famoso Chris McLean, un hombre de figura normal que estaba usando una camiseta tipo explorador color azul con una camisa blanca manga larga debajo de ella, un pantalón largo color café y unas zapatillas deportivas color azul con blanco, junto con un peinado y rostro, según él, sofisticado.  
A su lado, su indiscutible compañero de tortura, digo de aventuras, el Chef Hatchet, con su habitual ropa cubierta por un mandil.

-Repíteme lo que dijiste hace ese rato, ¿Qué es lo que hacemos aquí?-preguntó el chef un poco nervioso.

-Necesitamos trabajo Chef y ellos son los únicos que, aparentemente, aprecian mi talento-respondió Chris como si fuera algo normal.

-Querrás decir que son los únicos que tal vez soporten tus locuras-corrigió el chef.

-¿Dime alguna vez en que haya hecho algo loco?-le dio a recordar el famoso conductor.

-Que tal todos los shows que hemos hecho con campistas y antiguas estrellas-le contestó el Chef mostrándole fotos con todas sus antiguas víctimas.

-Hmmp, eso era en sentido figurado. El pasado quedó atrás, viejo-finalizó Chris evadiendo la realidad de las cosas.

Al decir esto, llegaron a la entrada de la sala de reuniones donde una secretaria los recibió algo indiferente.

-¿En qué les ayudo?–cuestionó la mujer sin voltear a verlos.

-Soy Chris McLean, fui llamado por…-le trató de decir el famoso conductor, pero fue interrumpido.

-Sí, espere por ahí-le dijo la secretaria apuntando a unas sillas al lado de la entrada.

Los dos sujetos se sentaron resignados hasta que la puerta se abrió lentamente para que los dos entraran. Al llegar vieron una gran mesa con varios ejecutivos y, al final, dos grandes sillas dándoles la espalda, mientras que al frente a ellos se apreciaban varias pantallas donde se veían todos los programas que había hecho Chris McLean.  
Las pantallas se apagaron mientras los dos supuestos jefes se giraban, pero sus siluetas eran envueltas en las sombras. Solo se distinguía a una de complexión delgada con lentes y otra un poco robusta, pero con una mirada analista y cabello un poco alborotado.

-Chris McLean, estás aquí porque necesitamos de tus servicios como conductor y tu enorme experiencia en fastidiar a los demás-declaró la primera silueta de lentes.

-Bueno, son años de práctica…-mencionó Chris, pero volvió a ser interrumpido.

-Sin embargo, también sabemos que tiendes a desafiar a tus superiores, pero iremos al grano-comentó la segunda figura mientras lanzaba un extenso montón de hojas grapadas.

-Como sabrás, nuestros programas son de retos que van desde lo asqueroso hasta lo pervertido. Pero nos hace falta un poco de toque americano que tú puedes ofrecer-volvió a hablar la primera voz.

-Así que tendrás una nueva temporada y ya tenemos la lista de participantes. Hay 26 chicos listos para concursar y ganar un millón de dólares-afirmó la primera silueta de lentes.

-¿Creí que su dinero eran los yenes?-habló el presentador mientras leía el contrato junto a su compañero.

-Nuestro dinero es menor y tenemos mucho. ¿Entonces, aceptas? Si lo haces, tu carrera volverá a elevarse-le ofreció el segundo jefe.

-Bien, pero con una condición. Mi fiel compañero de tortura, digo de diversión, el Chef me acompañará-dio a conocer su única condición Chris.

-Como sea, tendrás los mismos lujos que tenías durante el programa. Y además...-la primera silueta presionó un botón para que una pantalla apareciera frente a todos, y al encenderla se apreciaba una isla muy familiar para el conductor.

-Esa es…-dijo el Chef muy sorprendido.

-Les presento la revivida Isla Wawanakwa. La hemos reconstruido como en la primera temporada, pero es un poco más grande, más mortífera y totalmente indestructible-les expuso la primera silueta.

-Y, por supuesto, también hemos traído la Isla de los Huesos-informó el segundo jefe mientras otra pantalla apareció, mostrando otra isla muy terrorífica.

-Pero, ¿qué hay de…?–Chris no terminó su pregunta al ver una tercera pantalla.

-Si te preocupa tu mutante "accidente" ya nos encargamos. Capturamos a todos los mutantes y al sujeto llamado Ezequiel, por lo que no te causarán problemas-le informó la segunda silueta mostrando una pantalla con un sujeto muy sucio y feo atrapado en una jaula de acero junto a otras criaturas mutantes.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es tu decisión?-le preguntó el primer jefe con curiosidad.

-Solo puedo decir que ya tienen mis servicios. Esto será fenomenal–finalizó Chris mientras firmaba decidido el contrato y estrechó las manos de los dos sujetos.

Un tiempo después…

Ahora se puede apreciar la nueva y remasterizada Isla Wawanakwa desde las alturas, mientras que en un puerto un poco maltratado se ve a Chris con su habitual ropa. Al lado de él, unos tres maletines cargados con dinero y un letrero que dice "BIENVENIDOS ISLA WAWANAKWA".

-Saludos televidentes o debería decir "Konichiwa"–saludó el sujeto viendo a una cámara–Soy Chris McLean presentando en vivo desde la renovada Isla Wawanakwa, ubicada en el mar de Japón. Descuiden, Godzilla nos dejó usar su bañera…-bromeó Chris viendo sus notas con aburrimiento–Vaya, estas bromas de los Estudios Pierrot no son nada divertidas, pero bueno-declaró algo fastidiado el conductor.

Chris siguió caminando hasta llegar a la orilla del puerto seguir con su elegante y carismática presentación.

-En este sitio, 26 campistas totalmente ajenos a este lugar enfrentarán retos, desafíos, bestias salvajes, comida asquerosa de campamento y un sinfín de cosas que les pondrán la piel de gallina. Todo esto lo harán por la jugosa recompensa de 1 millón de dólares, que no les durará ni un día entero. Los eventos que ocurran aquí serán grabados por nuestras miles de cámaras repartidas por toda la isla sin censura y completamente en vivo. Pero bueno, sean bienvenidos a mi nuevo centro de diversión, a esta nueva temporada de ¡DRAMA TOTAL: CAMPAMENTO-EXPLOSIÓN NINJA!-finalizó el sujeto su presentación con fuegos artificiales súper exagerados.

(Nota de los autores: Imagínense un intro con los participantes del Mundo Shinobi y toda la cosa).

Después del intro, Chris ve a lo lejos, como varios yates se van aproximando a la isla donde vienen los campistas y se dirigió a las cámaras.

-Bienvenidos de vuelta, ahora empezaremos por conocer a los campistas. Todos creen que se quedarán en unas instalaciones de lujo de cinco estrellas por los que si ven que están molestos, ya saben porqué. Muy bien, aquí viene la primera víctima, digo concursante-declaró el conductor.

El primer yate se alejó del puerto mostrando a una chica con un peinado oriental con dos bollos, similar a Chun Li. Ella llevaba un pants color rojo y una blusa japonesa color blanco con rojo, junto con una bolsa con sus cosas y un estuche con algunas armas ninja.

-Aquí esta Tenten, bienvenida-presentó Chris a la primera víctima.

-Hola Chris, estoy tan emocionada por estar aquí. Sí que eres más bajito en la vida real-habló la castaña un poco eufórica.

-Sí claro, todos dicen eso–le respondió Chris mientras le da la mano, para después señalarle donde debe pararse mientras recibe al siguiente campista.

Del segundo yate, baja un sujeto con cabellera anaranjada. Lleva ropa normal y su mirada es muy tranquila. Al bajar, un pajarito se posa sobre su hombro y solo lleva una mochila con un poco de ropa y un libro de pacifismo de Budismo en su mano derecha.

-Aquí tenemos a Jugo. Bienvenido amigo ¿Qué te parece el lugar?-saludó Chris.

-Es pacífico y agradable–habló el sujeto mientras su cara cambia muy drásticamente-¡YA QUIERO VERLO ARDER EN LLAMAS! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!-rió maniáticamente el sujeto.

-¿Te ocurre algo amigo?–pregunta el conductor un poco nervioso.

-¿Qué? No, nada amigo–mintió el pelinaranja muy nervioso mientras se pone al lado de la primera chica-"Rayos, debo mantener el control"-pensó con mucho miedo el sujeto.

El siguiente yate dejaba a un sujeto de cara muy hermosa aunque muy confusa. Llevaba un vestido tradicional color rosa con flores y cargaba un bolso de viaje y un canasto con varias flores.

-Bienvenida a la Isla, señorita Haku. Es un placer conocerla–dijo Chris tomando su mano para ayudarla a bajar del yate.

-Muchas gracias Chris–agradeció Haku mientras bajaba del bote–pero soy hombre-.

-¡¿QUÉ, EN SERIO?!-preguntó pasmado Chris.

-Solo bromeo, si soy una chica. Siempre caen con esa bromita inocente, jijiji–finalizó la mujer con una risa delicada mientras caminaba dejando en shock al conductor.

-"Nota mental: Siempre revisar el expediente médico de estos sujetos"-pensó perturbado Chris mientras veía a la dudosa chica.

Mientras tanto, Haku se fue a saludar a los participantes presentes para conocerlos.

-Holi, soy Haku. Es un gusto conocerlo–saludó educadamente la chica hablando con los campistas.

-Soy Tenten, me gusta tu vestido-alagó la castaña.

-Soy Jugo, es un placer...¡TE APLASTARÉ!-gritó Jugo asustando a las chicas-Perdón, se me salió, jejeje-se disculpó apenado el pelinaranja.

En Japón, un sujeto alto, moreno, castaño y de dientes de tiburón llamado Zabuza Momochi, junto a una señora idéntica a Haku pero mayor estaban con banderas de apoyo a su hija.

-¡TRAE LA GLORIA A LA FAMILIA MOMOCHI-YUKI!-exclamó Zabuza, el padrastro de Haku.

-¡TÚ PUEDES, BEBÉ!-animó Yukina, la mamá de Haku.

El siguiente Yate llega con un poco de música muy ruidosa y deja en el muelle a un chico con cabello corto color castaño con una sonrisa colmilluda y aspecto canino.  
El sujeto traía una ropa un poco salvaje y arañada, solo usaba una mochila de supervivencia y una pequeña jaula para mascotas.

-Aquí tenemos a Kiba y su mascota Akamaru-presentó más recuperado Chris al siguiente participante.

-Chris, hermano. Es un gusto conocerte–hablo el chico chocando su puño con el anfitrión-eres el mejor viejo, ¿verdad Akamaru?-le dijo el castaño a su perro.

-¡GUAU!-el cachorrito lanzó un animado ladrido desde la jaula.

-Gracias viejo, lo se-dijo Chris sin modestia.

-¿No sabía que podíamos traer mascotas?–mencionó Tenten mientras miraba a Chris.

-Es un perrito, no te afectara–comentó Kiba mientras sacaba a su perro y lo ponía sobre su cabeza.

-A mí me agrada–opinó Jugo acariciando la barbilla de Akamaru.

En una cada lejos de la isla, Tsume y Hana Inuzuka apoyaban con un montón de perros a Kiba.

-¡KIBA, DEMUÉSTRALES QUIÉN ES EL MACHO ALFA EN ESTA COMPETENCIA!-afirmó Tsume desde su casa.

-¡TU PUEDES HERMANO!-apoyó Hana a Kiba animada.

En el siguiente yate apareció una chica con una súper figura, pechos colosales y de cabello rubio tipo tazón. Ella solo llevaba una maleta de rueditas y su cara era totalmente seria.

-Bienvenida Samui-habló Chris, pero la chica pasa de lado sin hacerle caso–Vaya actitud, si que le hace falta un buen polvo-criticó algo molesto el conductor.

-Hola, amiga-trató de presentarse Tenten y extendió su mano, pero no recibió respuesta.

-Solo quiero que sepan que yo ganaré-les dejó en claro Samui y ella se alejó un poco de ellos con su misma expresión.

-Que estirada, ya cásate-bufo Kiba.

-Me pregunto si esos pechos son reales-mencionó Haku curiosa.

El siguiente yate venía con una música metalera muy escandalosa, de la cual baja un tipo con una sonrisa llena de colmillos y ropa de delincuente. Lleva una bolsa de viaje muy maltratada y una especie de espada de madera en su espalda.

-Aquí tenemos a Suigetsu–presentó Chris mientras lo saluda.

-Hola viejo, solo te advierto que odio las sorpresas-habló el tipo con malicia.

-Tu oficial de libertad condicional dijo que si dabas problemas lo llamara para que viniera por tí-le advirtió el conductor.

-Como sea–finalizó el peliblanco mientras tomaba sus cosas y caminaba hacia sus compañeros y vio a Samui-Hola preciosa-le coqueteó el rebelde algo lascivo.

-Muérete cretino-le respondió molesta la rubia.

El siguiente yate venía a toda velocidad, mientras detrás de este se vio a un chico muy cejudo, de ojos negros redondos con corte de tazón de color negro y mostrando una gran sonrisa. En su espalda traía una mochila de viaje muy grande y pesada, y al acercarse al muelle dio un gran salto y aterriza de pie mientras muestra la misma sonrisa blanca de marca de cepillo de dientes.

-Aquí tenemos al chico deportista Rock Lee-presentó animado Chris.

-Hola Chris. ¡YA QUIERO ENCENDER MIS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD EN ESTE LUGAR!–exclamó el campista muy eufórico

-Tranquilo viejo, guárdalo para la competencia-le comentó el conductor algo espantado ante el enorme entusiasmo de Lee.

El chico se acerca a los demás y saluda animado a los demás, pero Suigetsu simplemente lo ignoró. Chris estaba viendo la escena, pero se da cuenta que detrás de él había un sujeto usando unos lentes oscuros y sin decir nada. Lleva una pequeña maleta en sus manos, junto a una granja de termitas y un bolso en su hombro derecho.

-Oh, aquí tenemos a Shino-presentó Chris con una sonrisa-Bienvenido amigo-.

-Solo me notaste cuando me puse detrás de tí, pero lo bueno es que el lugar es pacífico y bueno para mis amiguitos-hablo Shino con mucha seriedad y se fue con sus termitas mientras se acerca al grupo de campistas.

-Eso fue raro–murmuró Chris y dirigió su vista al siguiente yate que llegaba en ese instante.

De la nave bajaba una chica de cuerpo no muy atractivo, trasero algo grande, de ojos jade y una inusual cabellera rosa. Ella llevaba consigo una maleta muy fina y un bolso de marca, y cuando llegó vio con desagrado todo el lugar.

-Saluden a Sakura, la chica modelo–presentó Chris acercándose a ella.

-Esto es una estafa, no accedí a hacer este concurso en un lugar así-habló la pelirrosada con enojo.

-De hecho, si lo hiciste. Todos firmaron este contrato-declaró Chris sacando un contrato de su ropa.

Al momento, Sakura lo toma y con fuerza, lo rompe en miles de pedacitos y le prendió fuego con un lanzallamas que nadie sabe donde lo sacó, pero para su sorpresa Chris sacó otro igual.

-Lo bueno de los abogados es que sacan muchas copias-le informó con una sonrisa burlona el conductor.

-Pues no pienso quedarme, me largo de aquí-.

-Adelante, si te gusta nadar-dijo Chris apuntando a su yate, el cual ya se había ido.

-Esta me la pagarás–finalizó la chica se acerca a los demás con desagrado.

El siguiente yate llega mostrando a una chica muy sexy, con una gran cabellera rubia y una ropa un poco ajustada. Sus pertenencias son casi iguales a las de Sakura, pero ella desprendía un aroma a flores.

-Bienvenida Ino…-trató de presentarla Chris, pero fue interrumpido.

-Nada de bienvenida McLean, esto no es lo que me prometieron-se quejó Ino por la vista.

-Sí, como sea. No repetiré lo mismo: Contrato, abogados, saber nadar, solo toma tu lugar con los demás–informó Chris sin importarle la protesta de la rubia.

-¡Y LO PEOR, ESTARÉ ATRAPADA CON UN CHICO PERRO, UN INSECTO, UN CHICO CON CARA DE TIBURÓN, UNO CON CABELLO RARO Y UNA TABLA CON UNA AMPLIA FRENTE!-despotricó Ino en contra de los presentes.

-¡REPITE ESO CERDA OXIGENADA ANORÉXICA!-le reclamó furiosa Sakura.

-¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?!-le cuestionó agresivamente Ino.

-¡SEGURIDAD!–llamó Chris y aplaudió dos veces al ver la discusión de las chicas.

Dos sujetos de traje negro llegan y separan a las chicas de forma brusca y cómica, dejando pasmado a los demás campistas.

-Que problemático–se escucha una voz detrás del Chris.

El sujeto que había bajado del yate tenía un peinado como piña, una mirada aburrida y cansada y solo cargaba una mochila sencilla y un tablero de shogi en sus manos.

-Hola Shikamaru, es bueno tenerte aquí-saludó Chris.

-Esto sí que se ve aburrido-suspiró el chico mientras tomaba sus cosas y caminaba hacia los demás.

-Vamos viejo, dale una oportunidad-le dijo Kiba poniendo su mano sobre él.

-Kiba tiene razón, ¡ENCENDAMOS LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD!-gritó Lee.

-Como dije, problemático-declaró fastidiado Shikamaru.

El siguiente yate dejó a tres hermanos de aspectos muy distintos entre sí. La mayor era una chica rubia con mirada arrogante y confiada, lucía un peinado un poco raro de varias colas picudas. El de en medio era un sujeto de ropas normales, pero con cara pintada y llevaba unos hilos en sus manos con los que hacía figuras. El menor de ellos era un poco bajo, tenía el cabello rojo, con los párpados negros como antifaz de mapache y una mirada seria e intimidante.

-Aquí tenemos a los hermanos más unidos: Temari, Kankuro y Gaara. Bienvenidos a los tres–dijo Chris saludándolos animadamente.

-Qué lugar tan horrible–se quejó la chica.

-Dale una oportunidad, se ve divertido–respondió el segundo jugando con sus hilos -¿no lo crees Gaara?-.

-Como sea-el tercero solo habló con voz neutral, pero atemorizante.

-Guau, ¿realmente son hermanos?. Eso les dará ventaja-comentó Tenten un poco nerviosa.

-Al final no importará, porque solo uno ganará y entonces…-intentó explicar Shino, pero fue interrumpido por Lee.

-¡ELLOS DEBEN TENER LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD MUY ENCENDIDAS!-exclamó otra vez el cejudo.

-¡YA CÁLLATE LEE!-silenciaron todos los presentes molestos.

El siguiente yate dejó a un chico de baja estatura y cabello celeste y anteojos. Se veía un poco nervioso y sus maletas parecían ser muy pesadas, por lo que el pobre no podía con todas.

-Aquí tenemos a Chojuro. ¿Cómo estás amigo?-le saludó el presentador.

-Bien, creo. ¿Recibieron la lista con mis alergias y comidas?-dijo el chico un poco nervioso.

-Alguien las recibió. Tú tranquilo-le respondió Chris.

-Ese chico es carnada para tiburones–analizó Suigetsu con malicia.

-Parece lindo y temeroso-mencionó Haku con una sonrisa y un ligero rubor.

-Siempre son los más manipulables–dijo Sakura con malicia.

El siguiente yate traía a una chica de tez morena y cabellera roja. Se veía una sonrisa arrogante y al parecer muy fuerte de espíritu. Bajó usando unas ropas muy ajustadas para su cuerpo y con varios aretes y collares y llevando unas maletas de piel artificial.

-Hola gente, la mami Karui ya llegó. Pueden renunciar ya, porque pienso ganar-declaró la pelirroja haciendo mucho ruido.

-Bienvenida Karui, me da gusto recibirte-saludó Chris.

-Llego la reina del lugar-se nombró a si misma con ese título Karui.

-Más bien, la molestia del lugar–habló Ino, mientras Sakura asentía con la cabeza apoyándola.

-¡REPITE ESO EN MI CARA, PALIDUCHA!–empezó a gritar la pelirroja morena.

-Muy bien, tranquilas. Guarden la violencia para la competencia-intervino Kankuro.

El siguiente yate llamó la atención de todos. Con varias valijas que sonaban frágiles, bajó un sujeto de cabello gris plateado con un traje sin estilo y de lentes. Aunque parecía débil, tenía una mirada llena de malicia.

-Él es Kabuto, el cuál es reconocido como uno de los genios jóvenes más grandes del lugar-presentó el anfitrión.

-Gracias Chris, esta competencia será muy sencilla para mí-saludó el chico ajustando sus lentes.

-Otro nerd, será fácil ganar esto-bufó Suigetsu con malicia.

-Se ve que es peligroso-presintió Jugo mientras acariciaba a un pajarito en su mano.

-Me da mala espina-concluyó Haku con algo de cautela.

En el siguiente yate llegaron dos chicas vistiendo las mismas prendas y peinados, pero eran diferentes en apariencia. La primera era de tez morena y cabello corto color verde y ojos naranja. La otra chica tenía el cabello castaño largo y piel un poco bronceada. Llevaba una diadema con orejas de gato y sus ojos eran color café.

-Fu y Tamaki, las amigas inseparables-saludó Chris a las chicas que estaban muy juntas.

-¡HOLA CHRIS!–saludaron las dos muy animadas.

-Estamos felices de estar aquí, ¿no es así Tamaki?–dijo la peliverde.

-Así es, sí que lo estamos, ¡NYA!–respondió la chica haciendo un gesto con la mano como si fuera un gato.

-Rayos, que mal–maldijo Kiba.

-¿Qué te pasa Kiba?–preguntó Tenten confusa a su compañero.

-Esa chica Tamaki es linda, pero le gustan los gatos-refunfuñó el amante de los perros con una encrucijada en su mente.

-¿Y? Inténtalo, si le gustas y te gusta, no importa lo demás–declaró Haku dándole su apoyo.

-Gracias chicas-dijo Kiba.

-No durará-dijo Samui pesimista interrumpiendo la escena.

-Que mala-criticó Tenten.

En el siguiente yate bajó una chica con una cabellera larga y roja. Usaba unos anteojos que hacían brillar sus ojos rojos y algunos de sus cabellos eran lisos y otros se levantaban. Usaba una ropa muy corta y llevaba unas bolsas tipo exploradora.

-Saludos Karin-presentó el anfitrión como siempre.

-Hola a todos, espero que nos llevemos bien. Vamos a divertirnos-saludó la peli roja muy animada.

-¡ELLA SI TIENE LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD ARDIENDO!-exclamó Lee con emoción.

-Es una dos caras-habló Jugo muy serio.

-¿Por qué dices eso, men?-preguntó Karui muy extrañada.

-Hay algo en sus ojos que me dice eso-afirmó el pelinaranja.

-Por cierto Chris. ¿Aún no llega…?-preguntó Karin al anfitrión.

-No, tu primo aún no llega. Comentaste que era un poco flojo-contestó Chris.

-Solo para levantarse-aclaró la pelirroja.

-Cierto, ya tenemos a un perezoso aquí-dijo Temari señalando a Shikamaru que estaba sentado en el muelle tratando de dormir.

-Problemático-murmuró el flojo molesto.

En el siguiente yate, bajaron dos personas juntas. Un chico un poco alto, cabello castaño largo y mirada seria. Llevaba un maletín de viaje tipo soldado y un libro en su mano llamado: "EL ARTE DE LA GUERRA".  
A su lado había una chica un poco bajita, de cabello lacio, largo y azulado. Ella traía un sencillo vestido de una pieza, que ocultaba su humilde y hermoso cuerpo, y llevaba un sombrero de ala ancha que cubría un poco su rostro y tenía un bolso de viaje en sus manos y una maleta de viaje muy fina. Algo que los distinguía mucho, eran sus ojos aperlados exóticos.

-Saluden a Neji y Hinata Hyuga, ambos son primos hermanos-dijo Chris mientras saludaba de mano al castaño.

-Es un honor estar aquí, espero que tengamos una competencia sana-se presentó Neji de forma cordial para después dirigirse a los demás campistas.

-S-sí, es un gu-gusto conocerlos-tartamudeó la peliazul mientras hizo una reverencia un poco apenada.

-Que chica tan tierna, espero que seamos amigas-le pidió Haku tomando sus manos.

-Yo también-admitió Karui.

-Me gustan tus ojos chica-alagó Tenten.

-Gra-gracias, me gusta mucho tu cabello-dijo Hinata mientras veía a Karui-y tu pei-peinado es muy bonito- declaró la ojiperla mientras señalaba a Tenten.

-Gracias-agradeció Tenten.

-Me alegra ver que hizo amigas muy rápido-mencionó Neji satisfecho.

-Se nota que eres hábil en el campo-analizó Shino a su lado.

-Tuve un entrenamiento rudo de joven, pero me ayudó mucho-contó el castaño ojiperla.

-¡YA QUIERO VERTE EN ACCIÓN AMIGO!-deseó Lee muy animado.

-Problemático-murmuró Shikamaru.

El siguiente yate llegó mostrando a un chico robusto de cabellera castaña muy grande y con una sonrisa muy humilde. Llevaba una gran mochila en su espalda y en sus manos había una gran bolsa de frituras.

-¡GUAU! Qué lugar tan increíble-habló el recién llegado comiendo su botana.

-Bienvenido Chouji-saludó Chris extendiendo su mano, pero recibió un fuerte abrazo.

-Es un gusto estar aquí. Esto será increíble-dijo admirado Chouji.

-Tranquilo viejo, no arruines la ropa-calmó Chris con una sonrisa.

-Jeje, ese tipo es muy gor…-se burló Kabuto, pero de repente se vio interrumpido porque Chouji lo levantó furioso con fuerza sujetando su cuello.

-¡NO SOY GORDO, SOY DE HUESOS ANCHOS!-le gritó el castaño con mucha ira.

-Un chico que sabe defenderse, me gusta-mencionó Karui con una sonrisa.

El pleito se vio interrumpido cuando el siguiente yate llegó. Al muelle llego un chico con peinado de azabache color negro. Sus ojos eran negros profundos, pero con una seriedad que intimidaba. Llevaba ropas muy finas, pero resistentes y cargaba una maleta grande de viaje y portaba un collar de los que guardan fotos.

-Saluden a Sasuke Uchiha, bienvenido amigo. ¿Listo para ganar?-presentó Chris animado.

-Eso es obvio, yo ganaré-dijo el chico con arrogancia.

-Ese es el espíritu…-declaró el conductor.

Sin poder terminar sus palabras, Sakura, Ino, Fu, Tenten, Karin, Haku y Tamaki, salieron disparadas sobre él y aplastaron a Chris mientras apreciaban la belleza del Uchiha y preguntaban si tenía novia o que le gustaba, dejando a Sasuke un poco abrumado.  
Samui, Hinata y Temari fueron las únicas a las que no les surtió efecto el encanto Uchiha y eso dejó impresionados al resto. Chris iba arrastrándose con dificultad ya que apenas pudo salir de la estampida humana femenina.  
Los gritos de las mujeres se interrumpieron cuando el siguiente yate llegó, del cual bajó un sujeto muy parecido a Sasuke pero era más pálido y sus cabellos eran lisos. Llevaba un maletín de pinturas, una libreta de bocetos en sus manos y una mochila mediana de viaje

-Ay, al fin llegas, Sai. Bienvenido–saludó Chris con dolor al pintor.

-Gracias, me siento bien de estar aquí – saludó Sai con una sonrisa muy rara.

-Ese tipo me da cosa–dijo Temari.

-No creo que sea honesto-mencionó Gaara.

-Pa-parece muy re-reservado-comentó Hinata al lado de su primo.

-Los de ese tipo son muy molestos. ¿Verdad Akamaru?-dijo Kiba.

-¡GUAU!-ladró el cachorro.

-Y por último, pero no menos importante–Chris señaló el ultimo yate.

Del último transporte bajó un chico con cabellos rubios cortos y alborotados, de ojos azules como el cielo y parecía desbordar alegría. Él usaba una ropa normal casi deportiva naranja con lineas negras y su rasgo más característico eran unas marcas en sus mejillas que parecían unos bigotes. Él llevaba una bolsa de campamento y una mochila de supervivencia.

-Ya era hora, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?-dijo algo molesta Karin llegando con el rubio.

-Perdona primita, estaba empacando lo más importante-le respondió Naruto y. al mostrar un bolsillo de su mochila, se vieron varios paquetes de Ramen instantáneo-Sin esto no puedo vivir-declaró el rubio.

-Bienvenido amigo, ¿por qué no te presentas a los demás?-le dijo el conductor.

-Gracias Chris. ¡YO SOY NARUTO UZUMAKI! ¡Y YO GANARE ESTA COMPETENCIA, DE VERAS!-exclamó a los demás concursantes el chico con enorme seguridad.

Algunos se rieron por su comentario, otros simplemente lo vieron con aparente enojo y otros pocos no le dieron importancia. Karin solo pudo sonreír por su primo, pero lo que nadie notó, excepto Neji, fue un leve rubor en el rostro de Hinata.

-"Es muy apuesto"-pensó avergonzada Hinata.

-"Oh, oh, espero que esto no se haga más serio"-habló mentalmente Neji preocupado.

Después de que todos llegaron, Chris los dirigió a una zona un poco alejada del campamento llamado "LA FOGATA", donde se encontraban varios troncos cortados en forma de asientos y al frente se colocó Chris con unas hojas de papel y dos lonas en su espalda.  
La mayoría de las chicas tomó asiento, mientras que algunos chicos se sentaban en el suelo y otros se colocaban al fondo de la zona para escuchar todo. Naruto había saludado a la mayoría de sus compañeros, aunque al ver a Sasuke, tuvo un mal presentimiento y decidió no hacerlo. Algo que notó fue que Neji no se separaba de Hinata como si fuera un guardaespaldas.

-¿Qué pasa con ese sujeto que no deja a esa chica? ¿Es su novio o algo así?-preguntó Naruto a Haku

-Son primos. ¿Acaso te gusta la chica?-preguntó Haku con una risita.

-¿Qué? N-no, digo, es bonita y eso. Pero vamos, no creo que le agrade-respondió Naruto algo sonrojado pero algo triste.

-¿Por qué? Se ve que eres un chico muy animado-le dijo la chica pelinegra.

-¿Pero no has oído eso de que los polos opuestos no se atraen?-comentó de forma errónea Naruto.

-Es al revés tonto, pero no te molestes. Ella será mía-le advirtió con mucha seguridad Kiba.

-Sí claro, sigue soñando-bufó el rubio un poco molesto.

-"Se nota que si le gusta"-pensó Haku muy divertida.

-Bien chicos, les daré algunas indicaciones. Primero, sean bienvenidos al Campamento Wawanakwa donde pasarán las próximas semanas compitiendo y superando varias pruebas. Todo esto será para ganar: ¡UN MILLÓN DE DÓLARES!-les informó Chris a los participantes.

-¡GENIAL!-exclamaron Naruto y Kiba.

-Pero la primera parte de las competencias serán por equipos. Eso significa que los dividiremos en dos equipos-les dijo el conductor mientras sacaba una hoja de papel-Cuando escuchen sus nombres, pasen al frente-les indicó Chris.

Todos esperaron muy atentos sobre el lugar que tomarían y quienes serían sus compañeros.

-Kankuro, Gaara, Chojuro, Samui, Tamaki, Fu, Haku, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai, Ino, Sakura y Naruto-enlistó Chris.

Los mencionados pasaron al frente y Chris les lanzó una lona que recibió Naruto y, al abrirla, estaba la imagen de un zorro de nueve colas con forma chibi y con cara enojada mostrando los dientes, todo en color café rojizo.

-Campistas, ustedes serán: "LOS ZORROS ASESINOS"-informó Chris señalando la lona.

-Genial, soy un zorro-mencionó Naruto muy alegre.

-Más bien un tonto, yo quería estar con Sasuke-maldijo Sakura.

-Yo también-secundó Ino un poco molesta.

-Bien, ahora el resto: Temari, Karui, Kabuto, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Karin, Jugo, Suigetsu y Sasuke-volvió a enlistar Chris.

Al terminar, él lanzó otra lona dirigida a Hinata, pero fue atrapada por Neji.

-Bien, ustedes serán: "LOS CONEJOS DE LA MUERTE"-afirmó el conductor.

La lona mostraba a un conejo chibi con cara enojada y llevando una banda en la cabeza, y el logo era color dorado con amarillo.

-¿Conejos? Eso no es nada rudo-mencionó Suigetsu enojado.

-A mí me gusta, ni modo Naruto, seremos rivales-lamentó Karin.

-Que gane el mejor-declaró el rubio devolviendo el saludo.

-Al menos es-estamos juntos, primo Neji-sonrió Hinata un poco feliz.

-Descuida Hinata, trabajaremos juntos-le tranquilizó Neji.

-Ánimo preciosa, ganaremos todo sin problemas-dijo Kiba poniendo su brazo sobre ella.

-¡ALEJA TUS MANOS DE MI PRIMA/HINATA!-gritaron Neji y Naruto al mismo tiempo furiosos.

-Tranquilos chicos. Ahora, cada equipo compartirá una cabaña…-trató de decir el conductor pero fue interrumpido.

-Si es así, quiero una cama debajo de la de ella-declaró Kankuro señalando a Ino.

-Sigue soñando pervertido-respondió enojada la rubia.

-Ustedes decidirán como dormirán, pero por sugerencia es más factible que duerman separados chicas y chicos-les avisó Chris.

-Que problemático-murmuró Shikamaru.

-Al menos no tendrás que vivir con "él"-señaló Shino con el dedo a Suigetsu que daba de coscorrones a un venadito.

-Pobre venado-dijo Haku un poco asustada.

-Como decía, estarán en vivo las 24 horas en todo lugar público, gracias a las camaradas dispersas por toda la isla-informó el presentador.

Después de ello, Chris señaló una vieja letrina en medio de las cabañas.

-Además ese es su "CONFESIONARIO", donde tendrán una cámara en vivo para que tengan un momento a solas con la audiencia donde pueden desahogarse, hacer confesiones secretas o dar su opinión totalmente sincera sin que nadie intervenga-les informó el conductor-"Aunque claro, yo sí lo sabré todo"-pensó Chris con malicia.

Confesionario

Sakura:

-Mi primera confesión en vivo, es que odio este lugar y mucho-declaro la rosada.

Kiba:

-No sé ustedes, pero esa chica Hinata es linda. También Tamaki es sexy, pero le gustan los gatos y eso es malo-opinó Kiba con un dilema en su cabeza.

Naruto:

-¡MAMÁ PRENDE LA GRABADORA PORQUE ESTOY EN LA TELE!-exclamó el rubio.

Chouji:

-Mamá si ves esto, envía comida. Creo que me acabé mis frituras-pidió el gordito.

Fin del confesionario

-Muy bien chicos, si no hay dudas síganme a ver sus cabañas-les avisó el presentador.

Después de caminar un rato al centro del campamento, vieron una zona amplia donde se veían dos grandes cabañas, pero un poco maltratadas. En el centro del lugar, un asta bandera con el símbolo del campamento.

-La cabaña de la derecha es de los zorros, la de la izquierda es la suya conejos. En la colina arriba, verán los baños comunales. Ese es el único lugar donde encontraran electricidad y enchufes. Desempaquen y establezcan su dominio, nos veremos en el salón principal en media hora- informó Chris y señaló un gran salón que servía como comedor y el edificio más grande del lugar.

Después de que Chris se alejó, los campistas empezaron a entrar a sus cabañas para dejar sus maletas. Las chicas de los conejos gritones vieron al entrar que habían varias literas con una sola sábana, una almohada sencilla y una cama individual muy pequeña.

-Tiene que ser una broma, estas cosas son muy poco cómodas-dijo Karin sentándose en una litera.

-Supéralo pelirroja, no nos queda de otra-mencionó Temari.

-Al menos tenemos más espacio y ninguna de nosotras es tan temperamental como las otras-aclaró Tenten el panorama

-En eso te doy la razón, tendremos diferentes gustos pero podemos trabajar juntas para superar todo-afirmó Karui confiada.

-S-sí, es ver-verdad-apoyó Hinata tímidamente.

Confesionario

Karui:

-Solo trabajaré en equipo para llegar más lejos. De eso se trata esta competencia-declaró Karui confiada.

Temari:

-Quizá no termine junto a mis hermanos, pero compartimos el mismo deseo: ¡GANAR! Si uno gana, ganamos los tres. Será como quitarle un dulce a un bebé-manifestó segura Temari.

Tenten:

-Lo bueno es que Hinata está en mi equipo. Parece la más sensata del grupo-admitió Tenten.

Hinata:

-So-solo espero lle-llevarme bien con las de-demás. Entre aquí porque mi pa-padre dijo que ne-necesitaba so-socializar más. Quisiera co-conocer a Na-Naruto, es tan l-lindo y tierno-afirmó sonrojada la ojiperla.

Fin del confesionario

Mientras en la parte de los chicos, Suigetsu y Kiba peleaban por una litera alta, mientras Jugo trataba de descansar un poco. Neji ya tenía la suya y Lee seleccionó la que estaba arriba de él. Shino tomo la más apartada y debajo de ella colocó su granja de termitas. Kabuto solo observaba la situación de manera analítica y Sasuke no soportaba la discusión.

-Ya seleccioné esta litera, cara de pez-reclamó Kiba tratando de subir a la litera superior.

-Tú deberías dormir en el suelo con tu cachorrito-declaró Suigetsu con malicia.

-¡YA BASTA!-dijo Sasuke un poco alterado-decidiremos esto con calma. Los dos aléjense de la cama-ordenó el pelinegro.

Ambos obedecieron, Sasuke se acercó y con calma se subió a la litera y se recostó.

-Listo. Ya no tienen que pelear más-finalizó Sasuke con más calma.

-¡OYE!-gritaron los dos, sin lograr nada.

-¡ESO FUE INGENIOSO! ¡OJALÁ TUVIERA LA INTENSIDAD DE SASUKE!-exclamó Lee con admiración.

-Interesante-susurró Kabuto ajustando sus gafas.

Confesionario

Kabuto:

-Ese tal Sasuke parece un elemento fuerte. Quizás si formo una alianza con él, podré asegurar un lugar en la final-analizó el peliblanco poniendo sus cartas en el asunto.

Neji:

-Mis compañeros son unos salvajes, al menos las chicas del grupo parecen ser tranquilas. Eso permitirá que Hinata aprenda a socializar, pero me preocupa ese tal Kiba. Al menos Naruto es más educado que el cara de perro-declaró el castaño.

Kiba:

-Maldito Sasuke, me asegurare que sea el primer eliminado-juró el chico perro.

Suigetsu:

-Odio admitirlo, pero Sasuke es ingenioso. Ya quiero ver que podemos lograr los dos-declaró el metalero.

Jugo:

-Creo que la paz del lugar ya se terminó-suspiro Jugo y se dio un cambio de personalidad repentino-¡SERÁ DIVERTIDO PONERLO TODO DE CABEZA, JAJAJAJAJAJA!-después de ese ataque mental, Jugo recuperó el control- ¡RAYOS! Debo controlarme un poco-respiró profundo el pelinaranja.

Por otro lado en la cabaña de los zorros, las chicas estaban igual de tensas, al pelear por unas literas. Sakura e Ino discutían por la litera junto a la ventana, Haku empezó a sacar sus cosas y ponerlas sobre su cama y un estante al lado de ésta; Fu y Tamaki eligieron una litera para las dos, donde la morena estaba arriba y la amante de los gatos abajo; Samui escogió la más alejada y sacó un aparato reproductor para escuchar música clásica.

-¡ALÉJATE DE ESA CAMA, CERDA!-gritó Sakura muy enojada.

-¡TÚ QUITA TU FRENTESOTA DE MI CAMA!-reclamó Ino con furia.

-Que mal que no se llevan bien, ¿verdad Fu?-dijo Tamaki

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Tamaki. Les falta trabajar en equipo-afirmó la peliverde.

-Veo que ustedes dos se llevan bien, espero que podamos ser amigas-les propuso con una sonrisa Fu.

-¡POR SUPUESTO!-dijeron las dos juntas al mismo tiempo.

Samui veía toda la escena desde su cama con mirada analítica mientras nadie la observaba.

Confesionario

Samui:

He visto mucho este tipo de programas. Si ellas son amigas seguramente tienen una alianza y yo debo buscarlas para no quedar eliminada. Esas dos "súper amigas" son muy unidas y al parecer sin cerebro, por lo tanto, si me gano a Haku, tendré a esas dos de mi lado-declaró Samui analíticamente.

Sakura:

-Que quede claro, no necesito de nadie para ganar. Esa tal Samui se cree mucho y logro convencer a Fu, Tamaki y Haku, podre sacar a la "cerda" del lugar más rápido y Sasuke será mío. ¡MUAJAJAJA!-rió malvadamente la rosada.

Ino:

-Odio admitirlo, pero comparto mucho en común con Sakura. Si hablo bien con ella, podremos dominar a todos los del equipo. Lo bueno es que tenemos muchos chicos muy manipulables, sobre todo ese chico llamado Naruto que se ve que es un gran tonto-declaró confiada Ino.

Haku:

-Sinceramente, entré para pasar mi tiempo en el exterior. No soy malvada ni nada de eso, así que si hago buenos amigos y me mantengo firme, tal vez llegue lejos-mencionó con una sonrisa la pelinegra.

Tamaki:

-Sabía que valía la pena venir aquí, hay muchos chicos guapos. Ese tal Sasuke es lindo, pero se nota que es muy malo. Por otro lado, están el tal Kiba, Sai y Neji, pero el primero tiene un perrito muy lindo y yo prefiero los gatos. Debo hacer una lista sobre mis preferencias-argumentó Tamaki.

Fu:

-Podré ser un poco infantil, pero es porque me gusta divertirme. Si consigo hacerme con buenos amigos, podre mantenerme en pie. Solo espero encontrar a un buen chico que le gusten los insectos como a mí-deseó la peliverde.

En el lado de los chicos, las cosas parecían tranquilas. Naruto y Chojuro hablaban animadamente, Chouji devoraba su segunda bolsa de frituras, Shikamaru ya se encontraba en su litera de nuevo, Gaara solo veía por la ventana, Kankuro jugaba con sus hilos y Sai sacaba una libreta y salía de la cabaña.

-Oigan chicos, traje muchas raciones de Ramen para compartir. Si en algún momento quieren uno, solo pídanlo-ofreció Naruto amablemente.

-Yo me apunto-aceptó Chouji tomando uno para prepararlo.

-Yo tomaré uno con vegetales-secundó Chojuro un poco tímido.

-Ánimo amigo, todos somos compañeros, ¿verdad?-tranquilizó el rubio a Chojuro.

-Yo solo vine a ganar-se burló Kankuro-pero si jugamos bien, podemos llegar a la final juntos-admitió el chico con maquillaje.

-Ese es el espíritu-apoyó Naruto.

-Como sea-habló Gaara saliendo del lugar para encontrarse con Sai- ¿Cuál es tu propósito aquí?-cuestionó el pelirrojo al pintor.

-Solo vine a dibujar un poco…-respondió el chico mientras dibujaba en una libreta.

-Me refiero en el campamento, puedo ver que eres muy hábil-aclamó Gaara el arte de sujeto pálido.

-Bueno, tú eres muy frío y rígido, pero te llevas bien con tu hermano. Si trabajamos juntos, podremos ganar-declaró Sai y extendió su mano al peli rojo, el cual devolvió el saludo.

-Es un trato-aceptó Gaara.

Confesionario  
Gaara:

-En los únicos en quienes confió, son en mis hermanos. Por desgracia Temari está en el otro equipo, así que Kankuro y yo nos encargamos de este lado y ella del suyo-comentó fríamente Gaara.

Sai:

-Regla de guerra #1: Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca-afirmó sabiamente el pintor.

Chojuro:

-No soy bueno en las actividades físicas, pero con mi intelecto podre sobresalir. Eso espero-mencionó Chojuro con algo de pena.

Kankuro:

-Si Gaara y yo sacamos a los estorbos junto con Temari, ganaremos fácilmente. Pero en el camino yo podría buscar alguna chica linda. Ese sería un bono-afirmó decidido el titiritero.

Chouji:

-Ese Ramen de Naruto es delicioso. Espero que podamos ser buenos amigos, yo solo vine a divertirme-declaró con una sonrisa Chouji.

Shikamaru:

-Zzzzzzzzzzzz-roncaba el Nara.

Poco después de eso, Naruto lo echó a patadas del sitio y se escuchó algo sobre rubios problemáticos.

Naruto:

-Este lugar se ve increíble aunque es un poco feo, pero eso no importa. Y las chicas son muy bonitas, sobre todo Sakura, aunque su carácter temperamental me recuerda a mi mamá… ¡MAMÁ NO TE ENOJES!-exclamó Naruto por miedo a su madre-Por otro lado, está Hinata y su linda sonrisa; ella es un poco rara y oscura pero me gustan mucho las personas como ella y odio que Kiba se la quede mirando lascivamente-confesó el Uzumaki con un sonrojo inconsciente al recordar a la Hyuga.

Cuando el tiempo pasó, todos se dirigieron al comedor. Había dos grandes mesas para cada equipo y todos tomaron una bandeja para comer algo. Al llegar a la barra, vieron al Chef, el cual puso una gran olla llena de una pasta roja muy extraña.

-¡ESCUCHEN GUSANOS, YO SIRVO TRES VECES AL DÍA! ¡POR TANTO COMERÁN TRES VECES AL DÍA, ASÍ QUE TRAIGAN SU BANDEJA, TOMEN SU COMIDA Y APOYEN SU TRASERO EN UNA SILLA!-habló con mucha autoridad el chef y mostrando miedo a todos.

-Disculpe, ¿comeremos los tres grupos alimenticios?-habló Haku un poco nerviosa.

-Sí, si no como suficientes proteínas podría debilitarme-mencionó Chojuro preocupado.

-Tendrás suficiente de...¡CIERRA LA BOCOTA!-el chef gritó asustando al pobre cuatro ojos y Haku que salieron corriendo con su bandeja-¡SIGUIENTE!-.

-Vaya, que carácter-criticó Chouji.

-¿Dijiste algo gordito? Acércate y dímelo de frente-le dijo chef de forma desafiante.

-No señor, no dije nada importante-respondió Chouji con terror.

-Eso pensé. Tú flacucho, dame tu plato-habló el chef señalando a Lee.

El cejudo acercó su plato donde el Chef puso algo de papilla café sobre un pedazo de pan. Pero al caer al pan, este regresó y se aferró a la cuchara con fuerza. El chef agitó con fuerza su cuchara y la papilla cayo de nuevo en el pan y ya no se movió.

-Esto es raro, ¿no crees amiga? – dijo Karui hacia Samui

La rubia no respondió como siempre y siguió avanzando bien digna.

-Ok, ¿así van a ser las cosas…?-dijo desafiante la morena.

-¡SIGUIENTE!-gritó el chef asustando a Karui.

-Disculpe, mi nutrióloga dijo que no debía comer mucha azúcar blanca, nya-le dio a conocer Tamaki al Chef.

-No creo que sea un problema-señaló Karin viendo como su comida se sacudía sola.

-¡GENIAL, NYA!-festejó Tamaki mientras se alejaba feliz.

-Disculpe, no quiero quejarme en el primer día, pero creo que mi plato se movió-dijo Karui señalando su comida al Chef.

El Chef tomó un mazo de carnicero y golpeó la pasta roja que se movía con gran fuerza, lanzando un poco a su cara y a la de Karin.

-Li-listo, ya no hay problema-se alejó Karin un poco asustada.

Mientras todos comían, Chris entró con su habitual sonrisa molesta.

-¡BIENVENIDOS AL SALÓN PRINCIPAL!–saludó Chris a todos.

-Oye amigo, ¿no podemos pedir otra cosa para comer? – pregunto Kiba.

-Sí, como Ramen-secundó Naruto.

Antes de continuar, un hacha de carnicero salió volando desde la cocina rosando a Naruto y Kiba y se clavó en la pared, cerca de Chris.

-¡TRANQUILO AMIGO!-empezó a hablar Kiba nervioso-esa pasta café esta deliciosa, ¿verdad Chicos?-.

Todos asintieron con las cabezas muy perturbados, mientras otros se burlaban del dúo que habló.

-Bien, solo venía a avisarles que su primer desafío empezara en una hora –les informó el conductor y salió del lugar.

-¿Qué crees que nos pongan a hacer?- preguntó Fu hacia Kankuro

-No creo que sea algo difícil, es el primer desafío, ¿Qué podría pasar?-dijo el marionetista con calma.

Una hora más tarde, los participantes tenían repartidos sus trajes de baño de su talla, pero había un pequeño detalle: A las chicas les habían dado microbikinis que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, y a los hombres unas tangas que remarcaba su paquete en demasía.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTO?!-exclamó molesta Samui.

-Hijos de puta-maldijo Temari.

-Muy problemático-afirmó Shikamaru.

-¡VOY A DEMANDAR A ESTA TELEVISORA!-exclamó Sakura ruborizada.

-¡ESTOY MUY DE ACUERDO!-secundó molesta Ino.

-Al menos es negro-sonrió perversamente Suigetsu.

Hinata estaba rojísima porque el traje casi no cubría nada y era muy pudorosa. Neji estaba pasmado y enojado porque su prima iba a mostrar todo.  
En las cabañas se empezaron a poner los diminutos trajes de baño y tuvieron que salir con toda la vergüenza afuera.

-Maldito Chris y su televisora-murmuró Karin muy ruborizada e incómoda.

-Que buen culo tienes, Karin-le dijo Suigetsu y le dio una sonora nalgada a la chica.

-¡HIJO DE PERRA!-exclamó Karin y le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo mandó a volar varios metros del lugar.

-Valió la pena-declaró Suigetsu herido con una sonrisa perversa.

Naruto no vio el incidente porque estaba muy ocupado tratando de calmar una tremenda erección al ver en ese pequeño traje de baño a Hinata.

-"Mierda, esto no debería estar pasando"-maldijo Naruto en su cabeza sosteniendo con sus manos su zona íntima.

Hinata se dio cuenta de eso, pero no sabía si estar avergonzada por estar casi desnuda o halagada porque provocaba esas sensaciones en el rubio. Por su parte, Kiba veía los grandes pechos de Tamaki y estaba en la misma situación de Naruto.

-"¿Por qué de todas las mujeres, ella me causó una maldita erección?"-cuestionó mentalmente Kiba.

Gaara veía con aura de muerte a quien se atreviera a ver lascivamente a su avergonzada hermana mayor en esa situación. A Fu y Tamaki estaban algo apenadas de esta situación, pero tenían una mentalidad abierta.

-Quien me mire mas de 5 segundos estará muerto-advirtió sonrojada Samui.

-¿Donde está mi testamento?-bromeó Kabuto.

Sakura e Ino hacían uso de esta situación y se le pegaban a Sasuke para seducirlo.

-¿Quién es más sexy, Sakura o yo?-le preguntó Ino.

-Bueno...-trató de responder Sasuke, pero fue interrumpido.

-Lamento darles estos vergonzosos y excéntricos trajes de baño, pero al parecer los ejecutivos japoneses son más pervertidos que los americanos-informó Chris.

-¡LO SABÍA!-gritó furiosa Sakura.

-Otra cosa: Lo que viene será mucho más vergonzoso y perturbador-avisó el conductor.

-Oh rayos-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

Drama Total: Campamento Explosión Ninja  
Capítulo 2: "PRIMER DESAFÍO: UN SALTO MUY ATREVIDO Y ALOCADO"

Pegasister Geishiken: Nada de eso ocurrirá.

shironeko black: Serán las parejas canon en general, mas algunas cracks populares y una que otra de nuestro invento.

NaruHina The Last: Espero que disfrutes de este programa de television.

OTAKUFire: Ganará el que tenga mas suerte.

Creative Dead Soul CD: Será un episodio semanal.

Zafir09: Gracias por tu aceptación, las parejas canon siempre estarán en mis historias.

Después de algunos minutos, el sol del mediodía cubría a los 26 campistas que se encontraban sobre un gran acantilado.  
Todos ellos se cubrían con sus brazos sus casi desnudos cuerpos debido a los vergonzosos y atrevidos trajes de baños que usaban, excepto Suigetsu que gozaba de la vista.  
Frente a ellos se encontraba Chris McLean mostrando su habitual sonrisa molesta y al lado de él algunas cajas de madera.  
En la zona baja del risco, cerca de la orilla del agua, otra tantas cajas de madera al lado de unas carretillas y en el agua, había una gran zona rodeada por bollas acuáticas flotando, mientras que dentro de esta se podía ver una zona mas pequeña también rodeada por bollas. El chef Hatchet se encontraba flotando en un pequeño bote cerca de la zona de clavados.

-Campistas, este será su primer desafio: Deberán saltar desde aquí hacia el fondo del risco hacia la zona de clavado…-informó Chris como si nada.

-No suena tan difícil-dijo Lee mirando todo un poco emocionado.

-Verán que hay dos zonas dentro del agua. La pequeña es la zona segura, mientras que la más grande está repleta de tiburones hambrientos de ropa interior-comentó divertido el conductor.

-¡¿QUEEEÉ?!-exclamaron las chicas quedando sorprendidas.

Confesionario:

Sakura:

-Esto tiene que ser una broma-maldijo Sakura.

Samui:

-Justo cuando creí que esto no podría ponerse peor-.

Suigetsu:

-Sin duda, el mejor día de mi vida-.

De vuelta a la competencia, Chris seguía dando instrucciones a los participantes sobre el desafío.

-Todos los integrantes de los equipos deberán saltar, tratando de hacerlo en la zona segura. En la orilla del agua se encuentran varias cajas donde se encuentran los materiales necesarios para construir un jacuzzi que deben llevar al campamento-siguió explicando Chris.

-Eso suena bien-comentó Karin muy animada.

-El equipo que tenga mas clavadistas, tendrá la ventaja de usar las carretillas que se encuentran junto a las cajas. En cambio, los perdedores tendrán que arrastrar sus cajas hacia el campamento. El equipo con el mejor jacuzzi, ganará el desafio-terminó su explicación Chris.

-Entonces hagámoslo, de veras-declaró Naruto muy emocionado.

-Muy bien zorros, van primero-les indicó Chris apuntando al primer equipo.

Confesionario:

Naruto:

-Este reto es pan comido y aprovecharé para impresionar a Hinata, de veras-aseguró Naruto.

Kankuro:

-Ya quiero ver como las chicas saltan, eso valdrá oro-declaró pervertidamente Kankuro.

Kankuro fue el primero en saltar y se preparó para su ejecución sin miedo.

-No sé ustedes, pero yo empezaré. ¡YUJUUUUUUUU!-exclamó Kankuro después de tomar mucho vuelo y dar un gran salto.

Al final, Kankuro logró caer en la zona segura y salió mostrando una pose de victoria.

-Bah, buena suerte con eso, yo no pienso saltar-dijo Sakura cruzada de brazos.

-Si ella no salta, yo tampoco salto-secundó Ino siguiéndole la corriente a la pelirrosada.

Confesionario:

Ino:

-Eso sonó como si fuera su plebeya, pero se trata de ganar confianza-suspiró la rubia.

En el área detrás del trampolín, Chojuro estaba algo preocupado porque sus compañeras no querían competir.

-¿Y por qué no saltarán?-preguntó Chojuro un poco nervioso.

-Estamos en vivo, no dejaré que mi cabello se arruine-habló la pelirrosada arreglando su cabello.

-¡VAN A SALTAR, NO PIENSO PERDER UN DESAFIO SOLO PORQUE NO QUIERES MOJARTE EL CABELLO!-les amenazó Samui poniéndose frente a las dos con enojo.

-Supéralo, además no puedes obligarme…-trató de negar la modelo.

Sin poder continuar discutiendo, Samui tomó a Sakura con sus manos y la lanzó con fuerza al agua, logrando caer en la zona segura.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!-exclamó Sakura mientras caía al agua cómicamente.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-se empezaron a reír todos los demás participantes ante la suerte de la modelo arrogante.

-¡ARRGGGHHH! ¡SAMUI, PAGARÁS POR ESTO!-gritó Sakura al salir del agua y de la piscina.

-¡OYE, TE LANCÉ A LA ZONA SEGURA! Espero también caer en ese lugar. ¡GERONIMOOOOOOO!-dijo Samui tragando duro y se preparó.

Antes de que Samui saltara, Suigetsu le trabó el pie a la rubia y en vez de caer en la zona segura con éxito, lo hizo en la zona de tiburones.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAA, SUÉLTENME MALDITOS!-exclamaba Samui luchando contra los tiburones.

La mujer logró salir de la piscina, pero no se dio cuenta de un detalle: Se encontraba completamente desnuda frente a todos.

-¡FIU, FIU, SAMUI, ESTÁS QUE TE CAES DE BUENA!-le gritó Kiba grabando con una cámara que traía Akamaru en su cabeza.

La mujer se dio cuenta que sentía el cuerpo mas fresco y miró que se hallaba totalmente desnuda.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-se escuchó un sonoro grito en toda la isla por parte de Samui.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, QUE BUENO, SHANAROO!-se burlaba Sakura con dolor de estómago.

De repente, un tiburón salió del agua tratando de atacar a Samui, pero vio que no tenía algo encima y Sakura era la más cercana. El escualo estaba detrás de la chica rosada y de un tajo le arrancó la parte superior del bikini.

-¡NOOOOOO, AHORA TODOS VERÁN MIS PECHOS!-grito Sakura asustada, pudorosa y cubriéndose con las manos.

-¡¿CUÁLES?!-gritó Suigetsu desde la cima con una gran burla, junto a otros más.

-¡ME LAS PAGARÁS MALDITO!-juró con un gran sonrojo pudoroso la modelo.

-Dímelo a mí-murmuró Samui tapándose como podía.

-Por cierto, para el resto del desafío no repondremos su vestuario por falta de presupuesto-advirtió Chris.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamaron todos.

-Creí que sería una demostración de talento-dijo Ino nerviosa mirando a Chris.

-Por supuesto, esto demuestra tu talento para saltar-respondió Chris con burla.

Después de eso, Ino miraba muy asustada y se quedó bloqueada ya que su miedo era enorme. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, Suigetsu avanzó hacia la rubia y la empujó a la zona de tiburones.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO, AYUDA!-gritó Ino cayendo al agua.

Sai retrataba en un bosquejo rápido a la mujer en una caricatura cómica donde se veía atacada por los tiburones.  
La Yamanaka apenas salió viva del agua, pero Sakura y Kankuro se dieron cuenta de un detalle.

-I-Ino, creo que perdiste la parte de abajo del bikini-señaló Sakura.

La pobre mujer se dio cuenta de ello y se cubrió con un enorme rubor pudoroso.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-se escuchó por toda la isla.

-¡OYE BELLEZA, TIENES UN BUEN CULO!-se escuchó a Sai retratando la escena de la rubia.

-¡MUÉRETE, RARO!-le respondió con sonrojo y vergüenza la rubia ojiazul.

-Creo que llegó mi turno-declaró Haku.

La autodenominada "Chica de Hielo" se encarreró sin problemas y saltó, pero cayó también a la zona de tiburones.  
Desde la cima, Shikamaru veía desde la orilla y planeaba retirarse. En eso, Naruto miraba también un poco nervioso.

-Na-Naruto, yo t-te deseo suerte-se escuchó la voz de Hinata detrás del rubio.

El ojiazul recibió un pequeño beso en la mejilla por parte de la ojiperla, dejando embobado al rubio y por lo cual empezó a caminar en reversa al risco sin mirar, hasta que chocó con Shikamaru y ambos cayeron al agua.

-¡WHUAAAAAAAAAAH!-gritó Naruto cayendo al agua.

-¡RUBIO PROBLEMATICOOOOOOOOO!-maldijo Shikamaru.

El siguiente fue Sai, el cual tomó sus garabatos y se acercó a Chris.

-¿Me pueden guardar por un momento mis dibujos?-preguntó Sai a Chris.

-Seguro, viejo-aceptó el conductor.

El muchacho pálido no lo pensó dos veces y saltó sin mostrar miedo, pero cayó en la zona de los tiburones. Sus compañeros le gritaban que saliera de ahí, aunque cuando los tiburones lo vieron, les dio miedo acercársele y se alejaron despavoridos.

-¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?-preguntó Kiba totalmente extrañado.

Confesionario:

Sai:

-Que raro, las fieras salvajes siempre me huyen-contó con extrañeza Sai.

Desde la cima, Chojuro veía a todos en el agua. En eso vio que Haku le gritaba desde la zona de los tiburones que se lanzará dándole ánimos.

-¡VAMOS CHOJURO, TÚ PUEDES!-le dio ánimos Haku.

En eso, Chojuro notó como varios tiburones se lanzaban hacia ella.

-¡HAKU, CUIDADO!-.

-¡NOOOO!-gritó aterrada la pelinegra.

-Rayos, chicos, necesito que alguien me de impulso-le dijo Chojuro a los demás mientras tomaba un tronco que estaba en el suelo.

-Como quieras-aceptó Suigetsu sin pensarlo dos veces y lo lanzó al agua.

-¡HIMAKERAIIII!-dio su grito de guerra Chojuro.

El peliceleste chocó contra un tiburón y con el tronco golpea a los demás de forma sádica, salvando a Haku de algo muy vergonzoso. Todos quedaron en shock al ver el lado salvaje y despiadado del nerd.

-¡GUAU!-admiró Haku quedando sorprendida y excitada al ver eso.

Confesionario:

Haku:

-Ok, lo admito. Eso fue sexy, me recordó mucho a mi padrastro Zabuza-asintió la mujer.

Chojuro:

-No sé que me pasó, pero cuando veo a alguien en problemas, siempre reaccionó así-declaró con mucha pena el sujeto.

Ambos salieron del agua con normalidad, mientras Haku veía sonrojada y muy cachonda al nerd que la salvó. Una vez que ella se paró, ella le dio un beso en los labios al muchacho de forma caliente y el chico estaba en tremendo shock porque era su primer beso. Después de eso, Haku le susurró al oído a su salvador una propuesta.

-Te espero en el bosque después del desafío-le dijo la pelinegra con un gran sonrojo.

Chojuro no sabía realmente para que querría ser citado en el bosque por una mujer tan hermosa como ella, pero la verdad es que le esperaba algo que no olvidaría.  
Mientras tanto en la sima, solo quedaban Chouji, Gaara, Fu, Shino, Sasuke, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Kiba y Tamaki para terminar la competencia.

-Esto me da miedo-dijo Fu al ver el risco.

-¡VAMOS FU, TÚ PUEDES!-empezó a animarla Tamaki.

-¡SI PUEDO!-.

-No te escucho-.

-¡QUE SI PUEDOOOO!-.

-¡AHORA SALTA PORQUE YO TE LO ORDENO!-le dijo Tamaki.

-¡PORQUE ME LO ORDENOOOOOO!-exclamó Fu yendo para el agua.

La peliverde dio un gran salto, llegando a la zona segura con una gran sonrisa. Tamaki miró esto satisfecha y empezó a retirarse de la zona.

-Espera, ¿no vas a saltar?-preguntó Chouji confuso.

-Nop, odio el agua Nya. Además, por lo que veo, varios del otro equipo tampoco saltarán-señaló Tamaki.

-Yo tampoco saltaré, no sé nadar-declaró Gaara.

-Yo tampoco-secundó Shino.

-Olvidé mencionar que los que no salten, deberán usar este traje sexy de gallinas-avisó Chris sacando un traje para Gaara y Tamaki.

-¿No lo tienes en gato?-cuestionó Tamaki curiosa.

-Se vería mejor en perro-dio su opinión Kiba.

-No, así que usen este-Chris les colocó el traje mientras se dirigía a Chouji-Faltas tú, grandulón-.

— No tiene caso, ese gordo no lo hará-dijo Kabuto con malicia.

-¡TÚ CIERRA LA BOCA, YO PUEDO HACERLO!-le negó furioso Chouji.

El sujeto salió despedido para echarse un clavado, pero era muy rápido y perdió el equilibrio.

-¡OH RAYOOOOOOOS!-exclamó con arrepentimiento el castaño.

Chouji aterrizó de milagro en la zona segura, pero levantó una gran ola, empapando a sus compañeros.

-¡MALDITO, TENGO MUCHO FRÍO!-exclamó con furia Samui desnuda.

Al despejarse el lugar, todo el equipo de los zorros aplaudió al chico, pero este tenía la mirada perdida. El salió de la piscina muy atontado y no se dio cuenta de un detalle.

-¿Qué pasa amigo?-cuestionó Naruto viéndolo desde la orilla.

Todas las mujeres cerraron sus ojos, menos Karui que estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y sonrojada.

-Creo…que perdí mi traje de baño-respondió Chouji cubriendo su desnudez.

-¡KYAAAAAA, QUÍTENMELO!-el grito de Sakura es escucho en toda la isla.

En la cara de Sakura se encontraba el traje de baño mientras todos se burlaban de la pobre chica. La rosada tomó instintivamente la tanga y la arrojó asqueada al agua de los tiburones. Estos destrozaron por completo en cuanto el traje de baño tocó el agua.

-Maldición-dijo muy apenado Chouji.

A Karui ya se le estaba antojando probar semejante cosa en sus piernas y su mente la traicionaba.

Confesionario:

Karui:

-¡UFFF, ESO QUE VI! ¡UFFFFF!-dijo con calor y rubor la pelirroja morena.

Sakura:

-¡SI NUESTRO EQUIPO PIERDE, ME ASEGURARÉ QUE CHOUJI SEA EL PRIMERO EN IRSE DE AQUÍ!-juró con furia la pelirrosada.

El desafío continuaba y el conductor del programa tomó la palabra.

-Muy bien conejos, son los siguientes. Vemos si pueden mejorarlo-les animó Chris.

-Yo voy primero-Sasuke se acercó a la orilla, no sin antes mirar al resto de su equipo-Quienes no salten me las pagarán-declaró con amenaza el Uchiha.

Sasuke saltó con estilo, dejando a las chicas totalmente embobadas. El guapo muchacho cayó al estanque de tiburones, pero los escualos al verlo se enamoraron de él y no le hicieron daño.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?!-exclamó indignado Naruto.

-Quién no le haría daño a semejante bombón-manifestó Sakura excitada.

Sasuke salió del agua y ondeó su cabellera, dejando a las chicas con corazones en los ojos.  
Después de él, fue Rock Lee y Kiba que gritaban cosas con extrema emoción.

-¡ALLÍ VOY, POR LOS PERROS!-exclamó Kiba.

-¡ESTE ES EL SALTO DE LA JUVENTUD!-declaró Lee con mucho ánimo.

Ambos cayeron a la zona segura de la piscina, pero Lee estaba desorientado por el chapuzón. Mientras tanto, Karin y Tenten querían saltar y debía perder el miedo.

-¡VAMOS CHICAS, NO DEJEMOS QUE EL OTRO EQUIPO NOS INTIMIDE!-habló Karin muy animada.

-Tienes razón, iremos juntas-aceptó Tenten decidida.

La castaña se acercó a la orilla y tomó de la mano a la pelirroja.

-A las tres. 1… 2… ¡TRES!-exclamaron ambas para darse valentía.

Karin y Tenten saltaron al mismo tiempo pero Suigetsu les desabrochó la parte superior del bikini justo en el momento de que saltaron.  
Lo peor del asunto es que tampoco no dieron tiempo a que Lee saliera del agua provocando que sus traseros cayeran sobre el rostro del cejudo. Las chicas salieron totalmente apenadas por lo sucedido, mientras Lee salía del agua con una cara totalmente ruborizada.

Confesionario:

Karin:

-¡PERO QUE VERGONZOSO! ¡PRIMERO ESTOY CASI DESNUDA, LUEGO SUIGETSU ME TOCA EL CULO, ME QUITÓ MI BIKINI Y AHORA RESTREGUÉ MI TRASERO EN LA CARA DEL CEJOTAS!-exclamó con suma vergüenza la Uzumaki.

Tenten:

-¡LEE ES UN PERVERTIDO!-gritó ruborizada la castaña.

Rock Lee:

-Uf, este es el mejor… día… de mi vida-afirmó con alegría y pena a la vez el chico.

-¡KARIN, CÚBRETE!-exclamó Naruto tapándose los ojos.

La pelirroja se dio cuenta y se tapó con suma vergüenza y furia ya que sabía que pasó.

-¡MALDITO CARA DE TIBURÓN, ESTA ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!-gritó colérica y cubriendo su busto.

Suigetsu no dijo nada y olfateó su bikini dejando avergonzada a la Uzumaki y muy enojado a Naruto. Por su parte, Tenten solo podía morir de la vergüenza y del frío ya que sus pezones estaban endureciéndose.

-Demonios-murmuró Tenten.

Sobre el risco, Kabuto miraba la altura del salto y cuando empezó a retroceder fue detenido por Suigetsu y Jugo que lo sujetaron para acercarlo de nuevo a la orilla.

-¡SUÉLTENME, NO VOY A SALTAR!-gritó el peli plateado con furia.

-Pues yo no pienso perder este desafío por tí, energúmeno-declaró Suigetsu mientras miraba malvadamente a Jugo y lo lanzaba al agua.

-¡MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOS, ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!-exclamó Kabuto mientras caía de espaldas al agua y terminó adolorido.

-Bien grandulón, ¡YU JUUUUUUUUU!-dijo el colmilludo a su compañero.

Suigetsu cayó en la zona de los tiburones, pero cuando se le acercaron, en vez de atacarlo, lo subieron a su espalda y lo llevaron a la orilla, dejando a todos los campistas con cara de WTF.

Confesionario

Karin:

-Que maldito, yo sabía que era mitad tiburón-maldijo Karin con rabia.

Suigetsu:

-Mis padres y tíos son pescadores de pez espada y tiburones. Por eso no me hicieron nada-explicó como si nada el peliblanco.

En el risco, Shino simplemente se acercó a Chris con la misma expresión de siempre.

-No saltaré, odio los peces-decidió Shino mientras tomaba un traje de gallina.

-Vaya, eso fue rápido-dijo Chris un poco sorprendido- ¿Quién sigue?-.

-Esto me pone nerviosa-mencionó Temari en el risco.

-Vamos chica, solo es un pequeño chapuzón-apoyó Karui detrás de ella.

-Permítanme chicas, yo iré primero-les avisó Jugo detrás de ellas.

Jugo saltó con gran impulso y cayó en la zona de los tiburones. Todos empezaron a gritarle que se alejara de la zona, pero cuando los tiburones se sumergieron, uno de ellos salió volando mientras el otro era sujetado por la cola y lanzado por el pelinaranja con gran fuerza, asustando a varios de los presentes. Por su parte, Samui estaba sumamente excitada y estar desnuda lo hacía peor.

-¡NINGÚN TONTO PECECITO ME ASUSTARÁ, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-se reía Jugo con locura mientras zarandeaba al tiburón hasta que volvió a su tranquila actitud-¡AY NO, PERDÓNEME SEÑOR TIBURÓN!-se disculpó arrepentido el pelinaranja.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-habló Karin muy sorprendida.

Confesionario

Jugo:

-Creo que olvidé mencionar que tuve una fase rebelde en el pasado y a veces no me controlo ni yo mismo-confesó apenado Jugo.

Samui:

-Eso que hizo Jugo fue muy excitante. Lo peor de todo es que estaba desnuda y me puso muy cachonda-suspiró la rubia.

En la cima, Karui y Temari saltaron juntas pero cayeron justo en la zona de tiburones.

-¡KYAAAAAA!-gritaron las chicas siendo atacadas por los tiburones.

Ambas mujeres lograron salir apenas vivas de allí, pero Temari había perdido la parte superior de su bikini, y Karui quedó totalmente desnuda.

-¡MALDICIÓN!-exclamó Karui cubriéndose con las manos.

-¡KYAAAAAA!-gritó Temari pudorosa.

Chouji no pudo evitar excitarse con el espectáculo que le ofrecía Karui, mientras Gaara y Kankuro amenazaban a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirar a su hermana.  
El gordito se le acercó a la morena y la abrazó dejando sorprendida a Karui.

-Tápate conmigo si quieres-le ofreció el Akamichi.

-Gracias, eres muy amable-sonrió la mujer.

Confesionario:

Karui:

-Cuando Chouji me abrazó, me sentí muy protegida aunque estar ambos desnudos lo hizo muy excitante. Admito que me gustan los hombres grandes y fuerte como él, pero adoro ser mimada como princesa-confesó sonrojada la pelirroja morena.

Chouji:

-Karui me gusta mucho, pero no sé si se fije en mí. Solo hice como un hombre caballeroso actuaría con la chica que le gustas-mencionó Chouji ruborizado.

Ahora los últimos que quedaban en la cima eran Neji y Hinata y si ambos saltaban iban a ganar la competencia.

-No te preocupes Hinata, si no quiere hacerlo no salte-apoyó Neji poniéndose delante de ella.

-Pe-pero Neji, si no salto perderemos y todos se en-enojaran con-conmigo-respondió la chica llena de nervios.

-Está bien, pero iré primero para que la zona sea segura-aceptó el castaño.

Neji tomó impulso y dio un gran salto, llegando a la zona segura mientras Hinata veía desde arriba llena de pánico.

-Tranquila Hinata, no hay presión. Perdón, ¡SI HAY PRESIÓN, NECESITAN ESTE SALTO PARA GANAR!-dijo Chris detrás de ella.

-¡VAMOS HINATA!-gritó Neji desde de la orilla.

-No, n-no puedo… -habló Hinata muy nerviosa.

-¡TÚ PUEDES HINATA! ¡YO SÉ QUE TÚ PUEDES, SI HACES EL SALTO YO…!-el grito de Naruto la hizo reaccionar, pero él fue interrumpido.

-¡PODRÁS HACER LO QUE QUIERAS HACER CON NARUTO!-gritó Haku apoyando a la chica.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamaron Neji y Naruto quedando sorprendidos por la propuesta, pero antes de protestar, un grito los sorprendió

-¡ALLÁ VOOOOOOOOY!-dijo Hinata quien había saltado y logró llegar a la zona segura muy alegre-¡L-LO HICE!-.

-¡Y CON UN GRAN SALTO, LOS CONEJOS DE LA MUERTE SON LOS GANADORES DEL DESAFÍO!-gritó Chris desde la cima mientras el equipo ganador celebraba y el perdedor se lamentaba.

Después de un rato, los equipos empezaron a tomar sus cosas mientras Chris subía en un vehículo 4x4 para llegar más rápido al campamento.  
Los que se hallaban desnudos cosieron hojas de los arbustos para tapar sus partes vergonzosas, pero no tenían permitido cambiarse hasta terminar el jacuzzi.

-Que humillación-murmuró Samui luciendo su mini traje de hojas.

-Que vergüenza-refunfuñó Karui.

-Te miras linda, Karui-opinión Chouji.

La mujer solo se sonrojó y volteó su cara para evitar ser vista. Mientras tanto, el resto maldecían cosas sobre lo incómodo del resto de la competencia y los trajes improvisados.  
Mientras el equipo de los conejos subía sus cosas a las carretas, los zorros veían con frustración sus casas. Naruto se preparó para arrastrar una de las cosas cuando una delicada mano se posó en su hombro.

-Na-Naruto-kun, quería da-darte las gra-gracias por motivarme-agradeció Hinata se encontraba detrás de él muy apenada.

-Descuida Hinata, lo importante es competir y divertirnos todos-afirmó el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

-Y des-descuida, no tienes que cum-cumplir lo que dijo Haku…-le dio a saber la peliazul.

-Qué tal si mejor nos vemos en el muelle en la noche para platicar y conocernos mejor-propuso el rubio estrechando la mano de la chica.

-S-sí, eso me gustaría-aceptó muy feliz la ojiperla.

Hinata le dio un leve beso en la mejilla al rubio y se alejó con rumbo a su equipo. Neji observó todo y cuando cruzó la mirada con Naruto, solo asintieron con la cabeza en forma de compañerismo. Lo malo es que Kiba vio todo con furia mientras Akamaru gruñía.

Confesionario:

Kiba:

-Ese tonto rubio me las pagará, me encargaré de que su relación no avance más-prometió celoso Kiba.

Neji:

-Tengo un buen ojo con las personas y aunque no quiera admitirlo, Naruto parece la persona indicada para mi prima pero no se la pondré fácil-declaró Neji con mucha seriedad.

Hinata:

-Me puse muy nerviosa en el salto, pero gra-gracias a Naruto-kun pude saltar. Él es muy lindo y amable conmigo. Me gusta mucho. Digo, es un bu-buen amigo, digo… uy. Lo bueno es que no perdí mi traje de baño-.

Mientras los conejos tomaban rumbo al campamento, las cosas se ponían tensas en el equipo de los zorros. La mayoría de los chicos se encontraba empujando las cajas junto a varias compañeras, excepto Sakura e Ino.

-¡OIGAN, DEJEN DE PERDER EL TIEMPO Y MUEVAN ALGUNAS CAJAS!-gritó Samui con desesperación.

-Ya soporté que me aventaras desde ese barranco y que por tí perdí mi bikini, no pienso mover ninguna caja-negó Sakura.

-Si no lo hacen, vamos a perder el reto-les recordó Haku mientras movía una caja con Chojuro.

-Les falta más espíritu de trabajo de equipo, nya-criticó Tamaki al lado de Fu.

-Ustedes muevan las cajas y yo me encargaré de construir el jacuzzi-les avisó Sakura adelantándose al campamento.

-Problemático-se quejó Shikamaru se encontraba medio dormido mientras empujaba una caja.

Confesionario:

Sakura:

-La ventaja que tengo, es que mi padre es un hábil carpintero, así que construir un jacuzzi será pan comido-declaró la pelirrosa.

Kankuro y Gaara llevaban otro cajón pero el mayor de los hermanos se cansó de empujar, así que empezó a patear la caja para impulsarla, haciendo las cosas más rápido. Gaara imitó la acción de su hermano, mientras los demás empezaban a seguir la acción, pero Sai se quedó atrás del grupo. Después de unos minutos, los conejos llegaron al campamento y según las instrucciones de Chris, debían abrir las cajas jalando las cuerdas que las cubrían con los dientes.

-Esto es fácil-bufó Kiba jalando con sus dientes la cuerda, pero de repente, esta le empezó a arder-¡ESTÁ PICANTEEEEE!-exclamó muy enchilado el chico perro.

-Olvidé mencionar que algunas cuerdas fueron rociadas con algunas sustancias extrañas como: salsa picante, esencia de zorrillo, queso añejo, sudor, wasabi, y otras cosas-informó Chris divertido.

-Esta de queso está deliciosa-dijo Lee mientras los demás lo miraban con repulsión-¿Qué?-.

-Eso es raro viejo, incluso para mí-opinó Kiba algo extrañado.

-¡HINATA, ESPERA!-habló Neji deteniendo a su prima-Yo me encargo-.

-Des-descuida Neji, yo puedo-negó Hinata tirando de la cuerda y después le gustó-¡SABE A MIEL!-.

-Por cierto, solo hay algunas cuerdas con sabores agradables-avisó el conductor con burla.

Confesionario:

Kabuto:

-Esa chica Hinata tiene mucha suerte y, además, hay varios que darían mucho por ella, incluso perder retos como ese tal Naruto. Debo sacarle provecho a esto-declaró malvadamente Kabuto.

Mientras los conejos sacaban los materiales de sus cajas, los zorros ya estaban llegando e hicieron el mismo procedimiento para abrir las cajas, pero por hacerlo muy rápido, no sintieron del todo el desagradable sabor de las cuerdas. Los conejos empezaron a sacar los materiales de las cajas para empezar a armar el jacuzzi en equipo, mientras el otro equipo apenas logró abrir las cajas.

-¡APRESÚRENSE!-decía Sakura muy apresurada.

La modelo armaba lo más rápido posible el jacuzzi, uniendo varias partes con cinta adhesiva mientras el otro equipo usaba clavos.

-Faltan los soportes metálicos y parte del calentador-comentó Chojuro buscando por todas las cajas.

-Deben estar en mi caja-dijo Kankuro abriendo la caja que pateó-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO HAY NADA!-.

-Aquí están las partes, mientras pateabas la caja varias cosas se salían de la caja, pero quedaron totalmente destrozadas-mencionó Sai cargando varias cosas.

-Rayos, nos tomara mucho tiempo reparar esto…-maldijo Kankuro.

-No tenemos tiempo, tendremos que hacerlo así y esperar que el otro equipo falle-habló Samui resignada.

Después de unos minutos, ambos equipos terminaron y Chris se acercaba mientras veía ambos jacuzzi. Analizo primero el de los conejos y estaba bien hecho, funcionando y listo para una fiesta en el Jacuzzi.

-Este si es un jacuzzi de primera-aprobó Chris levantando el pulgar hacia el equipo de los conejos-Ahora les toca zorros-.

Chris se acercó al otro, el cuál estaba en un estado deplorable. Las tablas estaban unidas con metales doblados, cinta y algunas tablas estaban más puestas; tenía varias fugas en varios lados y el motor no calentaba nada de agua. Cuando Chris se acercó a verlo con detalle, un chorro de agua salió disparado y le mojó un poco la cara.

-Esto es sorprendente-justo en el momento de decir esto, el jacuzzi se deshizo al momento-En serio me sorprende que hayan siquiera logrado algo tan feo. Creo que es obvio que los ganadores son: "LOS CONEJOS DE LA MUERTE"-dio la victoria Chris.

El grito del equipo conejo estaba lleno de alegría y celebración, mientras los zorros estaban cabizbajos y enojados por su derrota.

-Bien zorros, llegó el momento de pensar y hablar, porque deberán votar por un campista que se irá de la isla. Tienen hasta la noche, nos vemos en la fogata-se despidió Chris alejándose con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Después de que todos se fueron a cambiarse lo que quedaba de los trajes de baño, excepto por las gallinas que no podían quitarse el atuendo, los campistas llegaron al comedor para obtener una tranquila cena pegajosa por parte del chef. Mientras los conejos hablaban de su victoria, los zorros se mantenían callados por la presión de que alguien sería expulsado.

-Bueno, ¿por quién debemos votar?-cuestionó Chojuro nervioso.

-Odio esto, no me gustaría que nadie se fuera-afirmó Naruto un poco deprimido.

-Supéralo Naruto, esto es parte del concurso-declaró Sakura molesta-mi voto va por Chouji-.

¿Yo, por qué?-preguntó Chouji un poco asustado.

-¡NO VAS A EXPULSAR A MI HOM...DIGO A CHOUJI, MALDITA!-gritó Karui desde la otra mesa.

-Tú y tu maldito traje de baño me humillaron en vivo-le reclamó la Haruno.

-No fue mi culpa…-se disculpó el pobre chico.

-Los que deberían ser expulsados serían las gallinitas. Por ellos fallamos en construir el jacuzzi-dijo Shikamaru señalando a Gaara y Tamaki.

-De hecho fue por culpa de Kankuro que algunas piezas se arruinaron, pero en futuros retos podríamos necesitar músculos sí que…-empezó a analizar Sai aunque fue interrumpido.

-¡NO VAN A EXPULSAR A MI AMIGA!-exclamó Fu abrazando a una triste Tamaki.

-No le den tantas vueltas, es obvio que perdimos porque tenemos más chicas que el otro equipo-comentó Kankuro molesto.

-Kankuro…-quiso advertir Gaara para detener a su hermano, pero ya era tarde.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?-cuestionó Samui muy enojada.

-Pues que si fuéramos más hombres seríamos mejores, pero tenemos chicas muy débiles aquí…-comentó Kankuro de forma muy machista y fue callado cuando Haku lo levantó del cuello con una sola mano.

-¿Aún te parecemos débiles, chico rudo?-le dijo Haku con una sonrisa muy intimidante, mientras las chicas se colocaban detrás de ella para apoyarla.

-N-no…-susurró el marionetista con terror.

Así fue como llegó la noche en la fogata después de un largo y vergonzoso día. El equipo de los zorros estaba sentados en los troncos, mientras los conejos estaban en unas bancas observando todo el asunto.  
Lo más destacado de los zorros eran unas chicas muy molestas y al pobre Kankuro muy golpeado. De repente, apareció Chris que en sus manos llevaba una bandeja con unos malvaviscos y se acercó a un pequeño estrado en el lugar.

-Campistas, en mi mano tengo 12 malvaviscos-explicó Chris mientras veía a los campistas, los cuales estaban nerviosos-Estos representan un delicioso postre en un campamento, en este caso, representan su salvación. Ya votaron por quien se iría de la isla y el campista que no reciba un malvavisco, deberá salir de la isla de Drama Total y nunca podrá regresar, ¡JAMÁS!-afirmó el conductor.

Todos se estremecieron al oír esas palabras, incluso los conejos.

-El primero malvavisco es para… Naruto-anunció Chris tomó uno malvavisco y se lo lanzó al rubio.

-¡SÍ!-agradeció él chico al mismo tiempo que tomaba el bombón y se lo comió muy feliz.

-Fiu, gracias a Dios-susurró aliviada Hinata.

-Sai-empezó Chris a nombrar a los campistas a salvo mientras les daba el malvavisco-Shikamaru…Chojuro…Gaara…Ino…Sakura…Samui…Fu…Chouji…Haku...-.

En el lugar, solo quedaban Tamaki y Kankuro, los cuales estaban muy nerviosos mirando el último malvavisco en la bandeja.

-Campistas, este es el último malvavisco y es para...-.

El anfitrión hizo una gran pausa dramática mientras los dos competidores veían con nerviosismo el dulce esponjoso en la mano de Chris el cual lo movía en forma dramática, como queriendo lanzarlo hacia alguno de ellos.

-Tamaki-reveló Chris lanzó el malvavisco hacia la chica, mientras ella caía de rodillas totalmente asustada y aliviada al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡POR UN DEMONIO, LO QUE ME FALTABA!-exclamó Kankuro muy enojando.

-Te advertí sobre decir las cosas sin pensar-le recordó Gaara al lado de su hermano.

-Lástima Kankuro. Descuida, nosotros ganaremos este concurso-le consoló Temari desde su lugar.

-Les desearé suerte desde casa-afirmó Kankuro tratando de mantener el ánimo.

-Antes de sacar al primer campista, necesito un valiente voluntario del equipo conejo para un premio especial…-intentó explicar Chris, pero no terminó porque Rock Lee se acercaba muy eufórico.

-¡YO LO HARÉ!-se ofreció el cejudo alzando las manos como niño chiquito

-Bien, tu premio es, pasar una noche de exilio en la Isla de los Huesos, llena de animales salvajes y hambrientos-avisó Chris con malicia.

-¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE PREMIO ES ESE?!-reclamó Tenten enojada.

-En la isla de los huesos se encuentra esto-declaró Chris sacando una pequeña figurita de madera con la forma de su rostro-Esta es la "FIGURILLA MCLEAN DE LA INMUNIDAD". Solo hay una en la isla y quien la encuentre, puede salvarse de la expulsión de la isla-dio a conocer Chris.

-¡GENIAL!-gritó Lee eufórico mientras se dirigía al bote donde el chef lo llevaría a la Isla de los Huesos-¡CON MIS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD ENCONTRARÉ ESA ESTATUILLA SIN PROBLEMAS!-.

-Ahora es momento de caminar por el muelle-continuó Chris viendo a Kankuro.

Todo el equipo de los zorros se acercó a despedir al miembro caído, junto a Temari por ser su hermano. Los tres hermanos se despidieron y Kankuro subió al bote para no volver jamás.

-Y así, el primer campista ha caído-informó Chris hablando hacia la teleaudiencia-Sintonícenos la siguiente semana para más acción, diversión, perversión y sobre todo drama aquí en: "TOTAL DRAMA: CAMPAMENTO EXPLOSIÓN NINJA"-se despidió Chris.

Nota de los autores:

-Hola amigos, aquí el escritor Javier Pozos a sus ordenes-saludó un guapo y excéntrico sujeto.

-Y yo soy Emperor92, pero pueden decirme Oz D.-saludó su inseparable compañero de aventuras.

-Hope y mi sexy hermana Marian no están aquí, pero les mandan saludos-les dijo Javier con una sonrisa.

-No es normal considerar sexy a tu hermana, Javier-.

-Es mi vecinita en realidad, solo dijo la verdad-declaró sin arrepentirse Javier.

-Como sea, esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo con el primer eliminado de esta competencia-agradeció Oz Di respetuosamente.

-Y ahora es momento de que ustedes voten por lo que seguirá-afirmó Javier.

-Así es, en los revisados voten por el siguiente campista que deba ser eliminado-declaró Oz Di serio.

-Y en base a sus votos, se realizará el siguiente capítulo con el eliminado más votado, además de que esta historia será actualizada semana a semana, si es que en el mundo real me dejan tranquilo-suspiró Javier.

-Sin embargo, solo hay cuatro campistas que no pueden ser votados aún, pues serán los finalistas-hizo Oz Di una pausa dramática.

-Y supongo que ya se darán a la idea de quienes serán, pero el ganador si será una sorpresa inesperada-declaró Javier con una sonrisa malvada.

-Sin más, gracias por la aceptación en esta historia-agradeció amablemente Oz Di.

-Y nos vemos después amigos lectores-se despidió Javier.

-¡HASTA LA VISTA!-los dos escritores se despiden.

-¡ONI CHAAAN, ES HORA DE JUGAR AL POKER!-se oyó una voz de una chica.

-Dime que es póker normal-dijo Oz Di preocupado.

-Eso te lo dejo a tu imaginación-sonrió con sospecha Javier.


	3. Chapter 3

Drama Total: Campamento Explosión Ninja  
Capítulo 3: "SEGUNDO DESAFÍO: EL ESQUIVA PELOTA DE LA MUERTE"

: Entendido.

OTAKUFire: Entendido.

Mariootaku888: Ella tiene inmunidad porque es mi víctima principal. Si habrá más perversión en el otro capítulo.

hugo17yvm: Quieres ver arder el mundo, ¿verdad?

Pegasister Geishiken: Creo que a este paso aún falta que saquen a la rubia oxigenada.

Zafir09: Aún no puedo eliminarla.

hpinvidente: Entendido.

NaruHina The Last: Que bueno que te gustó.

black soul uzumaki: Serán los retos de la primera temporada. A Sakura la necesitaré porque es mi fuente de bullying.

Ahora se puede apreciar la isla Wawanakwa donde ya está saliendo el sol. En el muelle se veía a Chris McLean saludando a la audiencia de forma elegante.

-Bienvenidos de nuevo a su programa favorito. La última vez en Drama Total: Campamento Explosión Ninja...-empezó a recapitular Chris lo sucedido en el programa pasado-...26 campistas llegaron a este lugar para competir por un millón de dólares. Ellos fueron divididos en dos equipos y todos empezaron a conocerse "muy a fondo"-declaró divertido el conductor.

Chris remarcaba esas últimas palabras mientras se veían imágenes de las chicas en traje de baño y algunas desnudas.

-Los campistas enfrentaron el primer desafío: Saltar desde un risco hacia aguas infestadas de tiburones. Hubo grandes saltos, algunos atrevidos, otros forzados y otros con resultados muy "gratificantes" para algunos campistas, jajajajaja-Chris se rió en ese momento-Al final el salto valeroso de Hinata le garantizó la victoria a su equipo y los pobres zorritos tuvieron que votar por sacar a un campista fuera de la isla. La actitud machista de Kankuro logró que sus compañeras lo odiaran y le garantizaran una marcha fúnebre sobre el muelle de la vergüenza. Sin embargo, el equipo ganador debía mandar a uno de sus compañeros a pasar una noche en la Isla de los Huesos para buscar una estatuilla que les garantizará la inmunidad y el seleccionado fue Rock Lee-explicó detalladamente el conductor.

Chris hizo una pausa para caminar por el muelle y tomar una pelota en sus manos.

-¿Qué campista se despedirá esta vez? ¿Los equipos trabajarán unidos? ¿Alguno perderá la "vergüenza" el dia de hoy? Las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas las encontraran aquí en: Drama Total: Campamento Explosión Ninja-finalizó la introducción el conductor.

(Nota de autores: Intro de la serie).

Ahora la vista se enfoca en el exterior del comedor principal donde varios campistas ya están desayunando.  
En las mesas ya estaban algunos chicos desayunando la "Sorpresa de carne misteriosa" del Chef Harchet. Algunos la miraban con asco y otros trataban de comerla sin vomitar. Poco a poco, todos los campistas entraban y en eso se ve como Haku entraba con una sonrisa demasiado alegre. Lo más raro es que estaba parada en el comedor y comía la asquerosa papilla sin quejarse.  
Justo después de un momento, entró Chojuro con una mirada boba y muy sonrojado.

-No puede ser-dijo Naruto muy asombrado.

-Por tu rostro veo que te divertiste-comentó Sai mirando a su compañero con una sonrisa falsa.

-No sé si esto es problemático-expresó Shikamaru medio dormido.

— Fue… increíble. Adiós virginidad por fin-celebró Chojuro de manera tonta y enamorada.

Por otro lado, las chicas conversaban en voz baja porque también se dieron cuenta de la sonrisa estúpida y perdida de Haku.

-¿En serio lo hiciste Haku?-preguntó Fu muy sorprendida.

-Así es-afirmó la mencionada con un gran suspiro y totalmente sonrojada.

-¡¿QUÉ, CON ESE NERD?!-exclamó Sakura asqueada y sorprendida.

-Si que eres atrevida amiga, nya-opinó Tamaki un poco apenada.

-Ya cuéntanos-pidió el chisme Ino.

-De acuerdo, yo estaba...-empezó a contar la chica.

Flashback

Chojuro era un chico muy vergonzoso y no se bañaba con el resto de los muchachos, por lo que prefería esperar a que ellos salieran para que estuviera a solas. Lo que el muchacho no sabía es que Haku se había dado cuenta de este detalle y se iba a aprovechar de esta situación.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, solito te fuiste a meter en la boca del lobo-sonrió con maldad Haku relamiéndose los labios.

El chico estaba echándose una deliciosa ducha, mientras Chris veía con un rico café lo que pasaba en su casa con clima.

-Este chico es realmente vergonzoso, que aburrido-se quejó Chris.

-Chris, mira rápido en la cámara 215-señaló Harchet.

Se veía a Haku desnudarse de forma rápida para entrar en la ducha y sorprender a su víctima.

-Rayos, ella va por todo-comentó asombrado Chris.

-Esta es la oportunidad para los eventos exclusivos de pago por ver-recomendó el Chef.

-Dime que tienes planeado, pero que sea rápido-le pidió muy interesado el conductor.

Harchet le susurró algo al oído y Chris sonrió complacido ante el plan malvado de su amigo.

-Esto nos dará mucho dinero seguramente-felicitó Chris.

Sin tener idea de su suerte, Chojuro tarareaba una canción y Haku estaba detrás de él deleitando el trasero de su objetivo. Por un extraño motivo había una niebla de vapor cubriendo a ambos.  
El muchacho no podía ver muy bien y quería el jabón para restregarse su cuerpo.

-¿Dónde está el jabón?-se preguntó el nerd.

-Aquí tienes-se escuchó la voz de Haku.

-Gracias-agradeció el peliazul sin tomar en cuenta la situación en que se hallaba.

Después de tres segundos, Chojuro reaccionó y vio detrás de él a una sexy y desnuda Haku empapada y con las gotas de agua remojando su cuerpo de forma erótica.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!-exclamó el pobre sujeto cubriéndose con las manos.

-Es insoportable bañarse con Sakura e Ino juntas y quería estar sola, así que te vi y dije: ¿Por qué no compartir ducha con mi salvador sexy?-se justificó Haku tomando un poco de shampoo.

-¡NO DEBERÍAS ESTAR AQUÍ!-señaló rojo el pobre e inocente muchacho.

-Vaya que no estás nada mal-señaló Haku impresionada al ver el miembro erecto de su objetivo.

-¡DISCÚLPAME, NO PUEDO CONTROLARME!-exclamó muy avergonzado el chico.

-"Santo cielo, no sé si me va a entrar entera"-pensó con sorpresa la pelinegra.

Haku se ocupaba de lavar la espalda de Chojuro y notó que estaba ligeramente ejercitado, a pesar de ser un ñoño escuálido.

-Ah caray, no estás nada mal-le sobó su cuerpo con delicadeza la mujer.

-Mi tía Mei me obliga a hacer ejercicio por mis alergias-explicó sintiendo las manos de la chica en su espalda.

De repente, Chojuro sintió el sexy cuerpo de la mujer pegarse detrás de él y enjabonaba su pecho con mucha lujuria.

-Me dejaste muy cachonda desde hace unos días-confesó la pelinegra.

-¿Y-yo qué hice?-preguntó muy nervioso al ser toqueteado por la mujer.

-Me salvaste la vida y te viste como un sexy salvavidas, no había visto esa rudeza en nadie excepto por mi padrastro-comentó la chica.

Haku tomó sorpresivamente el pene erecto de Chojuro con sus manos y lo empezó a masturbar con sus manos.

-Que caliente y palpitante-sintió muy excitada la chica.

-Suéltame-susurró el nerd.

-Siempre quise saber que se siente tener un pene en vivo-declaró con deseo la chica.

En el otro lado de la cámara, Chris veía con diversión y algo cachondo lo que ese par de pervertidos hacían y que el Chef Harchet se encontraba cerca del lugar.

-Muy bien, hora de ejecutar el plan-sonrió con interés Chris.

Ahora se veía a Haku practicarle una mamada a Chojuro en las duchas. El nerd jamás en su vida se imaginó que algo como esto le pasaría y menos con una mujer tan hermosa como la que chupaba su miembro con glotonería.

-Apenas me entra en la boca, estas superando mis expectativas-felicitó con mucha lujuria la chica mientras volvía a meterla dentro de su cavidad oral.

-¡AAAAH, AAAAH, TU BOCA ES MUY HÚMEDA!-gemía el sujeto súper afortunado.

Tanta era la intensidad y las sensaciones placenteras que le daba Haku que el chico tomó el control del ritmo de ella y cada vez era más rápido las mamadas.

-¡HAKU, ME VENGOOOO!-.

La chica recibió la carga entera de Chojuro, pero el problema era que era su primera vez y no lo pudo tragar todo, ademas de que el peliazul manchó parte de su cara y sus pechos.

-Hmm, maldición-se vio muy asombrada la mujer por como quedó.

-¡PERDÓN, NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN!-exclamó espantado el chico.

-Descuida, me doy cuenta que tienes un enorme potencial-le sonrió Haku imaginando las posibilidades.

La mujer se limpió tranquilamente todo su cuerpo de la semilla del nerd y le ofrecía un espectáculo muy erótico sin querer a Chojuro.

-Ahora te toca a tí, no me vas a dejar así como estoy-le declaró Haku mientras tomó la cabeza del dientes de tiburón y con fuerza bruta lo arrodilló contra su voluntad.

-¡¿QUIERES QUE YO...?!-exclamó muy pasmado el sujeto, pero la muchacha puso su cara frente a su intimidad.

-Cállate y quítame estas ganas de tí, esclavo-le ordenó muy cachonda la pelinegra.

Chojuro no tuvo de otra y con miedo empezó a lamer toda la intimidad de Haku. La chica empezó a gemir despacio porque era la primera vez que le hacían esto y se sentía tan bien.

-Se siente tan rico, más por favor-le pedía la mujer muy roja.

Sin saberlo, Haku había sido contagiada por la actitud algo sadista de su padrastro Zabuza y pues lo estaba reluciendo en ese mismo instante.

-¡MÁS RÁPIDO, DEVÓRAME ENTERA!-gritaba cada vez más descontrolada Haku.

Debido a su nula experiencia, Chojuro iba lo más rápido que podía y sin querer estimulaba las partes más sensibles, al mismo tiempo que Haku se tocaba sus pechos con una mano libre.

-¡MIERDA, ME CORROOOO!-.

Haku se arqueó y lleno toda la cara de sus fluidos a su pareja sexual. Ella se recargó en la pared y cayó despacio al suelo y tratando de tomar aire. El chico se acercó a la muchacha y Haku lo abrazó para tener contacto físico después de su primer orgasmo.

-Eso fue maravilloso, nunca me olvidaré de esto-le susurró Haku muy aliviada.

Sin que ambos lo supieran, el Chef Harchet se estaba robando la ropa de los dos muchachos calientes y sus toallas. Además de ello, se dirigió a la toma de agua y cortó su suministro para dejarlos sin poder terminar de ducharse.  
Mientras Haku y Chojuro terminaban de limpiarse por completo y se enjabonaban de nuevo, sintieron que ya no caían las gotas de la regadera.

-¡¿QUÉ...QUÉ PASA?!-exclamó muy asustado Chojuro.

-¡NO HAY AGUA!-dijo Haku tratando de prender las regaderas.

-Mejor ve por las toallas, veamos si algo pasó-propuso el chico.

-Buena idea-.

Ambos fueron a verificar a los vestidores, pero no había nada, absolutamente nada.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡¿AHORA COMO SALIMOS DE ACÁ?!-exclamó asustada Haku y cubriéndose volviendo su pudor.

-¿Qué podría ser peor que esto?-se preguntó muy estresado Chojuro.

De repente se oían pasos de dos personas que venían al lugar y eso dejó espantado a ambos nudistas.

-¿Por qué rayos tengo que acompañarte?-maldijo Karin.

-Cállate y ayúdame a buscar mi espada de madera-le dijo Suigetsu.

Esa voz dejó más aterrado a los dos sujetos porque Suigetsu era impredecible y era casi seguro que les iba a jugar algo sucio y perverso si los encontraban así.

-Debemos salir de aquí, no quiero que nadie me mire así-le pidió Haku casi llorando.

Chojuro vio una ventana y era la única oportunidad para irse de allí antes de que alguien los viera.

-Sígueme si quieres vivir-le tendió la mano al estilo Kyle Reese a Haku.

Mientras tanto, Karin y Suigetsu no hallaron la espada de madera en los vestidores.

-Me lleva, de seguro debe estar en las regaderas-declaró el peliblanco.

-Dudo mucho que esté allí-opinó fastidiada la pelirroja.

Ambos fueron a ver y no había nadie, pero la ventana estaba abierta y el dientes de tiburón fue a cerrarla.

-Que raro, cuando nos bañamos dejamos la ventana cerrada-comentó muy dudoso Suigetsu.

-Quizás fue tu imaginación-creyó extrañada Karin.

Ambos nudistas huían precipitadamente a las cabañas sin nada que los tapara. Lo malo es que se toparon con Naruto y Hinata que estaban platicando animadamente.

-Naruto, gracias por acompañarme al muelle ayer. Fue muy divertido para mí-agradeció la peliazul.

Haku y Chojuro se morían de frío y el par de tórtolos no paraban de coquetearse entre ellos.

-Voy a cambiarme e irme a la cafetería-le avisó el rubio.

-Yo igual-.

-¿Te acompaño a tu cabaña?-le propuso románticamente el Uzumaki.

-Claro que sí, estaría encantada-aceptó feliz la muchacha.

Ambos se fueron del lugar y los nudistas no sabían que hacer al respecto.

-Si vamos a las cabañas, nos van a descubrir. Todos están allí-dijo con miedo Haku.

-Solo podemos huir al bosque-suspiró el nerd.

Sin poder ir a otro lugar, ambos se fueron directo al bosque y llegaron al lago.

-Aquí estaremos a salvo-dijo agitado el nerd.

Sin que él se lo esperara, Haku le zampó otro beso pasional y lo impactó contra un árbol cercano.

-¿P-por qué me sigues besando?-cuestionó muy confundido el muchacho.

-No puedo evitarlo...-declaró Haku mientras besaba el pecho del peliazul-...el peligro y la adrenalina me trae excitada y cachonda-.

Haku tomó de las manos a Chojuro y lo arrastró al lago siguió besándolo dejándose llevar por sus instintos. Un pajarillo robótico grababa el momento y Chris veía complacido por los resultados del plan del Chef.

-Dinero seguro, allí vamos-celebró Chris con una copa de vino.

-Exacto, viejo-secundó Harchet brindando con su copa.

En el lago, Chojuro se estaba cogiendo a la virgen Haku ya que había perdido toda sus inhibiciones.

-¡ESTÁS MUY APRETADA, HAKU!-.

-¡LA TIENES GRANDE, LA QUIERO TODA DENTRO!-exclamó Haku perdida en su lujuria.

Shino que estaba cazando insectos y se iba a ir a comer escuchó gemidos cerca del lugar.

-¿Qué rayos pasa por acá? Mejor me voy, no quiero presenciar algo desagradable-decidió el Aburame.

Luego se escuchó un grito final y eso dejó aún más traumado al amante de los insectos.

-¡KYAAAAA, ME VENGOOOOOO!-se oyó la voz de Haku.

-Patitas para que las quiero-concluyó Shino y se fue corriendo del lugar.

Mientras tanto, Haku estaba muy agitada y estaba su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja sexual.

-Eso fue mejor que en la regaderas. No puedo respirar bien-decía con dificultad la chica.

Haku podía sentir aún dura el miembro de Chojuro y la mujer estaba muy roja e impactada.

-¿No te viniste conmigo?-cuestionó fuera de sí la pelinegra.

-Es que aún no me recuperaba del todo del sexo oral de hace rato-explicó con vergüenza el nerd.

-Vamos fuera del lago-le pidió Haku con una sonrisa pervertida.

-¿Para qué?-.

-Solo hazme caso, querido-le respondió la mujer tomando su mano.

Ambos se salieron del lago y Haku se sentó en un árbol contemplando el miembro erguido de Chojuro.

-Veamos, ya me hiciste sexo oral y vaginal en menos de una hora. Aún te falta una cosa para terminar-le dijo Haku.

-¿A-a qué te refieres?-preguntó con nervios Haku.

La chica se puso en cuchillas y le enseñó el trasero a todo su esplendor para la vergüenza del nerd.

-Dame por el culo, esclavo-le ordenó la mujer.

En el centro de cámaras, Chris y Harchet se quedaron impresionados por el nivel de perversión detrás de una chica tranquila como Haku.

-Viejo, recuérdame no volver a subestimar a las tímidas y calladas-le pidió Chris sin más que decir.

-¿Crees que el nerd acepté darle por detrás a esa chica ninfómana?-preguntó Harchet con duda.

En la cámara se veía que Chojuro se lanzó hacia la mujer y le empezó a dar duro por el trasero a Haku.

-Eso responde tu duda. Algo que sé por experiencia es que los nerds son más intensos que nadie-declaró con sabiduría Chris.

En el lago, el sujeto le daba con todas sus fuerzas a Haku. A ella le dolía y le producía placer al mismo tiempo ser estocada por detrás.

-¡DAME MÁS DURO Y PÁRTEME EL CULO EN DOS!-chillaba con desesperación la pelinegra.

-¡ESTÁS MÁS APRETADA QUE ANTES, ESTOY CASI EN MI LIMITE!-exclamó el sujeto sin recuperarse de tanto estrés sexual.

-¡KYAAAA, ME DUELE PERO ME GUSTA! ¡MALDITA SEA!-seguía perdida en el placer la mujer.

-¡NO PUEDO MÁS, AHÍ VOY!-.

-¡LLÉNAME TODA!-.

Chojuro eyaculó dentro del ano de Haku y tuvieron un orgasmo simultáneo. Ambos cayeron sin fuerzas y quedaron desmayados.

-Creo que es todo, ¿les dejaste los trajes de hojas?-preguntó Chris con duda.

-Así es, además les ordené ir a comer a los campistas para que no haya problemas-informó el chef.

-Eso es excelente-sonrió el conductor complacido.

Flashback fin

-Con razón no estás sentada, te dieron en el culo-señaló con asombro Samui.

-Me duele mucho, pero se sintió taaaan bien-suspiró con mucha satisfacción la pelinegra.

Por su parte, los chicos estaban asombrados de la versión de Chojuro.

-Amigo, eres un héroe para los nerds del mundo. Mira que ser violado por una sexy mujer como Haku-señaló Suigetsu con respeto.

-Jamás olvidaré esto, quiero volver a repetirlo con ella-señaló muy enamorado el peliazul.

Después de que la noticia pasó de moda, algunos seguían tratando de desayunar con tranquilidad o con mucho asco al tratar de comer la papilla del Chef.  
Por su parte, Naruto volteaba de vez en cuando a ver a Hinata en la otra mesa que le correspondía con una tímida, pero tierna sonrisa. Neji y Karin observaban estos gestos muy tiernos y respetuosos, mientras Kiba los miraba con rabia.

Confesionario

Kiba:

-Ese maldito de Naruto me está robando la atención de Hinata, debo hacer algo de inmediato. Tal vez si lo humillo frente a ella funcione-planeó malvadamente el chico perro.

Neji:

-Naruto es un buen chico, pero no dejaré que abuse de mi prima-prometió el castaño.

Karin:

-Al fin Naruto encontró a una buena chica. Hinata es muy dulce, no como su ex novia llamada Shion. Si estás viendo esto maldita...¡PARA QUE VEAS LO QUE TE PERDISTE, PERRA!-agredió verbalmente desde lejos Karin con la Britney señal.

Hinata:

-Esta mañana Na-Naruto-kun y yo nos vimos en el muelle. Solo ha-hablamos y fue muy ti-tierno y amable. Además nos tomamos las manos, fue li-lindo-suspiró enamorada la ojiperla.

Después de un rato, Chris entró con un silbato de réferi colgando de su cuello y con su habitual sonrisa molesta.

-Buenos días campistas-saludó el conductor con su habitual arrogancia-Espero que estén listos para el siguiente desafío, pero antes-empezó a aplaudir el conductor para que alguien entrara a gran velocidad.

-¡HOLA MIS AMIGOS! Es bueno volver-entró Lee con una pose muy increíble.

-¿Sobreviviste?-cuestionó Sasuke con burla.

-No del todo, varios mapaches intentaron bajarme de un árbol porque me escondía de un oso, pero pude resistir ¡CON MIS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD!-declaró mostrando el cejudo algunos rasguños en su ropa.

-Aburrido-bufó Kabuto con un libro en la mano.

-¿Podrías darles animo al chico? Al menos sobrevivió-exigió Suigetsu molesto.

-¡¿Y TÚ PODRÍAS DEJAR DE PONER TU MANO EN MI TRASERO?!-reclamó Karin muy molesta.

-¡DEJA A MI PRIMA EN PAZ! –gritó Naruto muy enojado.

-Estás como quieres Karin, que amargada-bufó con cinismo el peliblanco tiburón.

-Tranquilas zorras, que perdieran a un buen jugador por su orgullo no es para molestarse-dijo Tenten con burla.

-¡MEJOR COMETE ESTO!-exclamó Sakura lanzando una plasta de carne a Tenten, pero esta lo esquivó y cayó sobre Temari.

-¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR, CHICA PLANA!-gritó Temari muy enojada.

Confesionario

Temari:

-Aunque Tenten está en mi equipo, no dejaré que insulten a mi hermano. Y sobre Sakura, ¡LA APLASTARÉ!-juró con ira la rubia.

Sakura:

-¡A MÍ NADIE ME DICE "CHICA PLANA"! ¡ME ENCARGARÉ DE TEMARI!-prometió la rosada.

-De acuerdo campistas, su siguiente reto será en la playa, así que...¡ANDANDO!-les indicó Chris.

Todos los campistas salieron hasta que llegaron a una gran sala de paredes de plástico cristalino en medio de la playa. Al entrar, vieron una gran cancha dividida en dos, pero sin canastas, porterías o algo así. Al lado de la cancha, unas gradas donde se veían las lonas con la imagen de cada equipo estaban al fondo y entre ambas gradas, había una gran silla de réferi, como en los partidos de tenis. Cuando todos entraron, el chef entro usando una camisa de rayas como los árbitros y viendo a todos los campistas molesto. Después de eso, Chris entró y se colocó en medio de la cancha.

-Campistas, bienvenidos a la "CANCHA DEL DRAMA" donde jugaremos un clásico deportivo de mis favoritos: "El esquiva-pelota"-declaró Chris a los participantes.

-Genial, otra prueba a nuestro intelecto-dijo Kabuto con sarcasmo.

-Lo sé, ¿verdad?-secundó Lee sin entender la broma.

Kabuto solo se dio un zape a su cabeza por la estupidez del chico cejudo.

Confesionario

Kabuto:

-Ese Lee será bueno, pero es un descerebrado. Sería bueno que los tontos salieran de este concurso rápido-declaró molesto el peliblanco.

-Bien, para los que no conocen el juego, aquí unas sencillas reglas, simplemente deben esquivar la pelota o tratar de darle a sus contrincante-explicó Chris tomando una pelota roja del suelo.

-Eso suena complicado y doloroso, ¿Cómo lo haremos?-cuestionó Tamaki.

-¡ASÍ!-respondió Chris lanzó la pelota, lastimando a Tamaki en su cara -¡OYE! Se supone que la esquives-

-¿Y cómo se gana?-preguntó Samui analizando las reglas.

-Simple, serán cinco rondas. En cada ronda, entrarán cinco jugadores, cuando uno sea golpeado, se sienta en las bancas y otro toma su lugar. Solo diez jugadores por ronda, cuando todos los jugadores caigan, gana el equipo contrario. Quien gane tres de cinco rondas, ganara el desafío-explicó Chris las reglas.

-Una pregunta-dijo Haku levantando la mano-¿Hay algo más que nos de ventaja?-.

-Además, pueden usar las pelotas como quieran-mencionó Chris lanzando otra pelota hacia Sasuke mientras tomaba otra-Solo deben saber esperar-.

-¿Esperar que?-preguntó Tamaki recuperándose del golpe anterior.

-¡LA PELOTA!-contestó Chris al poner la pelota frente a él y desviar la pelota que le lanzo Sasuke para que rebotara y golpeara de nuevo a Tamaki.

-Pobre chica-sintió pena Kiba para después revolverse la cabeza-Tranquilo viejo, es la enemiga-.

-Bien, Conejos. Ustedes ganaron el desafío pasado, así que tendrán una pelota extra-explicó Chris al equipo ganador-Así que prepárense para jugar. Oh, y algo más...-.

Chris sacó un pequeño control remoto y al momento de presionar el botón, un gel pegajoso y transparente cubrió toda la cancha, demostrando el pequeño truco del desafío y poniendo a todos nerviosos.

-Nada más divertido que poner un obstáculo en el juego. Por cierto, el equipo que pierda una ronda se quitará una prenda, y en el caso de las chicas el traje de baño debajo de sus uniformes cuenta como una-declaró cruelmente Chris.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!-exclamaron todos.

Confesionario:

Sakura:

-¡NO VOLVERÉ A ESTAR DESNUDA DE NUEVO!-exclamó furiosa la rosada.

Suigetsu:

-¡PIERROT, TE AMO!-celebró el muchacho rebelde.

Naruto:

-¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE VEAN DESNUDA A HINATA, DE VERAS!-juró Naruto.

Shikamaru:

-Mierda, no se si esto es problemático-declaró el perezoso.

Hinata:

-N-no me importaría que Naruto m-me viera sin nada, pero del resto de los competidores es muy distinto-dijo muy apenada la chica.

Karin:

-Si Suigetsu intenta algo contra mí, lo mato-juró la pelirroja.

Kabuto:

-Los productores son unos pervertidos-suspiró el peliblanco.

Cada equipo se retiró a sus bancas y todos se prepararon para el desafío.

-Bien chicos, necesitamos a los mejores para ganar, pero primero, ¿quién esperara en la banca primero?-cuestionó Karin reuniendo a su equipo.

-De acuerdo, descuiden-dijo Kabuto sentándose para leer su libro-Yo me sacrificaré por el equipo y seré la porra. ¡YU JUU, VAMOS EQUIPO!-comentó esto último con mucho sarcasmo.

-Marica-se quejó Jugo.

-Como sea, hay que prepararnos para ganar-declaró Karui muy enojada con el molesto nerd.

-Cla-claro, pe-pero y si...-dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa

-Tranquila Hinata, esto es un desafío, no debes guardar rencor y él no lo hará-tranquilizó Neji poniendo su mano sobre su prima, sabiendo de sus sentimientos por Naruto.

-¿Tú crees?-habló Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Yo lo dudo, tipos como él son muy competitivos y te traicionará a la primera oportunidad-mencionó Kiba poniéndose a su lado, mientras le echaba cizaña a la peliazul.

-Ya lo verás-sonrió Kiba con malicia mientras Suigetsu escuchaba todo.

Confesionario

Suigetsu:

-Ya veo lo que pretende Kiba. Mañoso, pero efectivo-comentó el peliblanco

Neji:

-Maldito Kiba, no permitiré que engañe a Hinata-juró muy molesto el ojiperla.

Jugo:

-Ese sujeto Kiba va sufrir por sus malas acciones-opinó el pelinaranja.

Mientras tanto, en el equipo de los zorros las cosas estaban un poco tensas.

-Escuchen, no vamos a perder de nuevo con esos tontos. Así que más les vale que ganemos, no quiero quedar desnuda otra vez-habló Sakura con superioridad.

-Que problemático, no soy bueno en los deportes, ustedes encárguense-les dijo Shikamaru recostándose sobre la banca.

-Perezoso, esas pelotas nos dañarán el rostro-se quejó Ino.

-No hay de otra, equilibremos bien los equipos-propuso Fu.

-Ánimo amigos, ¡VAMOS A GANAR!-inspiró Naruto muy animado.

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ!-secundó Chouji muy animado.

-Como sea-susurró Gaara.

Después de unos minutos, en la cancha resbalosa se encontraban diez jugadores. Del lado de los conejos: Kiba, Sasuke, Tenten, Suigetsu y Temari. Del lado de los zorros: Naruto, Chouji, Chojuro, Samui y Sakura.

-Jugadores, la primera ronda empieza ahora-anunció Chris muy animado.

Los dos equipos corrieron hacia las pelotas en medio de la cancha y tomaron las que podían. Sasuke y Suigetsu fueron de los más afortunados y empezaron a lanzar pelotas a diestra y siniestra. Naruto y Sakura las esquivaban ágilmente mientras Chojuro se escondía con miedo detrás de Chouji. Tenten tomó una y la lanzo con fuerza hacia Samui, pero la chica logró esquivarla, rebotando en la pared y dándole en la espalda, haciendo que resbalara con el piso pegajoso y se llenara la ropa por completo.

-Los zorros pierden a su primero jugador-anunció Chris con burla.

A Samui se le transparentaba el uniforme y se apenó porque se le veía todo. Solo el bikini podía cubrir lo más esencial.

-Ya verás-habló Naruto molesto y tomó una pelota.

Él trató de darle a Sasuke o Kiba, pero estos la esquivaron, aunque Temari se encontraba detrás de ellos y recibió la pelota en el estómago.

-Ups, lo siento-se disculpó Naruto.

-Bueno, me toca. ¡AAAHHHHHGG!-declaró Chojuro tomando una pelota con miedo y gritando.

El chico solo la golpeó contra el suelo rebotando hacia arriba para caer en el mismo lugar y rodaba a los pies de Tenten. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la chica de peinado chino la tomó y se la lanzó a Chojuro que corrió por miedo, pero resbaló y la pelota lo golpeó en la cabeza, causando risas de ambos lados de la cancha, a excepción de Naruto, Chouji, Hinata y Haku.

-¡VAS A PAGAR POR ESO, PERRA!-gritó furiosa Haku.

Sai entró a la cancha, tomó varias pelotas y empezó a girar muy rápido, pero ninguna pelota daba al objetivo, saliendo todas disparadas en varias direcciones. Al final, un balón fue a dar a las manos de Sasuke, haciendo que el chico pálido fuera sacado.  
La primera ronda siguió, donde Kiba trataba de darle a Naruto, pero sin ningún éxito. Aunque el equipo de los zorros trató con todas sus fuerzas, no logró ganar; Naruto fue el último en caer, perdiendo por una pelota que lo golpeó en la cabeza por parte de Sasuke.

-Eres un perdedor-comentó Sasuke burlándose.

-Y la primera ronda es para los Conejos de la muerte – declaró Chris mientras el Chef de árbitro sonaba su silbato anunciando el fin de la primera ronda.

Los conejos celebraban su primera victoria, mientras los zorros se miraban muy deprimidos.

-Ahora deben quitarse la primera prenda-les recordó Chris.

Entre murmullos y coraje, los zorros perdieron las camisas y blusas. Las chicas solo traían puesta ahora la parte superior de un bikini mucho más discreto que el último que usaron.

-Va-vamos chicos, si creemos en nosotros mismos, podremos ganar-les ánimo Chojuro.

-Es verdad-apoyó Haku a su lado.

-¡BIEN, YO CREO QUE APESTAS EN ESTE JUEGO!-opinó Sakura con enojo.

-Tú tampoco hiciste mucho-comentó Sai con molestia.

-Lo dice el chico que lanzó como loco-criticó Samui aun pegajosa.

-Estaba analizando el juego, pronto lo dominaré-respondió el chico pálido.

-Yo creo en él-apoyó Ino extrañamente un poco animada.

-¡VAMOS AMIGAS, PODEMOS GANAR!-declaró Fu levantando sus manos junto a Tamaki.

-S-sí-respondió Tamaki, pero con miedo a ser golpeada de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, en el otro equipo las cosas no iban tan bien como se pensaba.

-Lo hicimos bien, debemos cambiar. Kabuto te toca-dijo Karin al frente de todo.

-Saben, lo hicieron bien sin mí la ronda pasada, estoy seguro que estarán bien-comentó Kabuto sin despegar la vista de su libro

-Que debilucho. Como sea, podemos ganar-suspiró quejosamente Karui.

-Aún así, no debemos bajar la guardia. Seamos rápidos y precisos-mencionó Jugo.

La segunda ronda empezó y en la cancha de los conejos se encontraban: Jugo, Hinata, Neji, Karui y Kiba, mientras que con los zorros estaba Naruto, Fu, Tamaki, Gaara y Sai. Kiba quería aprovechar la oportunidad de humillar a Naruto. La segunda ronda empezó y Sai se apresuró a tomar varias pelotas y empezar a lanzarlas sin ningún sentido, golpeando las paredes, incluso a Chouji que estaba en la banca.

-¡EL ENEMIGO SE ENCUENTRA EN FRENTE! ¡DEJA DE DESPERDICIAR PELOTAS!-gritó Sakura muy molesta.

Kiba trataba con todas su fuerzas de atinarle al rubio, sin éxito. Hinata tomaba las pelotas y se las daba a su primo que realizaba los tiros. En un momento del juego, Naruto tomo una pelota y se disponía a lanzarla, pero el único blanco sencillo era Hinata. Dudando un poco, la lanzó sin mucha fuerza, dando solo en la pierna de la chica y sin lastimarla.

-¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?!-gritó Sakura y Kiba con enojo.

-Tranquilos, le di y eso es lo importante, ¿no?-dijo Naruto un poco nervioso.

-Opino lo mismo-argumentó Neji viendo a Naruto con respeto.

-¡YO TE DEMOSTRARE COMO SE HACE!-exclamó Kiba con furia y lanzando la pelota, pero Naruto se agachó y esta dio accidentalmente con fuerza a Tamaki en el rostro.

-Oh no-susurró Fu muy preocupada.

-¡TAMAKI!-gritaron la mayoría de los zorros mientras Fu corría a ayudarla.

Fu ayudó a su amiga a levantarse, pero su nariz se hinchó un poco mientras sangraba. La pobre chica empezó a llorar de forma muy amarga, mientras todos dirigían una mirada furiosa al chico perro.

¿Por qué me miran así?-cuestionó Kiba un poco molesto-Se supone que es una competencia-iba diciendo el castaño, pero una sonora bofetada lo silenció.

-¡ERES UN GRAN TONTO, NYA! ¡TE ODIO!-le gritó Tamaki con lágrimas en los ojos mientras salía de la cancha y la gran habitación a toda prisa.

-Guau, eso fue cruel, incluso para mí-señaló Chris un poco sorprendido.

-¡IDIOTA, NO DEJARÉ QUE LASTIMES A MIS COMPAÑEROS Y NUEVOS AMIGOS!-exclamó Naruto muy molesto.

El rubio tomó una pelota y se la estampó en la cara al chico perro mientras susurraba: "Ya están a mano". Kiba se levantó con dificultad y salió en búsqueda de Tamaki sin importarle ahora la competencia y el balonazo. Mientras la conmoción pasó, el juego continuó y seguían muy reñidos. En eso, una pelota casi golpea a Jugo, pero este reaccionó y mostró una cara muy loca.

-¡ES HORA DE VOLVERNOS MÁS AGRESIVOS!-exclamó el pelinaranja tomó las pelotas de las manos de sus compañeros y empezó a lanzarlas hacia el equipo contrario, venciéndolos al instante-¡ASÍ JUEGO YO, MUAJAJAJAJA!-.

-Y eso deja el marcador 2-0 a favor de los conejos. Zorros, tendrán que esforzarse más-declaró Chris mientras los conejos celebraban.

Confesionario

-A pesar de ser golpeada por Jugo, sus destellos de destrucción masiva son extrañamente excitantes para mí. Creo que me estoy volviendo loca-se quejó muy apenada Samui.

Los zorros perdieron otra prenda y ahora quedaron en trajes de baño normales. Mientras los conejos hablaban de su estrategia, los del otro equipo se miraban un poco nerviosos.

-¡NO PODEMOS PERDER O QUEDAREMOS CON EL TRASERO AL AIRE! ¡NECESITAMOS UN PLAN QUE NO INVOLUCRE A ESTOS DOS!-dijo Sakura enojada y apuntando a Sai y Chojuro.

-Necesitamos del cerebro de Shikamaru-señaló Gaara al chico que aún dormía.

-Pues despiértalo-pidió Samui.

Todos se acercaron al chico y empezaron a zarandearlo, hasta que despertó muy molesto.

-¿Qué quieren? Más vale que sea importante-preguntó el chico con un gran bostezo.

-¡ESCÚCHAME, ESTAMOS PERDIENDO Y NECESITAMOS UNA ESTRATEGIA! ¡ASÍ QUE LEVANTA TU PEREZOSO TRASERO Y AYÚDANOS!-pidió amenazante Sakura mientras lo tomaba del cuello y lo levantaba.

-¿Y qué gano yo?-cuestionó el chico sin intimidarse.

-Pues solo te diré que si perdemos, tú serás quien se vaya-declaró Ino al lado de su compañera.

-Está bien, ayudaré pero con una condición: Harán lo que diga, cuando lo diga-dijo el cabeza de piña con una mirada seria.

Mientras Shikamaru planeaba una estrategia, Fu miraba hacia el exterior con ganas de salir del lugar, pero Haku la detuvo.

-Puede que no lo parezca, pero Kiba no es tan malo como aparenta. Sé que arreglará las cosas-mencionó la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

-En parte es mi culpa-declaró Fu un poco triste.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Ella me dijo que Kiba era lindo y que no importaba sus gustos sobre animales. Le animé a que lo intentara y al ver lo malo que era él, se puso muy triste-contó con algo de culpa la peliverde.

En ese instante, Naruto escuchó la conversación y se acercó a sus amigas.

-Todo se arreglará, ese cara de perro lo arreglará o le patearé el trasero ¡YO SIEMPRE PROTEJO A MIS AMIGOS, DE VERAS!-juró el Uzumaki.

Estas palabras fueron escuchadas por Hinata y Sakura y ambas generaron una opinión distinta en su cabeza.

Confesionario

Sakura:

-Así que protege a sus amigos, creo que puedo sacarle ventaja a eso-declaró calculadoramente la rosada.

Hinata:

-Lo sa-sabía, Naruto-kun es un buen chico, creo que me gusta más… ¡Digo, es muy buena persona!-comentó nerviosa la peliazul.

La tercera ronda empezó y los zorros tenían una pelota cada jugador. Sin pensarlo dos veces, todos lanzaron las pelotas hacia a una sola víctima, que fue Jugo y cayó al suelo totalmente noqueado.

-¡¿ESO ES VÁLIDO?!-gritó Karin al Chef y a Chris.

-Mientras golpeen a su contrincante, está bien-explicó el anfitrión con burla.

-Es una estrategia de familia, se llama "Aplastar al nuevo"-informó Shikamaru con malicia.

Confesionario

Shikamaru:

-En la escuela siempre era el blanco de todos por ser un nerd, así que me cansé de serlo y me volví un haragán. Pero aun así, siempre puedo sacar provecho a mi desarrollado y perezoso cerebro-contó el cabeza de piña.

Temari:

-Vaya, no creí que ese vago tuviera ese lado tan malicioso. Eso me gusta bastante, debería empezar una alianza con él por si las moscas-comentó Temari.

Después de la brutal lluvia de pelotas hacia Jugo, los siguientes blancos fueron Karui, luego Suigetsu, Shino y al final Tenten, haciendo que los zorros levantaran el marcador.

-Y con eso, el marcador es 2-1. Ahora vemos como se desenvuelve la siguiente ronda-comentó Chris más animado.

-¡ESTO ES TAN INJUSTO! No quiero perder este reto-dijo Karin hacia el equipo.

-Tranquila Karin, aún tenemos ventaja…¡¿Y DÓNDE ESTÁ KIBA?!-se preguntó alarmada Tenten.

Karin salió de la cancha muy enojada buscando a su compañero desaparecido. Mientras tanto cerca del campamento, Kiba caminaba cabizbajo mirando junto a su cachorro cerca de las cabañas buscando a Tamaki.

Confesionario

Kiba:

-Muy bien lo reconozco, fui cruel y grosero. Mamá siempre me advirtió sobre no saber controlar mis impulsos y al final solo logré que todos me odiaran, sobre todo Tamaki. Soy una basura y me siento muy mal por ella, no sé como solucionarlo para hacerla feliz de nuevo, por un motivo deseo verla sonriendo como siempre lo hace-confesó Kiba arrepentido de su acción.

Kiba tomó rumbo al muelle mirando al horizonte, pensando en que tal vez debería regresar a casa por sus tonterías. Empezó a salir del lugar, hasta que escucho los gimoteos y sollozos de una chica. Miró a todos lados de forma desesperada y no vio a nadie, hasta descubrir que el sonido venía debajo del muelle.  
El sujeto bajó a la playa y encontró a Tamaki llorando mientras usaba su diadema con orejas de gato y tenía sus maletas a su lado. Kiba se espantó porque la chica gato quería irse para siempre por lo que se acercó a ella y vio que ya no sangraba de la nariz, pero aún se veía muy asustada

-Ho-hola saludó Kiba a la chica con vergüenza, pero esta se asustó.

-¡NO, YA NO ME PEGUES, NYA!-decía la pobre chica cubriéndose el rostro muy asustada y con lágrimas.

-¡NO, NO, TRANQUILA!-se alarmó Kiba y mostró sus manos vacías-No voy a lastimarte-avisó muy apenado el sujeto.

-Déjame sola, no quiero verte-le pidió Tamaki volvió a cubrirse el rostro mientras seguía llorando.

-Oye perdóname, fui un tonto. Me enojé sin ningún sentido-le explicó Kiba sentándose a su lado sin acercarse demasiado.

-¿Querías impresionar a Hinata, humillando a Naruto, nya?-cuestionó la chica dejando sorprendido a Kiba.

-¿Cómo lo…?-.

-Puedo ser muy inocente, pero hasta yo reconozco un ataque de celos, nya-le dijo con tristeza y sin ver al chico que le gustaba.

-Lamento mucho lo que paso, te lastimé y quise desahogarme con quien sea por desgracia y fuiste tú la afectada. Perdóname, por favor-le suplicó el chico perro.

-Eres muy malo, nya-señaló muy molesta y deprimida la mujer gato.

-¡SÍ, LO SÉ!-el chico soltó un amplio grito de enojo, para después soltar una pequeña lágrima -No es algo que me guste, siempre me habían molestado por mi gusto exagerado por los perros. Muchas veces me decían "Chico perro" o "Perro sarnoso"-confesó el sujeto a la chica a su lado.

-No eres el único, a mí siempre me dicen "Minina" o "La loca de los gatos"-suspiró Tamaki entendiendo la situación perfectamente.

-La gente es muy cruel, tú eres muy linda, inocente y alegre y terminé lastimándote por mis tonterías. Por favor perdóname, haré lo que sea-le suplicó el Inuzuka.

-Yo…no sé...no estoy segura de eso-declaró la mujer muy insegura por lo que sentía por él.

-Descuida, pero al menos no pienses en irte de la isla. Tu amiga Fu se pondrá muy triste, junto a los demás de tu equipo. Sería mejor que yo me fuera de aquí para no volverte a molestar-le comentó Kiba dispuesto a pagar su error.

-¡NOOOOOOOO, NO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS!-exclamó Tamaki abrazando a Kiba pegando su pecho a su espalda-Eres un chico muy guapo y lindo, pero eres malo, nya-.

-Eso lo sé, siempre he tenido problemas por eso-mencionó muy sorprendido el chico.

-No te vayas, por favor. Si lo haces, voy a estar muy triste-le declaró la castaña.

-No sé que hacer para que tenga tu perdón-comentó el chico perro.

-Te perdonaré con la condición de que seas más amable con los demás y conmigo, ¿aceptas?-le propuso recuperando la sonrisa la chica.

-Eso sí lo puedo hacer-se giró Kiba y le dio una gran sonrisa a la chica mientras Akamaru con una diadema de orejas de gato ladraba con alegría-Veo que le agradas a Akamaru, incluso se dejó poner esa diadema por tí-.

-Sabes, aunque prefiero a los gatos, tu perrito es muy bonito y juguetón, nya. Gracias por disculparte, nya-dijo Tamaki levantando al cachorrito en sus manos y lo acarició.

-Gracias a tí por perdonarme-sonrió aliviado Kiba.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos y una chispa mágica se generó entre los dos. La luz del sol realzaba la belleza natural de Tamaki y la hacía extrañamente irresistible para Kiba, a pesar de las diferencias de gustos.

-¿Te han dicho de que eres muy hermosa?-preguntó muy embobado el castaño.

-N-no, nunca, nya-le aseguró nerviosa y sonrojada la mujer gato.

Los dos acercaron sus rostros sin poder evitarlo y sellaron sus labios con un hermoso primer beso que duró mas de un minuto. Ambos se separaron y se hallaban muy sonrojados y en shock por el momento.

-K-Kiba, nya-susurró con sorpresa Tamaki con una enorme sonrojo.

-Tamaki, yo...-trató de decir cuando una pelota le pega en la cabeza y lo tira al suelo.

-¡YA TE DISCULPASTE Y LA BESASTE! ¡AHORA MUEVE TU TRASERO Y VEN A JUGAR O PERDEREMOS!-gritó Karin con rabia mientras tomaba del cuello al chico y lo arrastraba.

-Ya tranquila, ya voy-dijo el chico aún medio noqueado.

-¡APRESÚRATE! Y tú, Tamaki...-le habló Karin volteando a ver a la chica.

-¿Si, nya?-dijo la chica gato asustándose un poco.

-Me alegro que ya estés mejor-mencionó Karin sonriéndole de forma sincera, pero luego se enojó- AHORA MUÉVETE O TU EQUIPO PERDERÁ!-ordenó con autoridad la pelirroja.

-S-sí, claro nya-aceptó muy nerviosa Tamaki.

Confesionario

Karin:

-Llegué a buscar a ese par de tarados y me los encuentro besándose de forma muy amorosa. No sé como haya pasado, pero quiero saber los detalles sobre ello-afirmó impresionada la Uzumaki.

Tamaki:

-¡NYAAAAAAAAA, NO SE QUE DEBO HACER! ¡KIBA ME BESÓ, NYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-chilló de emoción Tamaki.

Kiba:

-No sé porqué la besé, pero se sintió tan bien sentir sus labios y se me hizo muy hermosa en ese instante. Hay algo que me atrae de ella, pero no se que sea. No sé si dejar este asunto de Hinata por Tamaki, mi cabeza está dando vueltas. Tengo mucho que pensar, pero primero veré que no me eliminen-suspiró el muchacho con la mente hecha un caos emocional.

Después de que los tres llegaran a la cancha, Kiba se sentó en la banca un poco animado, mientras veía a Tamaki que era recibida por su equipo y su amiga Fuu muy alegre. Karin llego molesta y se acomodó en la zona.

-¿Cómo vamos?-preguntó Karin, pero vio como Sasuke era tirado por varias pelotas.

-¡EN LA CARA NO DE QUE ESO VIVO!-reclamó Sasuke con moretones en la cara.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA, ERES UN BASTARDO, SASUKE!-se burló Naruto.

-Sabes, los deportes no son lo mío-declaró Kabuto sin despegar la vista de su libro.

-Y con eso, el marcador se empata 2-2-avisó Chris mientras el equipo de los zorros celebraba.

-¡MIERDA, OTRA PRENDA!-maldijo Karui quitándose el short.

-Bien, no es como si a Kabuto le importe, pero no perderemos contra los zorros, así que debemos ganar-declaró Karin mirando al mencionado con rabia.

-Concuerdo con la chica ardiente-apoyó Suigetsu, pero antes de poner su mano en su trasero, recibió un pelotazo en la cara.

-¡NO TOQUES A MI PRIMA!-exclamó Naruto enojado.

Por otro lado, los zorros planeaban su estrategia final.

-Bien, ¿Quién sigue de entrar?-preguntó Ino hacia el equipo.

-Creo que es mi turno-dijo Chojuro un poco animado.

-Nada de eso, tenemos posibilidad de ganar, pero no podemos meterlos-señaló Sakura sabiendo que Chojuro podría arruinarlo todo.

-Lo siento cariño, prometo que te lo compensaré-le consoló Haku dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Chojuro se sentó en la banca un poco desanimado mientras Chouji lo animaba y le ofrecía una botana. La tercera ronda empezó y los jugadores ya estaban en la cancha listos para ganar. Chris se puso en posición para dar inicio a la ronda.

-Jugadores, es hora de romper este dramático empate. ¡QUE COMIENCEN A VOLAR PELOTAS!-dijo Chris muy animado.

El juego empezó y el equipo conejo empezó a pasarse la pelota entre ellos de manera ágil y estratégica, tratando de confundir a los zorros, mientras estos trataban de esquivar las pelotas y recurrir a su estrategia de bombardeo. Uno a uno, cada campista empezó a lanzar, golpear y recibir pelotas.  
Hinata logró asestar uno, pero después fue golpeada por una a traición por parte de Sakura. Sin embargo, en su descuido, una pelota le remató en su amplia frentesota y cayó al suelo, mientras Temari se burlaba sin arrepentimiento.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA, FUE POR LO DEL DESAYUNO!-se carcajeaba Temari recordando la anterior treta de la pelirosada.

-¡OH YEAH! ¡TE METISTE CON LA CHICA EQUIVOCADA, PERRA!-animó Karui a su compañera.

La ronda siguió, a cada momento, un jugador salía de la banca y otro se sentaba. Kabuto seguía en su lectura sin prestar nada de atención al juego.

-Acábenlos, derríbenlos, "ra-ra-ra…"-la porra sarcástica de Kabuto se interrumpió cuando una pelota salió disparada a su cara y lo derribó.

-Tenías razón, los deportes no son los tuyos-dijo burlona Karin que se encontraba en la banca.

La competencia siguió a ritmo normal. Uno a uno, los campistas iban saliendo. Chojuro veía el juego triste hasta que Naruto le dio una pelota, indicando que le tocaba entrar a jugar, pero al llegar, Shikamaru lo mando al fondo para que no lo arruinara.  
El juego casi llegaba a su fin, cuando quedaban muy pocos, Naruto y Sasuke lanzaron sus pelotas al mismo tiempo que rebotaron la una con la otra y los golpearon, haciendo que ambos salieran. Y entonces, solo quedó uno de cada equipo: Chojuro y Rock Lee, el cual tenía varias pelotas de su lado de la cancha.

-Lo siento amigo, pero debes caer-comentó el cejudo con una sonrisa inocente.

-Buenas noches Chojuro-suspiró Gaara mostrando resignación.

Chojuro miró a su oponente y al ver que no podía lanzar bien la pelota, respiró profundamente y tomó una posición como de karate.  
Lee no lo pensó dos veces y empezó a lanzar proyectiles a su contrincante, pero el chico empezó a esquivarlas usando una especie de baile coreográfico, dejando impresionado a todos. El cejudo lanzaba otra con gran velocidad, pero Chojuro se inclinó hacia atrás en la clásica posición de Matrix y la pelota paso de largo, casi rozando su rostro.

-Cielos…-mencionó Kabuto estaba tan impresionado como sus compañeros, que soltó su libro por lo que vio

-¡TIEMPO FUERA! ¡TIEMPO FUERA!-pidió Sakura para hablar con su ultimo jugador.

-¡CHOJURO, ESO FUE INCREÍBLE! ¿Dónde aprendiste esos movimientos?-preguntó Haku muy animada e interesada.

-Patinaje sobre hielo-respondió el chico mientras tomaba un poco de agua que le ofrecía Tamaki.

-Es impresionante de verdad, pero no será suficiente-dio a conocer Gaara.

-Es verdad, para ganar debes golpearlo con la pelota-apoyó Shikamaru.

-Algo que sabemos que no puedes hacer-mencionó Sakura pensativa.

-O atraparla ¿Puedes hacer eso?-propuso Haku a su lado.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo-dijo el chico con ánimos ya que tenía la posibilidad de darle esta victoria a su equipo.

-Además, si ganas seré de nuevo tuya después de la eliminación-le susurró Haku al oído.

-¡DEFINITIVAMENTE HARÉ MI MEJOR ESFUERZO!-exclamó con total confianza el peliazul.

Confesionario

Haku:

-Algo que aprendí de mi padrastro Zabuza es que una mujer bella y sexy como yo puede hacer que un nerd como Chojuro haga lo que se te antoje a cambio de sexo. Ellos jamás dejarán pasar una oportunidad así, además de que son muy fieles a una sola dueña-comentó la peliazul.

-Genial amigo, ¡AHORA VE Y ATRAPA ESA PELOTA, DE VERAS!-declaró Naruto poniendo su mano en el hombro de su compañero.

Chojuro volvió a la cancha más animado mientras Lee tenía la última pelota en sus manos. El equipo de los zorros daba porras a su compañero, mientras los conejos animaban con mucho esmero a Lee. El chico de grandes cejas empezó a retroceder y giró su brazo con la pelota para darle velocidad.

-¡JUVENTUUUUUUUUUD!-gritó Lee mientras lanzaba la pelota

La pelota salió disparada a gran velocidad y golpeó al chico en el estómago, lanzándolo contra la pared. Haku se levantó asustada y trató de correr hacia él, pero Shikamaru la detuvo al ver algo. Chojuro empezó a tambalearse y levantó su mano donde tenía la pelota que atrapó, dándole la victoria definitiva a su equipo.

-Y con eso, se termina el juego. ¡LOS GANADORES SON LOS ZORROS ASESINOS!-levantó Chris la mano en dirección de los zorros.

-¡SÍ!-fue el grito de victoria de los zorros.

Haku se acercó a su amado héroe y lo besó, para después levantarlo y salir de ahí con la victoria.

-¡ERES EL MEJOR CHOJURO, DE VERAS!-alabó Naruto muy feliz.

-Buena demostración del patinador-aclamó Gaara apoyando al chico.

-Conejos, ¿qué pasó?-cuestionó Chris con burla.

-Que puedo decir, poco esfuerzo-comentó Kabuto con burla.

-Ya cállate Kabuto-le calló Karin saliendo del lugar muy enojada.

-Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo con ella-apoyó Temari saliendo del lugar junto con las chicas igual de molestas.

-Vamos chicos, el espíritu del equipo está muy por debajo-siguió Kabuto molestando a todos mientras los hombres lo miraban con enojo.

Confesionario

Chojuro:

-Creo que después de esto seré tratado como un héroe hasta el siguiente reto. Es como dijo mi tía Mei, respeto, habilidad y chicas. Además, Haku es la chica perfecta: Linda, honesta y talentosa, con ella podré hacer de todo...sobre todo esta noche-imaginó las posibilidades el chico ñoño.

-Aah, no se les olvide que deberán perder sus últimas prendas como castigo-señaló Chris.

-¡MIERDA!-exclamaron los conejos.

-¡NO PUEDES OBLIGARME A ESO!-exclamó Karin.

Nadie vio que el Chef estaba detrás de ella y sin ningún titubeó le arrancó el traje de baño de un tajo.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritó Karin cubriéndose con las manos.

-Claro que podemos, está en el contrato que firmaron-declaró Chris con confianza.

Suigetsu que ya estaba desnudo se puso detrás de la pelirroja y le arrimó su cuerpo para manosearla.

-Eres muy sexy, no veo las horas de hacerte gritar mi nombre-le dijo Suigetsu besando su blanco cuello.

-¡MALDITO, SUÉLTAME!-exclamó muy roja y avergonzada la Uzumaki.

-¡SUELTA A KARIN, IDIOTA!-iba a reclamar Naruto cuando vio que Hinata estaba desnuda también.

-Naruto-susurró muy apenada.

El rubio fue a tapar con su cuerpo a toda prisa a Hinata y ella se cubrió muy avergonzada detrás de su espalda.

-G-gracias-.

De repente, se vio a Neji desnudo dándole un golpe a Suigetsu y vio a Naruto como diciéndole que saldó su deuda por proteger el honor de su prima.

-¡QUÉ VERGONZOSO!-gritó Tenten muy roja y tapándose.

-¡HORA DE LIBERAR LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD!-exclamó Lee sin pudor.

Karui estaba muy sonrojada y se cubría como podía, pero Chouji amablemente le dio su enorme camisa que tapaba bien su cuerpo.

-Esto te servirá, linda-.

-Gracias, eres un buen sujeto-le sonrió la morena.

-No hay de que-respondió Chouji con una sonrisa inocente.

El sujeto se iba a su cabaña cuando la morena pelirroja lo detuvo y le propuso algo.

-Después de la eliminación, ¿podemos ir a comer algo de tus botanas y conocernos mejor?-preguntó Karui con algo de nervios.

-E-estaría más que encantado-aceptó muy emocionado Chouji.

-Nos veremos, gordito-le sonrió la mujer mientras se iba feliz.

Confesionario

Chouji:

-Normalmente me molesto cuando me llaman gordo, pero la forma en que lo dice Karui me hace derretirme. Creo que estoy loco por mi morena de fuego-suspiró el Akamichi.

Karui:

-Normalmente en mi barrio, todos somos rudos y el más apto sobrevive. Jamás había conocido a alguien como Chouji, es tan dulce y su corazón es muy grande. Es imposible no resistirse a mi gordito, como lo estoy empezando a querer muchísimo-confesó Karui.

Llegó la noche de la fogata y los conejos se encontraban sentados en los troncos mientras los zorros se hallaban en las gradas felices por su victoria. Chris llegó portando la bandeja con los malvaviscos y con su habitual actitud.

-Campistas, ya todos votaron y eligieron al campista que debe irse de la isla-informó Chris y empezó a mostrar los malvaviscos-El campista que no reciba un malvavisco deberá caminar por el muelle de la vergüenza, subir el bote de los perdedores y no podrá regresar...¡JAMÁS! El primer malvavisco es para Sasuke-declaró el conductor.

El mencionado camino con normalidad mientras tomaba su malvavisco.

-Neji…, Suigetsu…, Jugo…, Hinata…, Karin…, Karui…, Tenten…, Rock Lee…, Temari…, Shino…-empezó a repartir los malvaviscos Chris.

En los troncos, se veía como Kabuto estaba muy confiado y con una sonrisa de victoria, mientras Kiba estaba muy nervioso. El castaño miró muy preocupado hacia donde estaba Tamaki y ella lo veía con una sonrisa que lo tranquilizó.

-El último malvavisco es para…-comenzó a decir a Chris, mientras tomó y lanzó el último malvavisco-Kiba-.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIÍ!-celebró Kiba mientras tomaba el malvavisco muy aliviada.

-"¡¿QUÉ BIEN?!"-suspiró mentalmente Tamaki.

-¡¿QUÉ, ES UNA BROMA?!-exclamó Kabuto y se levantó enojado.

-Gracias al cielo…-suspiraba con alivio Kiba al sostener el suave dulce.

-Está bien no me importa, acaban de sacar al único con cerebro de este lugar…-declaró Kabuto enfurecido con los demás.

De repente, todos le lanzaron pelotazos el juego al nerd con todas sus fuerzas y lo dejaron molido.

-Oigan, ¿de dónde consiguieron los balones?-preguntó Chris impresionado.

-Los robé, planeábamos sacar a Kabuto y yo con gusto se los di-confesó Suigetsu satisfecho.

-¡OIGAN, ESTO ES UNA SALVAJADA DESCEREBRADOS!-reclamó el nerd molesto con los ojos bien morados y los labios partidos.

-Tienes algo que aprender llamado respeto-le dijo Karui sacudiéndose las manos mientras los demás abucheaban a Kabuto.

Kiba le dio otro pelotazo aún más fuerte porque necesitaba sacar su frustración con alguien.

-¡A TÍ DEBÍ DARTE EL BALONAZO Y NO A TAMAKI!-exclamó con mucho enojo el chico perro.

-Jijijiji-se rió Tamaki por la actitud de Kiba.

-Creo que ahora se revindicó un poco ese tarado-comentó Ino mientras Sakura asentía.

-Como sea, me voy de aquí-se despidió el chico con anteojos mientras se ajustaba las gafas y se retiraba con enojo.

-Oye Kabuto, ¿dime de cuanto es tu IQ?-preguntó Shikamaru curioso.

-165, no es algo que puedas alcanzar, tonto-bufó el sujeto.

-Quiero que sepas que mi IQ es de 208 y estoy en el Programa de Científicos de Japón-confesó el cabeza de piña.

-¡¿208 DE IQ?!-exclamó Kabuto pasmado.

-"Un niño prodigio, este vago es muy interesante"-pensó Temari.

-Oh que genial, mi IQ es de 195-mencionó animado Chojuro.

Eso dejó a todos muy sorprendidos, en especial a Haku y el egocéntrico Kabuto.

Confesionario:

Haku:

-Veamos, es un chico bueno, muy inteligente, dotado y con posibilidades de ser millonario por su trabajo...me saqué el premio mayor-sonrió muy satisfecha Haku.

-Lo que dijo Shikamaru es cierto. Mientras que a tí te rechazaron en ese programa el año pasado, este sujeto fue seleccionado desde hace 3 años aunque odia alardear de su inteligencia como tú-comentó Chris que había leído el perfil de Shikamaru.

-Ja, y a mí me aceptaron el año pasado-recordó Chojuro.

-Cuando vuelva a ese programa, me aseguraré de que jamás entres ya que mi padre es el presidente de esa área y detesta a los engreídos como tú-le advirtió Shikamaru con una sonrisa malévola.

Kabuto ahora estaba pálido y con miedo porque había deseado entrar a ese programa toda su vida y jamás investigó a Shikamaru y a Chojuro por su bajo perfil. Sus actitudes y arrogancia le costarían muy caros ahora.

-Despídanse ahora de Kabuto-les indicó Chris.

-¡ADIÓS, IDIOTA!-dijeron todos los campistas en coro.

-¿Ahora cuál será el zorro que pasará una noche en la Isla de los Huesos?-continuó Chris su programa.

-Yo voy…-trató de decir Sai, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡YO LO HARE! Me voy a asegurar un lugar en la final-decidió Samui mirando a su equipo.

Confesionario:

-Si alguien tan detestable como Kabuto fue echado, puedo salir de esa misma forma. Debo hallar esa estúpida estatua cueste lo que cueste-juró muy decidida Samui.

Samui salió con rumbo a la Isla de los Huesos mientras Kabuto tomaba sus maletas y se iba sabiendo que su futuro estaba arruinado por el sujeto más haragán del mundo, así como su superior intelectual. Chris se dirigió al muelle para despedir el programa.

-Bueno, esa no fue la ceremonia de fogata más dramática, pero igual me pagan y se revelaron muchas cosas muy interesantes de las personas menos pensadas. Sintonicen la próxima para ver más drama, acción, romance y mucho, "mucho" más, aquí en: "Drama Total: Campamento Explosión Ninja"-se despidió Chris.

Nota de los autores:

-Hola amigos, soy Javier Pozos-saludó el sexy escritor.

-Y yo Oz D.-saludó el otro chico muy emocionado-¡QUÉ BIEN, QUÉ BIEN!-exclamó muy agitado de felicidad.

-¿Y a este qué le picó?-le susurró Hope al lado de Javier.

-¡YA ESTÁ AQUÍ!-declaró el chico muy feliz y excitado por la emoción.

-Deja que les explique, en su ciudad habrá una convención de cómics, está feliz por asistir-le respondió Javier comprendiendo a su asistente.

-Ya quiero que empiece, karaoke, torneo de videojuegos, ¡CHICAS COSPLAYS!-enfatizó lo último Oz D.

-Si sabes que no tienes oportunidad con ellas, ¿verdad?-le recordó Hope con burla.

-¡ERES MALA, ESPERANZA!-exclamó el pobre chico tirándose al piso y deprimiéndose al instante.

-¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ, PEDAZO DE BESTIA!-reclamó Hope muy molesta.

-Ya tranquilos par de tarados, mejor a lo que vinimos. Esperamos que les haya gustado este capitulo-agradeció Javier.

-Dejen sus votos para quien será el siguiente en salir-indicó Hope con mucha paciencia.

-También sobre cual pareja será la siguiente en dar el siguiente paso-declaró Javier con su mirada astuta.

-Y sobre que reto de la serie de Drama Total será el siguiente en realizarse-avisó Oz D. ya un poco más animado.

-La siguiente semana será el siguiente capítulo, si el tiempo lo permite. Sin más que decir hasta la próxima. Oz D. no olvides que prometiste dedicarnos una canción en el karaoke-le recordó Javier.

-No hay problema, maestro-aceptó encantado el mencionado.

-Y no olvides mis posters de NaruHina. ¡QUIERO MIS POSTERS NARUHINA! ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE?!-le pidió Hope zarandeando al pobre asistente.

-Sí, jefecita-aceptó "voluntariamente" el chico con nervios.

-Vaya, parecen un par de casados de mas de 10 años-bromeó Javier con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡TÚ CÁLLATE O TE ASESINO! ¡VAS A ATRAER A LAS SHIPPERS!-señaló roja de cólera la chica por la insinuación y con una cabezota exagerada.

-Mira como tiemblo. Bah, como sea, es hora de despedirnos-les indicó Javier a sus amigos.

-¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!-se despidieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

De repente, un enorme grito espantado de una chica se escuchó a varios metros del lugar.

-¡ONII CHAN, QUE RAYOS SON ESTAS FOTOS DE HENTAI EN TU COMPUTADORA!-se oyó la voz de una chica lejos del lugar.

-¡DEMONIOS, ME HACKEARON!-se pegó en la cabeza Javier.

-Pervertido-se quejó Hope dándole un zape a su amigo.

-¡SOY UN HOMBRE SOLITARIO! ¡¿TÚ EN MI LUGAR QUE HUBIERAS HECHO?!-lloró lagrimas anime Javier.

-¡ONII CHAAAAN, TUS PADRES NO PAGAN INTERNET PARA ESTAS COSAS!-se escuchaba una voz enojada desde lejos.

-¡DEJA DE VER MIS ARCHIVOS PRIVADOS Y PONTE A ESTUDIAR!-exclamó muy molesto Javier.

-¡LLENASTE DE VIRUS MI USB, TENÍA MI TAREA ALLÍ!-señaló furiosa MG que venía con un bate y una mirada asesina.

-Corre, Javier-le aconsejó Oz D.

Cuando todos voltearon a ver, un humito con la silueta de Javier se hallaba y la pequeña Marian se lanzó muy dispuesta a lastimar a su declarado hermano mayor.

-¡ERA MI CALIFICACIÓN DE TODO EL SEMESTRE!-se escuchaba molesta la mujer.

Hope los veía divertida y Oz Di suspiraba porque era una situación muy peculiar.

-¿Alguna otra cosa que traiga de la convención?-le preguntó Oz Di a Hope.

-Trae la muñeca de la guardiana de Aries y me sentiré satisfecha-le pidió Hope.

-¡ES MUY CARA!-le dijo con horror Oz Di.

-Me vale, quiero mi figura de Aries y punto-concluyó la chica y se fue del lugar.

-Voy a quedarme pobre, se aprovechan de mi nobleza-suspiró Oz Di llorando por su billetera.


	4. Chapter 4

Drama Total: Campamento Explosión Ninja  
Capítulo 4: "TERCER DESAFÍO: CONCURSO DE TALENTOS"

Isi14: Le atinaste.

Zafir09: Que bueno que te gustó.

NaruHina The Last: Falta mucho más.

OTAKUFire: No se permiten sacrificios.

hpinvidente: El próximo desafío es en el bosque.

Se apreciaba la isla Wawanakwa donde ya está saliendo el sol. El muelle se ve a Chris McLean saludando a la audiencia. El conductor empezó a recapitular lo sucedido en el programa pasado.

-La última vez en Drama Total: Campamento Explosión Ninja, los campistas enfrentaron un clásico de mis favoritos: "EL ESQUIVA PELOTA". Hubo lanzamientos increíbles, grandes golpes y muchos moretones-Chris se rió por lo último que dijo-Kiba descargó su ira accidentalmente en la inocente de Tamaki y eso lo puso en riesgo. Él si que es un chico malo, sin embargo logró arreglar el problema y consiguió una tierna reconciliación. El ingenio del perezoso de Shikamaru y las habilidades artísticas de Chojuro fueron muy importantes para garantizar la victoria a los zorros. Al final, los conejos sacaron a Kabuto de la competencia por ser un total engreído y presumido, pero Shikamaru lo puso en su lugar al exponer su intelecto más elevado, junto con Chojuro. Y para terminar la noche, Samui se ofreció a buscar la inmunidad en la isla de los huesos. Suerte con eso-Chris hizo una pausa y llego a un pequeño teatro en el campamento-¿Quién será el próximo campista en ser expulsado? Pues descubran quien demuestra mejor talento aquí en: Drama Total-Campamento-Explosion Ninja-.

(Intro de la serie)

En el campamento, varios estaban afuera de las cabañas esperando el siguiente desafío. Algunas chicas se duchaban mientras otros chicos jugaban con un balón que les presto el Chef. Sakura e Ino hablaban junto a Fu dentro de la cabaña.

-Bien, ya quedó clara nuestra alianza. Fu se encargará de conseguir el apoyo de Tamaki y Haku-declaró Sakura frente a las chicas.

-No habrá problema con eso y ahora que mi amiga conquistó a Kiba tenemos un aliado en el otro equipo-dijo la peliverde muy decidida.

-Y Haku tiene a Chojuro, es otro voto a nuestro favor-continuó Ino.

-Ino, tú te encargaras de Chouji y Sai – continuo Sakura con su plan.

-A Sai creo que puedo manipularlo y a Chouji solo necesitas darle comida-declaró Ino con malicia.

-Con eso, nos aseguraremos de sacar a los estorbos y la primera es Samui-comentó la rosada.

-Aún faltan chicos por convencer, como Naruto y Shikamaru-mencionó la ojiazul.

-Descuida, me encargaré de alejar a Naruto de Hinata-juró la pelirrosa mostrando una risa malévola.

Las chicas salieron del lugar y vieron como los chicos seguían jugando con la pelota. Gaara se mantenía solo expectante de la actividad, pero Naruto lo miró y se acerco a él.

-¿Quieres unírtenos Gaara?-preguntó Naruto ofreciéndole la mano.

-No gracias-respondió Gaara seguía viendo al vacío.

-Vamos, no seas como Kabuto. Además, fuera de la competencia, venimos a divertirnos y…-dijo el rubio sentándose a su lado.

-¡SUIGETSU, DEJA DE TOCARME EL TRASERO! – Karin gritó enojada contra el chico colmilludo.

-Perdona, creí que era la pelota…-se excusó Suigetsu fue callado por un pelotazo de Naruto.

-¡AQUÍ TIENES LA PELOTA MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-le exclamó el rubio con rabia.

-Veo que siempre proteges a tu prima, así como defendiste a Tamaki y fuiste amable con Hinata-mencionó Gaara con asombro.

-Desde luego, eso hacen los amigos y la familia ¿Tú no haces eso con tus hermanos?-declaró el ojiazul levantándose y mirando hacia sus compañeros

-Pues sí, pero no es fácil confiar en la gente-respondió el pelirrojo pensando en la pregunta del rubio.

Confesionario:

Gaara:

-Kankuro, Temari y yo quedamos huérfanos cuando apenas tenía tres años. Aunque siempre nos cuidó nuestro tío Yashamaru, ningún niño jugaba con nosotros por ser muy rudos. Por eso solo he podido confiar en mis hermanos y en mi novia Matsuri. Ella es la única que me ha mostrado cariño real-contó Gaara.

-Si no les das la oportunidad, nunca sabrás como es la gente realmente-aconsejó Naruto poniendo su mano en el hombro del muchacho.

-¿Por qué quieres ser amigos de todos?-.

-No de todos, ese Sasuke y Suigetsu me dan mala espina, pero si esta es la única vez que nos veremos, pues quiero que seamos buenos amigos, de veras-dijo el rubio con un gesto gracioso.

Gaara le enseñó unas fotos de sus padres a Naruto, junto con una de sus hermanos y otra con su novia Matsuri.

-Vaya, no sabía que tenias novia-declaró asombrado Naruto.

-Ella es una de mis preciosas personas. La amo mucho-sonrió Gaara ante el recuerdo de la chica.

Naruto se dio cuenta de un detalle curioso y abrumador de Matsuri: La chica se parecía mucho a su madre Karura.

-"Creo que hay algo extraño"-pensó muy sospechoso el rubio.

Naruto se levantó y le tendió la mano a su nuevo amigo para animarlo.

-Mejor vamos a jugar-le propuso el Uzumaki.

-Supongo que eso está bien. Bien, enséñame a jugar con la pelota-aceptó Gaara y se levanto para sorpresa del rubio

-¡DESDE LUEGO AMIGO!-.

Esta conversación fue escuchada por Temari que se vio feliz porque su hermano menor haya logrado un amigo. Además, Hinata también estaba atenta a la conversación del rubio mientras escribía algo en una pequeña libreta, algo que Sakura notó.

Confesionario

Hinata:

-Desde pequeña siempre llevo este diario. En el escribo mis secretos y algunos poemas sobre lo que pasa en mi vida. En estos momentos escribo algo sobre mis nuevos amigos y sobre Naruto-kun. Él en verdad es muy especial, pero me da vergüenza decírselo de frente-confesó con un lindo rubor la Hyuga.

Sakura:

-Lo que sea que Hinata escribió en ese diario, podría utilizarlo para humillarla-declaró con maldad la pelirrosada.

Después de un rato, todos fueron llevados a un gran escenario cerca de la fogata. Los campistas tomaron asientos en unas gradas frente a un gran escenario como si fuera un teatro al aire libre.  
Mientras algunos se sentaban, Naruto saludaba a Hinata y a Neji del lado de los conejos con una sonrisa boba. La peliazul se ruborizaba mucho para después escribir en su diario. Sakura miraba la escena con enojo, mientras que del otro lado, Sasuke también veía a la susodicha pareja con molestia.

Confesionario

Sasuke:

-Nunca me ha atraído ninguna chica en específico, pero no tolero que los perdedores como Naruto tengan a una mujer como ella. Me encargaré de separarlos a toda costa-juró el pelinegro.

Chris apareció detrás de un gran telón con un smoking color azul y un moño negro.

-Campistas, bienvenidos al teatro del campamento. Recibamos a la "zorrita" desterrada: ¡SAMUI!-dijo Chris extendiendo los brazos hacia el telón.

La chica rubia apareció detrás del telón con varios rasguños y con casi nada de ropa. Estaba toda ruborizada y ocultaba su mirada.

Confesión:

Samui:

-No volveré a ese lugar el resto de mi vida-prometió Samui en lágrimas.

-¿Qué le paso a Samui, nya?-preguntó Tamaki mientras acariciaba a Akamaru en sus piernas.

-Un oso me atrapó y me usó como peluche para dormir. Lo peor fue no encontré esa maldita estatuilla, de seguro que no hay ninguna-se quejó Samui muy adolorida y molesta por su estancia en la Isla de los Huesos.

-Pues con esa actitud nunca la encontrarás. En fin, en este lugar efectuaremos el siguiente desafio. Redoble de tambores…-pidió el conductor.

Ante la orden de Chris, el Chef simplemente lanzó un tambor rodando delante del anfitrión.

-Aguafiestas. En fin, su desafio será el clásico concurso de talentos que se hacen en los campamentos…-trató de explicar Chris, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡AL FIN! Un momento para demostrar algo de verdad importante, como mi belleza-comentó Ino con ánimos.

-¡NUESTRA BELLEZA!-corrigió Sakura al lado de ella.

-Bien, cada equipo preparará tres diferentes espectáculos de talento. Cada uno será evaluado por nuestro experto en espectáculos, ex rapero y juez de show de talentos, el Chef Hatchet. Él los evaluará del uno al diez cada demostración y el equipo con más puntos ganará la inmunidad y como premio extra, disfrutará de una cena gourmet cinco estrellas. El equipo perdedor deberá votar por un perdedor que camine por el muelle de la vergüenza y recibirá una "divertida" penalización-explicó Chris.

-¿Cada demostración es individual?-preguntó Haku al lado de Chojuro.

-Así es-dijo Chris empezando a bajar del escenario-Pueden bailar, cantar, cualquier cosa, mientras sea legal-explicó el conductor señalando a Suigetsu que solo miró enojado para otro lado-Tienen ocho horas para preparar sus espectáculos. Asi que ¡PREPÁRENSE Y MUESTREN SU TALENTO CAMPISTAS!-finalizó el presentador animado.

Afuera de las cabañas del equipo de los conejos, Karin estaba parada usando una libreta de apuntes.

-Bien, yo anotaré todos los talentos y determinaremos cuales usaremos en el concurso. Veamos que tienen-mencionó Karin mientras ajustaba sus lentes

-Tú tienes increíble culo que puedo mirar y tocar-mencionó Suigetsu perversamente.

-¡CÁLLATE, PERVERTIDO!-calló Karin con un golpe en la cara.

Primero, Karui empezó una coreografía de Break Dance que dejó impresionados a todos. Después, le siguió Neji haciendo una demostración de malabarismo con unos bastones encendidos con fuego, logrando impresionar a muchos.  
Mientras los conejos estaban buscando sus talentos, los zorros miraban como Sakura ejecutaba una coreografía de ballet usando un fino tutu. Al terminar con un elegante salto todos aplaudieron impresionados.

-Muchas gracias, con esto queda claro que yo participaré-dijo Sakura con arrogancia.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo, y yo cantare una melodía que dejara muy impresionados a todos-informó Ino.

-Yo ya estoy impresionado con tu belleza-la alagó Sai mientras la dibujaba en su libreta.

-¡SAI, QUE ROMÁNTICO ERES…!-agradeció con un sonrojo y muy avergonzada la rubia.

-No te distraigas. ¿Alguien tiene otro talento?-preguntó Sakura curiosa.

-Yo puedo comer 20 bolsas de frituras en menos de 5 minutos-dio a conocer Chouji muy animado.

-¡ESO ES GENIAL AMIGO, DE VERAS!-apoyó Naruto detrás de él.

-Eso ni siquiera se considera un talento-crítico Sakura con asco-¿Alguien más?-.

-Tamaki y yo sabemos una coreografia juntas-informó Fu a lado de su amiga.

-El problema es que Chris aseguró que debía ser individual. Si van a bailar, solo puede hacerlo una-recordó desanimada Haku.

-Hazlo tu Fu, recuerda que siempre me da pánico escénico, nya-le pidió Tamaki.

-De acuerdo, aunque también me pondré nerviosa-confesó la morena.

-No estaría de más preparar un acto de reserva-mencionó Samui viendo la escena mientras se vendaba unos rasguños en su brazo.

-¿Alguien más?-cuestionó Sakura viendo al resto de sus compañeros.

-Yo podría…-trató de decir Chojuro mientras se levantaba.

-No creo que puedas hacer algo muy llamativo-opinó Ino con burla.

-De igual forma debemos practicar, pueden retirarse-finalizó la discusión la Haruno.

Mientras varios se iban a hacer otras cosas, Sakura detuvo a Ino para armar un plan muy astuto. Por otro lado, el equipo de conejos ya estaban terminando de revisar sus actuaciones.

-Bien, tenemos la muestra de baile de Karui, los malabarismos de Neji, la demostración de trucos de Kiba y Akamaru y el manejo de armas de Tenten-informó Karin recapitulaba todo lo visto hasta ahora- Jugo, ¿tienes algo que mostrarnos?-cuestionó Karin curiosa.

-No creo que sea muy impresionante-opinó el chico de manera tranquila.

-Yo puedo estar 20 minutos caminando con mis manos-dio a saber Lee muy motivado.

-No creo que al Chef le guste verte así sin hacer algo más-declaró Temari mientras estaba sentada viendo todo.

-Con eso será suficiente y ganaremos sin dudar-señaló Sasuke saliendo del lugar.

Al decir eso, Sasuke, Shino y Suigetsu salieron del lugar aburridos. Karin siguió con las muestras de talento hasta que quedó que sería el baile de Karui, la muestra de Armas de Tenten y una melodía interpretada por Karin con su violin.  
Después de un rato, varios de los que participarían estaban practicando en el escenario mientras otros aprovechaban que no participarían para descansar o hacer de las suyas.  
Naruto caminaba hablando con Gaara para conocerlo mejor. En eso, el pelirrojo vio como Temari hablaba con Shikamaru el cual estaba recostado cerca de su cabaña.  
Él decidió ver que sucedía mientras Naruto decidió dirigirse al muelle para disfrutar la brisa marina. Gaara llegó a donde hablaba su hermana y el perezoso.

-¿Quien diría que había un genio debajo de ese cuerpo perezoso?-comentó Temari apoyada en la pared de la cabaña.

-¿Y quién diría que alguien como tú se fijaría en mí?- Shikamaru siguió tratando de dormir ignorando su conversación

-Puedes ser muy listo, pero no puedes hacer esto tu solo-dijo Temari con saña.

-Lo mismo te digo-Shikamaru se levanto para alejarse-Si crees que por tu actitud puedes pasar sin ser notada, pues te equivocas. Tienes dos opciones: una alianza entre tú y yo, o quedarte sola y ser la siguiente expulsada-declaró el Nara.

-Mientras mi hermano y yo estemos juntos, no perderemos…-habló confiada la rubia.

-Repítelo hasta que te lo creas. Te garantizo que después de este desafio, rogarás por una alianza y será problemático-finalizó la discusión el cabeza de piña.

-Como digas, perezoso-bufó la chica viéndolo alejarse, pero se quedó con la duda.

Confesionario:

Temari:

-Ese perezoso cree que me intimidada. Solo porque es muy listo no significa que llegará lejos. Ya veremos quien rogará al final-declaró muy confiada la rubia.

Shikamaru:

-Tengo el presentimiento de que muchas cosas problemáticas sucederán hoy. Seguramente Temari vendrá a suplicar la alianza y ya sé que quiero a cambio-comentó Shikamaru con un suspiro.

Ino buscaba a Hinata para distraerla, pero vio como Naruto estaba en la orilla solo y pensó en un mejor plan. Después de un rato, miró a Hinata escribiendo cerca de su cabaña e Ino se acercó para empezar a realizar su plan.

-¡HOLA HINATA!-saludó la rubia sentándose con la chica.

-Ho-hola Ino. ¿Sucede algo…?-habló la chica estaba muy sorprendida.

-Tranquila, que seamos rivales no significa que no podamos hablar ¿verdad?-.

-Ci-cierto-aceptó la ojiperla y le sonrió aceptando.

-Y como buena amiga, te diré algo que te puede interesar. Vi a Naruto en el muelle y creo que te estaba buscando, aprovecha para ir a saludarlo-le dijo la ojiazul susurrándole al oído de la peliazul.

-No sé si pu-pueda-respondió Hinata nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Solo ve ahí y háblale. Si no lo intentas, no lo lograrás-apoyó la chica.

-Tienes razón. Gracias Ino-aceptó Hinata y se levanto muy animada y caminó a su cabaña para dejar su cuaderno.

La chica salió hacia el muelle y cuando desapareció de la vista, miró a los arbustos donde Sakura salió y entró a la cabaña de las chicas conejos.  
Al estar adentró, ella buscó por todas las camas y maletas hasta que encontró la famosa libreta y Sakura salió del lugar viendo a Ino. Cuando se disponían a irse, su camino fue bloqueado por una silueta mas alta que ellos.

-Creo que se equivocaron de cabaña-habló Sasuke frente a ellas.

-Ah, perdón Sasuke. Ya nos íbamos-mintió Ino muy nerviosa.

-Alto, tú y yo tenemos que hablar-ordenó Sasuke deteniendo a Sakura.

-Bueno, yo los dejo-se despidió Ino saliendo a prisa.

-¿Pasa algo Sasuke?-preguntó la pelirrosada estando un poco nerviosa.

-Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo. Esto no es tuyo-señaló el azabache tomando el diario de Hinata de las manos de la pelirrosa.

-Bu-bueno, yo…-titubeó la mujer al ser descubierta.

-Mas te vale que le des un buen uso-le pidió Sasuke con una sonrisa mientras se lo devolvía.

-¿Perdón?-cuestionó chica mirando con duda a Sasuke.

-Tú y yo somos iguales. Solo nos importa lo nuestro y no soportamos que unos tontos como Naruto y Hinata sean felices, solo porque sí-declaró Sasuke con malicia.

-Vaya, además de apuesto eres ingenioso y malvado-alabó Sakura acercándose a él de forma seductora-Tú y yo acabaríamos con todos y nos aseguraríamos un pase a la final-le declaró Sakura al pelinegro.

-Haz lo tuyo y yo lo mío-finalizó Sasuke y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sakura le devolvió un tremendo beso muy intenso y Sasuke le correspondió porque hace tiempo que no besaba a una chica.

Confesionario:

Sasuke:

-¿Alianza? Si claro. Con ella de mi lado, será fácil llegar a la final. Además, planeó cogérmela rico porque no he tenido sexo en semanas y ella se ve urgida-confesó Sasuke.

Sakura:

-¡LO SABÍA, SABÍA QUE ERA IRRESISTIBLE PARA SASUKE! ¡NADIE SE RESISTE A MI ENCANTO!-celebró muy entusiasmada la modelo.

Ino iba corriendo a toda velocidad y llegó a su cabaña donde empezó a seleccionar su vestuario para su acto.

-Listo, hora de irme de acá. Todos deben estar haciendo sus ensayos para el reto-suspiró Ino.

Sin querer, la rubia vio en la habitación de los chicos y encontró a Sai solo.

-"¿Qué está haciendo ahora?"-pensó curiosa la Yamanaka.

La rubia espió por la ventana porque se veía mejor y contempló en shock los dibujos de Sai. Lo asombroso era que todas sus obras eran ella en distintas poses, vestuarios y todas sus muecas.

-Mi belleza, ¿por qué no me haces caso?-susurró el artista melancólico.

-"¡¿QUE RAYOS PASA CON SAI?!"-exclamó en su cabeza la mujer espantada.

Las cosas de Sai eran todos de la marca de Ino así como las revistas donde había salido y los desfiles donde ha estado.

-"¿Sai es mi fan?"-se preguntó la rubia extrañada.

-Eres mi musa, quiero estar contigo y conocerte mi amor-susurró Sai con tristeza.

Ino sentía lástima por el pobre chico solitario y sabía ahora que era el único en todo el lugar que podría hacerle caso y contarle sus penas.

-"Pobrecito Sai, que tierno se ve. Terminando este reto podría hacerle plática y quizás dedicarle mi acto a él para que se ponga alegre"-juró en su cabeza la rubia.

De repente, Sai sacó una libreta roja y empezó a hojearla bien. Ino quedó espantada y en tremendo shock al ver que estaba allí dibujada completamente desnuda y con poses muy eróticas como invitando a Sai a que la hiciera suya.

-"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA?!-dijo la modelo sin creer lo que veía.

Lo más curioso es que las medidas de Ino era muy exactas y proporcionales debido a que Sai ya la había visto desnuda en el concurso y eso ayudó a mejorar sus dibujos eróticos en gran medida.

-Te amo Ino-susurró el pelinegro.

Ino veía roja que Sai se sacó su pene y empezó a masturbarse viendo su dibujo.

-Inoooo, Inoooo, Inooo-gemía en silencio el artista.

La mencionada estaba blanca y muda ante lo que pasaba y no podía quitar la vista.

-Inoooo, te amo. Me vengo-.

Sai tuvo un orgasmo placentero y se limpió con una servilleta su mano. La rubia se largó del sitio fuera de si y con la cara ruborizada.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAA!-se escuchó en el campamento el chillido de la mujer.

-¿Qué rayos le ocurrió a la belleza?-se preguntó Sai guardando sus cosas.

Pasaron unas horas y los conejos se encontraban ensayando en el escenario. Tenten practicaba sus malabares con cuchillos mientras Karin practicaba con su violín. Varios de los chicos jugaban cartas mientras Lee se ejercitaba.

-Oye Lee. ¿En serio puedes estar 20 minutos caminando con tus manos?-preguntó Kiba mientras jugaba.

-¡CLARO!-dijo Lee se paro frente a ellos con entusiasmo-¡MIS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD NO SE APAGAN CON ALGO TAN SENCILLO!-.

-Es imposible, el cuerpo humano no resistiría tanta presión-negó Neji viendo sus cartas.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Neji, tu cuerpo no podría resistir tanta…-trató de hablar Shino.

-Hablando no lo resolveremos, 10000 yenes a que si puede-propuso Suigetsu sacando dinero de sus bolsillos.

-Yo también pongo 10000-aceptó Kiba mientras Akamaru mordía un billete en su boca.

-Dinero fácil, 10000 a que no-declaró Jugo mientras se acercaba.

-8000 yenes y dos barras de chocolate-dio a saber Shino sacando el dinero de sus bolsillos.

Todos colocaron el dinero sobre un banco de madera. Neji sacó un reloj de bolsillo y empezó a medir el tiempo mientras Lee empezó a caminar mientras algunos se burlaban y otros lo apoyaban.  
Tenten los vio pero prefirió ignorarlos, pero Karin lo los miró por estar de espaldas. Lee tampoco tenía en su rango visual a la pelirroja y ambos tropezaron, cayendo de manera brusca. Al hacerlo, también se llevaron a Tenten, haciendo que ella cayera sobre sus manos lastimándola. Cuando Lee se levantó, no logró ver donde se paraba y termino pisando el violín de Karin destruyéndolo.

-¡NOOO, MI VIOLÍN!-exclamó Karin llorando mientras tomaba varias de sus partes.

-¡LO SIENTO!-dijo Lee levantándose muy asustado-Tal vez pueda repararlo-trató de resolver el problema el cejudo, pero al tomar el violín solo hizo que se despedazara mas.

-¡¿POR QUÉ?!-gritó la pobre chica empezando a llorar al ver su instrumento en pedazos.

-¡AUCH, MIS MANOS!-se quejó Tenten porque no podía levantarse ya que sus manos estaban muy lastimadas.

-¡HAY QUE LLEVARLA A LA ENFERMERÍA!-exclamó Neji y cargó a Tenten de manera nupcial, dejando a la chica un poco ruborizada.

-Ahora tenemos tres actos menos-se quejó Shino analizando la situación.

Karin se fue del lugar en llanto y Lee se sintió muy mal por ella.

-Estamos en problemas-mencionó Kiba con miedo.

-Yo iré a buscarla-se ofreció Suigetsu.

-No es momento para molestarla-se quejó Shino.

-No voy a molestarla, no es divertido mientras llora-mencionó el peliblanco.

Suigetsu fue a buscar a la pelirroja y la vio sentada en un árbol con un pedazo de su violín.

-Chica sexy, ya deja tanto drama-le saludó Suigetsu.

-No estoy de humor para tí, vete-le pidió deprimida la mujer.

-No vengo a molestarte, me preocupa que hagas algo estúpido-.

-Ese violín era de mi papito fallecido. Él me lo dio el último cumpleaños que tuve-contó deprimida la chica.

-Lee no lo hizo a propósito, yo sí lo hubiera hecho-confesó el peliblanco.

-Solo cállate y déjame en paz-le pidió muy triste la mujer.

Suigetsu solo le dio un medio abrazo y Karin no se opuso porque no estaba de humor para reclamos.

-No le digas a nadie sobre esto o te haré trizas-pidió Karin.

-Eso arruinaría mi reputación, no te confíes de mí-finalizó divertido Suigetsu.

Después de ese percance, la hora del Show llegó. El Chef sentado frente al escenario con un escritorio tipo "America Idol" y con una camisa negra de manga corta.  
Chris estaba al frente del escenario con algunas tarjetas y un micrófono. Los campistas que no participaban estaban en las gradas listos para ver el espectáculo.

-¡BIENVENIDOS AL SHOW TEATRAL DE DRAMA TOTAL!-empezó a hablar Chris hacia los campistas y la teleaudiencia-Esta noche, tres campistas de cada equipo nos mostrarán sus más locos y absurdos talentos. Como el equipo de los zorros ganaron el desafío pasado, ellos empezarán-dio la pauta el conductor.

Detrás del escenario se encontraba Karin con su cabeza vendada, Lee que estaba muy deprimido y Karui. Mientras que de los zorros estaban Sakura, Ino y Naruto. La chica pelirroja era consolada por su primo, pero ella no dejaba de llorar.

-¡TÚ, MATASTE MI VIOLÍN!-exclamó Karin furiosa mientras apuntaba a Lee.

-Perdona, no quería hacerlo-se disculpó Lee muy nervioso.

-Tranquila Karin, yo sé que Lee no lo hizo a propósito. Con el dinero del premio te compraré otro, de veras-le prometió Naruto a su prima.

-Gracias Naruto-asintió la chica tratando de calmarse.

-En verdad lo siento-seguía disculpándose el cejudo.

-Ya pasó, lo mejor será enfocarnos en el concurso-dijo Karin recuperando parte de su actitud de líder-Karui, necesitamos que logres un diez-

-Déjalo en mis manos, nena-asintió la chica morenita y ella se preparó para salir.

-Y la primera en empezar será ¡KARUI, CON UNA INCREÍBLE DE COREOGRAFIA DE HIP HOP!-presentó Chris animado.

La mencionada salió al escenario y cuando empezó la música empezó con una gran muestra de baile. Con movimientos muy intensos y extravagantes, logró cautivar a la audiencia, en especial a Chouji que no dejaba de admirarla. Al final, terminó con una gran voltereta para caer de pie.

-¡ERES LA MEJOR KARUI!-gritó Chouji desde las gradas.

-Opino lo mismo y al parecer, el Chef opina igual-comentó Chris poniéndose a su lado.

El chef levantaba un cártel con un número 9, animando a los conejos.

-¡ASÍ LO HACE SU MAMÁ KARUI, YEAH!-celebró la morena.

Después de eso, la siguiente fue Ino, la cual pasó al frente usando un vestido de noche y solo hizo una pasarela como si fuera un desfile de modas.  
Algunas chicas la miraban admiradas, y otras tanto con cara de duda. Los chicos la veían con mirada pervertida, sobre todo Sai que no dejaba de dibujarla en su cuaderno.  
Ella terminó su linda pasarela, retirando su vestido de noche, para mostrar un conjunto de bikini que dejo a los chicos con una gran hemorragia nasal y muy celosas a algunas chicas.  
Ella fue haciendo un sensual baile y se fue cerca de Sai mostrando un erótico y excitante striptease al sujeto pálido.

-¿Te gusto? Prepárate porque serás mi esclavo sexual a partir de ahora-le susurró la rubia y le lamió el oído.

Sai tuvo una poderosa erección y la modelo hizo unos pasos más para terminar su show.

-Bueno, eso fue interesante...-dijo Chris se quedó maravillado e intrigado-...pero creo que el concurso era de talentos, no de pasarela. Por eso, tienes esa calificación-declaró el anfitrión y apuntó al Chef que solo mostraba un 5 en el cartel.

-¡¿UN CINCO?! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDE PONERLE UN CINCO A ESTE MARAVILLOSO CUERPO?!-reclamó Ino, la cual estaba muy enojada.

-¡DE MI PARTE YO LE PONGO UN 10000!-dijo Sai en las gradas.

-¡OH SAI!-se enterneció la rubia saltando hacia el dibujante aún con su pequeño bikini.

-"Escuchaste mis oraciones, Dios mío"-pensó muy agradecido Sai sintiendo el sexy cuerpo de su diosa.

-Maldito suertudo-murmuró Suigetsu molesto.

-Bien, creo que mejor pasamos al siguiente participante-interrumpió Chris.

Naruto estaba listo para pasar y, en eso, ve a Hinata llegar a su lado, pero la chica parecía muy nerviosa.

-¿Sucede algo Hinata?-saludó el rubio a su lado.

-Mis compañeros no tienen como concursar, yo que-quería apoyarlos, pero…-contó la chica un poco triste.

-Te da vergüenza, si alguien te obliga a participar los hare sufrir, pero si de verdad quieres hacerlo solo confía en ti misma-apoyó el rubio tomando su mano.

-No sé si tenga la confianza…-dijo nerviosa la chica.

-Pues yo te la daré con mi actuación, deséame suerte-se despidió el Uzumaki sonriéndole con mucha honestidad.

-Y ahora es el turno de Naruto que nos deleitará con una agradable canción-presentaba Chris al siguiente concursante.

-Gracias Chris-agradeció Naruto tomando el micrófono y dio una mirada rápida hacia Hinata que estaba detrás de él-Esto lo dedico a mis amigos y a una amiga en especial-.

Canción de Naruto

Yo te prometo que a pesar de todo,  
seré capaz de este dolor eliminar por fin,  
y si algún día logro encontrarte,  
te darás cuenta que he cambiado de verdad

Olvida el ayer,  
no tiene caso aferrarse a un pasado que no volverá,  
el futuro nos esperará,  
estoy seguro,  
el fuerte latido de mi corazón hará,  
que tú y yo podamos el destino alcanzar.

¡Así que vamos ya!  
Con tu sonrisa me guiarás,  
con tu canto lograrás que pueda atravesar la terrible soledad.

(Wow Wow)

Recordar el coraje y la amabilidad que pudiste demostrar,  
esa ha sido la razón por la que seguiré sin parar,  
y si la sombra de la agonía planeara destruir lo que alguna vez soñé.  
Oh, no,  
pero no deberé ser engañado,  
estoy seguro que una inmensa luz podrá todo iluminar,  
aún recuerdo cómo tu sonrisa pudo abrir mi corazón,  
con sólo mirarte pude al fin cambiar mi vida,  
y mientras conserve los recuerdos del ayer,  
no habrá ya nada que me pueda impedir.

¡Ahora listo estoy!  
Para superar la adversidad,  
el dolor no volverá,  
no deberás temer ya que te protegeré.

(Wow Wow)

El amor que me entregaste impulsará todo aquello en mi interior,  
y así podre transformar,  
toda sombra en un astro de luz.

El futuro anhelado pronto llegará,  
y estoy convencido de que lo alcanzarás,  
¡Así que vamos ya!

Con tu sonrisa me guiarás,  
con tu canto lograrás que pueda atravesar la terrible soledad.

(Wow Wow)

Recordar el coraje y la amabilidad que pudiste demostrar,  
esa a sido la razón.

¡Ahora listo estoy!  
Para superar la adversidad,  
el dolor no volverá,  
no deberás temer ya que te protegeré.

(Wow Wow)

El amor que me entregaste impulsará todo aquello en mi interior,  
y así podré transformar,  
toda sombra en un astro de luz.

(Nota de autores: La canción es: "Its" interpretada por Dualkey)

Todos quedaron maravillados con la melodía de Naruto, en especial Hinata que estaba totalmente ruborizada y se notaba aún más su enamoramiento.

-¡INCREÍBLE! No cabe duda que eres bueno para esto. Ese 9 por parte del Chef sí que es para reconocer tu talento-alabó Chris mientras veía la puntuación.

Confesionario

Karin:

-Es una lástima que Naruto no esté en mi equipo. Con él hubiéramos ganado-lamentó la pelirroja.

Hinata:

-¡OH POR DIOS! ¡ADEMÁS DE GUAPO, TALENTOSO! ¡Y ME LA DEDICO A MÍ! ¡AHORA LO QUIERO MUCHO!-chilló emocionada Hinata.

El rubio salió caminando hacia las gradas y se preparó para animar a Hinata. La ojiperla hizo lo mismo yendo hacia el escenario y le explicó a Chris sobre su participación para apoyar a su equipo. La chica respiró profundo, miró a todos en las gradas y se preparó para cantar al igual que Naruto.

Canción de Hinata

Por alguna razón, esta efusiva emoción  
me oprime el corazón.  
ya nunca más seré el mismo,  
me he encariñado demasiado contigo,  
debido a que tu sonrisa es tan resplandeciente como la joya de Andromeda,  
si bien siempre estoy sonriendo, yo estoy siendo sincero.  
¿Como es que tu existencia hace que la inteligencia artificial se vuelva amor?  
Un caos infinito no estaria para nada mal,  
¡De acuerdo! Vamos mas allá del mañana.

Mis emociones estallan, siguiendo el milagro de Adán y Eva,  
¡Listos! Vamos al paraíso estelar dejando una estela de amor por este plano  
Desearía sincronizarme contigo, pero no te puedo alcanzar,  
quiero hundirme a través de la distancia que nos separa.

El universo es muy pequeño para que podamos expresar nuestros sueños,  
amor radiante y galaxia, mi amor está por todas partes,  
no sé como explicártelo, pero aún asi ven conmigo  
que te revelaré el cielo.

Si pudiera teletransportarme en este preciso instante,  
me gustaría viajar contigo a través de los recuerdos de esta galaxia,  
Lógica, fórmulas y gravedad, son cosas que ya no necesito más mientras tenga esta fuerza de atracción hacia nosotros.  
¡De acuerdo! Saltemos a través del tiempo...  
Estrella fugaz y luna creciente,  
crucemos este silencioso océano,  
nuestro encuentro estaba predeterminado desde los orígenes de la vida,  
pero el pecado se cruzó en este juego falso...

Mis emociones estallan, siguiendo el milagro de Adán y Eva,  
¡Listos! Vamos al paraíso estelar dejando una estela de amor por este plano.  
Desearía sincronizarme contigo, pero no te puedo alcanzar,  
quiero hundirme a través de la distancia que nos separa.

Desde el día en que la manzana cayó,  
alargó las distancias entre nuestro amor,  
amor radiante y galaxia, mi amor está por todas partes  
Yo solo quiero que lo seas todo para mí,  
que hasta incluso te concedería todo el mundo para tí.

(Nota de autores: La canción es Astrogation de Nana Mizuki, la voz de Hinata).

Al término de la canción, todos quedaron maravillados con la voz de la chica, en especial Naruto. Pero quien sí estaba furiosa, era Sakura.

Confesionario

Sakura:

-Ahora resulta que esa chica es una cantante sin descubrir. Voy a disfrutar mucho esto-declaró la malvada modelo mientras levantaba el diario de Hinata.

-De acuerdo, esa última actuación de Hinata les dio 7 buenos puntos. Los zorros deben mostrar algo increíble. Ahora es el turno de Sakura para impresionarnos-dictaminó Chris tomando de nuevo el micrófono y señalando a Sakura.

-Muchas gracias-dijo la chica pelirrosa y se acercó con su vestido de ballet y una silla de madera- Originalmente los deleitaría con una hermoso baile, pero...-en ese instante, Sakura sacó una libreta de entre sus ropas, asustando a Hinata-Me gustaría recitarles un pequeño poema anónimo para "alguien especial"-.

Sakura empezó a recitar un poema muy vergonzoso frente a todos.

-Querido diario: Hoy tuve de nuevo ese sueño tan maravilloso-leía Sakura con mucha profundidad-Estaba viendo el atardecer en un hermoso campo de flores. Y entonces llega él caminando lentamente con sus finos cabellos dorados trayendo un ramo de bellas flores. Se puso frente de mí y me regaló las flores, una hermosa sonrisa cegadora y me cautiva con esos hermosos ojos azules-.

¿Ojos azules?-cuestionó Karin mirando al escenario y vio a Naruto muy sorprendido y a Hinata al borde del desmayo.

-Pero lo mejor del sueño, es despertar y darme cuenta que mi amado príncipe está aquí conmigo y me brinda su amistad y sobre todo su amor. Deseo poder ser lo suficientemente valiente para caminar a su lado-finalizó Sakura con mucha maldad.

Al momento de que Sakura terminó, Hinata se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos y muy avergonzada, saliendo corriendo del lugar. Naruto la vio irse y la siguió, mientras Sakura y Sasuke miraban todo con total malicia. Todos los campistas miraban de mala forma a la lectora chismosa.

Bueno, aunque no fue algo agradable el Chef te calificó con un 6. Eso deja la puntuación 20–16 a favor de los zorros. Los conejos necesitan una gran puntuación si desean salvarse-avisó Chris a todos.

-Solo nos quedas tú Lee, dependemos de tí-pidió Temari llegando detrás del escenario al lado de Karin.

-¡YO GANARÉ EL CONCURSO!-exclamó salió corriendo, pero tropezó con Sakura y ambos terminaron noqueados.

-¡¿AHORA QUÉ HAREMOS?! Ya no tenemos más concursantes-– dijo Karin muy desesperada.

-Contrólate, veamos: Tenemos a Kiba, pero se fue corriendo a buscar a Hinata junto a Shino. Neji está con Tenten que está herida y yo no tengo nada llamativo y Sasuke no participará. ¿Qué puede hacer Suigetsu?-preguntó con calma Temari.

-Cortar un árbol con un cuchillo, pero es muy poco llamativo. ¿Qué podemos hacer?-habló Karin muy alterada.

Ambas chicas miraron a los que quedaban en las gradas y vieron a Jugo jugando con un pajarito. Las chicas se miraron con nervios y se resignaron. Después de un rato, Jugo estaba en el escenario frente a un micrófono.

-¡VAMOS JUGO! ¡¿QUÉ PODEMOS PERDER?!-gritó Karin detrás del escenario junto a Temari.

Jugo tomó aire y después empezó a cantar una gran melodía de ópera. Su voz parecía la de un ángel y de un experto.

-¡POR TIIIIIIIÍ VOLAREEEEÉ, POR CIELOS Y MARES HASTA TU AMOOOOR, ABRIENDO LOS OJOS POR FIIIN, CONTIGO YO VIVIRÉ...!-cantaba Jugo al estilo Andrea Bocelli.

Después de un rato, todos quedaron estupefactos, hasta que el lugar se llenó de aplausos de asombro.

-¡MALDICIOOÓN, ESO FUE MUY HERMOSOOOO!-lloraba inusualmente Samui con un pañuelo.

-Creo que todos sabemos quién ganó-mencionó Chris mirando al chef que estaba en lágrimas y mostraba un diez-Con esto basta ¡JUGO LE HA DADO LA VICTORIA A LOS CONEJOS!-declaró el conductor a los ganadores.

-¡JUGO!-celebraron Karin y Temari corriendo a abrazar a su compañero.

-Bien zorros, es hora de votar. Su castigo vendrá después de la fogata. Conejos, una lujosa cena los espera-informó Chris a todos.

Confesionario:

Sakura:

-Genial, ahora todos me ven como la mala de la historia. Como sea, solo necesito siete votos para sacar a Gaara de la isla. Fu e Ino pueden convencer a Tamaki y Sai, Samui no querrá irse y Chouji es pan comido-afirmó confiada Sakura.

Chouji:

El gordito comía un pastel con mucha prisa mientras reía.

-Pan comido-sonrió el sujeto.

Naruto:

-Esto no se va a quedar así. Aunque Sakura es de mi equipo, cruzó la linea con Hinata. Ella sabrá porque me llaman el mejor bromista del mundo-juró el Uzumaki queriendo venganza.

En la fogata, los conejos estaban en los asientos del ganador mientras solo quedaban tres zorros en los troncos frente a la fogata: Sakura, Naruto y Gaara. Naruto volteaba a ver a Hinata, pero ella ocultaba la vista.

El siguiente malvavisco es para… Naruto-dijo Chris y dio el malvavisco, pero no estaba muy feliz-Bien Gaara, aunque no participaste, no has ayudado mucho. Sakura, lo que hiciste fue algo cruel, pero relativo. Sin peros, eso fue algo loco-opinó el conductor.

-Deja de perder el tiempo y dame el malvavisco-exigió Sakura extendiendo su mano hacia al frente.

-Gaara, personalmente no me gusta esto, pero las reglas son las reglas. El último malvavisco es para… Sakura-suspiró Chris tomando el malvavisco y se lo dio a la pelirrosa.

-Supongo que así termina esto…-suspiró Gaara mientras se levantó con rumbo al muelle.

-¡GAARA, ESPERA!-llamó Naruto levantándose y se puso a su lado-No importa lo que pasó, yo no voté por tí y te prometo que si fuera posible, cambiaría tu lugar con el mío-le dijo con total sinceridad el Uzumaki.

-Te creo Naruto-respondió el pelirrojo extendiendo su mano-Me probaste que si hay buenas personas. Espero que después de este concurso podamos ser buenos amigos-propuso Gaara.

-¡TE LO GARANTIZO, DE VERAS!-aceptó el rubio dándole la mano.

-Temari, perdóname, ahora todo depende de tí-lamentó Gaara abrazando a su hermana.

-Descuida hermano, yo me encargo. Salúdame a Kankuro y a Matsuri de mi parte-.

-Lo haré-finalizó Gaara con una despedida de mano.

-En lo que Gaara se despide. ¿Quién será el conejo…?-trató de hablar Chris, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡YO IRÉ!-habló Hinata y se levantó muy decidida.

-¿Hinata? No tienes que…-dijo Neji muy sorprendido.

-Necesito un tiempo a solas-solo comentó la chica sin mirar a nadie y subió al bote sin dudarlo.

-Bien zorros, hora del castigo-sentenció Chris con mirada malvada.

Después de un rato, todos los zorros estaban desnudos frente al muelle.

-Su castigo será darse un frio chapuzón para "despertar" y dejar de ser perdedores-declaró el conductor.

-Todo por culpa de Sakura-maldijo Fu.

-¡TU CÁLLATE!-silenció Sakura tapándose como podía.

Samui enojada le dio un empujón con su pie y Sakura cayó al agua sin prepararse mentalmente para ello.

-¡KYAAAAA, ESTÁ HELADA!-gritó la rosada.

-Bah, helado es mi segundo nombre. Chojuro, entra conmigo y dormiré pegada junto a tí para que estés calientito-le propuso Haku con perversión.

-¡GERÓNIMOOOO!-exclamó el mencionado sin pensarlo dos veces.

Haku:

-Adoro bañarme con agua helada, mi familia estuvo un tiempo en Rusia y estoy muy aclimatada al agua helada. Por eso me dicen la chica de hielo-contó Haku divertida.

Naruto y Samui saltaron después, seguidos del resto del grupo. Todos salieron temblando peor que una gelatina, excepto Haku que era abrazado por Chojuro para recibir su calor.

-Ahora dormirán a la intemperie sin recibir nada. Háganle como sea para sobrevivir al frío de la noche-les informó Chris.

-Eso es inhumano-se quejó Sakura.

Suigetsu, Kiba y Lee espiaban a los castigados y disfrutaban la vista que le ofrecían las chicas.

-"Guau, Tamaki es muy sexy. Voy a darle una sábana esta noche-dijo en su cabeza Kiba.  
El chico perro se escabulló y le hizo unas señas a Tamaki para que fuera a donde estaba.

-No me mires, Kiba-se cubrió la castaña.

-Solo quiero darte una cobija. Hay mucho frío afuera, Shino me la dio para que te taparas con Fu-le explicó Kiba cerrando los ojos por respeto a ella.

-Gracias, Kiba. Eres un amor cuando no te portas mal-sonrió la mujer cubriendo su cuerpo con la sábana.

-De nada-.

Tamaki le dio un beso de pico en los labios a Kiba y se retiró al campamento.

-Gracias, algún día te devolveré el favor-prometió la chica.

-Está bien, por mí no hay problema-sonrió Kiba avergonzado y rascándose la cabeza.

La chica gato llegó al campamento y todos vieron asombrados la sábana que traía.

-Mira lo que nos dieron Kiba y Shino, Fu-le contó Tamaki feliz.

-Que amables, comparte-dijo con ojos brillosos la peliverde.

-Seguro-.

Ambas amigas durmieron juntas y calientitas, por lo que algunas de las chicas se pegaron. Sakura e Ino trataron de unirse, pero Haku se los impidió.

-Ustedes dos se van lejos de acá, no estamos nada felices con su treta contra Hinata-les declaró la chica de hielo molesta.

-¡ERA PARTE DEL TRATO!-se excusó Sakura.

-No debían jugar tan chueco, ella jamás te ha hecho daño y votamos que esta vez duermen fuera de acá-dio su ultimátum la mujer.

Ambas chicas rechazadas se retiraron y no se juntaron para calentarse. Sakura no estaba para nada arrepentida y mantuvo su orgullo, aunque estaba muriéndose de frío. Por otra parte, Ino se sentía pésima porque era más consciente de sus acciones y estaba llorando en silencio por el frío que sentía, ademas de la culpa.

Confesionario:

Ino:

-Odio ser ignorada realmente por la gente y ahora me siento pésima por haber participado en el juego de Sakura. Si sigo con ella voy a ser la siguiente en salir, olvidé lo que se siente que te hagan daño y la pobre Hinata fue la víctima de mis locuras-suspiró con lágrimas la rubia arrepentida.

Sai la vio triste y no le importaba mucho si ella era mala con el resto de la gente. Él la veía con mucho arrepentimiento y quiso apoyarla.

-Oye Ino, ven conmigo si deseas-le propuso Sai.

-¿En serio me aceptarías? ¿No me odias?-preguntó esperanzada la rubia.

-Nunca lo haría-sonrió el pelinegro.

-Muchas gracias-dijo con gran felicidad y yendo a abrazarlo.

Sakura veía esto con coraje porque ahora moriría de fría, pero antes muerta que sencilla. Por su parte, Sai estaba viviendo su sueño de dormir a lado de su Idol favorita y que amaba sobretodo.

-Gracias por tu gentileza, Sai. Nadie me quiere-susurró Ino con tristeza.

-Yo sí lo hago-.

-No solo es el campamento, sino todo el mundo. Nadie se ha molestado en conocerme realmente como soy y solo ven la carita bonita-confesó la mujer con depresión.

-Siempre luces tan alegre y ruiseña-.

-Solo deseo seguirle el paso a la gente y fingir apariencias. A veces solo deseo una vida normal con alguien que sepa quien es la Ino de la vida real-le dijo sinceramente la mujer.

-Bueno, me gustaría conocerte mejor si lo quieres-comentó Sai divertido.

-Gracias, espero no decepcionarte-sonrió con lágrimas de felicidad la ojiazul.

-Pero antes debes de disculparte con Hinata. De verdad, se sobrepasaron con esa treta-le mencionó Sai algo incómodo por el tema.

-Reconozco que lo que Sakura reveló fue muy bajo, incluso para mí. Yo creí que iba a hacer algo como sus miedos o eventos vergonzosos, no revelar lo que sentía por Naruto-admitió con algo de molestia la chica.

Naruto escuchaba la plática y él siempre sabía cuando una persona miente o no. Es un talento que heredó de su madre y todo Uzumaki nace con ello.

-Hinata es una chica de buen corazón, solo deja que pase un poco las cosas y pídele disculpas. Si no lo haces tendrás al resto de los campistas en contra-aconsejó Sai serio.

-Tienes razón, cuando pasen unos días hablaré con ella-aceptó la chica.

-Cambiando el tema, te luciste y jamás me habían hecho sentir así con algo tan salvaje como tu baile-mencionó asombrado el pálido.

-Es que quería impresionarte-admitió vergonzosa la rubia.

-¿Es cierto que quieres que sea tu esclavo sexual?-cuestionó dududo el sujeto.

-¿Tú lo deseas?-.

-Me encantaría, confieso que me encantas mucho-declaró el chico.

-Si lo haces, seremos aliados el resto de la competencia y compartimos el dinero-propuso la mujer.

-¿Nos seguiríamos viendo después de que todo esto termine, aunque perdamos?-preguntó Sai.

-Claro que sí, me gustaría seguir frecuentándote-aceptó muy gustosa lno.

Por su parte, Temari estaba comiendo muy a gusto y vio a Shikamaru desnudo tratando de dormir. Se acercó a él desviando la mirada y con algo de comida, poniéndosela en frente.

-No tengo hambre-aclaró el chico con pereza.

-Una ofrenda de paz, tenías razón sobre lo de quedarme sola-admitió su derrota la chica.

-Es lógico. No se hizo notar y nadie lo extrañaría, excepto por Naruto-explicó el Nara.

-Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer?-cuestionó insegura la rubia.

-Votarás por quien yo diga cuando lo diga. Por ahora, será todo-ordenó el chico tomando unas papas del plato.

-Eso fue fácil…-.

-Otra cosa más: Quien gane en los desafíos, deberá ir a la isla de los huesos a buscar la dichosa estatuilla y así nos aseguraremos la inmunidad-afirmó Shikamaru antes de irse a dormir.

-De acuerdo…-aceptó Temari.

-Además, quiero tu hermoso cuerpo-dio a conocer el Nara.

-¡¿QUÉ COSA DIJISTE?!-exclamó la rubia.

-Deseo perder mi virginidad y no desaprovecharé la oportunidad. Además quiero que te bañes conmigo porque me da flojera hacerlo por mi cuenta-señaló el cabeza de piña.

-Voy a matarte cuando esto termine, ¿me oíste?-amenazó muy humillada la rubia.

-Si, como sea. Ahora déjame dormir-se despidió el Shikamaru.

Temari se fue roja y muy avergonzada porque sacrificaría su tesorito para tratar de ganar la competencia.  
Mientras la alianza de Shikamaru y Temari se afianzaba, Haku caminaba con enojo hacia la cabaña de los hombres conejos. Ella pidió prestada la sabana de Tamaki para que nadie la viera desnuda del equipo contrario.

Confesionario:

Haku:

-Si esa maldita de Sakura cree que se saldrá con la suya, está muy equivocada. No dejare que lastimen a mis amigos y amigas-.

Haku tocó la ventana y pidió hablar con Shino que estaba atendiendo a sus insectos.

-¿Qué haces con la sábana que presté?-preguntó Shiko curioso.

-No quiero que me veas desnuda, además vengo a hacerte un buen trato-le propuso Haku muy sospechosa.

-Dime que tienes en mente-.

-¿Tú dijiste que habías traído una granja de termitas?-recordó la chica con enojo.

-Son dos, una de termitas y hormigas. Estas son muy violentas si se enfrentan entre ellas-dijo el chico sabiendo a donde iba el asunto.

-Aun mejor-sonrió malvadamente la mujer.

-¿Las usarás contra Sakura e Ino?-.

-Así es-asintió Haku.

-¿Y qué gano a cambio?-preguntó Shino interesado.

-Si me dejas usar tus insectos, hago que Fu caiga loca por tí-dio a saber la chica de hielo.

Shino estaba seriamente interesado en Fu porque ambos compartían su obsesión con los insectos, en especial los escarabajos.

-Trato hecho, solo asegúrate de recuperar los más que cuando esto termine-aceptó el sujeto de gafas.

-De acuerdo-.

Unos minutos más tarde...

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡QUÍTENMELOS, QUÍTENMELOS! ¡PICAN!-.

Lo último que se escuchó en el campamento fueron los gritos de ardor y dolor de Sakura e Ino corriendo por el campamento totalmente desnudas y llenas de hormigas y termitas por todo su cuerpo.

-Y así, termina otra noche en este lugar. Sintonicen la próxima semana para más locuras aquí en: Drama Total: Campamento-Explosión Ninja-se despidió Chris del público.

Nota de los autores:

-Hola amigos, aquí Oz D-saludó el chico estaba atado a una silla y con una computadora al frente de él-Hago este saludo con total uso de mis…facultades mentales ¡ESTO ES ESTÚPIDO!-reclamó furioso el pobre sujeto.

-¡SOLO HAZLO!-se escuchaba la voz de Hope atrás de él mientras sostenía un poster NaruHina en sus manos.

-Ya te lo dije, se me acabó el dinero y solo alcancé para un póster ¡Y ESE ES MÍO…!-le dijo el pobre muchacho a la mujer.

De repente, un sonido de rasgadura se escuchó al fondo y puso nervioso a Oz Di.

-¡ESTÁ BIEN, TÚ GANAS! ¡SÓLO DEJA MI POSTER!-suplicó el chico.

-Entonces continúa, esclavo-.

-Yo, Oz Di aprovecho esta oportunidad para decir que me declaro abiertamente fan del NaruSa…¡NO PUEDO! ¡NO ME TORTURES POR FAVOR!-volvió a suplicar el secuestrado.

-¡HAZLO O SINO…!-.

De repente, Javier abrió una puerta y encendió una luz, haciendo que Hope se escondiera bajo una cama huyendo de la luz.

— ¡¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ?! ¿Por qué Oziel está atado a una silla?-preguntó consternado Javier.

-Pues Hope estaba…-trató de pedir ayuda el chico, pero vio como la chica tenía aún el poster en sus manos-Nada maestro, solo jugábamos y me tocó perder, jejeje-mintió nervioso.

-Oigan, si van a tener sexo salvaje con bondaje me hubieran avisado para enseñarles. Tus ataduras no son nada sexys y estas vestido todavía-malpensó Javier con una sonrisa pervertida.

-¡NO PIENSO HACERLE ESO A OZZIEL, HIJO DE PERRA!-reclamó ofendida Hope al respecto y roja por la sugerencia.

De repente se vio a Marian con la mochila de Oz Di y sacando un poster de Naruhina muy precioso con una firma que decía Hope Heartfilia.

-Hola, Hope. Ese poster en tus manos es el mío, el de la mochila es el tuyo. Oziel no compro para él-avisó MG muy apurada.

-¿Y porque mintió?-cuestionó Hope sorprendida.

-¡ERA UNA SORPRESA, ERES MALA CONMIGO!-confesó el chico ya desatado y se fue a su cuarto a llorar.

-Oye perdón…-la chica intento a disculparse pero el chico no la escuchó.

-Oh oh, lo arruinaste de forma muy trágica. En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, dejen sus comentarios, votos y blah, blah, blah. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ir a pegar el poster de Marian a su recámara. Por cierto, Hope estás castigada-.

-¿Pero yo por qué?-.

-Por ser una exagerada y no saber aceptar sorpresas. Ya me voy-se despidió Javier saliendo del lugar.

-Eh, ¿Oziel?-preguntó Hope se acercó, cuando el chico se detuvo.

-Una cita-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Una cita si quieres que te perdone-dio a conocer sus condiciones.

-¿Pero yo no…?-trató de negarse Hope.

-No como novios, como amigos solamente-.

-¿Pero Oziel…?-trató de hablar la chica.

-Ya dije, me voy adiós-concluyó el asunto el chico y salió del lugar con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Por qué a mí?-maldijo la chica y empezó a lamentarse con su poster en manos.

-¿De qué te quejas? Nadie te pela a tí tampoco-opinó Marian divertida.

-¡TÚ CÁLLATE, NO ECHES MÁS SAL A LA HERIDA!-señaló deprimida Hope.

-Me dijo oni chan que Oz Di es un mar de llanto cuando se deprime. Pobrecito, ¿qué clase de persona enferma sin sentimientos ni alma le haría algo a ese pobre?-.

-Eres cruel como Javier, te detesto-murmuró Hope con aura de depresión.

-¿Kien io?-dijo como pececito de Bob Esponja MG.

-¡YO SOLO QUERÍA HACER MI BUENA ACCIÓN DEL DÍA, BUAAAAAAA!-se escuchó el lamento de Oziel.

Marian revisó su celular para un mensaje y se lo mostró a Hope. Había una foto de Oz Di en posición fetal y chupándose el dedo.

-Ustedes ganan, no nos esperen despiertos-suspiró Hope.

-¿A dónde irán?-cuestionó curiosa Marian.

-Al mundo de chocolate y malvavisco-contestó la chica.

-Uy que chiste, yo pensaba que al hotel-dijo aburrida MG.

-Pervertida como Javier-se quejó Hope.

-Por algo soy su aprendiz-sonrió la chiquilla.

Al día siguiente...

-Hope, lo arruinaste de nuevo-.

Ahora mismo, se veía a Oz Di casi muriendo de un coma hiperglucémico en un hospital.

-¡NO SABÍA QUE EL CHOCOLATE LE HACÍA ESO!-dijo con lagrimas anime Hope.

-Debiste llevarlo al hotel mejor-insistió MG.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA!-señaló muy enojada la mujer.

-Chocolateeee-susurró mal Oz Di.

-Por cierto, digan en los reviews quien quieren en una escena de lemon y como la quieren-avisó Javier al publico lector.

-Por cierto, ¿alguien quiere chocolate?-preguntó MG.

-Yo, linda-aceptó Javier una barra.

-¡¿OZ DI SE MUERE DE SOBREDOSIS DE CHOCOLATE Y USTEDES COMEN ESO FRENTE A ÉL?!-les reclamó Hope furiosa.

-Yo que culpa tengo. Uuum, que rico-saboreó Javier sin pena.

-Son de los finos-comentó Marian.

-Par de tarados-suspiró Hope molesta.

-Yo solo... quería una... cita normal... y tal vez un beso... cho-chocolate...-balbuceó Oz Di.

-Y no lo tendrás jamaaaás-le respondió Javier.

-Eres malo-criticó Marian molesta.

-No has visto lo peor, aún te falta mucho-sonrió malévolamente Javier.


	5. Chapter 5

Drama Total: Campamento Explosión Ninja  
Capítulo 5: "CUARTO DESAFÍO: PASEO EN CANOA A LA ISLA DE LOS HUESOS"

OTAKUFire: Aún habrá ShinoFu. Jugo será la que domine a Samui.

Zafir09: Espero que el resto te guste.

Zafir09: Y vendrán mejores cosas todavía.

NaruHina The Last: Todos recibirán su merecido en cualquier momento.

Se aprecia la isla Wawanakwa donde ya está saliendo el sol. El muelle se ve a Chris McLean saludando a la audiencia y empezó a recapitular lo sucedido en el programa pasado.

-La última vez en Drama Total: Campamento Explosión Ninja, los campistas subieron al escenario para mostrarnos sus mas grandes talentos. Hubo actuaciones románticas, algunas muy "atrevidas"-dijo Chris mientras se veía la imagen de Ino posando de forma sexy-Definitivamente guardaré una copia de esa parte. Muchas alianzas se formaron, sobre todo una muy maléfica entre Sakura y Sasuke. Suigetsu mostró un poco de lo que le queda de humanidad a Karin cuando su violin fue destrozado. La actuación mas extraña fue la revelación de Sakura sobre los sueños de Hinata con Naruto, eso si fue cruel. Al final la talentosa voz de Jugo les garantizó la victoria a su equipo y aunque todos deseaban sacar a Sakura, ella se las arregló para expulsar a Gaara, haciendo que Temari se quedara sin hermanos y formara una alianza con Shikamaru. Hinata tomó el puesto de campista desterrado para tener un tiempo a solas y no pasar vergüenzas-contó el conductor mientras caminaba hacia la playa donde había varias canoas-¿Qué alianza será la más fuerte? ¿Quién será el siguiente campista en hundirse? Descúbralo ahora mismo en: Drama Total-Campamento-Explosion Ninja-.

(Intro de la serie)

Los campistas caminaban hacia el muelle donde Chris los esperaba muy ansioso. Entre los participantes, Naruto se encontraba al lado de Neji y Karin, pero el rubio estaba muy deprimido.

Confesionario:

Naruto:

-Anoche no dejé de pensar en Hinata, me siento mal por ella y todo por culpa de Sakura. Tambien recordé a mis padres, mi mamá estaría ahora mismo planeado una dolorosa venganza contra ella y mi papá simplemente me diría que la venganza no es la solución. Sakura debe pagar, pero no quiero ser igual a ella, aunque eso no significa que no pueda darle ideas a alguien de como vengarse, de veras-declaro el Uzumaki con una risa malvada.

Neji:

-Hay muchas cosas que he pasado por alto: La comida asquerosa del Chef, la actitud fastidiosa de Lee y la perversión de este programa, pero no toleraré que esa bruja de cabellos rosas humille a mi prima y se salga con la suya. Ella tiene que irse de una vez por todas-sentenció molesto el castaño.

En el camino, Sakura sentía la mala vibra de los demás campistas, pero sobre todo, las picaduras en sus brazos y piernas, cortesía de la broma de Haku. Estaba que echaba chispas con la mirada hacia ella, la cual simplemente la ignoraba.

-Campistas, recibamos a nuestra pequeña desterrada que debe estar muy… ¿herida?-habló Chris al ver a todos reunidos, pero algo lo sorprendió.

Todos vieron a Hinata llegar en el bote con el Chef, pero estaba totalmente intacta, sin rasguños, moretones y nada mas. Hasta se veía tranquila y feliz.

-¿Por qué no tienes ninguna herida? Yo sufrí por culpa de un oso-dijo Samui muy enojada.

-Los animales me vieron muy triste y decidieron consolarme-contó Hinata muy tranquila mientras se ponía al lado de Neji sin ver a Naruto.

Confesionario:

Sakura:

-¡MALDITA SEA, AHORA RESULTA QUE TAMBIÉN ES UNA BLANCANIEVES! ¡ESTO ES EL COLMO, ELLA TIENE QUE IRSE!-exclamó con ira la rosada.

-Continuando con el desafío, deberán hacer un paseo en canoa hacia "LA ISLA DE LOS HUESOS…"-volvió a tomar la palabra Chris, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡NOOOOOO!-empezó a gritar Samui del terror.

-En serio que te la pasaste muy mal ahí, ¿verdad?-comentó Haku poniéndose a su lado.

-Ya me dio miedo, Nya-murmuró Tamaki con miedo.

-Descuida, yo te cuidare-le apoyó Kiba a su lado, pero fue jaloneado de la oreja por Temari.

-¡CONCÉNTRATE!-regañó la rubia.

-Como decía, deberán remar en canoas compartidas hacia la "Isla de los Huesos", caminar hacia el otro extremo de la isla y preparar una fogata de rescate. El equipo que realice la mejor fogata tendrá una gran ventaja contra el otro equipo. Una vez que yo apruebe su fogata, deberán remar de regreso a la isla Wawanakwa. El equipo que regrese primero ganará-instruyó el anfitrión.

-Suena sencillo-declaró Suigetsu con malicia.

-Lo es, pero habrá sorpresas en su camino por la isla, como animales salvajes, plagas y sobre todo, no deben dejar que nada le pase a su canoa ni sus remos. Además es una excelente oportunidad de buscar la estatuilla de la inmunidad-afirmó Chris.

-Siento que no nos has dicho todo McLean-dedujo Sasuke sabiendo las intenciones del conductor.

-Es verdad, la isla tiene una maldición. Si sacan algo que es propio de la isla quedaran ¡MALDITOS DE POR VIDA!-contó Chris mientras mostraba una imagen de la isla.

-Las maldiciones no son reales, solo están dentro de la imaginación de la gente que piensa que…-trató de decir Shino, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡MIS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD ME PROTEGERÁN DE CUALQUIER MALDICIÓN!-gritó Lee entusiasmado.

-Muy bien, recuerden no sacar nada de la isla, ahora ¡MUEVANSE!-ordenó Chris.

Los campistas empezaron a correr hacia la playa a tomar una canoa, pero al irse todos, Ino llego corriendo con papel higiénico en sus pies.

-¿Qué me perdí?-preguntó la rubia muy apresurada.

-La canoa-apuntó Chris al muelle con mucho pesar mientras Ino salía corriendo-En definitivo, las rubias si que son tontas-suspiró el pelinegro.

Todos empezaron a tomar canoas y hacer equipos de dos o tres para remar. Aunque debía ser con su equipo, Naruto se acercó a hablar con Hinata, pero ella simplemente lo evadió y se subió a la canoa donde estaba Neji. Sin darse cuenta, Naruto se quedó sin compañeros y solo quedaba Sakura, lo cual lo hizo enojar. Todos los campistas empezaron a remar a la isla de manera tranquila. En su canoa, Hinata se mantenía en silencio, preocupando a Neji.

-¿Te encuentras bien Hinata?-preguntó el castaño.

-Si primo, es solo que…-trató de explicar la peliazul.

-Sigues triste por lo que hizo Sakura-dedujo Neji.

-Eso fue muy cruel. Ahora me da vergüenza ver de frente a Naruto-suspiró Hinata.

-Él no se burlará de tí. De hecho se sorprendió de que pensaras asi de él, le gustas-contó el Hyuga con mucho orgullo.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Hinata muy emocionada.

-Te recomiendo que cuando tengas una oportunidad, hables con el-le dio Neji una sonrisa de aprobación a su prima-A propósito, ¿sabes algo sobre la estatuilla de la inmunidad?-.

-Unos mapaches me mostraron un lugar y, por lo que vi, había algo ahí que los molestaba. Están entre dos arboles, junto a un pequeño arroyo-dijo Hinata haciendo memoria.

-Si pasamos por ahí, podríamos sacarle ventaja

Por desgracia, esa conversación era escuchada por Jugo, que remaba cerca de ellos.

Confesionario:

Jugo:

-Sí tengo que irme, no hay problema. Después de todo, es solo un juego...-luego sucedió un cambio de personalidad drástica-¡PERO PODRÍA USAR ESA COSA PARA DIVERTIRME Y TORTURAR A ALGUNAS PERSONAS, JAJAJAJAJAJA!-después de eso Jugo volvió a su comportamiento tranquilo-Si la encuentro, se la entregaré a alguien de confianza-declaró la chica.

Samui:

-La última vez que estuve en la "Isla de los Huesos", creí haber encontrado la maldita estatuilla, pero el oso me atrapó y no pude escapar. Pero estoy segura que esta vez si la encontraré-declaró con seguridad la rubia fuerte.

Rock Lee remaba con mucha habilidad y rapidez en una canoa junto a Tenten, la cual estaba un poco decepcionada por no poder acompañar a Neji. Sin embargo, el chico remaba con mucha fuerza rapidez.

-¡LEE, TRANQUILÍZATE! ¡NO HAY PRISA!-gritó Tenten muy desesperada.

-Perdóname, solo quiero que mis llamas de la juventud no se apaguen-dijo el cejudo un poco desanimado.

-¿Puedes dejar eso de las llamas de la juventud? No impresionas a nadie con eso-pidió la chica un poco irritada.

-A mi novia le gusta-argumentó el cejudo.

-Las novias imaginarias no valen Lee…-señaló incrédula la chica de bollos.

Ante esto, Lee sacó una foto de entre sus ropas y en ella se veía a una chica de cabello castaño y tez pálida. Sus ojos eran color miel y estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas mientras el cejudo la abrazaba.

-Yo la conozco, salió en un programa médico por una enfermedad muy grave. Un momento, afuera del consultorio se escuchaban los gritos de alguien diciendo su nombre, ¡¿ERAS TÚ?!-habló Tenten con miedo y muy impresionada.

-Sí, cuando hicieron el programa no me permitieron estar ahí porque dijeron que era muy ruidoso, aunque ella pidió que me dejaran salir-contó divertido Lee.

-Debo suponer que concursas para ganar el dinero de su operación-dedujo con tristeza la castaña.

-Así es, la conocí en el hospital cuando me fracturé la pierna. Nos hicimos amigos y después me permitió ser su novio. Dice que tengo el espíritu y la energía que a ella le falta-contó Lee nostálgico mientras volvia a remar.

-Eso no lo dudo-.

Flashback

Lee estaba sumamente aburrido porque tenía una pierna sumamente fracturada y había recibido el diagnóstico de que no iba a volver a ser maestro de jiujitsu y deportista, lo que hizo que se deprimiera mucho. En eso, una chica bonita aunque de aspecto debilitado entraba acompañada por una enfermera y la acostaron en su cama.

-Buenas tardes, parece que seré tu compañera-sonrió la mujer.

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?-.

-Yakumo Kurama, soy clienta frecuente de este hospital-se presentó la castaña.

-Rock Lee, mucho gusto-sonrió con una brillante dentadura.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-cuestionó curiosa la mujer.

-Es que me rompí en varios pedazos la pierna y no podré volver a practicar deportes-suspiró el chico.

-Que suerte tienes-mencionó con alegría la muchacha.

-¿Eh, por qué?-preguntó curioso el cejudo.

-Solo es tu pierna, yo estoy mucho peor-sonrió con resignación la pálida.

-¿Qué tienes?-.

-Nací con huesos de cristal y piel de cartón. Sufro de cansancio perpetuo y mis paros cardíacos me mandan a dormir-contó la chica.

-¡¿EN SERIO?!-preguntó con lágrimas el cabeza de hongo.

-Nah, estoy exagerando jajaja-se rió la mujer.

-Eres mala-señaló enojado Lee.

-En realidad tengo un cuerpo muy débil y me enfermo muy fácilmente. Paso más tiempo en el hospital que en mi casa-comentó con tristeza.

-Lo siento mucho-lamentó el pelinegro.

-Descuida, he aprendido a vivir con ello-sonrió la mujer.

Día con día, Rock Lee y Yakumo se iban conociendo más a fondo y desarrollaron una hermosa amistad. La chica se sintió tan abrumada con la capacidad de vivir de su amigo que no pudo evitar enamorarse de él.

-Mañana me van a operar de la pierna, espero que todo vaya bien-mencionó muy nervioso Lee.

-Tienes el 60% de curarte, es una buena posibilidad-le animó la castaña.

-Tengo miedo de que algo me pase-confesó el pelinegro.

-No tengas miedo, todo estará bien. Yo te apoyaré desde donde estoy-sonrió con mucha naturalidad la mujer.

-Gracias por apoyarme, no sé que hubiera pasado si no estuvieras conmigo-dijo con alivio el cejudo.

-Estarías saltando de la ventana por los nervios-opinó divertida la castaña.

-Sí es cierto, jajajajaja-.

Para fortuna de Lee, la cirugía fue todo un éxito y estaría caminando en unos meses. Lo primero que vio los ojos del cejudo fueron los ojos miel de Yakumo mirándolo ansiosa.

-Y-ko-mu-dijo con la lengua enredada Lee.

-No hables mucho, Lee. Aún estás bajo los efectos de la anestesia-le habló muy feliz la castaña y con lágrimas.

Ella lo abrazó suavemente con mucha ternura y se sentía muy contenta de que Lee iba a poder caminar de nuevo.

-Lee, te amo. No sé que haría yo si te pasara algo, eres lo único bueno que tengo en mi vida-susurraba quebrándose la mujer en el pecho de su mejor amigo.

La vida de Yakumo Kurama era una desgracia tras otra: Sus padres habían muerto hace años en un incendio, su tío no era muy apegado a ella por lo que no tuvo a alguien a quien querer. Su cuerpo iba enfermándose poco a poco hasta un punto crítico.  
La vida de Yakumo cambió al conocer a Lee y su corazón lleno de oscuridad se iluminó y prendó de las "Llamas de la Juventud" que mantenía caliente su alma fría y casi sin vida.  
La ojimiel le regaló una mirada de amor al chico y se acercó para darle un tierno beso al cejudo. Ese acto duró unos 20 segundos porque fue interrumpida de forma inesperada.

-¡LEEEE, YA ESTÁS CURADO!-se vio a un señor idéntico a Lee.

Gai quedó en shock al ver a la niña que se aprovechaba de Lee y quedó en shock.

-¡YAKUMO, NO VIOLES A LEE!-gritó Gai.

-¡ESTÁ MALINTERPRETANDO TODO, SEÑOR GAI!-exclamó muy sonrojada y avergonzada la castaña.

Flashback fin

-Se que soy muy molesto, pero soy el doble de ansioso y animado por ella-argumentó Lee.

-Espero que ella esté bien. Tienes mi apoyo Lee-afirmó Tenten mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del chico.

-Gracias Tenten. ¡AHORA VAMOS A GANAR CON NUESTRAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD!-exclamó con el ánimo en la nubes el cabeza de casco.

¡ESPERA LEE!-gritó desesperada la chica ya que no pudo detener a su compañero que empezó a remar como loco.

Confesionario:

Tenten:

-Confío en las palabras de Lee, pero dudo que con el dinero pueda ayudar a esa chica. Habían dicho que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Genial, ahora me siento mal de pensar que Lee era un tonto-suspiró muy culpable Tenten.

Rock Lee:

-Yakumo, mi amor. Si estás viendo esto, te dedicaré a tí la victoria de este desafio ¡MIS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD ENCENDERÁN NUESTRO CORAZÓN!-decía con llamas en su cuerpo el pelinegro.

Mientras tanto, Naruto remaba con mucho enojo mientras que Sakura lo hacía con mucha lentitud y pereza.

-¿Podrías remar mas rápido por favor? Vamos a ser los últimos si no nos apresuramos-dijo el rubio un poco desesperado.

-Dirás si tú no te apresuras, si tomo ese remo sucio, mis manos y uñas se ensuciarán-declaró la chica mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

-No es lo único que tienes sucio-criticó Naruto con enojo.

-¿No me digas que sigues enojado por lo que hice en el concurso de talento? Eres un malagradecido-habló la chica con aparente preocupación y algo de indignación.

-¿Por qué yo soy el malagradecido? Tú fuiste la que humilló a Hinata en vivo-reclamó el Uzumaki.

-Lo hice por ustedes tonto, ella necesitaba expresar sus emociones por tí. Solo le di un aventón al asunto entre los dos-se excusó Sakura un poco desesperada.

-Si eso es lo que querias, pudiste decírmelo en persona, en vez de revelar eso en frente de todos-le afirmó con molestia el ojiazul.

-No soy una casamentera experta, tarado. Además, ¿Cuándo has visto que hablar en lugar de otro es efectivo? Solo hubiera logrado que se crearan chismes malos sobre su relación-siguió dando excusas la chica.

-No lo pensé de esa forma, pero aún asi fue muy cruel-suspiró el muchacho.

-¡MADURA! ¿Quieres que sea tu novia?-.

-Sí-.

-Entonces toma riesgos. A las chicas nos gustan eso-comentó la Haruno.

-De acuerdo. Perdona por…-trató de disculparse Naruto.

-Me lo tengo merecido. Digamos que ya estamos a mano y punto. Ahora rema, yo también lo haré-concluyó la conversación la mujer.

-Gracias-dijo el rubio volviendo a remar junto a la pelirrosa.

Confesionario:

Naruto:

-Vaya, no vi el significado de las acciones de Sakura. Creo que la juzgué mal, mi papá tenia razón. Pero mis instintos Uzumaki me siguen cosquilleando como loco, mi madre dice que si eso pasa con alguien, debo tener muchísimo cuidado porque me están engañando, así que solo le daré el beneficio de la duda y me cuidaré las espaldas. Le haré el comentario a Karin sobre esto, ella es mejor en esta área que nadie-afirmó Naruto.

Sakura:

-Pero que idiota es Naruto. En el instituto, manipulé a unos maestros que querían reprobarme y logré que renunciaran de miedo. Manipular las mentes de estos tontos es como quitarle un dulce a un bebe, y a uno muy tonto-mencionó con maldad Sakura.

Después de un rato, el equipo de los conejos fue el primero en llegar y empezaron a levantar sus remos y canoas para adentrarse en el bosque. Los zorros fueron los segundos en llegar y comenzaron a caminar en el bosque. Los conejos avanzaron por un camino estrecho, hasta que llegaron a una división.

-¿Qué camino tomamos?-preguntó Neji.

-Deberíamos dividirnos para…-intentó decir Karin, pero fue interrumpida por Hinata que camino mirando un camino

-Es el de la derecha, el otro camino lleva a un campo con varios agujeros de animales. Es mejor no arriesgarnos a ponernos en peligro-contó la chica con su canoa sobre ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-cuestionó Karui muy impresionada.

-Traté de ir por ahí y los animalitos me detuvieron con miedo. Asi que me acerque un poco y comprobé muchos agujeros misteriosos-explicó con serenidad la peliazul.

-Pues yo le doy mi apoyo-afirmó Shino, mientras Kiba y Akamaru secundaban el voto.

-Entonces vamos-decidió apresurada Karin.

Los conejos empezaron a avanzar y, en eso, los zorros llegaron a la misma división.

-Los conejos fueron por el camino de la derecha-avisó Ino viendo bien el lugar.

-¿Los seguimos?-preguntó Chouji mientras sostenía la canoa con su cabeza y comia una bolsa de patatas.

-Si ellos toman un camino malo y vamos detrás de ellos será problemático regresar. Perderíamos tiempo-analizaba Shikamaru la situación.

-Por lógica, deberíamos tomar el camino contrario – concluyó Chojuro.

-Una respuesta fastidiosa pero correcta-admitió el Nara.

-¡ESE ES MI LINDO CHOJURO!-apoyó Haku y lo abrazó con un brazo, pues sostenía la canoa con el otro.

-Pues dejemos lo romántico y avancemos-interrumpió Sakura un poco fastidiada.

Confesionario:

Fu:

-Que bueno que tenemos cerebritos en nuestro equipo. Los conejos se arrepentirán de haberse deshecho de su propio estratega-dijo animada la rubia.

Los zorros empezaron a caminar por el sendero izquierdo. Después de un rato, los conejos llegaron a un claro del bosque que conectaba con un riachuelo. Empezaron a sentarse para descansar. En eso, escucharon unos gritos que provenían del bosque.

-Esa es Tamaki. ¡TAMAKI!-gritó Kiba muy sorprendido.

-¡AUXILIO!-gritó la chica junto a Fu y Samui.

-¡YA VOY!-dijo Kiba, quien iba a entrar al bosque pero fue detenido.

-¿Qué crees que haces tonto? Es una competencia, que se las arreglen solos-le recordó fríamente Sasuke.

-¡SON PERSONAS NORMALES COMO TÚ Y YO, Y LAS AYUDARÉ! ¡SI NO LES PARECE, PUEDEN EXPULSARME SI QUIEREN!-finalizó el chico perro y empezó a correr hacia el bosque.

Yo voy contigo-secundó Shino detrás de él porque Fu estaba en aprietos.

-¡YO TAMBIÉN!-apoyaron Lee, Neji y Jugo salieron detrás de ellos.

-Tsk, como quieran-suspiró Sasuke y se dirigió a un árbol a descansar.

Los restantes del grupo de los conejos se quedaron muy indecisos sobre lo que deberían hacer. Kiba y sus compañeros llegaron al lugar donde vieron como Naruto, Sai, Chouji, Shikamaru y Chojuro protegían a las chicas de varias serpientes que salían de unos agujeros del suelo.

Confesionario:

Fu:

-¡SERPIENTES! De todos los peligros que podrían aparecer, tuvieron que ser serpientes. ¡ODIO A LAS SERPIENTES!-exclamó con miedo la peliverde.

Usando unas ramas, Kiba y los demás trataron de alejar a las serpientes, pero solo se enojaban mas. Shino retrocedió y se dirigió a un árbol para tomar un poco de su musgo, lo mezcló con algo de su bolsillo y lo hizo polvo. Él empezó a esparcirlo frente a las serpientes, las cuales empezaron a sacudir sus cabezas y se retiraron. Justo cuando todo se había calmado, Akamaru empezó a gruñir, alarmando a Kiba. Vio como una serpiente se deslizaba cerca de Tamaki. El chico dio un gran salto, empujando a la muchacha. Cuando todos vieron, esperaban ver a la serpiente aferrada al brazo del chico, pero comprobaron que estaba en un "brazo" diferente.

-¡AAAAARRRRGGGHHH!-el grito de dolor de Kiba sacudió el bosque, espantando a las aves, a los osos y otras cosas más.

Confesionario:

Naruto, Sai, Chojuro, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Neji, Lee y Jugo:

-Hombre caído-.

Chris:

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, HE VISTO COSAS HUMILLANTES EN MI VIDA COMO ANFITRIÓN DE DRAMA TOTAL, PERO ESTO FUE LO MEJOR! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE, EL MEJOR DÍA DE MI VIDA!-.

Después de un rato, todos llegaron a la zona donde estaban los conejos. Los hombres llevaban cargado a Kiba y lo colocaron en una zona cerca del riachuelo y alejado de los demás, mientras el pobre tenia las piernas cerradas y tenia una cara llena de dolor. Los conejos se enteraron de la situación, haciendo que Sasuke y Suigetsu cayeran al suelo riendo con locura.

Confesionario:

Sasuke:

-Ahora me arrepiento de no haber ido a ayudarles ¡ME PERDÍ ALGO TOTALMENTE GRACIOSO!-se reía a carcajadas el pelinegro malvado.

Kiba se encontraba recostado con mucho dolor. Tamaki estaba a su lado llorando de la preocupación, mientras Shino, Fu, Naruto, Hinata y Neji lo cuidaban.

-¡KIBA RESISTE, NYA!-lloraba Tamaki muy asustada.

-Tal vez no sea un veneno peligroso el de la serpiente-opinó Neji un poco preocupado.

-Necesitamos ayuda…-trato de decir Naruto, pero sus palabras se interrumpieron cuando un Walkie Toki le cayó en la cabeza.

Todos voltearon hacia arriba, donde vieron a Chris en un pequeño helicóptero.

-La serpiente que mordió a Kiba es una especie muy rara que puede paralizar el cuerpo de su victima para siempre-informó Chris desde el radio.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿No hay un antídoto?-preguntó Fu tomando el radio.

-Sí, pero tardará en llegar. Solo tienen dos opciones: La uno es cortar el "área" afectada-.

-¡TODO MENOS ESO!-exclamó Kiba con mucho miedo

-¿Y la segunda?-preguntó Naruto.

-"Extraer" el veneno, buena suerte-dijo el anfitrión con mucha risa.

Todos los chicos empezaron a silbar mientras pretendían alejarse.

-¿Qué fue lo ultimo que dijo Chris?-preguntó Kiba porque no escuchó bien lo que sugirió el conductor.

-Que te vas a morir-declaró Shino con mucho pesar.

-¡NOOOOOOO!-gritó con terror el chico perro.

-¡YO SACARÉ EL VENENO! Él me salvó y yo lo salvare a él-dijo Tamaki con determinación.

Todos se sorprendieron ante la determinación de la chica y decidieron alejarse para darles privacidad. Kiba estaba en el suelo con un ardor intenso del pene y Tamaki tragó duro porque la vida de Kiba estaba en peligro.

-Tranquilo, voy a sacarte el veneno-dijo con decisión la chica gato.

La castaña le bajó el cierre al chico perro y sacó el lugar afectado, pero quedó anonadada porque era la primera vez que tocaba uno en su vida, además de que la miraba de muy cerca.

-Apúrate-suplicó Kiba.

La mujer no esperó y empezó a succionar el veneno del lugar de la mordida. La pobre chica jamás había succionado en ese lugar y sentía que Kiba se estaba poniendo duro por un "extraño" motivo.

-Kiba, me está costando sacar el veneno. Haz que se te calme-pidió la mujer con vergüenza.

-No puedo evitarlo, tu boca es muy húmeda y caliente-explicó Kiba con pena.

Chris veía divertido en la cámara de su helicóptero y se rebotaba de la risa al ver una extraña escena de sexo oral involuntaria.

-"Mierda, Tamaki está succionando más fuerte el veneno, pero está empeorando las cosas"-maldijo Kiba sintiendo rico y dolor al mismo tiempo.

Tamaki se concentraba en sacar el veneno, pero no sabía que ya lo había hecho y en su lugar seguía dándole sin querer una mamada a Kiba. Llegó un momento en que el chico perro no pudo más y sacó el "veneno blanco" que tenía dentro.  
La boca de Tamaki se llenó de semen y ella escupió asqueada al no estar acostumbrada a esa cosa en su cavidad oral.

-¡IUUUU, NO SABÍA QUE EL VENENO ERA BLANCO!-dijo con inocencia la castaña.

-Si claro, veneno-habló con nerviosismo el Inuzuka.

Chris le lanzó un antídoto a Kiba y él se inyectó para poder continuar. Mientras tanto, Shino empezó a recoger unas cosas del bosque y Fu se acercó a él muy curiosa.

-¿Cómo supiste hacer el polvo repelente?-preguntó la chica muy interesada.

-Cuando voy al bosque cerca de mi hogar a buscar insectos, es normal encontrarse con serpientes. Mis termitas crean este polvo que crea un efecto repelente…-explicó Shino mientras sacaba un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo.

-Que combinado con el musgo de los árboles, hace que las serpientes se alejen totalmente asqueadas-dedujo la morena mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y tomaba un escarabajo con sus manos-Nunca creí que alguien compartiera conmigo el gusto por los insectos. La gente lo ve como algo…-.

-Raro y anormal-terminó la frase Shino mirándola de frente-En este mundo, lo que uno describe como "raro" más bien te hace especial-.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Debo suponer que por como ocultas tu rostro, es para sentirte especial-sonrió la mujer.

-Lo mismo digo de tu cabello verde-confesó el Aburame.

-Es natural en mí. ¿Crees que es raro?-preguntó la chica un poco triste.

-Para nada, me gusta porque te hace ver bonita. Es como si fueras una pequeña y linda Chinche Joya Metalizado-afirmó el chico dándole una pequeña sonrisa honesta.

(Nota de los autores: Buscar una imagen de este insecto en Internet. Tiene algunos colores como los que tiene Fu).

-¡AAAWWWW, ME DIJISTE CHINCHE! ¡ES LO MÁS LINDO QUE ME HAN DICHO! Tú también eres muy lindo-respondió la chica alagada mientras se sonrojaba.

-No lo creo…-.

-Déjame ver tus ojos, por favor-pidió la morena.

-No lo sé, no son muy atractivos-dijo inseguro el chico.

-Yo juzgaré eso-.

Fu acercó sus manos a los lentes de Shino y los retiró lentamente para encontrar unos ojos color negro con una gran profundidad que hizo que Fu quedara cautivada. Pero también notó que su iris estaba muy sensible a la luz del sol.  
Lentamente sus rostros se acercaron para después unir sus labios en un beso lleno de amor, aunque Shino se detuvo cuando sintió que sus ojos le ardían. Él tomó los lentes de las manos de Fu y se los puso de nuevo.

-Perdóname, pero tengo una sensibilidad muy grande en mis ojos-explicó el chico tapando su vista.

-Por eso usas lentes-.

-Y perdona lo del beso…-se disculpó Shino.

-No te disculpes por eso. Yo quería besarte al igual que tú a mí-admitió Fu abrazando al chico con ternura-Eres el único que me entiende con respecto a mis gustos, aparte de Tamaki-.

-Y yo también quería hacerlo. Eres única en el mundo-confesó el amante de los insectos.

Ambos se quedaron un rato abrazados mientras sus compañeros descansaban.

Confesionario:

Fu:

-Haku me habló acerca de Shino y su raro gusto por los insectos, pero no me animaba a hablarle hasta ahora. Solo Tamaki era la única que entendía mi manía por los insectos, pero creo que hallé a mi alma gemela-suspiró con corazones Fu.

Shino:

-Necesito feromonas para copular con Fu, no puedo dejarla ir-declaró ansioso Shino.

Mientras tanto, Hinata se encontraba sentada en la orilla de río tomando un poco de agua. Neji la veía desde lejos, hasta que Naruto se acercaba lentamente al chico.

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó el rubio hacia el castaño.

-Pude animarla un poco, el resto te toca a tí-finalizó el castaño mientras empezaba a alejarse.

-Gracias Neji, te debo una-agradeció Naruto feliz.

-Mientras la hagas feliz, con eso me basta. Y que siga la competencia sana-pidió el castaño levantó su mano derecha-

-Por supuesto que sí, de veras-finalizó el rubio estrechando la mano de Neji para después alejarse.

El rubio empezó a caminar hacia la chica, la cual ignoraba todo.

-Hola Hinata-saludó Naruto y la mencionada se sobresaltó.

-Na-Naruto, si qui-quieres tomar agua y-yo podría ir-irme…-le dijo chica totalmente apenada.

-Quiero que me escuches por favor-le pidió el rubio.

-De acuerdo-aceptó la chica y se levantó un poco apenada.

-Hinata, no me importa lo que escribiste en tu diario. De hecho, me hizo muy feliz que me consideres un chico guapo para tí-confesó con una sonrisa el rubio.

-¿En se-serio? Pero fue algo ver-vergonzoso-dijo ruborizada la mujer.

-La culpable fue Sakura, si querías hablar conmigo solo debiste decirlo. Podemos ser muy buenos amigos si lo deseas-propuso muy interesado el Uzumaki.

¿Quieres que sea tu amiga?-cuestionó la chica mientras empezaba a sonreír.

-Solo si tú quieres ser mi amiga-dio su pauta el chico con una sonrisa.

-¡SÍ, SÍ QUIERO!-aceptó la chica lo abrazó con mucha ternura.

-Eres muy linda, me gustas mucho Hinata-.

-Y tú me gustas mucho, Naruto-.

En ese instante, los chicos compartieron un dulce y cariñoso abrazo, y una linda y tierna amistad había comenzado para dar paso a un amor puro y sincero entre ambos.  
Por otro lado, Jugo exploraba la zona recordando las palabras de Hinata. En eso vio como unos mapaches trataban de sacar algo de las raíces de un árbol. Él acercó de manera amistosa con ellos y estos se alejaron. Cuando metió la mano, sintió algo de madera, además de otra mano jalando el objeto.

-¡QUIENQUIERA QUE SEAS, ES MÍO!-la voz de una chica se escuchó.

-¿Samui?-preguntó Jugo confuso.

-¿Eres tú Jugo?-.

Cuando la chica soltó el objeto, Jugo lo tomó y apreció la estatuilla con interés.

-Así que esta es la dichosa estatuilla…-apreció Jugo.

-¡DÁMELA, LA NECESITO!-suplicó la rubia.

-Demuestra algo de respeto por tí, Samui-le pidió Jugo dándole la espalda.

-No sabes lo que se siente tener tus propias ideas y mentalidades, y que todos te desprecien-declaró Samui muy enojada.

-Eso yo lo sé, pero no pienso que te la merezcas-opinó el pelinaranja deteniéndose.

-¡HARÉ LO QUE SEA, SINO ME VAN A SACAR SEGURAMENTE!-se arrodilló la chica con desesperación.

-¿Harías lo que sea? Creo que puedo aceptar eso-la voz de Jugo se escuchó muy diferente.

-Entonces tenía razón-dijo la chica levantándose con algo de miedo-Cambias de personalidad dependiendo de la situación-.

-Eres lista nena, creí que tu cerebro había bajado a tus pechos-se burló Jugo con malicia.

-Y por lo que veo también eres un grosero ¿Cómo funciona lo de tus personalidades?-cuestionó precavida la rubia.

-Tengo cierto control, pero me mantengo tranquilo para pasar desapercibido. Tú en cambio me tiendes a volverme loco, y verte desnuda muy seguido lo hace peor-.

-Entonces, ¿tenemos una alianza?-preguntó ansiosa la rubia.

-Solo quiero una cosa de tí: Tu cuerpo-dio su ultimátum.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamó en shock Samui.

-Si te niegas, no habrá alianza-le recordó el pelinaranja con seriedad.

Samui se detuvo a pensar un poco las cosas y llegó a una terrible conclusión: Ella era la más fuerte de los concursantes, pero su temperamento le ha costado hacer alianzas con el resto de los campistas y ella era la siguiente eliminada seguramente. Por ese motivo, Samui estaba pérdida y tendría que ofrecer su cuerpo a cambio de permanecer en la competencia.

-Solo te pido una cosa: Trátame como una dama, odio que sean bruscos contra mi persona-pidió la rubia con resignación.

-Bien, puedo aceptarlo, pero si me traicionas...-dijo Jugo apretando el trasero con mucha fuerza.

-¡KYAAAA!-.

-Esto solo será la punta del iceberg, jajajajaja-habló el pelinaranja soltando una risa malévola y luego volvió a ser normal-Es hora de irnos, nos turnaremos para cuidar la estatuilla. Yo la cuidaré primero-.

-Como… quieras…-jadeaba Samui con un solo apretón.

Confesionario:

Samui:

-No importa que, no dejaré que él me manipule. Haré que salga de esta isla, aunque sea lo último que haga. Maldita sea, espero que no descubra que me excita sentir el dolor. Ese apretón me dejó muy cachonda-suspiró la rubia.

Jugo:

-No suelo ser violento muy a menudo, pero solo cuando lo amerita la situación saco mi peor lado-en ese momento el chico cambió de personalidad- ¡Y CON SAMUI CONSEGUIRÉ MUCHA DIVERSIÓN Y PLACER!-.

Después de un rato, todos los campistas se reunieron en el claro después de la recuperación de Kiba. Durante la caminata, Ino se acercó a un arbusto al creer ver algo como la estatuilla de la inmunidad. Al sacar el objeto, vio una pequeña figurita de Tiki muy bonita con un adorno de flores por lo que decidió conservarla para la buena suerte. En eso, la radio que llevaba Naruto consigo empezó a resonar.

-Bien campistas, tienen diez minutos para realizar una fogata de rescate. Usen los elementos que crean necesarios, pero sin quemar el bosque. Y sí, eso va para tí Suigetsu-informó Chris.

-Le quitas lo divertido-se quejó Suigetsu con molestia.

-La mejor fogata recibirán 15 minutos de ventaja para correr a la orilla de la isla y remar de regreso al campamento. ¡COMIENCEN!-ordenó el conductor.

Ambos equipos empezaron a preparar su fogata. Chojuro preparó unas ramas secas y con sus anteojos empezó a encender la fogata. Sus compañeros buscaban leña por todas partes, pero se voltearon a ver a los conejos los cuales ya tenían una fogata muy grande.

-¡¿PERO CÓMO…?!-la pregunta de Sakura se detuvo al ver como Suigetsu usaba un encendedor.

-Él no dijo nada sobre usar algo para iniciar el fuego- declaró Suigetsu con burla.

-Es correcto, después de todo el desafío representa un rescate-afirmó Chris desde el radio

-¿Ahora qué haremos?-preguntó Ino muy preocupada.

-Tengo una idea, Haku y Naruto vengan conmigo. Debemos buscar unas cosas-habló Chojuro viendo hacia el bosque.

-De acuerdo-aceptaron los dos.

Los tres campistas salieron con rumbo al bosque y Karin empezó a presionar a los demás para que la fogata de ellos no se apagara.

-Debemos buscar más leña, tal vez si arrancamos algunas ramas de los arboles…-propuso Tenten, pero fue interrumpida.

-La madera está verde y no encenderá rápido, necesitamos madera vieja-informó con pesar Neji.

-¡LO TENGO, MIS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD ME DIERON UNA GRAN IDEA!-gritó Lee con emoción.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el cabeza de casco salió corriendo por donde estaban las canoas y tomó todos los remos.

-¡JUVENTUD!-.

-¡LEE, NOOOO!-Neji y Tenten gritaron al ver las intenciones de su compañero.

Sin siquiera escuchar, Lee arrojó los remos a la fogata y logro vivar más la fogata, pero al reaccionar se dio cuenta de su grave error.

-Bien hecho Lee-dijo Neji con sarcasmo.

-¡¿AHORA CÓMO SALDREMOS DE LA ISLA SIN REMOS, LEE?!-gritó Tenten con rabia y desesperación

-Por Dios, lo siento Yakumo, fallé-se lamentó Lee cayó al suelo totalmente arrodillado

-Tu novia imaginaria si que estaría decepcionada-declaró Suigetsu con enojo.

En eso, del bosque salió Chojuro junto a Haku y Naruto. El chico de lentes llevaba una bola amarilla pastosa en su mano del tamaño de una pelota de tenis y se acercó a la fogata de su equipo.

-¿Dime que no hiciste esa cosa problemática?-habló Shikamaru un poco nervioso.

-¡TODOS RETROCEDAN! Naruto, haz los honores por favor-ordenó Chojuro mientras sus compañeros y los conejos también se hacían para atrás.

-Con gusto, de veras-,

El rubio lanzó la pelota pastosa a la fogata y, de repente, una inmensa llamarada se elevó tan alto que rozó a las nubes por unos segundos, incluso haciendo que el helicóptero de Chris se sacudiera por la explosión.  
Cuando la intensidad de la fogata se calmó, varios de los zorros tenían la cara llena de hollín. Naruto estaba con algunos pelos de punta y todo su cuerpo cubierto de cenizas.

-¡G-GENIAL!-exclamó Naruto impactado por la llamarada que salto frente a él.

-¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?-preguntó Sakura muy asustada.

-Con algo de sabia de los árboles, musgo seco y un poco de aceite de unas semillas que encontré en el camino. Naruto me sugirió llamarlo Rasengan-explicó Chojuro mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

Confesionario:

Suigetsu:

-Es oficial, debo pedirle a ese nerd que me enseñe a crear ese tal Rasengan. Necesito una bomba así para mis actividades-deseó ansioso el peliblanco.

-Los zorros han obtenido la ventaja, tienen diez minutos de ventaja para llegar a la isla. Les sugiero que vayan con cuidado y cuidado con las "serpientes"-se burló Chris de Kiba.

-No es gracioso viejo-se quejó Kiba aún traumado con la mordida.

Mientras los zorros corrían con dirección al bosque, los conejos buscaban ramas para usar remos.

-Bien hecho "Cejas de azotador", si perdemos el desafío lo lamentarás-amenazó Sasuke con enojo.

-Lo siento chicos, déjenme compensarlo. ¡LO HARÉ POR YAKUMO!-dijo Lee con tristeza.

-¡YA DEJA DE HABLAR DE TU NOVIA IMAGINARIA! Tengo un plan para ganar, pero necesito dos sujetos que sepan nadar bien-dijo Karin autoritariamente.

Los hombres conejos se miraron entre sí un poco nerviosos por lo que iba a pasar.  
Mientras tanto, los zorros llegaban a la orilla felices por su ventaja, pero al ver el mar, se llevaron una terrible sorpresa. Toda el agua estaba repleta de minas acuáticas y bolas de pinchos flotantes.

-Como les dije, habría sorpresas en el camino de regreso-dijo Chris con malicia, pero Sakura se enojó y lanzo el radio hacia el agua.

-Esto acaba de empeorar-murmuró Chouji un poco triste.

\- Y se pondrá peor, ¡ABAJO!-exclamó Naruto ya que vio como algo salía a toda prisa del bosque.

-¡JUVENTUD!-.

Del bosque Lee, Suigetsu y Jugo tenían atadas en su cintura varias lianas y, detrás de ellos, todas las canoas unidas por otra liana y sobre ellas el resto de los equipos. Tomaron rumbo al agua y los tres hombres empezaron a nadar impulsando la gran canoa.

-Debemos hacer algo similar, consigan unas lianas y junten las canoas. ¡RÁPIDO!-ordenó Shikamaru apresurado.

Mientras los zorros preparaban un "Plan B", los conejos ya estaban muy adelante. Lee, Suigetsu y Jugo nadaban con mucha habilidad, mientras Karin los dirigía y esquivaban las bombas y los pinchos acuáticos con destreza. En eso, ven la barca de los zorros acercarse poco a poco, pero se le veían los costados un poco quemados.

-¡BIEN, ESTA SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA! ¡NARUTO, SAI CHOUJI, SIGAN REMANDO! ¡CHOJURO PREPARA LA BOMBA! ¡CHICAS, A MI SEÑAL, APÓYENSE EN LA PARTE TRASERA DE LA BALSA PARA LEVANTAR EL FRENTE!-siguió dando instrucciones el Nara.

Todos seguían las indicaciones de Shikamaru y, al estar cerca de una mina acuática, él dio la señal y las chicas levantaron el frente de la balsa. Naruto lanzó el "Rasengan" a la mina y, al explotar, un gran impulso sacudió el agua, levantando la balsa de los zorros por los aires e impulsándolos hacia el campamento. Mientras volaban lograron pasar a los conejos y lograron llegar a la isla, también pasando por arriba de Chris que estaba esperándolos en la orilla.

-¡LOS ZORROS SON LOS GANADORES DEL RETO!-exclamó Chris mientras miraba a los zorros levantarse del suelo un poco desorientados y felices-Lo siento conejos, pero uno de ustedes debe marchar por el muelle esta noche-.

Los conejos llegaron un poco después y estaban enojados por su derrota, en especial por un compañero en específico.

-Nos costaste el desafío, tú vas a caer-habló Temari con enojo

-Pero, mis llamas de la juventud me guiaron todo este tiempo. Era por mi novia…-las palabras del chico se vieron interrumpidas por un tremendo zape.

¡YA ME HARTÉ DE ESAS MALDITAS LLAMAS Y DE TU NOVIA IMAGINARIA!-se enojó Karin y empezó a perseguirlo junto a Temari, Tenten y Karui.

Llego la hora de la fogata y todos los conejos estaban en los troncos esperando sus malvaviscos, mientras los zorros estaban en las gradas muy felices por sus victorias. Chris empezó a repartir los malvaviscos y entre los tres últimos campistas estaban Temari, Lee y Sasuke.

-El siguiente malvavisco es para… Sasuke-informó Chris y sujetó un malvavisco mirando a los últimos campistas, los cuales estaban muy nerviosos-Eo último malvavisco es para… Temari-.

La mencionada aguantó un grito de los nervios y recibió su malvavisco. Lee se quedó sentado en su lugar ocultando su mirada.

-Lo siento viejo, pero te llegó la hora. Es hora de irse-informó Chris al respecto.

-No quiero irme, le prometí que ganaría por ella. No puedo… renunciar…-dijo Lee en un susurro mientras empezaba a llorar.

-Descuida Lee, ya no es necesario que te esfuerces demasiado-se escuchó una voz femenina desconocida sorprendió a todos.

Al mirar el lugar de origen, vieron al Chef acercarse a la fogata mientras empujaba una silla de ruedas donde llevaba a una chica bonita de tez pálida y cabello castaño.

-¡¿YAKUMO?!-exclamó Lee se levantó muy rápido y sorprendido-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-¡¿ES REAL?!-dijeron los campistas mirando incrédulos la escena.

-Lo que dijiste… ¿era real?-susurró Tenten con mucha pena.

-Yo nunca miento-diji Lee que empezó a caminar- ¿Pero cómo…?-.

Confesionario:

Tenten:

-Genial, ahora me siento culpable por no creer en Lee. Soy una mala persona-suspiró muy mal la castaña.

-Ella nos contactó y pidió venir a apoyarte, lástima que llego cuando te están expulsando-explicó Chris mientras todos lo miraban con sorpresa-¿Qué? No piensen mal, es para elevar el raiting de la audiencia-se excusó el malvado conductor.

-Yakumo, yo fallé y no pude…-pidió disculpas Lee, pero se detuvo al ver como la chica se levantaba y empezaba a caminar hacia su novio

-¿Puedes caminar sin ayuda?-preguntó feliz el cejudo.

-No te preocupes mucho Lee, aún soy una chica fuerte y tus Llamas de la Juventud me impulsan a seguir adelante-le dijo con una linda sonrisa la castaña.

-Que bueno que estés mejor-susurró muy animado el cejudo.

-Vamos a casa-.

La parejita se conectó con un cariñoso abrazo y luego con un tierno beso. Después de eso, Chris y los demás campistas les aplaudían mientras subían al bote de los perdedores y se iban de la isla.

-Bien, ahora ¿Quién irá a la isla de los huesos?-preguntó Sakura hacia sus compañeros.

-Ya no hay necesidad, la estatuilla ya fue encontrada-informó Chris sorprensivamente.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

-Así que, ahora veremos si pueden mantenerse trabajando en equipo. Y con esto termina esta increíble noche, sintonicen la próxima semana para más: "Drama Total-Campamento-Explosión Ninja"-se despidió Chris.

Nota de los autores:

-Hola amigos, soy Javier-saludó el escritor pervertido.

-Y yo su adorable hermana, Marian…-decía su linda asistente.

-No, te equivocaste. Cuando digas "adorable" debes lanzar el confeti al aire y decirlo con más fuerza-recriminó su hermano mayor.

-A mí me pareció bien. ¿tú qué opinas, Oz Di?-preguntó MG.

-A mí me pareció bien, no la presione demasiado maestro Javier-dio su opinión el chico escondido en una caja de cartón.

-¿Qué demonios haces en una caja?-preguntó Javier extrañado.

-Me escondo de Hope, ella fue muy mala-respondió Oz Di con miedo.

-Te refieres por torturarte con lo del poster-recordó Marian malvadamente.

-O por traumarte con…¡¿ESTO?! – Javier saco una suculenta barra de chocolate Hershey con avellanas.

-¡NO MÁS CHOCOLATE!-exclamó el chico salió espantado de la caja-Se supone que amo el chocolate y ahora le tengo miedo. Eso no es normal-.

-Bueno, te hice salir de la caja, ahora a lo que truje chencha-ordenó Javier con autoridad.

-Si señor-dijo el chico respirando profundamente- Gracias por leer el capítulo, dejen sus comentarios, votos, sugerencias para desafíos o pedidos de parejas-.

-También avisamos que después de la siguiente semana estaremos de vacaciones, así que es posible que descansemos y luego volveremos a la acción-concluyó Javier.

-Sin más, nos despedimos. Adiosito y…-trató de finalizar MG, pero fue interrumpida.

-¿Ozi, dónde estás?-la voz de Hope se escuchó a lo lejos.

-¡NO!-el pobre muchacho se escondió de nuevo en la caja-Si pregunta, me fui a la Antártida a buscar arena-.

-¿Ozi?-dijeron los hermanos con burla por el diminutivo

-Disculpen-habló Hope entrando a la habitación-¿Ozi está aquí?-.

-Está en la caja-señaló Javier apuntaba a la caja junto a Marian que salían de la habitación.

-¡TRAIDORES!-.

-Acaso yo te dije que no sé guardar secreto-respondió Javier como Saitama.

-¿Ozi? Tenemos que hablar-pidió Hope abriendo la caja.

-Oh no, esa frase de "tenemos que hablar" es cuando vas a cortar con alguien-dijo nervioso Oziel.

-Ozi…-.

-Vas a cortar conmigo, pero soy un buen novio-habló chico empezó a ponerse más nervioso.

-Ozi…-.

-Espera, no estamos saliendo ni nada, eso significa… que me vas a golpear, ¡NO ME PEGUES!-exclamó histérico Oz Di.

-Ozi…-.

-Espera, ya lo sé, ¡QUIERES TORTURARME CON MÁS CHOCOLATE! ¡O CON PAREJAS FELICES! O peor aún, ¡CON PAREJAS FELICES COMIENDO CHOCOLATE! ¡¿CUÁNDO TERMINARÁ ESTA TORTURA?!-siguió gritando el sujeto.

-¡OZIEL, REACCIONA CARAJO!-le gritó ya desesperada- Debes calmarte-.

-No, tengo miedo…-susurró el chico y acurrucó en la caja.

-Esto tomará más tiempo de lo que creí. Bueno, nos vemos después, adiós-se despidió Hope despidiéndose de los lectores.


	6. Chapter 6

Drama Total: Campamento Explosión Ninja  
Capítulo 6: "QUINTO DESAFÍO: FACTOR FOBIA"

alexzero: Es la peor humillación para un hombre ser tocado de esa forma en el nepe.

OTAKUFire: Chojuro será expulsado pronto.

NaruHina The Last: Que bueno que te gustó.

Pegasister Geishiken: Cuando dos o más personas son muy buenos amigos, hay excesiva confianza entre ellos y se harán cosas muy molestosas para fastidiarse.

Zafir09: Naruto y Hinata no necesitaran la estatua porque su carisma los hará llegar muy lejos.

Se aprecia la isla Wawanakwa donde aún es de noche y en el muelle se ve a Chris McLean saludando a la audiencia y él empezó con la recapitulación del programa anterior.

-La última vez en Drama Total, los campistas tomaron sus canoas para hacer un lindo paseo a la Isla de los Huesos. La adrenalina se sintió en todo el momento, sobre todo por Lee el cual mostró su gran energía, incluso cuando puso en aprietos a sus compañeros. Kiba hizo su buena acción del día al proteger a Tamaki de la mordida de una serpiente; lástima que sufrió por ello y valla que sufrió, jajajajajaja-el conductor se burlaba por cómo se veía el chico perro revolcándose de dolor-También Samui rogó por la estatuilla de la inmunidad que Jugo encontró, haciendo que los dos formaran una alianza muy peligrosa; mientras que Sakura logró convencer a Naruto que sus acciones habían sido en favor de su relación, sí que es malvada. La gran energía de Lee logró que su equipo perdiera ante los zorros y al final fuera expulsado, pero su novia Yakumo llego para consolarlo, haciendo que todos se sintieran mal al no confiar en Lee-.

Chris camina hacia la fogata mientras ilumina su rostro para darle un aspecto macabro al asunto.

-¿Qué pasará ahora? Veamos si los campistas son capaces de enfrentar sus más grandes miedos, aquí en Drama Total: Campamento Explosión Ninja-.

Intro de la serie

Es aún de noche y, mientras en la fogata, los conejos estaban en silencio pensando el Lee y en la poca confianza que le dieron sobre lo de su novia.

-Me siento muy mal por no confiar en Lee-confesó Tenten muy desanimada.

-No es su culpa tener tanta energía-comentó Neji al lado de su prima.

-Me preocupa más que la chica tal vez no consiga…- dijo Kiba pero fue interrumpido por Shino.

-No debemos pensar lo peor, si Lee mantiene la actitud positiva es porque no ha perdido la fe-declaró el chico insecto seguro.

-Concuerdo con Shino-apoyó Fu que se acercaba junto a sus compañeros Zorros.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-cuestionó Temari un poco desconfiada.

-Tranquila amiga, solo queríamos un momento de paz en la noche-se excusó Haku.

-Yo no les creo-mencionó Suigetsu con sospecha.

-Bien, Chouji fumigó las cabañas y necesitábamos aire fresco-admitió Sakura muy enojada.

-Perdonen chicos, pero eso pasa por comer mucho narutomaki del Ramen que me dio Naruto-se disculpó avergonzado Chouji.

-Te dije que tomarás el de vegetales amigo, es el único que me quedaba-le recordó el rubio a su lado.

-Es que odio los vegetales, más bien me dan miedo-confesó el gordito un poco nervioso.

-Tranquilo grandulón, a mí tampoco me gustan pero se necesitan-le apoyó Karui abrazándolo.

-Mis papás me obligaban a comerlos de pequeño, por eso les tengo miedo-contó el castaño gordito.

-Descuida amigo, a mí me aterran las pulgas, en verdad me asustan-admitió Kiba mientras Tamaki se sentaba a su lado.

-Te entiendo nya, pero a mí me asustan más las brujas-dijo Tamaki con miedo.

Confesionario:

Karin:

-No sé en qué momento empezamos a hablar de nuestros temores personales unos a los otros. A Sakura le asustaban los vagos, a Karui las arañas, Temari a las cucarachas. Incluso Sasuke reconoció que le daba miedo el ver tomates aplastados y Sai dijo que al arte moderno. Suena absurdo, pero no veía que mintieran al respecto-contó la pelirroja confiando en su instinto Uzumaki.

-¿Cuál es mi más grande miedo? Supongo que ser abandonada en el bosque o quedarme sola mucho tiempo-confesó Karin analizando la pregunta.

-Tranquila preciosa, yo no te abandonaré-declaró Suigetsu poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-Eso quisieras, al menos ya no estás tan atrevido-bufó la pelirroja quitándose el brazo-¿Qué hay de tí, Samui?-.

-Los payasos, en verdad me atemorizan-admitió la rubia muy nerviosa.

-Un tiempo me asustaban, pero me da más miedo usar ropa fuera de moda-dijo Ino muy asustada.

-Eres todo un caso, por mi parte yo odio las serpientes. Me paralizo con solo ver una-señaló Fu recordando el evento de la Isla de los Huesos.

-A mí las plantas carnívoras-habló Shino a su lado.

-¿Qué te asusta a ti Neji? A mí me asusta la nieve, odio el frío-preguntó Tenten y confesó su miedo.

-Yo detesto con toda el alma a los mimos, son tan extraños y los odio en verdad-dijo el Hyuga muy abrumado.

-Sí que se ven raros, pero algo que de verdad me asusta son los fantasmas, de veras-declaró Naruto con mucho temor.

-Solo a un perdedor como tú le asusta algo tan estúpido como los fantasmas-criticó Sasuke.

-¡TÚ CÁLLATE, SEÑOR "ODIO EL PURÉ DE TOMATE"!-le recordó el rubio con enojo.

-¿A tí que te asusta Hinata?-preguntó Haku al lado de la ojiperla.

-Quedar enterrada viva-habló la chica con nervios mientras comía una gelatina de limón que le trajo Naruto-Eso me da miedo, por cierto ¿quieres gelatina…?-ofreció amablemente la peliazul.

¡NO!-gritó Haku un poco alterada-Perdona, es que no me gusta la gelatina verde-.

-Tranquila amor-tranquilizó Chojuro a su lado.

-Y tú, ¿a qué le temes, nerd?-cuestionó Suigetsu a Chojuro.

-Supongo que tener que desactivar una bomba bajo presión-contestó el chico con lentes un poco pensativo.

-Eso sería problemático-comentó Shikamaru medio dormido.

-¿Y tú que tal perezoso?-preguntó Temari curiosa.

-Mi mamá, ella sí es de temer-.

-Todas lo son, pero en mi caso lo que no soporto son los delfines. Me da escalofríos cuando voy a pescar y aparecen para querer jugar, es perturbador-dio a conocer Suigetsu.

-Yo odio los espejos, no soporto verme en ellos. Siempre pasan cosas malas cuando me topo con muchos al mismo tiempo-dijo Jugo mientras acariciaba a un pajarito en sus manos.

Nadie sabía que las cámaras grababan todo lo que ellos decían y Chris estaba sonriendo malvadamente porque tenía lo necesario para su siguiente tortura, digo evento.  
Por su parte, poco antes de dormir Naruto citó a su prima Karin en el bosque para hablar del asunto de Sakura.

-Tus instintos Uzumakis retumbaron con Sakura, igual me pasa. Están a flor de piel en este reality con ella e Ino-mencionó la Uzumaki.

-¿Y qué tal Suigetsu?-.

-Creo que es un mejor aliado que enemigo, se ha portado muy bien últimamente-comentó la chica.

-Más le vale-.

-¿Qué piensas al respecto de Sakura?-.

-Mándala al carajo, es una perra sin duda. Si ella hubiera querido emparejarte con Hinata, te hubiera avisado antes o usado otro método. Hay muchas cosas para conquistar mujeres y ella se ve que es buena con los hombres, no te dejes engañar-opinó la Uzumaki.

-Gracias, necesitaba oír eso-.

-Naruto, Hinata es una buena mujer y se nota que Sakura le tiene mucha envidia. Incluso yo le tenga algo de celos, pero es muy gran persona y ella estaría dispuesta a todo por sus amigos como tú-.

-Eso lo sé, por eso me gusta mucho, de veras-dijo el rubio.

-Mis tíos la amarán cuando la conozcan. Ya es noche, me voy a dormir-.

-Buenas noches, Karin-se despidió Naruto.

Más tarde, Shikamaru y Temari se habían colado de sus cabañas aprovechando que una tormenta empezó a caer y pues se sentaron a hablar del asunto de la expulsión.

-Por poco y me voy de la competencia, si Lee no hubiera sido tan torpe yo era la eliminada seguramente-admitió muy preocupada la rubia.

-No seas tan pesada a la próxima y sé más cuidadosa con el resto. Perdimos la oportunidad de tener la estatuilla y desconocemos quien pueda tenerla. Estoy seguro que es alguien de tu equipo porque ya indagué con los míos-le comentó Shikamaru.

-Rayos, no la tienes tú-maldijo Temari muy preocupada.

-Tarde o temprano se sabrá quien la posee. Por lo pronto hay que mantenernos unidos-declaró el vago.

-No quiero irme tan pronto, al menos quiero luchar por un lugar en los primeros lugares-suspiró la chica.

-Yo lo que no quiero es que mi madre me regañe por irme tan rápido-admitió el Nara.

-Tonto-sonrió la mujer.

Ambos se quedaron callados y veían la lluvia caer muy fuertemente. De repente, el suelo se iluminaba y se activaba una linea de colores brillantes que funcionaba con el agua y que tenía la cara de Chris.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-se preguntó Shikamaru.

-Creo que es otra de las estupideces de Chris-afirmó Temari.

-¿Será algo que nos de ventaja?-cuestionó el Nara.

-Pues tenemos que ir a ver-declaró la rubia.

La pareja fue a indagar el camino siguiendo la linea brillante y llegaron unos 20 minutos a una especie de X en el suelo.

-¿WTF? ¿Y esto?-se preguntó la chica.

Shikamaru vio una apertura para abrir y le jaló. Cuando abrieron, se vio que se trataba de una casa especial con víveres para más de un siglo y con todos los lujos posibles.

-Mierda, no es una ventaja pero vaya que es mucho mejor que dormir que en nuestro campamento-admitió la rubia feliz.

En la cama había una carta dirigida para ellos y Shikamaru la tomó muy extrañado.

Shikamaru y Temari:

Ustedes son la pareja más fuerte por el momento en la competencia y debido a que no han podido tener ventajas, la producción les recompensa con este bonito sitio para pasar su estadía. No les digan a los demás si no desean tener problemas.

Chris.

-Parece que tenemos suerte Temari-dijo complacido el Nara.

-Ya lo creo, solo quiero una cama decente donde dormir-admitió con pesadez la rubia.

Los dos exploraron el sitio y se fijaron que solo había una cama matrimonial.

-Tú dormirás en el suelo y yo en la cama-declaró Temari, pero cuando volteó vio a Shikamaru durmiendo.

-¡SÁCATE DE AQUÍ, PEREZOSO!-empujó con una patada la rubia.

-Que fastidio-murmuró el Nara.

La rubia y el cabeza de piña se empujaban y se tropezaron con una alfombra de oso, cayendo encima de la cama. Los dos se miraban a los ojos y quedaron sonrojados, mientras que Temari se dio cuenta que Shikamaru le tocaba un seno por accidente.

-Temari, perdóname-le dijo con vergüenza el cabeza de piña.

Sin que él se lo esperaba, Temari le clavó un beso y se dejó llevar ya que nunca lo había hecho.

-Soy una mujer que cumple sus promesas y me toca hacer mi parte-le declaró la mujer con sonrojo.

La chica se quitó la blusa y Shikamaru quedó embobado ante la vista.

-T-T-Temari, yo solo bromeaba con eso de querer tu cuerpo-dijo nervioso el Nara.

-Ahora te aguantas, vago. Me gustas mucho y quiero joderte toda la noche-le respondió la rubia seductora.

La mujer lo empujó a la cama otra vez y ella lo montó salvajemente.

-Agárrate bien porque te voy a dejar seco-le advirtió la rubia con mucha malicia.

-Problemático-susurró el Nara.

Mientras tanto, se veía a Haku y Chojuro besándose fuera de su cabaña. Ahora que tenían un tiempo a solas no iba a desaprovechar.

-Haku, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida-le confesó el peliazul.

-Igual tú, cariño. Me gustas mucho-le respondió la pelinegra.

-Pase lo que pase, yo voy a cuidar de tí-señaló con una sonrisa el chico.

-Te amo, mi amor-.

La mujer le clavó un beso amoroso a su novio y siguieron con el juego de lenguas y pasando tiempo de caridad.  
En otra parte, Temari perdía la virginidad con Shikamaru y sellaron su alianza.

-¡QUE BUENO ERES, ESTO ES MEJOR DE LO QUE IMAGINÉ!-chillaba la rubia.

Por su parte, Shikamaru solo se limitaba a gemir y hacer gestos pues era muy perezoso para gritar, pero no le quitaba el hecho de que disfrutaba esto.

-¡DI MI NOMBRE!-ordenaba muy excitada la mujer y le daba una cachetada al vago.

-¡TEMARI!-.

-¡MIERDA, YA NO PUEDO MÁS!-.

Temari llevó la cabeza de Shikamaru a su pecho y lo abrazó cuando sintió el orgasmo recorrer todo su cuerpo. Ambos cayeron a la cama muy sudados y con mucha satisfacción.

-Que bien se sintió-jadeaba Temari muy feliz.

-Por fin no soy virgen-celebró el genio.

La mujer miró a los ojos de su aliado y lo abrazaba con mucha calidez y mucha seguridad.

-Shikamaru, esta alianza podría extenderse fuera de la competencia si lo deseas-propuso Temari algo apenada.

-Hmm, déjame pensarlo-le pidió el Nara.

-Solo no te tardes mucho, no me gusta esperar demasiado y quiero que sepas que me agradas a pesar de tus enormes defectos-le confesó la mujer.

-Prometo no tardarme mucho-finalizó el Nara con una sonrisa.

En el lugar había cámaras de incógnito que grabó la escena de sexo entre ambos y eso iría para el pago por ver del programa.  
A la mañana siguiente, todos fueron al comedor esperando el asqueroso desayuno de que siempre les daba el Chef. En su lugar, solo vieron muchos globos como para una fiesta de cumpleaños y sobre las mesas una bandeja de plata con una tapa que tenía el nombre de Chouji. De la cocina, salió Chris con su habitual sonrisa de burla.

-Campistas, su desafío empezará de inmediato, pero antes unos buenos amigos míos buscan a la "Chica del cumpleaños"-declaró Chris apuntando a Samui.

-¿Cu-cumpleaños?-susurró rubia palideciendo al escuchar una corneta de payaso detrás de ella y al voltear vio a un payaso con muchos globos.

-¿Quieres un globo pequeñita? Los globos flotan, jajajajaja-decía payaso y le ofrecía los globos mientras apretaba su nariz roja para hacer un sonido chillón.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAA!-gritó la rubia de casco antes de caer desmayada del susto.

Confesionario:

Samui:

-Cuando era niña, vi con mis padres la película de "Eso" y quedé muy traumada, por lo que hasta la fecha no los soporto. Mis padres me llevaron un payaso a mi fiesta de 8 años y salté a mi pastel de cumpleaños para no verle la cara-confesó la chica temblando con el recuerdo.

-Chouji, el Chef te ha preparado un platillo exquisito-señaló Chris la charola frente a él, donde el Chef levantó la tapa-Una deliciosa ensalada con muchas verduras cocidas-.

-¡VERDURAS NO!-gritó el chico robusto muy asustado.

-¿Cómo supieron nuestros temores, nya?-preguntó Tamaki muy asustada.

-¿No te das cuenta tonta? Ellos lo vieron todo anoche y se los contamos sin querer-declaró Temari muy enojada.

-¡NOOOOO!-exclamó la chica gato muy asustada.

-Así es, el desafío de hoy es "Factor fobia" Cada uno deberá enfrentar sus más grandes temores. Si lo hacen ganarán un punto para su equipo. El equipo con más puntos triunfará en este reto-explicó Chris.

-Eso suena sencillo-declaró Sasuke muy presumidamente.

-¿Eso crees?-dijo Chris sacando un tomate de sus ropas y empezó a apretarlo en su mano.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS!-gritó el azabache con miedo.

En ese instante, el conductor apretó el tomate con alevosía y sonó un splash que le dio en los peores miedo del Uchiha.

-Ups, se me pasó la mano-.

-¡NO MIS TOMATES!-chilló Sasuke tirándose al piso con miedo.

-Bien campistas, prepárense para el desafío-les avisó Chris mientras salía del comedor.

Todos salieron y se les explicó que sus temores aparecerían al azar mientras Chris los vigilaba para determinar que los habían superado o no. Los campistas solo tendrían una oportunidad para enfrentar sus miedos.  
Al llegar a la zona central del campamento, los sujetos vieron varias piscinas cubiertas con mantas. En una había un montón de cucarachas para Temari, otra tenía serpientes para Fu y una última era un gran tanque de agua como una alberca y adentro había cuatro delfines para Suigetsu.

-Bien, Temari, Fu y Suigetsu, si logran estar tres minutos en estas piscinas habrán obtenido puntos para sus equipos-explicó Chris señalando las tres tinas- Y para evitar alguna demanda, estas serpientes no son venenosas, pero sí muy "juguetonas"-.

-¡¿POR QUÉ A MÍ?!-se lamentó Fu con lágrimas exageradas.

-¡VAMOS FU!-apoyó Tamaki animando a su amiga.

-Es que yo…-empezó a hablar nerviosa la morena, pero Shino apareció algo de Fu.

-Yo sé que puedes, te apoyaré sin importar lo que pase-declaró Shino dándole una sonrisa de apoyo.

-¡ENTONCES LO HARÉ!-exclamó la peliverde sin pensarlo dos veces y ella se lanzó a la piscina con serpientes.

Estas se deslizaban por su cuerpo, desde sus piernas, sus muslos, sus brazos, su cuello, sus pechos, la pobre chica sentía muchas sensaciones que iban desde miedo hasta excitación.

-Piensa en cosas agradables-susurró Fu tratando de suprimir su miedo.

Lo malo es que las serpientes se pusieron aún peor de toconas y se metieron bajo la ropa interior de la chica, y la empezaron a desnudar.

-¡KYAAAAAA!-chilló muy avergonzada la chica.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA CON ESAS SERPIENTES?!-reclamó Shino a Chris.

El Chef le pasó un pequeño documento al conductor y se rió porque esto era peor de lo que parecía.

-Creo que entregaron el camión equivocado y nos trajeron serpientes entrenadas para escenas de hentai con animales. Estas juega con las zonas erógenas del cuerpo humano y van a hacer sufrir de placer a Fu-leyó Chris lo dicho en el documento.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-exclamó Tamaki horrorizada.

-¡AYUDAAAA!-pidió Fu siendo manoseada la peliverde.

Shino se aventó a la piscina y luchó contra las serpientes, mientras Fu estaba tan toqueteada que solo soltó un sonoro gemido.

-¡AAAAAAAAH!-.

La peliverde fue soltada por las serpientes cuando Shino la logró liberar y él la llevó a la orilla con mucha rapidez. Fu abrazaba muy sudada y respirando profundo en los brazos del chico insecto.

-Tuve un orgasmo, odio a las serpientes-susurró con debilidad la morena.

-Creo que Fu tiene el punto-dijo Chris nervioso porque esto no era parte de sus planes.

-Bien dicho McLean-dijo con enojo Tamaki soltando un aura asesina.

El conductor y el Chef tuvieron miedo de la reacción de Tamaki y solo tragaron duro al respecto.

-A la próxima revisamos mejor las cosas con respecto a la importaciones de Japón-le susurró Chris con miedo.

-De acuerdo-asintió el chef.

-Necesito ir a cambiar de ropa interior, los alcanzó luego-les avisó muy roja Fu.

-Te sigo-le dijo Tamaki.

Mientras las dos amigas se iban por un momento, Temari miraba la piscina de cucarachas con miedo y sin querer saltar. En eso, Shikamaru se acercó a ella con un plan simple y efectivo en mente.

-Según nuestra alianza debo ayudarte, aunque es problemático-habló el genio con cansancio por lo de anoche.

-¿Y cómo piensas ayudarme genio…?-cuestionó dudosa la chica, pero antes de poder terminar, Temari fue empujada sin previo aviso.

-Así-respondió Shikamaru y la empujó a la piscina-Ahora contén la respiración-.

-¡MALDITO VAGO INFELIZ!-exclamó la chica furiosa y con terror al mismo tiempo, por lo que se sujetó los brazos y trató de resistir lo más que podía.

Mientras tanto, Suigetsu miraba la piscina con rabia, pues no se atrevía a entrar. En eso, Karin se acercó a él muy burlona y quería venganza.

-Los delfines no son tan malos, Suigetsu. Solo entras, nadas un poco con ellos y listo. Es como con los tiburones del primer desafío-dijo la pelirroja a su lado, viendo divertida al peliblanco.

-No es lo mismo, los tiburones me respetan. En cambio, los delfines solo me odian y lo peor es ese estúpido sonido que hacen-contó Suigetsu llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Confesionario:

Suigetsu:

-Cuando era niño en mi primera pesca de pez espada, caí al agua y los delfines se acercaron. Creí que me ayudarían y solo empezaron a levantarme y a usarme como una pelota. Por eso odio a los delfines más que a nada-.

-Suigetsu, me ayudaste a sentirme un poco mejor con lo de mi violín. Así que te apoyaré, Solo entra, nada y resiste, yo sé que puedes-dijo Karin poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico.

-Solo lo haré porque me lo dices-suspiró el peliblanco.

Suigetsu veía con detenimiento el agua y los delfines nadaban con ternura en el agua. Sus piernas no respondían y Karin estaba desesperándose por ello.

-Mierda, ¿cómo rayos entró?-murmuró frustrado el chico tiburón.

La Uzumaki se acercó por detrás y le dio un sorpresivo empujón con una patada voladora cómica por la espalda.

-¡PATO AL AGUA!-exclamó la chica divertida.

Los delfines empezaban a acosar a Suigetsu y estaba aterrado porque sus traumas de la infancia volvían.

-¡VAMOS SUIGETSU, JAJAJAJAJA!-apoyó la pelirroja y se carcajeaba al mismo tiempo.

Suigetsu solo cerró los ojos y en sus miedos recordó algo que su hermano Mangetsu le platicó.

Flashback

-Hermanito, los delfines son de temer como los tiburones. Debes superar tus miedos y cuando tengas su respeto serás el que manda en el océano-le aconsejó Mangetsu a un pequeño Suigetsu.

-E-está bien, hermano-dijo nervioso el niño.

Flashback fin

Suigetsu abrió los ojos teniendo una epifanía y recordó como era que dominaba a los tiburones. El chico miró a los delfines con decisión y estos comenzaron a quedarse quietos.

-Quiero que traigan a esa loca sexy de pelo rojo al agua por burlarse de mí-les ordenó amablemente Suigetsu.

Los delfines alzaron las aletas en señal de obediencia y, mientras Karin estaba entre risas, los cetáceos llegaron por detrás y jalaron el short de la Uzumaki para echarla al agua.

-¡KYAAAAAAA!-gritó mojada la chica.

Ahora los delfines empezaron a usar de pelota a Karin y Suigetsu se reía de ella.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA, GRACIAS POR AYUDARME A SUPERAR MI MIEDO, PRECIOSA!-agradeció Suigetsu entre carcajadas.

-¡ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ, CARA DE LAGARTIJA!-maldijo muy molesta la Uzumaki.

Chris observó que los tres participantes lograron enfrentar sus miedos y en el caso de Suigetsu los superó con mucha originalidad.

-¡TIEMPO!-gritó Chris al momento y los tres campistas salieron con mucha prisa y velocidad-Vaya que me sorprendieron, eso deja el marcador con 2 puntos para los conejos y 1 para los zorros-.

-¡KYAAAAA!-gritaba de miedo Temari mientras salía corriendo de la piscina.

-¡ORDÉNALES QUE ME SUELTEN, MALNACIDO!-reclamó Karin aún siendo torturada.

-Ya déjenla-.

Los delfines obedecieron y sacaron de un fuerte impulso a la pelirroja fuera de la oficina.

-¡KYAAAAAAAA!-gritó la mujer cayendo en un arbusto.

-Justo donde quería-sonrió satisfecho el peliblanco.

-¡TENDRÉ MI VENDETTA, SUIGETSU! ¡VENDETTA!-le juró con furia la Uzumaki.

-Cállate y deberías estar agradecida de que gané. Mejor vete a cambiar antes de que te resfríes-le dijo el peliblanco con malicia.

-Él tiene razón, vayan a sus cabañas y vuelvan para ver el resto de la competencia. Karin, tú en cambio tienes que estar en 15 minutos para enfrentar tu miedo-ordenó Chris.

-De acuerdo, vamos-dijo con nervios la Uzumaki por lo que iba a ocurrir.

Cada campista fue llevado a enfrentar sus más grandes miedos. Kiba fue rociado con varias pulgas junto con Akamaru, haciendo que se revolcaran por todo el campamento, pero lograron superar su miedo; Shino fue enviado a una sala llena de plantas carnívoras que se encontraban devorando insectos, entre ellos algunos de Shino, haciendo que el pobre casi desfallezca pero se contuvo lo más que pudo; Tamaki y Karui fueron perseguidas por el Chef, el cual se disfrazó de una bruja muy fea, mientras llevaba unas arañas en un frasco de cristal. Las pobres chicas no lograron soportar sus miedos y cayeron desmayadas del susto.  
Por otro lado, Karin fue abandonada en el bosque y debía permanecer ahí al menos 3 horas para ganar el punto, mientras en otro lado del bosque, Chris y Chojuro se encontraban frente a una bomba de tiempo colocada en varios contenedores de basura.

-Bien amigo, ahí lo tienes. Tienes un tiempo límite para desactivar la bomba-le explicó Chris mientras le entregaba un plano y una pequeña caja de herramientas.

-¿Estás bromeando? No podré hacerlo-dijo nervioso el nerd.

-Vamos amigo, solo inténtalo-le animó Chris mientras se alejaba.

-¡ESPERA! ¿No te quedarás a observar?-preguntó con terror Chojuro.

-¿Estas bromeando? ¡ES UNA BOMBA VIEJO!-respondió Chris con burla mientras se iba del lugar.

Por otro lado, Ino recibió un conjunto totalmente fuera de moda que se vio obligada a vestir, el cual consistía en un vestuario que la hacía ver como una verdadera nerd, incluso llevaba unos lentes de fondo de botella, lo cual irritaba a la chica y más porque tenía que usar ese vestuario por 2 horas.  
Mientras tanto, Sasuke y Sai fueron llevados a una habitación en privado. Al entrar, vieron una gran cesta con tomates y una habitación totalmente blanca. En eso, llega el Chef con un gran mazo y usando ropa como la que usaban los pintores. Levantó el mazo y con gran fuerza aplastó los tomates, manchando a los dos chicos y traumando a Sasuke por completo.

-Mi arte es… ¡UNA EXPLOSIÓN!-exclamó el Chef señalando la habitación totalmente manchada de tomate.

En casa, un rubio de cabellera larga y un artista reconocido que apoyaba a Sai levantaba el pulgar estando de acuerdo con el Chef.

-¡EL ARTE ES UNA EXPLOSIÓN, KATSU!-exclamó animado un tal Deidara.

De vuelta al campamento, los pobres torturados estaba que se retorcían del miedo ante lo visto.

-¡QUE HORRIBLE ARTE!-gritó Sai muy asustado

-¡MIS TOMATES!-exclamó el azabache con terror.

Después en otra zona, Chris estaba enterrando a Hinata, la cual estaba dentro de una caja de cristal y con un radio en sus manos, mientras Naruto y Neji estaban a su lado viendo como era enterrada.

-La caja tiene suficiente aire para una hora Hinata. Solo tienes que estar 5 minutos-le informó Naruto tomando un radio en sus manos.

-Si es que sobrevives-sonrió Chris con malicia.

-¿Me prometen que estarán aquí los dos para desenterrarme?-les dijo Hinata con miedo.

-Te lo prometemos Hinata, yo no rompo mis promesas, de veras-respondió el rubio.

-De acuerdo-suspiró la chica mientras cerraba una ranura frente a su cara que le permitía hablar con claridad mientras seguía recibiendo tierra sobre ella-Adiós mundo cruel-.

Por otro lado, Sakura salía de su cabaña muy tranquila hasta que se tropezó con algo. Al mirar abajo vio a un vagabundo con su ropa hecha girones, un terrible hedor, cabello sucio y pegajoso y sus calcetines estaban rotos y sucios.

-¿Una monedita señorita?-pidió el vago mientras agitaba una lata frente a la chica.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ MALDITO ANDRAJOSO…!-gritó asqueada la rosada y cuando Sakura cambió su rumbo, se topó con otro vago.

-Qué bonito cabello, es igual al mío-le habló una chica vagabunda con un cabello muy sucio.

-Señorita, ¿no le da una moneda a un pobre ciego?-pidió otro vagabundo con un bastón sucio y lentes negros.

-Jefecita, ayúdeme a escapar de los extraterrestres-le dijo otro andrajoso con un sombrero de aluminio en su cabeza.

Sakura se vio rodeada por muchísimos vagabundos que empezaron a acariciarla con sus sucias manos y a pedirle monedas o a hablarle de sus problemas, haciendo que la chica cayera totalmente traumada y derrotada.  
En otro sitio, Samui se escondía de los payasos que la perseguían por todo el campamento. Llegó a los baños y se escondió en las regaderas. Ella respiró con tranquilidad hasta que un globo cayó frente a ella.

-¡EN LA FERIA CEPILLÍN ME ENCONTRÉ UN ACORDEÓN, TUN TUN EL ACORDEÓN! ¡CHIQUITÍN, CHIQUITÍN EN LA FERIA CEPILLÍN!-cantó animado un payaso asomándose por encima de la puerta del baño.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!-gritó Samui tan fuerte que asustó a todos en el lugar.

En otro lado del campamento, Jugo fue encerrado en una sala con espejos y no lograba salir. Se quedó sentado esperando a que el tiempo se terminará, pero su resistencia se agotaba.

-Maldita sea, debo resistir. No quiero que suceda de nuevo-susurró con miedo el pelinaranja.

Por otro lado, Temari se encontraba parada al lado de Shikamaru que estaba medio dormido. La chica trataba de quitarse las cucarachas que aún estaban dentro de su ropa.

-Esta me la pagarás vago-juró Temari con odio.

-Superaste tu miedo, deberías ser más agradecida-le recordó el chico medio dormido.

-Todavía que hicimos el amor anoche, me tratas así-se quejó la rubia molesta.

-Si no te empujaba, no entrabas de seguro. Estás en la cuerda floja y no deseo que te expulsen por si perdemos-le dio sus razones el Nara.

Temari se tranquilizó un poco al saber de las intenciones de su aliado y ella solo suspiró.

-No te entiendo en muchas ocasiones, pero supongo que hasta aquí llegó mi parte. ¿No estas preocupado por lo de tu reto?-preguntó curiosa la rubia ojiverde.

-No, si el chef se disfraza como mi mamá, no me asustará. Es lógicamente imposible que la traigan aquí en tan corto…-decía el Nara, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡SHIKAMARU NARA!-se escuchó una voz femenina con autoridad se escuchó desde el muelle.

-¿…tiempo?-terminó su frase el genio perezoso y palideció al escuchar esa voz. ¡¿MAMÁ?!-.

Una mujer de apariencia madura y de aspecto muy similar a Shikamaru llegó muy apurada a donde estaba su hijo. Tenía el cabello castaño largo y atado en una cola de caballo, además de tres mechas de cabello que se apreciaban en su rostro y usaba una blusa rosada con falda negra y con un delantal blanco encima.

-¡MÍRATE NADA MÁS JOVENCITO! ¡ERES IGUAL DE PEREZOSO QUE TU PADRE! ¡¿HAS ESTADO DURMIENDO TODO EL SHOW?! ¡LEVANTA TU TRASERO Y PONTE A HACER ALGO!-ordenó de forma autoritaria la mujer frente al chico que se levantó deprisa.

¡DÉJAME EN PAZ MAMÁ!-gritó aterrado Shikamaru y no le quedó más que correr a toda prisa.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ JOVENCITO!-.

Antes de que Yoshino Nara saliera tras su hijo, miró a Temari y su semblante se volvió más amable.

-Hola, tú debes ser Temari. Déjame decirte que eres una jovencita de mucho respeto y muy hermosa-saludó muy amablemente la mujer.

-M-Muchas gracias, señora Nara-respondió la chica rubia un poco confundida pero feliz.

-Disculpa al perezoso de mi hijo, es un vago pero aun así lo quiero-.

-Descuide, es parte del show…-sonrió la rubia con nervios.

-Espero que cuando se casen lo hagas un hombre derecho y menos perezoso-deseó sorpresivamente la mamá de Shikamaru.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Pero nosotros no…-dijo la chica en shock y se sonrojo mucho.

Mira, aunque mi hijo nunca lo admita, se nota que se fija en tí. Además, acabo de escuchar claramente que ambos lo hicieron anoche y eso me convence de su relación creciente. Así que no te preocupes, de mi parte ya tienes mi bendición y obviamente la de mi esposo también-le declaró muy satisfecha la Nara.

-¿Gracias?-.

-Bien, ahora si me disculpas-se despidió la mujer y sacó una pantufla de su mandil-Debo buscar al perezoso de mi hijo ¡VEN AQUÍ SHIKAMARU!-.

Confesionario:

Temari:

-Eso fue muy vergonzoso, sobre todo que la madre de Shikamaru supiera que me lo cogí anoche. Lo peor del asunto es que me sentí feliz por lo que dijo la señora Nara-contó muy extrañada la rubia.

Yoshino:

-Para las jovencitas de estas nuevas generaciones les doy este útil consejo: Sean fuertes y no dejen que sus esposos sean unos perezosos-aconsejó la Nara.

Shikamaru:

-Mi mamá es un fastidio-se quejó el Nara.

-¡YA TE ESCUCHÉ JOVENCITO!-se escuchó a Yoshino afuera.

-Rayos-maldijo el vago.

Mientras tanto, Naruto y Neji estaban sentados sobre un montículo de tierra y a su lado estaba un cronómetro que marcaba los minutos que le faltaban a Hinata para salir.

-Ya falta poco Hinata, solo dos minutos más y esto terminará-le avisó Naruto.

-¿Y me sacarás de aquí de inmediato?-preguntó la chica desde el radio con mucho miedo.

-Claro que sí-.

-Buscaré un poco de agua para Hinata, te lo encargo Naruto-le dijo Neji levantándose.

-Tranquilo Neji, yo me encargo-aceptó el rubio.

-Naruto, necesito distraerme con algo por favor. ¿Por qué le temes a los fantasmas?-habló la chica un poco nerviosa.

-Supongo que puedo decirte. Cuando era niño, mi prima Karin me retó a entrar a la casa del terror de una feria. Pude enfrentar muchos de los monstruos de la casa, pero entonces detrás de mi apareció un fantasma-empezó a contar el rubio un poco nervioso.

-¿Uno con una manta blanca?-preguntó Hinata recordando uno de los dibujos clásicos de Halloween.

-No, era uno que tenía cadenas en sus manos y piernas, usaba ropas blancas rasgadas y con manchas de sangre y su piel pálida. Me asusté tanto que me tiré al piso totalmente traumado-.

-Lo siento por preguntarte algo muy feo Naruto-lamentó muy mal la Hyuga.

-Descuida Hinata, es solo que recordar el sonido de esas cadenas, las manchas de sangre y sus feos aullidos, aún me asusta-suspiró el rubio.

-¡UUUUHHHHHHH!-un aullido se escuchó detrás del rubio.

Naruto empezó a mirar hacia atrás con mucha lentitud y miedo. Detrás de él, había un fantasma justo como el que vio de niño en esa feria.

-Un-un-un fan-fan-fantas-fantas-¡FANTASMAAAAAAAA!-gritó rubio totalmente asustado y no hizo más que gritar y soltar el radio, para después ser perseguido por el fantasma.

-¿Naruto? Ya pasó el tiempo, sácame de aquí-pidió Hinata muy aterrada en la radio.

Mientras en la cocina, Neji sacaba unas botellas de agua y empezó a salir del comedor. Al abrir la puerta de la salida, se quedó totalmente paralizado porque a él había un amigable, limpio y maquillado mimo que lo detenía con una pared invisible.

-¡UN MIMO!-gritó con mucho miedo el castaño.

Después de eso, el artista empezó a hacer gestos como si no viera a ningún mimo en el sitio.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ FENÓMENO!-exclamó Neji soltando sus botellas y empezó a correr hacia el muelle.

Neji empezó a correr afuera de la cabaña mientras era perseguido por el mimo. Mientras tanto en la cocina, Haku y Karui se encontraban apoyando a Chouji que tenía frente a él un enorme plato con vegetales hervidos como calabaza, brócoli, coliflor, berenjenas, espárragos, y otros tantos. Al pobre chico le temblaban las manos y sentía que en cualquier momento caería del miedo.

-¡VAMOS CHOUJI!-apoyó Haku detrás de él.

-No sé si pueda-dijo Chouji muy asustado.

-Vamos grandulón-le habló Karui poniéndose a su lado para darle un beso en la mejilla mientras le susurraba en el oído-Si te comes tus vegetales, mamá Karui te preparará un delicioso postre que te dejara muy, pero muy satisfecho-le propuso muy cachonda la pelirroja.

-¿Qué postre?-preguntó curioso y rojo el gordito.

-Karui con chocolate y crema batida-le susurró al oído de su novio.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Chouji tomó su tenedor y un cuchillo y empezó a devorar los vegetales frente a él. El Chef empezó a servir más y más, pero el robusto campista no se detenía y seguía comiendo sin detenerse hasta que se terminó 5 platos enteros.

-Y Chouji consigue un punto más para los zorros-declaró Chris a todos.

-¡ESE ES MI HOMBRE! Prepárate para el mejor postre de la vida-celebró Karui abrazando a Chouji.

-Bien, mientras ellos festejan veamos si nuestro buen amigo logró superar su miedo-les dijo Chris saliendo hacia la habitación donde estaba Jugo.

Todos llegaron a la habitación para ver como Jugo se encontraba en medio de la habitación, pero todos los espejos estaban destruidos y el chico jadeaba con cansancio.

-¿Estás bien viejo?-preguntó Chris muy perturbado al pelinaranja.

-¿Qué? Ah sí, estoy bien. Descuida, pero creo que fallé-respondió Jugo muy nervioso.

-Descuida viejo, es normal. Al menos no pasó nada grave-respondió el conductor aliviado.

-"Si claro"-pensó con maldad Jugo.

Confesionario:

Jugo:

-¡AJAJAJAJAJA! ¡ESOS TONTOS COMETIERON UN GRAN ERROR! ¡AHORA SOY LIBRE Y PUEDO APARENTAR POR COMPLETO! ¡ME ENCARGARÉ DE QUE TODOS SUFRAN COMO NUNCA!-rió con suma maldad total el bipolar.

En el campamento, Shikamaru, Neji y Naruto corrían escapando de sus miedos, hasta que chocaron entre los tres.

-¡FÍJATE POR DONDE VAS!-se quejó Neji muy enojado.

-¡YO DEBERÍA DECIRTE ESO, DE VERAS!-reclamó Naruto sobándose la cabeza por el golpe.

-Esto es problemático, ¿cómo me deshago de mi madre?-se preguntó frustrado el Nara.

-Si me ayudas con mi problema de fantasmas con cadena, te ayudo con lo de tu mamá. Se lidiar con madres temperamentales de toda la vida-le propuso Naruto.

-Yo les ayudo con sus problemas si me quitan al mimo de encima-les pidio Neji.

-Bien, Naruto me ayuda, Neji ayuda a Naruto y yo ayudo a Neji-dio las instrucciones Shikamaru

-¡BIEN!-afirmaron los dos restantes.

Después de hablar un rato sobre sus miedos, los tres corrieron despavoridos para enfrentar sus miedos. Naruto llegó a donde estaban las cabañas y espero al fantasma, el cual apareció detrás de él. Ni tarde ni presuroso, el rubio empezó a correr y a dar varias vueltas a la cabaña, pasando por las ramas de unos arbustos. Después de unas cuantas vueltas, el rubio se detuvo y cuanto el fantasma estaba por alcanzarlo, se detiene por la fuerza. Al darse cuenta, sus cadenas estaban atoradas en los arbustos y en otras partes, causado por correr alrededor de la cabaña y dejándolo inmóvil.

-¡TE VENCÍ FENÓMENO SOBRENATURAL! ¡YA NO ERES TAN TEMIBLE!-celebró el rubio con satisfacción.

-¡ESO ES UN PUNTO PARA LOS ZORROS!-declaró Chris llegando con el rubio.

Mientras, Shikamaru se detuvo en medio del campamento. En eso, llega su madre acompañada de Temari.

-¡AHÍ ESTAS JOVENCITO! ¡YA ES HORA DE QUE TE EDUQUE COMO DEBE SER!-gritó Yoshino autoritariamente.

-¡HAZ ALGO SHIKAMARU!-apoyó Temari entre enojada y preocupada.

-Solo voy a hacer esto-respondió Shikamaru acercándose a su madre y de manera sorpresiva, la abrazó con cariño y se pegaba a ella, sorprendiéndola mucho-¡TE QUIERO MAMI, PERDÓNAME!-.

-¡AAAWWWWW, MI NIÑO AL FIN SE EDUCÓ! ¡TE QUIERO MUCHO MI BEBÉ!-dijo la mujer devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Yo también mamá, perdona por ser tan vago-.

-Descuida mi pequeño. Bueno, debo volver con tu padre perezoso. Prométeme que te cuidarás y comerás bien-le prometió el Nara.

-Sí es que el Chef deja de dar esa comida tan asquerosa-murmuró Temari.

-¿Eh, de qué hablas querida?-cuestionó intrigada la mujer.

-El encargado de la cocina nos da una comida muy asquerosa-contó la rubia.

-Alguien necesita un correctivo marca Nara-prometió con mucha sed de sangre la madre.

Confesionario:

Shikamaru:

-Le deseo mucha suerte al Chef-suspiró el Nara preocupado por el cocinero.

-Nos vemos Shikamaru, ¡Y MÁS TE VALE QUE USES PROTECCIÓN CON TEMARI!-advirtió Yoshino.

¡¿QUÉ?!-balbucearon los dos adolescentes y se ruborizaron ante el comentario.

-Así es, quiero nietos pero aún es muy pronto. Además primero tienen que ganar el millón de dólares-declaró la mujer y les entregó un paquete de condones a ambos-Y asegúrense de no ser captados por las cámaras porque en la televisión pasaron un especial con una tal Haku y Chojuro. ¡ADIÓS!-.

Yoshino empezó a caminar al muelle donde un bote la esperaba, dejando a los dos adolescentes muy apenados. Pero primero le haría una visita "amigable" al Chef.  
Por otro lado, Neji corría con rumbo al muelle perseguido por el mimo. El chico castaño de ojos blancos no se dio cuenta que pasó corriendo sobre un montículo de tierra con un cronómetro al lado que parpadeaba indicando que ya se había acabado el tiempo. El castaño llegó a la orilla y vio el agua delante de él, mientras el mimo se colocaba detrás de él.  
El artista movía las manos como si hubiera una pared invisible delante de él.

-¡NO HAY NINGUNA PARED FENÓMENO PSICÓTICO!-gritó Neji con miedo

El mimo empezó a caminar y colocarse más cerca de Neji de forma lenta.

-¡YA ME CANSÉ!-.

Sin pensarlo, el castaño se lanzó al agua y después salió para poder respirar.

-¡AHORA INTENTA ALCANZARME!-retó muy desafiante el Hyuga.

El mimo se acercó a la orilla para intentar saltar, pero el Hyuga se dio cuenta de un detalle.

-¡ESPERA! ¡¿Y TÚ MAQUILLAJE?!-señaló Neji apresurando a detener al mimo.

El mimo se dio cuenta que tenía razón y se fue del muelle muy triste.

-¡TOMA ESO, FENÓMENO DE CARA PINTADA!-celebró Neji muy satisfecho.

-Eso sí que fue una refrescante victoria, y ahora llegó el momento de "enfriar" las cosas-declaró Chris.

En la playa, Tenten se bronceaba con mucha tranquilidad, mientras usaba un bikini muy sexy y unos lentes oscuros cubrían sus ojos.

Confesionario:

Tenten:

-De pequeña vi un documental sobre unos hombres que eran aplastados por una avalancha. Por eso me da miedo la nieve. Si ya antes detestaba el frío, la nieve me aterra-contó la chica de bollos.

Tenten seguía disfrutando de los rayos del sol y algo cubrió la luz de repente. Al quitarse los lentes, vio una pequeña nube que flotaba sobre ella y una cascada de nieve blanca empezó a caer sobre ella.

-¡NIEVE, NOOOO!-empezó Tenten a correr por todo el lugar, mientras la pequeña nubecita la perseguía

A lo lejos, cerca del muelle, Naruto, Neji y Chris veían lo que pasaba, mientras el último tenía un control remoto con el cual manejaba la nubecita.

-Aunque es cruel, debo admitir que es un aparato increíble-confesó Neji al lado de ellos

-Lo conseguí de un estudio de cine-contó Chris con malicia.

-¿Puedes bajar más la nube para que le cubra por completo la cabeza?-le aconsejó Naruto.

-Eres un enfermo muy perverso amigo. ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE PUEDO!-aceptó Chris mientras movía la palanca de la nube.

-¡QUÍTENMELA!-gritaba Tenten corriendo por el lugar.

-Que extraño, siento que olvidamos algo-mencionó Neji.

-Yo también lo siento, como si olvidáramos algo importante, ¿tú que dices Chris? ¿No sientes que algo importante se te olvida?-preguntó Naruto.

-Usualmente olvido cosas que no me afectan. Miren esto, voy a enterrar a Tenten con mucha nieve-señaló con diversión Chris.

-¡¿ENTERRAR?! ¡OH POR DIOS, HINATA!-gritó Naruto con miedo.

-¡HINATA!-se alarmó y corrió junto al rubio.

Ambos corrieron al montículo de tierra en la playa. Por otro lado, Karin seguía caminando en círculos en el bosque, tratando de mantener la calma mientras miraba un reloj en su muñeca.

-Relájate Karin, solo falta una hora más y esto terminará-En eso, se escuchó el sonido de unos pájaros que sorprendieron a la pelirroja-¡BUEN INTENTO CHRIS! ¡NO VAS A PODER ASUSTARME!-exclamó la Uzumaki.

Una explosión se escuchó en el bosque que estremeció a todos. En la playa, Naruto, Neji y Chris desenterraban a Hinata hasta que escucharon el mismo sonido.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Neji muy sorprendido.

-Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que Chojuro acaba de "estallar" y creo que falló-dedujo Chris con malicia.

En el bosque, Chojuro estaba cubierto de basura y totalmente desorientado.

-¿Hola, hay alguien aquí cerca?-preguntó el nerd empezó a caminar hacia el bosque sin saber a dónde se dirigía

Volviendo a la playa, Naruto seguía cavando hasta que golpeó algo como hueco. Soltó la pala y empezó a usar sus manos hasta que llego a la caja de cristal y la abrió.

-¡HINATA, GRACIAS AL CIELO QUE ESTÁS BIEN!-dijo Naruto feliz y nervioso.

La chica se enojó y le lanzo la radio a la cabeza del rubio.

-Malo-solo dijo muy molesta la chica.

-Creo que me lo merecía-mencionó el rubio con una risa nerviosa.

-Ella está bien, menos mal-suspiró Chris porque se evitó una demanda por muerte de un participante.

-Traje tu agua, Hinata-dijo Neji con una sonrisa muy nerviosa.

La Hyuga le echó en la cabeza Neji toda la botella y Chris se rió de su desgracia. Lejos de ahí, Karin seguía caminando sola en el bosque.

Confesionario:

Karin:

-De verdad, tengo que dar gracias a los productores. Me hicieron enfrentar mis miedos y darme cuenta de que no hay nada que temer-.

En eso, Chojuro llego a donde estaba Karin totalmente cubierto de basura y haciendo ruidos de dolor.

-¡UUUUGGGGHHH!-.

-¡KYAAAAAA!-chilló de terror la pobre de Karin empujo a Chojuro contra unos troncos y salió corriendo al campamento muy asustada.

En el campamento, Ino miraba su reloj con emoción porque ya había terminado su tortura.

-Al fin, ya puedo quitarme esta horrible ropa, vuelvo a ser hermosa-habló la rubia muy animada.

Después de un rato, todos estaban reunidos en el campamento haciendo el conteo de puntos, dejando a los conejos con 6 puntos y a los zorros con 5. Chris llegó a donde estaban todos y detrás de él, el Chef traía una gran piscina con un montacargas, la cual estaba cubierta, pero desprendía un aroma a limón.  
Chris veía a su amigo muy perturbado y decidió indagar por curiosidad.

-¿Qué te pasó, viejo?-.

-Fue horrible, la madre de Shikamaru me regañó por darle mis platillos a su hijo y su novia-contó muy aterrado el hombre.

-Pero eres el doble de alto que ella-señaló sorprendido Chris.

-Nunca te metas con las bajitas, son las peores-señaló muy asustado el Chef.

El conductor decidió dejar el asunto del Chef y decidió continuar con el show.

-Bien campistas, creo que hemos llegado a la ronda final y los zorros necesitan esos puntos para ganar. Samui, ¿quieres otra oportunidad?-.

-¿Me estás retando?-dijo la rubia.

-Dime sí o no-.

-Solo hazlo McLean-respondió desafiante Samui.

-Entonces entra y enfréntalo-señaló Chris una habitación especial que había delante de él.

-¡YA VERÁS LO QUE…!-trató de hablar la ojiverde, pero al abrir la puerta, vio a muchos payasos similares al de la película "Eso".

-¡¿QUIERES UN GLOBO?! ¡TODOS FLOTAN! ¡Y TÚ FLOTARÁS!-dijeron los payasos al mismo tiempo.

La chica perdió todos los colores y cayó al suelo, totalmente paralizada.

-No creo que lleguemos a algo con ella, supongo que todo recae en tí Haku-comentó Chris muy aburrido.

-Yo no tengo ningún miedo Chris, no dije nada que me asustara-mencionó muy nerviosa la chica de hielo.

-No necesariamente lo dijiste, sino que lo mostraste-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Así es, siempre observamos tus reacciones-señaló el conductor muy malvadamente.

En eso, el Chef quitó la manta y se vio una piscina entera llena de gelatina viscosa, pegajosa y verde.

-Pfff, ¿le temes a la gelatina?-cuestionó Suigetsu con burla.

-¡CÁLLATE, SOLO A LA VERDE! ¡ES COMO SI FUERA UN GRAN, VISCOSO MOCO LLENO DE AZÚCAR!-explicó asqueada la pelinegra.

Confesionario

Haku:

-Cuando era niña, había un comercial de medicina contra la gripe y tos, y salía el monstruo de la gripe. Desde entonces dio todo lo que me recuerde a eso-contó traumada -.

-Tú puedes amor-le brindó apoyo Chojuro.

-Aún si lo hace no cambiara las cosas, ese punto solo lograra el empate-comentó Shino.

-No necesariamente, te daré puntos dobles si completas el desafío. Es eso, o darle otra derrota a tu equipo-declaró el conductor.

-Puedo intentarlo-afirmó Haku medio nerviosa.

El Chef trajo un trampolín para que Haku subiera y se diera un gran clavado. Empezó a subir con miedo, mientras su equipo la apoyaba y los conejos le bajaban los ánimos.

-Eso sí que será feo, quiero decir, saltar hacia esa gelatina. Debe estar tibia, viscosa, de solo pensar en eso…-le trataba de dar miedo Temari a la participante.

-¡TÚ NO HARÁS QUE RENUNCIE!-reclamó Haku a medio camino.

-¡VAMOS HAKU! ¡TÚ PUEDES!-gritó Chojuro.

La chica llegó a la cima y vio el fondo con miedo. Ella respiraba con mucha rapidez y tratando de mantener la calma.

-¡SI NO PUEDES, NO LO HAGAS! ¡NO IMPORTA!-trató de tranquilizar la chica.

-Si no lo hace perderemos, tonto-le recordó Sakura molesta a su lado

-Yo…yo…¡LO SIENTO, NO PUEDO! ¡VOY A BAJAR!-se rindió Kaku cediendo a sus temores.

Los zorros se deprimieron ante esto y Sakura enfureció por esta situación.

-¡Y CON ESO, LOS CONEJOS CONSIGUEN LA INMUNIDAD!-declaró Chris.

Mientras los conejos celebraban, Chojuro consolaba a su novia que lloraba.

-Perdóname, no pude, no pude-susurró en llanto la pobre chica.

-No te preocupes, estoy contigo-le susurró al oído el nerd.

Confesionario:

Haku:

-¡QUÉ PATÉTICA SOY, MAMÁ, PAPÁ, LES FALLÉ!-después de eso la chica se abofetea sola-¡TRANQUILA, NO TE DESMORONES!

Mientras algunos se separaban, Sakura tomó a Samui y se reunieron con Ino y Sai.

-Escucha esto, creemos que Haku tiene la estatuilla de la inmunidad-mencionó la rosada a la rubia de casco.

¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamó Samui falsamente sorprendida.

-Sí, y tenemos un plan. Todas votaremos para que ella se vaya, pero yo votaré por Chojuro-explicó Ino maliciosamente.

-Así se verá en la encrucijada de usar la estatuilla y podremos deshacernos de uno de los dos de forma humillante-terminó Sai.

-Supongo que puedo ayudarles-aceptó Samui fingiendo superioridad.

Confesionario:

Samui:

-Son unas estúpidas. Sakura perderá mucho poder al sacar a su esclava y esto me salvará, además me desharé de Haku. Reconozco que es de las más peligrosas en este reality-declaró la mujer.

Mientras, Shikamaru hablaba con Temari en privado sobre el mismo asunto.

-¿Por quién votarás?-preguntó la chica.

-Samui fue la más patética, pero algo me dice que oculta algo-.

-Es verdad, ha estado hablando mucho con Jugo. En la mayor oportunidad debemos expulsarlo, es demasiado peligroso y me da miedo-declaró la rubia.

-Mi otra alternativa es Haku, pues Sakura está respaldada por su grupo de sirvientas y ellas van a querer sacarnos. Naruto y Chouji son mis únicos elementos fuertes y Chojuro es igual de fuerte. Solo me queda Haku para poder debilitar a Sakura y emparejar las cosas-analizó el Nara.

-Lástima, se ve que es de confianza. Espero que todos piensen igual que tú-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-concluyó el tema Shikamaru.

Llego la noche de la fogata y los troncos solo quedaban Sai, Samui y Haku, mientras Sakura e Ino esperaban el momento de la verdad.

-El siguiente malvavisco es para...Sai-dio a conocer Chris dándole el malvavisco al pálido-Ahora, ninguna de ustedes logró enfrentar sus mayores miedos. El último malvavisco es para…-.

-"Aquí viene?"-pensaron Sakura e Ino al mismo tiempo.

-¡SAMUI!-le lanzó el conductor el malvavisco a la rubia-Lo siento Haku, es el fin, al menos que quieras hacer algo antes de irte-.

-¡BUAAAAAA! ¡PERDÓNENME POR FALLARLES AMIGOS!-empezó Haku a llorar muy triste.

-¡OYE, SE SUPONE QUE USARÍAS LA ESTATUILLA DE LA INMUNIDAD!-gritó Sakura muy enojada.

-¡¿DE QUÉ HABLAN?! ¡YO NO LA TENGO!-dio a conocer con lágrimas la mujer.

¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamaron las dos chicas tontas dándose cuenta de su error.

-"Par de imbéciles"-pensó Samui complacida.

Haku se dio cuenta del plan de las dos mujeres y enfureció por lo que hicieron.

-¡YA ENTENDÍ TODO! ¡SI LAS VEO DE NUEVO, VOY A HACERLAS SUFRIR POR ESTE GOLPE BAJO!-amenazó la chica con un instinto asesino que heló el lugar.

Sakura e Ino solo pudieron tragar duro y la chica de hielo se fue al muelle.

-Haku, lo lamento por esto-comentó Naruto mientras la consolaba junto a Chojuro.

-Chris, ¿no hay forma de que cambie de lugar con ella?-preguntó Chojuro abrazando a su novia.

-Lo siento viejo, pero esas son las reglas-respondió el anfitrión.

-Descuida Chojuro, te apoyaré desde mi casa junto a mi familia. Sé que puedes ganar amor-se secaba muy triste las lágrimas.

-¡TE PROMETO GANAR! Además, si quieres yo puedo llevarte de vacaciones a Hawái cuando esto termine-le dijo el nerd.

Naruto abrió la boca sorprendido y a Haku le brillaron los ojitos.

-Me gustaría ir contigo-dijo soñadora la chica.

Confesionario:

Haku:

-¡QUE IMPORTA EL MILLÓN DE DOLARES, SI AHORA TENGO UN NOVIO CON MUCHO MAS QUE ESO!-exclamó victoriosa la chica.

-¿Eres rico?-cuestionó en voz baja Naruto.

-Sí, ¿por qué?-.

-No dejes que nadie más se entere de esto. Mi prima Karin dijo que no confiara en Sakura y después de lo que hicieron con los dos, no es bueno que ella lo sepa. Iría por interés a seducirte, de veras-aconsejó el Uzumaki en voz baja.

-Díganle a Tamaki y Fu que se vayan de esa alianza, ellas son carne de cañón-les hizo jurar la mujer.

-De acuerdo-asintieron ambos.

-Nos vemos, solo es un hasta luego-se despidió Haku.

-Adiós Haku, trataré de ganar esto-juró Chojuro.

La chica caminó hacia el muelle muy deprimida, mientras sus verdaderos amigos la despedían y Chojuro le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Bueno, así termina otra noche. Sintonicen en el siguiente programa para más desafíos, aquí en: Drama Total: Campamento Explosión Ninja-se despidió Chris.

Nota de los autores:

-Hola amigos, aquí Oz Di-el chico saludó mientras escribía en su laptop de muy buen humor-Gracias por leer el capítulo y gracias por sus comentarios-.

-Hola "Ozi"-dijeron Javier y Marian al mismo tiempo llegando a donde estaba el chico.

-Hola amigos. ¿Qué me cuentan…?-saludó el chico.

-Nada de eso "Ozi". Dinos como estuvo tu cita con Hope-respondió Marian muy emocionada mientras sacaba una libreta y un lápiz.

-En primer lugar, solo pueden decirme Ozi las chicas solteras o mi novia-afirmó el chico.

-Ella está soltera-señaló Javier.

-Pero solo con las que tengo oportunidad, además MG es ilegal-.

-Entonces, ¡¿TÚ Y HOPE SON…?!-dijo la pequeña con emoción.

-No, solo que ella me dice para molestarme y recordarme que siempre seré soltero-recordó el chico deprimido.

-Bueno ya, cuéntanos el chisme. ¿Qué tanto hicieron en su salida?-pidió saber Javier.

-Fue una salida normal, cenamos algo rico, caminamos un rato por el parque, hablamos y compartimos ideas para historias-relató Oz Di.

-Sí, sí, sí, ahora háblanos de la sesión se sexo que tuvieron-pidió saber Marian muy curiosa y con ojos de estrella.

-¡NO HICIMOS NADA DE ESO! Solo somos amigos y ya. Digo ella es linda, inteligente, fuerte, sexy, pero somos amigos y punto. Hasta yo tengo mis límites-.

-Por un demonio, lo que me faltaba. Ahora resulta que los dos tuvieron miedo y decidieron no hacer nada. Virgen uno y virgen la otra, que decepción-maldijo MG muy decepcionada.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE NIÑA DEL DEMONIO?! ¡AHORA SI TE MATO!-gritó Hope llegando al lugar.

-¡ADIOSITO, PATITAS PARA QUE LAS QUIERO!-se despidió la chica empezó a correr.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ!-gritó Hope, pero antes de correr, le dio un abrazo a Oz Di-¡Hola "Ozi"!-.

-Hola Hope-saludó el chico entre feliz y normal.

-Javier-fue lo único que dijo Hope con tranquilidad.

-Loca-se limitó a decir Javier con burla.

-Adiós chicos-se despidió la mujer para empezar a perseguir a Marian-¡REGRESA AQUÍ PEQUEÑA DEMONIO!-.

-¡Asopotamadre, aiuda!-gritaba la pequeña del grupo.

-¿Entonces ustedes no…?-continuó Javier con duda.

-No, ahora si me disculpas, necesito mis vacaciones. Tomaré mis diez minutos de vacaciones del año-.

-Tómate el día entero, pero antes necesito un enorme favor-.

-¿Qué desea maestro?-preguntó el chico curioso.

-Tengo en mente una cosa muy buena y confío en tí para el trabajo-dio a saber el chico.

-¿Qué es?-.

-Necesito una mano en un experimento que estoy haciendo y necesito que seas mi Conejillo de Indias-declaró el chico.

-¿Atentará contra mi salud?-preguntó el chico.

-No, creo. Nadie debe enterarse de esto porque podrían echarlo a perder-señaló el chico pervertido.

-Ok, esto me está dando miedo-.

-Por lo pronto me despido. Dejen sus ideas, sugerencias y votos. Por lo pronto voy por el dardo tranquilizante para Hope-.

-Pero esos son para dormir elefantes-señaló con terror el chico.

-Las que duermen caballos ya no le hacen efecto-explicó Javier.

-¡VOY A DESPEDAZARTE Y A CLONARTE PARA ASESINARLAS A TODAS!-se oía a Hope muy furiosa.

-Aiuda X2-seguía pidiendo ayuda MG con terror y huyendo de la maníaca.


	7. Chapter 7

Drama Total: Campamento Explosión Ninja  
Capítulo 7 SEXTO DESAFÍO: PAINTBALL DE CAZADORES Y VENADOS

Zafir09: Para eso son los primos, Sakura caerá poco a poco.

NaruHina The Last: Ese era el propósito del capítulo.

Emperor92: Lo sé, soy maligno.

alexzero: La caída de Sakura será extremadamente dolorosa.

OTAKUFire: Hinata tendrá su venganza este capítulo. Le atinaste al expulsado.

Se aprecia la isla Wawanakwa donde apenas estaba amaneciendo. Chris caminaba cerca de la fogata con un gorro de camuflaje verde y empezó con la recapitulación del capitulo anterior.

-La última vez en Drama Total, los campistas enfrentaron sus más grandes miedos en el desafío de Factor Fobia. Algunos campistas lograron superar sus temores que iban desde algo muy serio hasta cosas muy ridículas, como Chouji y su miedo a los vegetales-se veía a Chouji traumado por sus vegetales-Creo que entre los más patéticos fueron Samui, Sakura y Sasuke, es decir ¿tomates, en serio? Después del decepcionante fallo de Haku al enfrentar la piscina de gelatina verde, Sakura convenció a sus lacayas de expulsarla creyendo que tenía la estatuilla de la inmunidad. Grave error, pues Haku juro vengarse de Sakura y va a enserio-.

Chris toma una pistola de plástico y se pone unas gafas de protección de los ojos.

-¿Quién sufrirá en el siguiente desafío? ¿Sakura recibirá su merecido? ¿Podrán mis dientes ser más blancos? Bueno eso ultimo sí. Pero de mientras que empiece la cacería de la inmunidad aquí en: "Drama Total: Campamento-Explosión Ninja"-.

Intro de la serie

El sol empezaba a salir mientras los campistas aun no despertaban. En eso, se ve como Chris llega al frente de las cabañas con una bocina de aire en su mano y un altoparlante en la otra.

-No sé ustedes pero disfruto de las cosas sencillas de la vida, como el despertar alocado de los campistas-habló Chris a las cámaras con una sonrisa traviesa.

De repente, el conductor puso la bocina frente al alto parlante y lo encendió causando un gran sonido que despertó a todos los campistas de golpe y con miedo. Algunos se golpearon la cabeza a chocar con las literas, otros se cayeron de sus camas y los demás solo sintieron que les daría un ataque cardiaco.

-Ese maldito de Chris me las va a pagar-amenazó Karui con enojo.

-No lo vale-suspiró Karin levantándose del suelo.

-Será mejor arreglarnos, algo me dice que el siguiente desafío será muy feo-tuvo Tenten un terrible presentimiento.

Mientras tanto en el lado de las chicas de los zorros...

-Ya no soporto su maldita actitud-refunfuñó Sakura desde su litera-¡INO, TAMAKI! Vayan a prepararme la ducha. Y recuerden…-.

-No muy caliente y solo para ti, lo sé-repitió Ino muy resignada.

-Ya voy, nya-respondió la chica medio dormida.

-No deberías hacerle caso Tamaki, solo recuerda lo que le pasó a Haku-aconsejó Fu desde su cama.

-Si no quieres ser parte de la alianza puede salirte Fu, pero solo serían tú y Tamaki contra Samui, Ino y yo. Y dudo que puedas hacer algo contra nosotras-amenazó la rosada a la peliverde.

-Como sea, me largo. Tamaki, venme a buscar cuando te salgas de esa alianza-dio a saber Fu enojada.

Confesionario:

Fu:

-Ya estoy harta, Haku fue una pobre víctima de las circunstancias y me iré a otra alianza. Todos debemos encontrar la forma de librarnos de Sakura-.

Samui:

-Sakura cometió un error al sacar a Haku, pues era quien tenía mayor confianza con Fu y Tamaki. Solo necesito eliminarla y yo seré la abeja reina del lugar. Y con esto-dijo mientras sacaba la estatuilla de la inmunidad-nadie podrá sacarme. Pero antes, Jugo tiene que irse-.

Jugo:

-Esa zorra de Samui cree que sigo siendo el mismo tranquilo de siempre. Pero haré que se humille y reclamaré la estatuilla para mí. ¡LA VOY A HACER GRITAR MI NOMBRE, JAJAJAJAJAJA!-carcajeó malvadamente el chico.

En el lado de los chicos zorros, todos se levantaban de forma normal pero aún había un bulto que no se movía.

-Vamos Chojuro, anímate. A Haku no le gustaría verte triste-dijo Naruto sentado en su cama.

-Es verdad amigo, debes seguir luchando y ganando-animó Chouji al nerd.

-Pero, la extraño. Ella era mi todo-suspiró el peli azul muy deprimido.

-Que fastidio, ni que estuviera muerta. Solo piensa en que al final de esto la volverás a ver. Ella te ama y tú la amas, las matemáticas no mienten-señaló Shikamaru cambiándose de ropa.

-Es verdad, debo ser fuerte-dijo Chojuro un poco más animado.

-Yo lo dudo-se burló Sai saliendo de la cabaña.

-Maldito, le patearé el trasero, de veras-juró Naruto con enojo.

-Relájate Naruto-dijo Shikamaru deteniéndolo-por ahora nuestro numero está disminuyendo y podemos arriesgarnos a perder más de nosotros. Debemos unirnos más que nunca-.

-Y la que debe irse ahora es Sakura, ella es un problema-declaró el rubio.

-No lo niego, pero Sai esta con Ino y es su aliada. Ganamos más desafíos o las ponemos en su contra-señaló Chouji al respecto.

-Es verdad, tenemos que pensar una estrategia-dijo Chojuro muy pensativo.

Mientras tanto afuera de la cabaña, Sai escuchaba todo lo que decían y estaba muy de acuerdo, pero debía hacer entender a Ino de que era muy malo seguir a Sakura.

Confesionario:

Sai:

-No niego que Sakura es mala, pero necesito que Ino se dé cuenta para que la saquen ellos. Por ahora, fingiré demencia y seguiré mis instintos-.

Chojuro:

-¡HAKU, TE EXTRAÑO! ¡ERES MI HERMOSA PRINCESA DE LAS NIEVES! ¡ESPERO QUE PRONTO PODAMOS REUNIRNOS DE NUEVO Y TE LLEVARÉ A HAWÁI!-prometió el nerd multimillonario.

Mientras en los baños, las chicas hacían una gran fila para entrar y Sakura estaba acaparando las duchas para ella sola.

-¿Cuánto tiempo le falta a esa estirada?-cuestionó Karui con enojo.

-Ella se toma su tiempo, nya-señaló Tamaki aguantando las ganas de hacer pipí.

-¡SUFICIENTE! Lo haré como me enseñó mi tío Roshi: A la manera de los leñadores-gritó Fu muy enojada.

-Qué asco, pero también estoy en mi límite. ¿Alguien me cubre de Suigetsu?-pidió Karin a las mujeres.

-Yo lo hago-se apuntó Hinata.

-Gracias, eres la mejor amiga de todas-agradeció la pelirroja llevándola con prisa a los arboles.

-¡¿SAKURA, TE FALTA MUCHO?!-gritó Ino abriendo un poco la puerta.

-¡LA BELLEZA TOMA SU TIEMPO! ¡POR CIERTO, NECESITO QUE ALGUNA DE USTEDES ME APLIQUE CREMA HUMECTANTE EN LA ESPALDA, ESTÁ MUY RESECA!-ordenó despóticamente la Haruno.

Ino miro hacia atrás buscando ayuda, pero ya estaba sola por lo que suspiró a forma de derrota y decidió sacrificarse. Cerca del comedor, se encontraban reunidos Sasuke, Suigetsu y Jugo hablando en privado.

-Está decidido, formaremos una alianza para sacar a más zorros del equipo contrario y a los estorbos de nuestro equipo, como Neji, Shino o Kiba-declaró Suigetsu.

-El primero en irse debe ser Neji, es demasiado astuto y hábil-propuso el azabache.

-En eso tienes razón, también debemos averiguar quién tiene la estatuilla de la inmunidad-dijo Jugo haciéndose el tonto.

-¿Está todo bien Jugo?-preguntó Sasuke extrañado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-respondió curioso el pelinaranja.

-Nada, olvídalo-finalizó Sasuke el tema y vio como un pajarillo se paraba en el hombro de Jugo, pero después salía volando con mucho miedo.

Confesionario:

Sasuke:

-Hasta hace unos días todos los animales pequeños corrían detrás de Jugo, pero ahora le temen. Algo pasó y creo que fue a causa de su miedo a los espejos. Debo tener cuidado con él-afirmó el Uchiha cauteloso.

Todos los campistas fueron llevados al área de fogata donde había una manta cubriendo un gran bulto y una pared colocada ahí mismo.

-Bien campistas, es hora de que empiece el siguiente desafío-indicó Chris a los jóvenes.

-Disculpa Chris, ¿y el desayuno?-preguntó Chouji.

-Aquí lo tienen-señaló el anfitrión levantando la manta del gran bulto, revelando cajas de comida en lata.

-¿Frijoles?-dijo Karin con enojo.

-Así es, es su desayuno-dio a conocer el conductor.

-No, desayuno son panqueques, croissant o incluso la comida pegajosa del Chef-reclamó Sakura con enojo.

-¡LOS FRIJOLES SON LO MÁXIMO!-exclamó Chouji tomando una lata.

-El desafío de hoy será algo extremo-dijo Chris revelando la pared cubierta-¡IREMOS DE CACERÍA!-.

-¡ESO ESTÁ GENIAL!-gritaron Suigetsu y Kiba ansiosos.

-¿Es una pistola de Paintball?-cuestionó Chojuro mirando una pistola que sacó Chris.

-Así es amigo-afirmó el anfitrión disparando a Chojuro haciendo que cayera al suelo con una mancha de pintura roja.

-¿Entonces no mataremos nada?-preguntó Hinata con nervios.

-No, claro que no-aclaró Chris al respecto.

-Qué alivio-habló la ojiperla con alivio.

-Esta será la primera cacería de venados. Anunciaré los equipos al llegar al bosque-informó Chris y empezó a caminar, mientras el Chef arrastraba todo en una carretilla-Por ahora terminen de desayunar, necesitarán mucha energía-.

-Por mí no hay problema-decía Chouji ya manchado con frijoles en toda la cara.

Después de un rato, todos llegaron a una zona despejada dentro del bosque donde Chris tenía todas las pistolas de paintball preparadas y unas cajas cerradas al lado.

-Ahora, repartiré los equipos de cazadores del equipo de los zorros: Ino, Tamaki, Samui, Chouji y Naruto-habló Chris tomando unas pistolas rojas.

-Esto será increíble-declaró Chouji con emoción.

-Mientras que del equipo de los conejos Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba y Karui-habló Chris con unas pistolas color amarillo.

-¡ESTO SERÁ INCREÍBLE!-exclamó Kiba con emoción.

-Eso significa que el resto…-trató de decir Suigetsu con molestia.

-Así es, el resto se vestirá de renos-informó Chris abriendo una caja y sacando unas cosas.

Chris sacó una diadema con astas de reno, una nariz roja y un cinturón con una cola esponjosa de reno. Además de que para las chicas, había un bikini tipo camuflaje y para los hombres un traje de baño muy cortó también del mismo color.

-¡NI PIENSES QUE ME PONDRÉ ESO, MCLEAN!-reclamó Sakura con enojo.

-Tendrán que hacerlo si no quieren perder el desafío para su equipo y el desafío abarcará toda la tarde. Los renos pueden esconderse donde sea mientras sea en el bosque. Cada equipo de cazador tiene un color diferente en su pistola de paintball y además les daremos gorras y gafas de camuflaje de cazador-.

-¡ESTO SERÁ GENIAL, TE VOY A CASAR AMIGO!-dijo Chouji mientras se acercaba a Suigetsu.

-Inténtalo gordinflón-.

-¡YA VERÁS QUIEN ES EL GORDINFLÓN…!-.

-Bien, les daré ventaja a los renos de que vayan a esconderse. Cuando escuchen la señal al final del día, se acabará el juego. ¡EMPIECEN!-indicó Chris mirando un reloj.

En el equipo de los conejos, los venados se reunieron y empezaron con sus estrategias.

-Pienso que lo mejor será quedarnos en grupos, busquemos un escondite-sugirió Sasuke.

-Si nos quedamos juntos, seremos presa fácil-declaró Jugo poniéndose en cuatro patas-¡NOS VEMOS!-.

Jugo se fue saltando como si de un venado se tratara, dejando muy perturbados a los demás.

-He visto cosas raras en mi vida, pero eso si fue el colmo-admitió Suigetsu un poco perturbado.

-Te doy la razón-secundó Karin un poco incómoda.

Confesionario:

Jugo:

-Fue raro, sí. Pero sé que ese idiota de Sasuke sospecho de mí. Necesito mantener las apariencias-.

Mientras tanto, los zorros empezaban a caminar en grupo y Sakura estaba muy molesta por la molesta ropa que Chris les hizo usar.

-Esto es humillante-se quejó Fu con enojo.

-No lo sé, podríamos sacarle algo bueno a esto-señaló Chojuro para recibir una mirada negativa por parte de los demás-Bueno…creo que será mejor que me vaya-.

-Bien, hagan lo que quieran-bufó Sakura sentándose en un tronco hueco.

-¿Y tú que harás?-cuestionó Fu.

-Esperaré a Ino y Tamaki a que vengan a protegerme-habló la pelirrosa mientras se limaba las uñas.

-¿Qué eso no es contra las reglas?-preguntó la morena molesta.

-¿Ves algún juez por aquí? Pero si quieres hacer de niña buena, no te detendré-respondió Sakura con enojo.

-Eso será problemático-respondió Shikamaru mientras se alejaba junto a la peliverde.

En eso, el equipo de los conejos cazadores se preparaba y cargaba sus armas, pero Hinata no estaba del todo segura y Neji se acerca para apoyarla.

-Si entiendes que no estamos cazando animales reales, ¿verdad?-le habló Neji a su prima.

-Lo sé, pero…-.

-Solo ponlo así, solo será llenar de pintura a los demás, no sé, tal vez Sakura…-propuso el Hyuga, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡ESPERA! ¿Sakura es un venado? ¡¿QUÉ ESTAMOS ESPERANDO?! ¡VAMOS!-exclamó emocionada la chica.

-Bien jugado-mencionó Karui chocando los puños con su compañero.

Confesionario:

Hinata:

-No es que sea mala ni rencorosa, pero Sakura es muy mala. Tal vez una pequeña venganza no haga daño-.

Los zorros también se preparaban para salir de cacería. Las chicas veían como Chouji tomaba un frasco con un líquido amarillo y se rociaba en su cara y rostro.

-¡BIEN, VAMOS A CAZAR VENADOS!-exclamó Naruto muy animado.

-¡SÍ!/¡SÍ, NYA!-dijeron Ino y Tamaki muy emocionadas.

-Chouji, ¿qué se supone que haces?-preguntó Samui un poco molesta

-Me estoy rociando con esto para ocultar mi aroma-declaró Chouji muy motivado.

-Dime que eso no es orina de animal-dijo Naruto con nervios.

-Pues claro amigo-.

-¡CHOUJI! Es una cacería de campistas, no de venados reales-regañó Ino con asco.

-¿Quieren decir que me mate buscando esta orina para nada?-declaró Chouji sorprendido y arrojó el frasco al cielo, espantando a Ino y Tamaki.

-¡KYA, QUÉ ASCO!-gritaron las dos chicas y empezaron a correr hacia el bosque.

-Chouji, eres un asqueroso enfermo-decía Samui siguiendo a sus compañeros.

-Eso es llevarlo al extremo amigo, pero en serio eso es demasiado, de veras-opinó Naruto chocando su puño con él.

-Bueno, todo es parte del show-solo dijo Chouji de forma seria.

Confesionario:

Naruto:

-A quien engaño, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, de veras-.

Después de un buen rato, Ino y Tamaki habían caminado una gran parte del bosque, ya estaban muy cansadas y no habían logrado cazar nada. En eso, escucharon el ruido de algo y al acercarse descubrieron a Sakura muy molesta limándose las uñas.

-¿Dónde estaban? Ya se habían tardado-dijo Sakura con molestia.

-¿Debíamos buscarte?-preguntó Ino con duda.

-Por supuesto tonta, se suponen que deben protegerme. Es parte de la alianza-señaló la modelo.

-¿Una alianza? ¡QUÉ BIEN, NYA! ¿Puedo ser parte de una, nya?-preguntó Tamaki de forma muy inocente.

-Ya eres parte de una Tamaki. Ve a buscarme moras, tengo mucha hambre-ordenó la pelirrosa con desesperación.

-¡NO HAY PROBLEMA, NYA!-exclamó la chica mientras salía corriendo a buscar lo que le pidieron.

-Y tú Ino, busca papitas-ordenó Sakura altaneramente.

-¿En el bosque?-.

-En la cocina ¡Y RÁPIDO!-.

-No se supone que deberíamos, no sé, ¿cazar a los demás?-le dio a saber muy molesta la rubia.

-Tamaki está cazando unas moras para mí, ¡AHORA APRESÚRATE!-le gritó la chica autoritariamente.

-De acuerdo-respondió la rubia con pesadez.

-¡Y QUE NO SEAN DE PICANTE!-.

Confesionario:

Ino:

-A veces, Sakura es muy mandona y molesta. Siento que debería ser atada a un árbol y ser obligada a dormir a la intemperie con los animales salvajes. ¿Ella no vera esta grabación, verdad?-.

En otro lado del bosque, Chouji caminaba escondiéndose en los árboles y actuando como un cazador de la televisión.

-El cazador es uno con la naturaleza, no se intimida ante su presa-hablaba Chouji para sí mismo.

En eso, se acerca a unos arbustos y ve a Jugo comer unas bayas mientras sigue en cuatro patas. El chico robusto se esconde de forma muy cautelosa y observa todo con detalle.

-El cazador siempre debe estar preparado y ser paciente capaz de controlar sus…-siguió Chouji con su monologo en voz baja.

De repente, Chouji empezó a soltar varios gases muy ruidosos causados por los frijoles que comió y estos alertan a Jugo, él cual empieza a correr haciendo que el gordo saliera detrás del pelinaranja para dispararle.  
Afuera del comedor, Ino se ocultaba debajo de una mesa, esperando a que saliera el Chef. En eso, miró sujeto irse del sitio con un traje de baño y con un salvavidas mientras todo su musculoso cuerpo estaba al descubierto. Ino estaba tan embobada con ese cuerpo escultural que se pegó en la cabeza con la mesa e hizo un pequeño ruido de dolor, cosa que alertó al Chef, pero al ver que no había nadie, continuó con su camino.  
Ya recuperada del golpe, Ino entró a toda prisa al comedor. Después de un rato buscando en la despensa una bolsa de papitas, la rubia empezó a caminar con una en sus manos hacia la salida, pero antes de salir vio la silueta del Chef regresando. Ella ocultó debajo de una mesa y espero a que el sujeto se distrajera para volver a salir. Cuando estaba yéndose, un crujido en el suelo de madera alertó al hombre musculoso haciendo que la rubia saliera a toda velocidad para evitar una horrible tortura. Llegó al bosque con cansancio, pero se percató que la bolsa tenía un pequeño agujero donde caían migajas de papitas y satisfecha con su logro, tomó unas cuantas para saciar su hambre.

Confesionario:

Ino:

-Arriesgue mi vida en contra del Chef, ¿Y para qué? ¿Por Sakura? Ni siquiera me agrada en verdad-se quejó la rubia.

En otro lado del bosque, Chouji seguía persiguiendo a Jugo a toda prisa. El cazador disparaba la pintura sin lograr atinarle, pero chocaba con ramas de los árboles, caía en charcos de agua y lo peor era golpearse en su "hombría" con una roca, pero aun así seguía con su persecución.  
Mientras tanto, Ino caminaba con molestia por el bosque y con la bolsa de papitas un poco maltratada. En eso, escuchó uno ruido en los arbustos.

-¡QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEAS, NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA ESTO! ¡ASÍ QUE DISPARA DE UNA VEZ Y TERMINA CON ESTO!-gritó Ino con enojo.

-Yo no puedo dispararte. Así funciona este juego-mencionó Chojuro salió de entre los arbustos un poco nervioso.

-Pues ya estoy harta de este tonto desafío-se quejó la mujer.

-¿Qué paso? ¿No le has dado a nadie?-preguntó el peliazul.

-No, y acabo de cometer una estupidez por la maldita Sakura-contó la Yamanaka molesta.

-¿Por qué sigues con ella? Es capaz de sacarte como lo hizo con Haku-mencionó el chico aún deprimido.

-Lo siento mucho por ella, yo voté por tu novia y me arrepiento demasiado. Definitivamente tengo que terminar con esa dañina alianza-afirmó convencida la rubia.

Ellos dos caminaron un poco y se veía a Sakura aun sentada en el tronco.

-¡AHÍ ESTAS! ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMORASTE TANTO?!-reclamó la rosada altaneramente.

-Toma y espero que entiendas lo que tuve que pasar para…-dijo Ino extendiendo la bolsa muy maltratada.

Sakura le arrebató la bolsa y la observó, solo para descubrir que estaba casi vacía y que eran de picante. La pelirrosada le aventó la bolsa en la cara a la rubia muy enojada.

-¡ERES UNA INÚTIL! Te tardaste, me traes una bolsa de papas casi vacía y lo peor, ¡SON DE PICANTE! ¡VE A CAMBIARLAS POR UN FRASCO DE PEPINILLOS ENCURTIDOS!-ordenó la modelo furiosa.

-No-respondió la rubia con la mirada desafiante.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-cuestionó Sakura entre sorprendida y enojada.

-Creo que mejor me voy de aquí…-se despidió Chojuro un poco nervioso mientras tomaba la bolsa de papitas en el piso.

-¡RETRÁCTATE!-amenazó Sakura con enojo.

-No-.

-¡RE-TRÁC-TATE!-volvió a insistir la pelirrosa.

-No, me cansé de ser tu esclava. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo un desafío que terminar-dio a saber su decisión la Yamanaka tomaba su arma y la ponía en su hombro.  
Mientras Ino se retiraba, Sakura recibió un disparo de pintura en su hombro.

-¡AUCH, SEAS QUIEN SEAS, ESO NO ESTÁ BIEN!-reclamaba Sakura al vacío.

Sakura recibió un montón de disparos en el rostro, cabello y en todo su cuerpo, haciendo que cayera al suelo. A lo lejos, Neji y Hinata chocaban sus manos en señal de victoria. La peliazul sostenía en sus manos una metralleta de gotcha que solicitaron por un soborno con el Chef.

-Tienes razón Neji, eso se sintió muy bien-dijo la Hyuga con una leve risita.

Mientras, en el acantilado del primer desafío, Chouji seguía persiguiendo a Jugo, el cual corría entre desesperado y enojado. De repente, llegaron a la orilla del precipicio y Jugo se giró sin escapatoria, y el Akamichi miraba de forma desafiante a su presa.

-El cazador mira con satisfacción a su presa atrapada, ahora eres mío venado-declaró Chouji con superioridad.

El gordito apuntó y disparó, pero no salió ningún disparo de su pistola. Las balas de pintura se agotaron, haciendo que Chouji se pusiera nervioso mientras Jugo lo veía con enojo.

-Eh…el cazador sabe que su presa se quedara quieta un momento quieto…muerto de miedo-al momento en que Chouji empezaba a tartamudear, Jugo se ponía de pie muy molesto mientras se acercaba-y respeto…el venado no puede lastimar al cazador…-.

Jugo se puso en frente de Chouji con una mirada de enojo y con los puños cerrados.

-Vamos viejo, hablemos sobre esto…-suplicó el gordito con miedo.

De repente, Chouji fue lanzado desde el precipicio hacia el lago haciendo que una gran ola llenara toda la playa. Jugo miro todo desde arriba satisfecho, se giró, arrojó tierra con sus pies como un venado y salió corriendo para ponerse a salvo. Chouji salió después de un rato todo empapado y molesto por su mala suerte.

-Puedes humillar al cazador, puedes lanzarlo desde un risco, hasta dejarlo con solo una munición, pero…¡NO PUEDES ROMPER SU ESPÍRITU!-hablaba Chouji secando su ropa.

En eso, Chouji escuchó el ruido de alguien caminando, se acercó a unos arbustos cerca del rio y vio a Suigetsu caminando solo y muy tranquilo.

-Carne fresca…-susurró el Akamichi viendo a su nuevo objetivo.

Mientras tanto, Chojuro caminaba en el bosque comiendo sus papitas recuperando un poco sus ánimos, sin darse cuenta que dejaba un rastro de sobras en el camino. Por otro lado, Tamaki seguía recolectando bayas y Sakura llegaba a su lado.

-Mira, encontré moras y…-Tamaki no pudo continuar, pues Sakura las tiró al piso con enojo.

-Sígueme-le ordenó la pelirrosa con mucha rabia.

Ambas caminaron hasta encontrar a Ino y ella estaba apuntando con su arma a Tenten que se encontraba distraída.

-¡OYE INO!-se oyó el grito de Sakura alerto a Tenten, que salió corriendo de la mira de la Yamanaka.

-Rayos, ya la tenía-se quejó la rubia con molestia.

-Escucha, Tamaki y yo estábamos hablando sobre ti…-dijo Sakura con enojo.

-¿Lo hicimos, nya?-comentó Tamaki no recordando esa "conversación".

-Cállate "Tontamaki"-la interrumpió Sakura-Hemos decidido darte otra oportunidad. Si te retractas, podrás volver a nuestra alianza-.

-¿Retractarme de qué?-cuestionó molesta Ino.

-La palabra con "N". No-.

-Pero yo no quiero retractarme-le señaló la rubia.

-¡NO ERES NADA SIN MÍ!-gritó la peli rosa con enojo.

-¿Sabes porque seguimos perdiendo desafíos?-cuestionó la chica rebelde

-¿Por qué son patéticos y tontos?-señaló la chica altanera.

-No, es porque estas tan ocupada siendo mala, que ni siquiera estas preocupada por ganar ¡TODO LO QUE HACES ES DAR ÓRDENES!-criticó Ino al respecto.

Sakura se enojó ante el comentario, mientras Tamaki se cubría la boca ante la sorpresa. La pelirrosada se enfureció y se quitó la nariz roja que llevaba y se la aventó al rostro de la rubia.

-¡ESE FUE EL LÍMITE, YA ESTOY HASTA SU P&#& M& G#!-gritó Ino de forma soez y con furia.

-¡ADELANTE PEN&#&#! ¡TE DARÉ UNA ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD!-repitió Sakura con sus ojos clavados en su rival.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sabes que no eres nada sin tu estúpida alianza?-desafío Ino muy molesta.

-Puedo hacerte la vida miserable aquí-amenazó la Haruno.

-Ya la estás haciendo miserable, señorita "tienes que ponerme crema en mi espantosa piel de cocodrilo"-insultó la rubia a la rosada.

-¡RETRÁCTATE, ESTÚPIDA!-le ordenó la modelo.

-¡NO, PERRA!-.

-Guau, esto es mejor que el reality de "OKINAWA SHORE"-contemplaba la chica gato comiendo unas moras que guardo en su bolsillo.

Mientras ellas continuaban discutiendo, Samui se acercaba un poco cansada.

-Llevo dos horas en este maldito bosque y no he encontrado nada, no sé qué clase de personas hacen esto por diversión…-decía Samui con enojo.

-¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡QUÉDATE SOLA, CERDA!-el grito de alguien alertó a Samui.

-¡ES MEJOR QUE TRABAJAR PARA TI, FRENTE DE MARQUESINA!-se oyó otra voz furiosa en el lugar.

-¿Pero qué…?-se dijo Samui sin saber que era es.

Samui no podía ver bien con las gafas protectoras, pero al ver unas astas no le dio mucha importancia y disparó, dándole a Sakura en su cabeza sin querer.

-¡KYA! ¡¿QUIÉN FUE EL QUE SE ATREVIÓ?!-gritó Sakura con rabia.

-Ups, mi culpa. Sabía que debía ir al oculista antes de entrar en este concurso, perdón por eso-dijo Samui acercándose al ver a sus compañeras.

-¡¿TÚ?! ¡YA ME CANSÉ, DAME TU ARMA!-volvió a gritar la chica plana mientras veía a Tamaki.

-Olvídalo, p&#*-dijo Ino y le disparó a la pierna de Sakura.

¡AUCH, CALAMBRE!-se quejó la víctima y cayó al suelo por el dolor.

-Estas demente, pero eso me agrada-señaló Samui con una sonrisa.

-Fue más divertido cuando tú lo hiciste-reconoció Ino poniéndose al lado de Samui mientras se burlaban.

-¡Dejen de reírse!-les reclamó Sakura adolorida.

-Nah-dijeron ambas mujeres y comenzaron a dispararle a la chica molesta.

-¡AUCH, BASTA, BASTA!-se quedaba de dolor la chica en el suelo.

-Esto es muy divertido-afirmó Tamaki grabando todo.

Mientras eso ocurría, Suigetsu se encontraba arrodillado en el río tomando algo de agua y detrás de él, sobre un árbol, Chouji le apuntaba con su pistola de paintball.

-Con un solo disparo y un poco cansado, el cazador se prepara para restablecer el orden de la cadena alimenticia…-habló Chouji con su monologo de cazador.

Pero antes de poder continuar, otro sonoro gas cubrió la zona. Suigetsu lo escuchó y después empezó a olfatear el lugar.

-Snif, snif, frijoles-analizó Suigetsu, observó todo y dirigió su vista hacia un árbol-¡CHOUJI! ¡¿ERES TÚ?!-.

De repente, el sonido de otro gas se escuchó en el sitio y Suigetsu se echó a correr.

-¡BUEN INTENTO BOMBA APESTOSA! ¡POR POCO Y ME ATRAPAS!-se burló Suigetsu saliendo del lugar.

Chouji se quedó solo en el árbol para después soltar un gran gas que logró hacer caer todas las hojas del árbol. Luego de ello, el chico se cayó y se duo un buen golpe en el suelo.  
Mientras tanto, Chojuro seguía caminando y llegaba a un arbusto lleno de bayas y con su bolsa de frituras vacía.

Confesionario:

Chojuro:

Se veia a Chojuro todo vendado, pues la grabación fue después del desafío.

-Creo que me fue bien. Casi logro completar el desafío sin ninguna herida-.

Chojuro miró las bayas con mucha sorpresa y empezó a comerlas con mucha calma. Cuando decidió continuar con su camino, un enorme oso detuvo su camino.

-Ho-hola grandote. ¿Quieres unas bayas?-dijo el chico muy nervioso.

El oso no hizo más que lanzarle un gran y poderoso rugido, haciendo que la vestimenta de Chojuro cayera por completo.

Confesionario:

Oso:

Se ve al animal en la cabina comiendo las sobras de la bolsa de frituras, pero luego se da cuenta que ya está vacía y se queda muy triste.

Volviendo al grupo de chicas, Sakura se levanta con mucha rabia mientras Ino y Samui aún están burlándose. La chica toma el arma de Tamaki y empieza a dispararles a las rubias frente a ellas.

-¡BIEN, YA NO HAY VUELTA ATRÁS!-sentenció Ino con enojo.

En eso, las tres chicas empiezan a dispararse pintura, mientras Tamaki se cubre para no ser manchada.  
Por otra parte del bosque, Suigetsu usaba un pequeño cuchillo y estaba tallando una calavera en forma de tiburón en un árbol. En eso, alguien llega a su sitio.

¿Por qué hueles tan mal? Bueno, más de lo normal-se quejaba Karin del olor de su compañero.

-Es Chouji, me está persiguiendo como mi expediente juvenil-explicó Suigetsu volteándose para ver la sexy pelirroja detrás de él.

-Bien, yo voy de regreso. Este tonto juego ya debió haber terminado…-indicó Karin y empezó a caminar, pero Suigetsu le bloquea el camino.

-Vas por el camino equivocado, nena-declaró el peliblanco a la Uzumaki.

-¿Disculpa? Yo fui niña exploradora de pequeña. Por tanto, tengo un buen sentido de la orientación y sé que es por allá-insistió Karin a su compañero.

-No, es por "allá"-señalaba Suigetsu, mientras caminaba hacia la dirección contraria.

Ninguno se fijó bien en el camino, lo cual los hizo tropezar y quedar atascados de las diademas de astas en sus cabezas. Al verse en ese problema, trataron de zafarse y no podían separarse.

-¡ESTO NO ES GRACIOSO! ¡YA SUÉLTAME!-gritó Karin mientras trataba de separarse.

¡OYE PRINCESA! ¡ESTA TAMPOCO ES MI IDEA DE DIVERSIÓN!-respondió el colmilludo con enojo.

-Genial, simplemente genial-dijo Karin con sarcasmo.

Confesionario:

Suigetsu:

-Claro que pudimos quitarnos esas astas tan absurdas, pero era seguro que la tonta de Karin le diría a Chris y eso nos descalificaría. Y oigan, me estaba gustando-admitió muy emocionado el chico.

¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó Karin con molestia.

¿Quieres que nos besemos?-propuso el peliblanco con malicia.

-Prefiero la muerte-se negó la pelirroja algo sonrojada.

Mientras tanto, el grupo de cazadores de los conejos conformado por Neji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba y Akamaru caminaban buscando venados. En eso escucharon mucho ruido y al acercarse, vieron el pleito de Sakura, Ino y Samui, mientras Tamaki trataba de detenerlas. Ellos aprovecharon y empezaron a dispararles con sus pistolas de Paintball.

-¡BASTA!-gritaban Ino, Samui, Sakura y Tamaki.

-¡Esto es tan divertido!-dijo Hinata mientras disparaba muy animada con su metralleta de gotcha.

-¡ATENCIÓN CAZADORES Y FAUNA HUMANA! ¡POR FAVOR REGRESEN AL CAMPAMENTO, ES HORA DE CONTAR LAS HERIDAS Y DETERMINAR LAS PUNTUACIONES!-la voz de Chris se escuchó por medio de unos altavoces en el bosque.

Todos llegaron al campamento y ahí observaron una pequeña tienda de primeros auxilios, donde se veía a Chojuro totalmente vendado de pies a cabeza y que estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas. Tenía varios golpes y raspones y Chris lo veía un poco enojado.

-Mal, mal y mal. Robándole al chef, comiendo papitas en el bosque, apaleados por osos. ¿Saben lo que veo aquí?-hablaba Chris mientras caminaba delante de él de un lado a otro, mirando a las chicas del equipo de los zorros con enojo-Veo un grupo muy indisciplinado, veo un desastre desgraciado, veo un enorme desperdicio de pintura-Chris hizo una ligera pausa y se detuvo en frente de las chicas-Y debo decir que fue… ¡ASOMBROSO!-.

Chris empezó a burlarse mientras señalaba a Sakura, mientras Ino y Samui sonreían con orgullo.

-Cuando le dispararon a su propio equipo, eso valió oro y esto es televisión salvaje-celebró el conductor con satisfacción.

-Oigan, ¿dónde están Karin y Suigetsu?-preguntó Naruto curioso.

Todos empezaron a buscarlos con la mirada. En eso, de entre unos arbustos, salían la pareja mencionada, aun unidos por las astas en sus cabezas.

-Vaya, eso no lo vi venir-señaló Temari con burla.

-Oh Suigetsu, pequeño tiburón pervertido-dijo Chouji con burla.

-La chica no puede quitarme los cuernos de encima…-presumía el sujeto, pero antes de que Suigetsu pudiera continuar, Karin le plantó una fuerte patada en sus "partes nobles"-¡UY! No siento las piernas-.

-Tranquila Karin, nuestra tienda medica solo está equipada para atender a una persona y Chojuro la necesita mas-habló Chris al respecto.

El equipo conejo los ayudó a separarse, mientras Suigetsu caía al suelo aún adolorido.

-Bueno, ya que tres miembros de los zorros están chorreando pintura…-Chris se detuvo cuando Tamaki se giró para que vieran que ella estaba cubierta en toda la espalda-que sean cuatro miembros y algunos ni siquiera son venados, creo que tenemos un ganador-determinó el conductor.

Chris señaló a los conejos, los cuales empezaron a celebrar, incluso Suigetsu que seguía en el suelo aún adolorido por la patada.

-Conejos, celebrarán su victoria con un festín de cazadores. Zorros, los veré en la fogata, otra vez-les informó Chris.

Llegó la noche de la fogata y todos los zorros se encontraban sentados y aseados. Chojuro aún estaba vendado e incapaz de comunicarse, pues su cara estaba cubierta por vendajes.

-¡¿ES EN SERIO?! ¡¿DOS CEREMONIAS SEGUIDAS?! ¡¿CUÁL ES SU PROBLEMA CHICOS?! Espero con ansias la expulsión de Ino. Aunque me gustaría expulsar a dos de una sola vez-empezaba Sakura a protestar.

Sakura miraba a las dos rubias. Samui no se intimidaba, pero Ino estaba un poco nerviosa.

Confesionario:

Chojuro:

-Quizás este herido, pero sano rápidamente. Además, Sakura es la malvada y sus propias "amigas" le dispararon pintura como unas cien veces. Ellos no me expulsaran seguramente-decía confiado Chojuro.

Samui:

-Aunque deseo con toda el alma que se vaya Sakura, Chojuro debe irse. Además, dejo de ser muy útil desde que sacamos a Haku-señaló la rubia.

Sai:

-Chojuro solo será un estorbo ahora que quedo muy herido. Él debe irse de inmediato por su bien-analizó el chico pálido.

Ahora todos estaban reunidos en la fogata y Chris procedió con la ceremonia de eliminación.

-Recuerden que si no reciben un malvavisco…-repetía Chris las mismas palabras de siempre.

-Toma el bote de los perdedores, regresa a casa y no puede regresar jamás. ¿Podemos terminar con esto ya?-repitió Samui con molestia.

-Como quieran, pero arruina el momento-suspiró Chris empezando a repartir los malvaviscos-Naruto, Sai, Samui, Fu, Tamaki, Chouji, Shikamaru...-.

Sakura miro a Ino mientras le sonreía con burla. La pobre rubia estaba muy nerviosa hasta que algo inesperado sucedió.

-Ino-Chris le dio el malvavisco a la rubia, dejando a Sakura y Chojuro como los últimos-Campistas, el ultimo malvavisco es para…-.

Sakura empezó a ponerse nerviosa al igual que Chojuro porque eran los posibles eliminados.

-Sakura…-pronunció el conductor el nombre con molestia y la chica pelirrosa tomó el malvavisco con prisa.

-Todos tienen mucha suerte. ¡MUCHA SUERTE!-dijo la chica con enojo.

-Lo siento Chojuro, pero el muelle de la vergüenza te espera-le indicó Chris.

El pobre chico estaba triste y bajo la cabeza, pero no podía moverse ya que estaba vendado por todos lados.

-Te ayudaremos a llegar al muelle-dijo Chris con burla.

-¡YO LE AYUDO!-se ofreció Ino para empezar a empujar al peliazul.

-Adiós amigo-se despidió Naruto con tristeza.

-Cuídate mucho viejo-le deseó suerte Chouji.

-Esto sí que fue un fastidio-maldijo Shikamaru con cierto enojo.

Ino llego al muelle junto a Chojuro, mientras ella le contaba todo lo sucedido en el desafío.

-Mmm mmmm-murmuraba Chojuro siguiendo la plática de Ino.

-¡LO SÉ! Fue algo increíble cuando desafié a Sakura-contaba la chica un poco feliz.

-¿Mmm mmmm mmmmmm?-hablaba el chico aún vendado.

-Descuida estaré bien. Siempre que tenga mi amuleto de la buena suerte-dijo Ino sacando una pequeña estatuilla de entre sus ropas.

-¡¿MMMM, MMM, MMMMMMM?!-trataba de advertir Chojuro sobre el error que cometió la rubia, pero no podía.

-Sí, lo traje de la Isla de los Huesos en el desafío pasado. En fin, cuídate Chojuro-se despidió amablemente Ino.

La rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla amistoso y caminó de regreso al campamento. Sin darse cuenta, la silla empieza a moverse sola logrando que Chojuro cayera al agua. Y así, otra noche más concluía en el campamento.

-Nos veremos la próxima aquí en Drama Total: Campamento Explosión Ninja-se despidió Chris de la audiencia.

Notas de los autores:

-Hola amigos, soy Marian y…estoy muy nerviosa-dijo la chica en frente de una puerta.

-Lo siento pequeña, pero es necesario. Es parte de crecer-le habló Hope a su lado.

-¿Me va a doler?-preguntó muy nerviosa la chica.

-A todos nos duele la primera vez-asintió Hope.

-¿A tí te dolió?-cuestionó la adolescente.

-Sí, pero con el tiempo pierdes la sensación de dolor-le contó su experiencia la otra mujer.

-¿Y mi hermano me va a ayudar?-cuestionó muy preocupada la chica.

-Nop, tu hermano pervertido está ocupado y muy cansado. El único disponible es Ozi-informó Hope.

-Bueno…sé que es un buen chico, pero…¿Y por qué no entras conmigo?-.

-No me gustan los tríos. Además, yo ya lo hice-dijo orgullosa la chica.

-Bueno, está bien. ¡LO HARÉ!-suspiró la chica decidida y abrió la puerta con miedo.

-¡BUENA SUERTE!-habló Hope y cerró la puerta y vio el letrero que decía "CLASES DE SEXUALIDAD"-A todos nos toca sufrir por descubrir la verdad-.

45 minutos después…

-Entonces, ella tomó la clase-dijo Javier afuera del salón junto a Hope.

-Así es-respondió Hope con mucha tranquilidad.

-Y Oz Di era el encargado de darle todos los detalles-dijo el chico extrañado.

-Correcto-asintió la mujer.

-Solo respóndeme esto. ¿Por qué tiene que ser alguien que no está a nuestro nivel de perversión?-cuestionó dudoso Javier.

-Porque así será más sencillo y no habrá malentendidos-señaló Hope al respecto.

-Si hubiera dado la clase, creo que Marian se trauma de por vida. Ella aún cree en la cigüeña-sonrió Javier divertido.

En eso, la puerta se abría para ver salir a Oz Di muy tranquilo y cansado. Llevaba su confiable laptop y un vaso de limonada por el calor.

-¿Y qué tal estuvo la clase, señor doctor profesor Patricio Estrella?-preguntó Javier con burla.

-Bueno, hice lo mejor que pude-informaba el chico mirando un expediente en sus manos-Ya terminé con todo lo que ella necesita saber, pero necesitará al menos unas dos semanas para recuperarse del shock-.

-Es algo normal, así sus niveles de perversión ocultas serán controlados. ¿Qué material usaste?-cuestionó el chico curioso.

-Es el material básico, nada exagerado. Eso incluía "El milagro del parto"-dio a saber Javier.

-Tssss, pobechita-dijo Hope algo empática.

-Eso no es nada. Yo lo presencié en vivo y a todo color. ¿Y dónde está MG?-preguntó Javier curioso.

-En el salón, está traumada-suspiró Oziel algo culpable.

Los tres se asomaron y vieron a la pobre chica en posición fetal abrazando a un osito de peluche, con los ojos muy abiertos y chupándose el pulgar derecho.

-¡QUE HORRIBLE Y MARAVILLOSO MILAGRO!-decía la chica con mucho miedo.

-Bueno, que se le va a hacer-habló Hope tomando el vaso de limonada de Oz Di.

-¡OYE, ESA ERA MI LIMONADA!-reclamó Oz Di con lágrimas anime.

-Ups, no seas quejumbroso. Mejor prefiero mi soda de manzana-respondió Hope sacando un refresco de entre sus cosas-En fin, gracias por sus comentarios, esperamos que les haya gustado el capitulo-.

-Dejen sus sugerencias para el siguiente expulsado, parejas con lemon, sugerencias de Desafíos y otras cosas-se despidió Javier también tomando de la limonada.

-Mi…limonada…-el pobre chico estaba muy triste-En fin, sin más que agregar nos despedimos y también los invitamos a leer nuestras historias, tanto las de Hope, las del maestro Javier y las mías-.

-Hasta la próxima-dijo Javier cargando a su hermanita-Ya Marian, te compraré un helado de tu favorito por ser una buena niña-.

-Que…miedo…-hablaba la chica muy traumada.


	8. Chapter 8

Drama Total, Campamento Explosión Ninja  
Capítulo 8: "SÉPTIMO DESAFÍO: CONCURSO DE COCINA DE TRES PLATILLOS"

En este momento, se aprecia la isla Wawanakwa donde Chris se ve cerca del comedor con una servilleta en su pecho, como si fuera a comer.

-La última vez en Drama Total-Chris empezó con la recapitulación-Los campistas salieron de cacería para capturar a sus rivales campistas que se disfrazaron de venados. Sin embargo, el caos tomó el control en el lado de los zorros: La desquiciada Sakura terminó con la poca paciencia que quedaba en Ino, y perdió a una más de sus lacayas. Si que se armó una peligrosa trifulca-decía el conductor y se veía a Ino y Sakura peleando mientras Tamaki solo trata de detenerlas-Para su mala suerte, Chojuro quedó deprimido por la salida de Haku y el encontrarse con un lindo y hambriento oso no le ayudó para nada. Por su parte, Chouji terminó golpeado, abatido y al final lo arruinó todo cuando trato de cazar a Jugo y a Suigetsu. Al final, Chojuro fue el campista expulsado poniendo a Sakura en la cuerda floja-explicó Chris mientras se sentó en una mesa muy bien adornada y se preparó para comer-¿Podrán los zorros acabar con esta racha de derrotas? ¿O terminarán fritos en frente de los conejos? Veamos que se cocina en este capítulo de: Drama Total: Campamento-Explosión Ninja-.

Intro de la serie

Estaba amaneciendo y las cosas parecían estar bien en la cabaña de los chicos conejos. Suigetsu dormía tranquilamente, Neji se movía lentamente un poco incómodo por los ronquidos de Jugo, Shino se mantenía dormido tranquilamente, Kiba murmuraba entre sueños cosas raras sobre abrazar y besar a Tamaki al mismo tiempo que Akamaru se acunaba en su cabeza.  
Sasuke empezó a despertar y bajó al suelo de la cabaña para empezar a hacer lagartijas. En eso, se da cuenta que frente a él se encuentran unos bóxer apestosos que lo distraen y lo alteran por completo.

-¡MALDICIÓN KIBA!-exclamó Sasuke reaccionando de golpe y con enojo-¡ESO NO ESTÁ BIEN!

-¿A qué te refieres? Esos no son míos-mintió Kiba, mientras los demás se burlan un poco de Sasuke.

-Sí, como no. Tú siempre dejas tus bóxer apestosos tirados por ahí-se quejó Suigetsu uniéndose a la conversación.

-Por supuesto que no, maldita sea-Kiba se enfureció con las palabras de los demás.

-Amigo, es verdad que los dejas por todos lados-alegó Jugo desde su cama.

-No tienes ninguna prueba de eso…-.

-Tú eres el único idiota que usa estos con caras de perros-declaró Neji levantándolo con una vara que estaba en el piso.

-Además de que mencionaste que tu mamá les bordó tu nombre en el elástico-mencionó Shino detrás de los demás.

-Sí, como sea. Iré a darme un baño. Vamos Akamaru-.

-¡Guau!-ladró el perrito siguió a su dueño que salía de la cabaña con una toalla.

-¡No olvides lavar el retrete!-le recordó Sasuke con malicia mientras miraba a sus compañeros-No sé ustedes, pero Kiba necesita una lección sobre no decir mentiras-.

-Te apoyo, viejo-accedió Suigetsu chocando su mano con la del Uchiha.

-Aunque puede ser cruel, Kiba necesita aprender su lección. Cuenten conmigo-mencionó Shino ajustando sus gafas.

-Entonces, hagámoslo-dijo Sasuke mientras los demás lo seguían.

Los Conejos salían al lugar del siguiente desafío, pero se hallaron con una sorpresa. Todos los zorros estaban en ropa interior, amarrados contras los arboles y el Chef Harchet tenía un rifle de balas de pintura.

-Conejos, llegaron a tiempo para ver el castigo de los perdedores-les anunció Chris.

-Pobre Naruto-susurró Hinata preocupada.

-¿Qué les va a hacer a ellos?-cuestionó Karui muy consternada.

-El Chef les lanzará a todos balas de pintura hasta que se acaben las municiones. El desafío empezará cuando ellos se quiten las manchas de pintura con un baño con esa manguera-les explicó Chris.

-¡TE ODIO CHRIS!-exclamó Sakura furiosa.

-Eso me ofendió, inicia con ella-le pidió el conductor al Chef.

El cocinero empezó a rociar de dolorosas balas de pintura a Sakura y todos se reían de ella porque gritaba de dolor. Luego el Chef rocío al resto de los perdedores de la ronda pasada y terminaron todos manchados de pintura.

-Ahora disfruten el baño-les dijo Chris a sus víctimas.

Una manguera de bomberos rocío a los sujetos y quedaron empapados, sin pintura y con mucho frío.

-Ahora vayan a secarse y a vestirse. El desafío inicia en una hora-señaló el anfitrión muy satisfecho.

Después del tiempo señalado, todos se encontraban afuera de la cocina frente a Chris. Las chicas del grupo de los zorros seguían muy distanciadas después de lo sucedido en el desafío anterior, y toda la mala vibra estaba dirigida a Sakura, la cual solo tenía a Tamaki y a Samui de su lado, aunque esta última solo por conveniencia.

-Bien campistas, el desafío de hoy es algo muy especial-dijo Chris con un tenedor y cuchillo en sus manos-Deberán preparar un delicioso banquete de tres platillos y servírmelos a mí, los cuales calificaré. El equipo ganador recibirá una recompensa 5 estrellas y el equipo perdedor tendrá que mandar a alguien a casa-.

-Supongo que tendremos ingredientes de calidad para esta competencia ¿verdad?-mencionó Karin de forma analítica.

-Estas en lo cierto, rojita-señaló Chris a la playa donde salía un gran camión de entrega con un logo de comida-Cada mañana recibimos ingredientes importados, frescos y de calidad. Deberán elegir un chef en jefe para que dirija la cocina. Bien, la primera parte del desafío será elegir sus ingredientes-.

El primer equipo en acercarse al camión es el de los conejos. Neji, Karin y Sasuke son quienes abrieron el camión y descubren una gran cantidad de ingredientes.

-Con todo esto, podríamos hacer un gran banquete con un tema Italiano-declaró Neji revisando todo el camión.

-Bien dicho, "Chef en Jefe"-asintió Sasuke viendo que Neji podría ser hábil.

-¿De verdad?-.

-Claro Neji, se nota que tienes más conocimientos como tu prima-estuvo de acuerdo Karin a su lado.

Confesionario:

Karin:

-Tristemente en la familia Uzumaki solo una de cada 10 mujeres tiene el don de la cocina. Mi tía Kushina es muy buena cocinera, mientras mi mamá no lo es. Incluso recuerdo cuando traté de prepararme un cereal con leche y se quemó el plato, por eso nada me sale bien en la cocina-narró avergonzada la pelirroja.

Mientras los conejos buscaban los ingredientes, los zorros ya estaban listos para sacar los suyos. En eso, Sakura se pone frente a todos de forma desafiante.

-¡Pido ser la Chef en Jefe!-dijo la pelirrosa mientras los demás solo le seguían la corriente.

-Como quieras-declaró Ino que pasó a su lado, pero Sakura la detuvo.

-Y esta vez no quiero fallas-habló Sakura en forma de amenaza mientras se alejaba.

-Yo te recomiendo que no bajes la guardia-le devolvió Samui la amenaza detrás de la chica.

-Gracias, te debo una-.

Confesionario:

Ino:

-Desde el desafío anterior, descubrí que Samui puede llegar a ser una buena persona. Tal vez pueda formar una alianza con ella-mencionó la Yamanaka seria.

Samui:

-Si tengo a la cerebro de pájaro de Ino de mi lado, será más fácil deshacerme de Sakura. Y luego le seguirá ella y Jugo-declaró segura la mujer.

Los conejos terminaron de sacar sus ingredientes mientras los zorros se aproximaban a sacar los suyos. Sakura empezó a sacar una lista y la repartió a sus compañeros.

-Bien, Samui saca unos mangos, Ino trae unas piñas, Tamaki busca unas avellanas, Naruto y Chouji traigan mucha carne-ordenó Sakura y veía como los demás sacaban los ingredientes que ella pedía.

Los dos equipos llegaron a la cocina donde cada uno tomó un lado de la cocina donde tenían estufas, mesas, acceso a un solo congelador grande y muchos utensilios de cocina. Los primeros en empezar a organizarse fueron los conejos.

-Bien, debemos empezar-les indicó Neji escribiendo unas recetas en unas hojas-Nos dividiremos en 3 equipos para preparar cada platillo, así que busquen compañeros-.

-Hinata, ¿No dijiste que eras buena preparando pasta?-recordó Temari a su lado.

-Bu-bueno, en casa me gustas mucho cocinar-contó la chica entre lo nerviosa y ansiosa-Yo podría preparar una deliciosa pasta italiana-.

-Karui y yo te ayudaremos con la salsa-se ofreció Temari a su lado.

-Me parece bien-asintió la pelirroja morena apoyándose en Hinata.

-Yo también les ayudo-les dijo Sasuke sorpresivamente, ganándose una mirada extraña de todos-¿Qué? Me gustan los tomates-.

-Eso lo sabemos, te viste como un marica en el desafío de las fobias-recordó Kiba burlón-Bueno, volviendo al tema; en mi casa preparaba una deliciosa parrillada para chuparse los dedos. Les aseguro que será el mejor-.

-Supongo que Jugo, Tenten y yo podemos ayudarle. En un descuido y lo deja tirado en el suelo como su ropa interior-se burló Shino con un tono muy tranquilo.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso no es gracioso!-respondió el chico perro molesto mientras todos se reían.

-Significa que tú y yo haremos el "postre"-dijo burlonamente Suigetsu con malicia al lado de Karin.

-Sigue soñando lunático-señaló la pelirroja un poco molesta.

-Por favor Karin, hazlo por el equipo-le pidió Neji al lado de su compañero.

-De acuerdo, pero más te vale que no me toques el trasero-le advirtió la Uzumaki al delincuente.

-Si solo usas un sexy delantal, me abstendré-propuso Suigetsu, quien recibió un golpe en su tobillo por parte de Karin-¡AUCH! Solo era una broma-.

Mientras tanto, los zorros llegaban a su lado de la cocina con Sakura al frente repartiendo labores.

-Bien, Fu y Tamaki, ustedes prepararan el pastel flameado con avellanas-les ordenó Sakura entregándoles una receta a las chicas.

-¿Tú sabes hacer esa cosa flameada, Nya?-preguntó la chica a su amiga.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea. pero echando a perder se aprende-dijo Fuu tomando en sus manos una avellanas con duda.

-Naruto, Shikamaru y Chouji, ustedes harán las costillitas a la naranja-ordenó la modelo mientras los mencionados entraban con los ingredientes.

Chouji entraba con un gran costal de naranjas, pero como no veía por donde iba, tropezó y cayó sobre el costal de naranjas y las aplasto por completo.

-Rayos, esto no es bueno-maldijp el chico robusto con pesar.

-Vuelve al camión y trae más-le dijo Sakura con enojo.

-Como ordene jefecita-.

-¿Qué haremos nosotros "chefcita"?-preguntó Sai junto a Ino y Samui.

-Ustedes harán los aperitivos, serán banderillas de piña y frutas-les habló Sakura viendo su lista.

-Si me lo permites, puedo preparar algo más sabroso que hará que Chris caiga rendido…-propuso Samui con gran inspiración hasta ser interrumpida.

-¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡ESO SUENA FANTÁSTICO!-dijo la pelirrosa con sarcasmo-Pero como yo soy la Chef en jefe, yo decido que cocinaremos. Y ya decidí que serán "Banderillas de Piña y Frutas"-

-Amargada-.

Mientras todos estaban cocinando, en el dormitorio de los chicos conejos una silueta entraba y tomaba toda la ropa interior de Kiba. En eso en la cocina, Neji le hace una señal a Jugo, el cual le guiña el ojo comprendiendo mientras toma una olla con agua fría.

-Oye Neji, ¿Qué debo hacer con el agua?-le preguntó el pelinaranja hizo como que no vio a Kiba y terminó tirando el agua en su ropa.

-¡OYE BESTIA! ¡FÍJATE POR DONDE VAS GRANDULÓN!-reclamó el chico mojado en sus pantalones y parte de su playera.

-Eso no está bien, será mejor que vayas a cambiarte-le propuso Neji llegando al lugar con sorpresa fingida.

-Como sea, maldita sea-se fue el chico a la cabaña muy malhumorado, mientras Neji y Jugo chocaban los puños.

-Ustedes son perversos, no sabía que podías ser un chico malo Neji-comentó Tenten con una risita.

-Cuando la situación lo amerita-señaló el chico con burla.

Confesionario:

Jugo:

-Si de verdad querían maldad, yo hubiera usado agua hirviendo. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-confesó el pelinaranja muy sádicamente.

Tenten:

-Ese lado de Neji es muy atractivo-.

Kiba corrió hacia su cabaña y buscó un cambio de ropa interior, pero no hallaba nada, ni siquiera sus pantalones o shorts, quedando solo una sexy ropa interior para hombres color negra. Resignado, el Inuzuka tuvo que ponérsela y volver a la cocina. De regreso a la cocina, Neji probaba la salsa preparada por el grupo de Sasuke mientras Tenten lo miraba con mirada soñadora. En eso, Hinata llegaba a donde estaba ella y la vio.

-Veo que te gusta mi primo-le dijo Hinata con una risita.

-¿Qué? Bueno…es lindo y eso, pero...-contestó Tenten estando un poco nerviosa por la situación.

-Descuida, mi primo parecerá muy reservado, pero es una persona amable y divertida. Ustedes harían una buena pareja-le apoyó a la chica castaña.

-¿Tú crees? Soy una mujer cualquiera y ustedes son de una clase rica y poderosa-hablaba muy triste Tenten.

-Y Naruto también es así, mis padres solo desea que seamos feliz con la chica que deseemos-le dio a saber la peliazul.

-¿De veras?-.

-Claro, mi mamá era de clase media y a mi padre no le importó. Solo desea que mi primo encuentre a una buena mujer para él-le explicó la situación la ojiperla.

-No sabes cuanto me alivia escuchar esto, te prometo ayudarte con Naruto si me haces el favor con tu primo-le prometió la mujer de bollos.

-De acuerdo-.

Tenten le agradeció el gesto a Hinata y empezó a platicar con Neji, cosa que el chico aceptó, en especial al ver a su prima guiñarle el ojo. Mientras tanto, Chouji regresaba a la cocina con una caja de naranjas. En eso choca contra un árbol, haciendo que un panal de abejas aterrice frete a él y empiecen a picarlo. El pobre chico empieza a correr hacia la cocina muy alarmado.  
Mientras tanto en la cocina, Naruto estaba preparando las costillitas junto a Shikamaru. El vago salió a buscar más aderezo para la carne dejando solo al rubio. Cuando estaba por terminar, vio a Hinata preparando la pasta con mucha delicadeza, haciendo que el rubio la observara de forma embobada. La chica sintió la mirada y miró hacia atrás para ver a su rubio enamorado y le dedicó una linda sonrisa. En eso, Chouji entró muy apurado y con varias picaduras en sus brazos y parte de la cara.

-¡LISTO! ¡MÁS NARANJAS A LA ORDEN!-dijo Chouji, pero vio a Naruto y decidió animar las cosas-¡Oye amigo, atrápalas!-.

-¿Qué cosa…?-el rubio no logró ver a tiempo y la caja de naranjas lo golpeó en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡NARUTO!-exclamó Hinata y corrió a su lado para atenderlo, pero lo vio totalmente noqueado.

-Creo que…se me pasó la mano-dijo Chouji muy nervioso.

-Problemático-murmuró Shikamaru llegando con el aderezo restante.

Confesionario:

Sakura:

-Las cosas van de maravilla, bueno, Chouji fue picado por unas abejas y Naruto está inconsciente por el resto del desafío, pero aun así, lo lograremos ¡VAMOS A GANAR!-trataba de animarse la rosada, pero se golpeó la frente con su mano por la frustración.

En el lado de los zorros, Suigetsu amasaba una harina dulce mientras Karin batía una crema para el postre.

-Ten cuidado Suigetsu, no mezcles la masa con tus garras-dijo la pelirroja con enojo.

-Yo me preocuparía más porque alguno de tus cabellos entre en la crema batida-se burló el sujeto colmilludo.

-Jaja, muy gracioso-la chica rió con sarcasmo, hasta que vio como entraba Kiba en la cocina con su traje de baño-¡¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA?!-.

-Muy bien, ¡¿QUIÉN FUE EL BROMISTA QUE SE LLEVÓ MIS PANTALONES Y SHORTS?!-cuestionó Kiba con enojo.

Suigetsu y Sasuke se burlaban de Kiba tratando de contener la risa. Chris se asomó a la cocina para ver que ocurría con el ruido de las risas y vio a Kiba con su ropa interior, causándole escalofríos.

-Eso es perturbador, como sea, venía a decirles que les quedan 3 horas para cocinar-les avisó el anfitrión mostrando un reloj.

En la cocina de los zorros, Ino picaba unas piñas mientras Samui preparaba una salsa. En eso, Sakura se aproxima para ver cómo iba la preparación.

-¡ESTO ESTÁ MAL! Estos trozos de piña están mal cortados-dijo la peli rosa con enojo.

-A mí me parecen bien-habló Ino con enojo.

-Disculpa, ¿Quién es la Chef en jefe que tiene más experiencia aquí? Yo lo soy-le recordó Sakura.

-Eres la Chef en jefe porque tú te quisiste poner a cargo-le dijo Samui con irritación.

-Como sea, eso no importa, Ino cambia de lugar con Samui a ver si ella puede hacerlo mejor-le ordenó la pelirrosa.

-Ella lo está haciendo bien-señaló la rubia de grandes pechos que se puso en frente de Ino para defenderla-Si vas a ponerte de mandona, mejor hazlo tú sola. Además, yo soy alérgica a las piñas-.

-Ahí te hablan-dijo Sai señalando a Shikamaru por su cabello.

-Que fastidio-murmuró el mencionado con enojo.

-Si no vas a jugar en equipo…-.

-¡YO SÍ JUEGO EN EQUIPO! ¡ERES TÚ LA QUE SE PONE EN PLAN DE MANDONA CON ESE RIDÍCULO MANDIL QUE LLEVAS PUESTO!-le dijo Samui muy enojada.

-¡SOLO PONTE A REBANAR PIÑAS, AHORA!-finalizó Sakura hizo un ademan con la mano mientras le mostraba la tabla para picar

Samui se resignó y cambió de lugar con Ino, para empezar a picar las piñas.

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS CHICAS! ¡LAS QUIERO!-declaró la rosada y se alejó con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Jefezucha mandona hipócrita-murmuró Samui y empezó a picar las piñas, pero en eso sus manos empezaron a hincharse por la alergia-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS…?!-.

En ese momento, la rubia pechugona se acercó a Sakura con sus manos medio hinchadas.

-¡OYE! ¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE DEBA HACER CON ESTO?!-le habló Samui mostraba sus manos con leves ronchas.

-Sugiero que te rasques después de ganar…-respondió Sakura y se alejó dándole la espalda a la rubia.

-¡YA ESTUVO!-exclamó Samui e iba a lanzarse sobre la pelirrosada, pero todas las chicas de su equipo empezaron a detenerla.

Mientras tanto, Kiba seguía con la preparación de su platillo, pero la mirada de burla de Jugo y Shino lo ponía incómodo.

-Oye viejo, no es muy higiénico cocinar mientras solo estas usando ropa interior-comentó Shino con burla.

-¡ENTONCES DEVUÉLVANME MI ROPA INTERIOR!-gritó Kiba con enojo.

-Ya tranquilo-decía Suigetsu que llegaba al lugar con una risa-Mira, si vas a la cabaña, encontrarás un cambio de ropa interior y shorts para tí totalmente limpios-.

-Eso es un alivio-suspiró Kiba saliendo hacia la cabaña.

El chico perro llegó a la cabaña y descubrió un cambio de ropa sobre su cama. Aliviado empezó a cambiarse hasta que sintió como su trasero empezó a arder con mucho dolor. En la cocina, Suigetsu y los demás hombres se burlaban, pues este había puesto salsa Tabasco en los bóxer de Kiba. La víctima salió corriendo hacia la playa y se tiró un clavado, mojando toda su ropa y salió a la superficie con mucho más alivio.

-¡MALDITOS IDIOTAS!-gritó el Inuzuka con mucho enojo.

Volviendo a la cocina, Sakura se acercaba a la mesa donde estaban Fu y Tamaki. La chica gato miraba el Soufflé pero estaba muy confundida.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó la pelirrosa un poco molesta.

-Ya utilizamos toda la base del líquido flameable, pero no flamea-respondió Tamaki muy preocupada.

-¿Intentaste encenderlo?-.

-Oooooh-dijo Tamaki, quien se dio cuenta de su pequeño error.

Confesionario

Sakura:

-Es como si hablara con una berenjena sin cerebro-crítico la Haruno molesta.

-Pongan atención chicas-les pidió Sakura hacia Fu y Tamaki-Así se flamea un postre: Paso 1, poner el líquido flameable, lo cual ya hicieron-.

-¡LISTO, NYA!-dijo Tamaki muy animada.

-Paso 2 de 2, lo encienden-habló la rosada quien tomó un encendedor y prendió fuego sobre el postre.

En eso, una gran llamarada salió disparada y quemó todo el rostro de Sakura. Fuu y Tamaki solo pudieron burlarse por como terminó la pelirrosada con la cara cubierta por hollín. Sakura tomó un sartén limpio y comprobó con horror que ya no tenía cejas.

-¡MIS CEJAS! ¡CHOUJI!-gritó Sakura estaba muy alarmada por lo sucedido.

-¡¿YA VAMOS A COMER?!-llegó el chico muy animado al lugar.

-¡No! Ve a mi cabaña y tráeme mi maquillaje-.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-empezó a reírse el castaño.

-¡DEJA DE REÍRTE Y VE POR LO QUE TE PEDÍ, GORDO!-.

-Pero…las abejas…-.

-¡AHORA!-la chica mandó al chico muy asustado mientras seguía viendo su rostro sin cejas.

-¡OYE! Tengo un problema aquí-se escuchó la voz de Samui que apareció detrás de Sakura mostrándole sus manos totalmente hinchadas y con mucha irritación-Necesito un descanso-.

-¡Y YO NECESITO UNAS CEJAS NUEVAS!-dijo Sakura muy enojada-¡PERO NO SIEMPRE OBTENEMOS LOS QUE QUEREMOS!-la modelo apoyó su cabeza en la mesa muy frustrada-¡PARECE UN GRUPO DE TARADOS!-.

Confesionario:

Samui:

-Muy bien, ese es el límite. Alguien debe darle a esa estirada engreída buenos modales, no por nada he lidiado con pelafustanes como ella antes-sentenció harta la rubia.

Mientras tanto, Kiba entraba a la cocina de su equipo usando un pijama infantil con perritos tejidos, mientras todos en su equipo se burlaban y le aplaudían con gracia.

-Linda pijama perrito-mencionó Suigetsu con burla.

-Esto es lo único que me queda. Así que si quieren verme desnudo, adelante, lancen su mejor golpe-dijo Kiba con mucha molestia.

-Si dejas de tirar tu ropa interior por la cabaña, podríamos dejar de molestarte-le dio su ultimátum Sasuke al lado del colmilludo.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO FUI YO!-.

-Ya tranquilos-interrumpió Jugo trayendo una bandeja de sándwiches-Preparé esto, podemos comerlos mientras seguimos cocinando-.

-¡ESO SUENA BIEN!-celebró Kiba y tomó uno para comerlo.

El chico le dio el primer mordisco, pero notó que estaba un poco duro y elástico. Cuando abrió su sándwich, vio con asco que adentro se encontraba uno de sus bóxer sucios.

-¡ESO ES ASQUEROSO!-reclamó Kiba con enojo.

-Te devolveremos tus pantalones, shorts y bóxer cuando admitas tu error-advirtió Sasuke con burla.

Mientras tanto, Chouji se encontraba afuera de la cabaña de las chicas con el maquillaje de Sakura en sus manos. Empezó a correr con prisa hacia la cocina, pero vuelve a chocar con el mismo árbol y otro panal de abejas cae sobre él, picoteándolo de nuevo. Al llegar a la cocina, Sakura lo ve totalmente cansado y con su maquillaje.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTAS ESPERANDO?! ¡DÁMELO!-decía la rosada irritante y se preparó para quitárselo, pero en eso Samui se lo arrebata antes-¡Oye devuélvemelo!-.

-¡ATRÁPALO INO!-decía Samui y se lo lanzó a Ino, la cual estaba sobre una mesa.

-¡DÁMELO CERDA!-decía Sakura debajo de ella.

-¡OBLÍGAME, FRENTE DE MARQUESINA! ¡TAMAKI, ATRÁPALA!-gritó la rubia y se lo lanzó a la chica que se puso un poco nerviosa.

-¡¿QUÉ ESPERAS?! Ya dámela-le ordenó Sakura se pone frente a Tamaki y le chasquea los dedos como si fuera una orden.

Tamaki ve con duda hacia Samui que le apunta al congelador. Mira a Sakura muy enojada, pero recordó las palabras de Fu sobre la futura traición de la rosada, así que hizo lo más lógico: Lanzó la bolsa de maquillaje hacia el congelador. Sakura entrow desesperada y la recoge, pero Samui cerró la puerta y la dejó atrapada adentro. Fu y Tamaki se pegan a la puerta para escuchar lo sucedido.

-¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ! ¡NO PUEDEN HACERME ESTO!-gritaba la pelirrosa con ira.

-¿Crees que Sakura se enoje por esto, Nya?-preguntaba Tamaki un poco nerviosa.

-No, linda. Se lo merecía por completo, estoy extremadamente orgullosa de tí-.

-Como sea, esa chica necesita relajarse-declaró Samui con enojo.

-¡YO SOY LA CHEF EN JEFE!-seguía gritando Sakura con rabia mientras golpeaba la puerta y se abollaba un poco.

Por otro lado en la cocina de los conejos, Suigetsu se encuentra rellenando unos pastelillos con la crema que preparo Karin. La chica solo mira un poco enojada y nerviosa por como los rellenaba su compañero.

-Eres un desastre. Todos los pastelillos deben tener la misma cantidad de relleno-señaló Karin detrás de Suigetsu.

-Tranquilízate zanahoria, están quedando bien. diviértete un poco-dijo el colmilludo un poco molesto.

-En primera, no me digas zanahoria; y en segunda, yo soy una persona divertida-comentó la chica un poco ofendida.

-Si claro que eres divertida-Suigetsu dijo eso con sarcasmo y le lanzó un poco de crema batida en la cara a Karin.

-¡OYE!-reclamó Karin enojada y le lanzó todo el tazón donde estaba la crema batida y empieza a burlarse. Luego toma un poco de la cabeza de un malhumorado de Suigetsu y la prueba con mucha delicia.

Confesionario

Suigetsu:

-No sé ustedes, pero a veces Karin me desespera…me gusta eso en una chica-.

Karin:

-¿Suigetsu y yo? Sí como no. Eso solo sucedería si los cerdos empezaran a volar-.

El tiempo de cocinar se terminó y ambos equipos empezaron a decorar la mesa donde servirían sus platillos. Ino colocó un adorno floral al lado de la estatuilla que había traído de la Isla de los Huesos, cosa que los demás no notaron en ese momento, mientras que Neji había colocado un mantel a cuadros de rojo y blanco, muy italiano. En la cocina de los zorros, se veían las Banderillas de trozos de Piña, las costillitas cocinadas a la Naranja y el Soufflé Flameado, o más bien quemado.

-Bien, ya tenemos este desafío ganado. Chouji, vigila la comida, nosotros serviremos el primer palto-dijo Samui muy satisfecha.

-No hay problema-accedió el castaño con alegría.

Mientras tanto, Sakura se encontraba en el congelador temblando de frío y tratando de maquillarse las cejas sin éxito. Los conejos fueron los primeros en presentar sus platillos: La pasta Italiana y la Parrillada Endiablada. Chris ya estaba comiendo ambos platos y se mostró muy animado, calificándolos con un 9 y un 7.  
En eso, el conductor mira al equipo de los zorros en espera de sus platillos, pero este no llega. Samui se enoja y entra a la cocina para ver qué pasa; con enojo descubre que todo el lugar está lleno de aderezo y carne por todos lados. En el suelo, se encontraba Chouji con la cara y manos manchadas del aderezo.

-¡DIME QUE NO TE COMISTE TODO EL PLATO DE COSTILLITAS!-gritó Samui muy enojada.

Chouji salió con la bandeja de Banderillas de Piña y un gran plato de Huesos de Costillitas y lo puso frente a Chris.

-Creo que este platillo ya está comido-declaró el anfitrión un poco enojado.

-Bueno, no todo. Creo que quedó un poco en un hueso…¡SÍ, AHÍ ESTÁ!-dijo Chouji un poco nervioso.

El Akamichi señaló un pequeño hueso de costillita con un poco de carne. Chris lo comió y empezó a masticarlo con dificultad.

-Saben que, he comido cosas peores-declaró el anfitrión con una sonrisa-Le daré un 5 a estas costillitas y un 8 a las banderillas de Piña.

-¡ESO ESTÁ MUY BIEN!-celebró Chouji muy aliviado.

-Sin embargo, esto aún no termina. Ahora sigue el postre-informó el conductor.

El primer postre a evaluar fueron los panecillos de Suigetsu y Karin. La chica estaba muy nerviosa, pero cuando el chico colmilludo puso su mano en su hombro y le regaló una sonrisa en agradecimiento mientras el repetía la misma acción.

-No está mal, les doy un 6-decidió Chris desanimando a la pelirroja.

-Al menos no se quemaron-mencionó la chica con un poco de gracia.

-A mí me parecieron muy ricos-ánimo Suigetsu comiendo uno con delicia.

-Gracias-.

-Bien, ahora falta el postre de los Zorros-mencionó Chris viendo el soufflé-Debo admitir que esto se ve delicioso-.

El sujeto picó con un tenedor el soufflé, pero este se hace polvo debido a que estaba quemado y dejando una pequeña pila de lo que parece una pequeña masita. Chris la tomó con el tenedor y la comida, pero empezó a ahogarse severamente.

-¡TRANQUILO VIEJO, YO TE AYUDO!-dijo Chouji llegando por detrás para darle un buen golpe en la espalda y hacer que escupa una bola negra de masa quemada-¡SÍ! ¡LO LOGRÉ!-.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ CLASE DE POSTRE ES ESTE?!-reclamó Chris entre lo enojado y lo sorprendido.

-Es la receta que nos dio Sakura y…¡OH POR DIOS! ¡SAKURA SIGUE ENCERRADA EN EL CUARTO FRÍO, NYA!-exclamó Tamaki y corrió asustada para sacar a su líder.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡LA "SEÑORITA PERFECTA" YA NOS ESTABA VOLVIENDO LOCAS!-dijo Samui siente la mirada confusa de Chris.

-Bueno, eso lo entiendo…-asintió Chris y miró con terror entrar a una Sakura helada.

-¡OH POR DIOS! ¡QUÉ HORROR!-gritó Chouji aterrado.

Sakura llegó a la mesa totalmente azul por el frío y sus cejas están muy mal maquilladas.

-Uuussstttteeedddeeesss eessttaann muer-muertas-intentaba amenazar Sakura mientras temblaba y se recuperaba del frío-¿Ya terminó?-.

-Si, ya lo hice. Y ellos ganaron con 22 puntos contra 15-informó Chris señalando al equipo de los conejos.

-¡SI, VIVA!-empezaban a celebrar los conejos.

-Y no solo porque casi muero ahogado, las costillitas también fueron horribles-declaró el anfitrión los motivos de su decisión.

-¡GRANDIOSO, SIMPLEMENTE GRANDIOSO! ¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS SEGUIMOS PERDIENDO?!-exclamó Sakura mientras miraba al equipo y luego miraba la mesa con el adorno floral-¿Y qué es esto? ¡YO NO APROBÉ ESTA DECORACIÓN!-.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Es mío-habló Ino tomando la pequeña estatuilla tiki-La traje del desafío anterior, el del viaje a esa isla rara-.

-¡¿QUÉ TÚ QUE…?!-dijo Sakura muy asustada.

-¡¿LA ISLA DE LOS HUESOS?! ¡¿LA ISLA MÁS PELIGROSA EN EL MAR JAPONÉS?! ¡¿EN LA QUE ACLARÉ QUE NO DEBÍAN TRAER NADA DE ELLA PORQUE QUEDARÍAN MALDITOS?!-exclamó Chris igual de asustado.

-Si, ¡YO NO LO SABÍA! ¡LA DEVOLVERÉ DE INMEDIATO!-gritó Ino y salió del lugar muy asustada.

-¡ESPERA INO, YO TE AYUDO!-se ofreció Sai saliendo junto a ella.

-Bueno, los conejos vuelven a ganar y, como lo prometí, disfrutarán de una deliciosa cena 5 estrellas bajo la luz de la luna. Eso dejará los equipos 11 a 8-señaló el conductor con burla.

Un rato después, el resto del equipo Zorro sin Ino, Sai, Sakura y Tamaki estaban hablando sobre lo que sucedería esta noche. Estaban acompañados de Hinata que atendía a Naruto que llevaba una bolsa de hielo por el golpe que recibió de Chouji.

-No sé ustedes, pero Sakura tiene que irse-mencionó Samui con enojo.

-En eso tienes razón, pero Ino nos hecho la mala suerte con ese muñeco tiki-declaró Fu con miedo.

-Si pensamos con lógica, empezamos a perder desafíos desde que regresamos de la Isla de los Huesos-habló Shikamaru serio.

-Eso es verdad-apoyó Naruto un poco adolorido.

-Aunque no creo mucho en maldiciones, todo apunta a que es real. Pero yo no tengo voto aquí-dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa.

-Tienes razón. Escúchanos maldición tiki, aléjate de nosotros y si puedes, ¡CAE SOBRE LA ENORME FRENTESOTA DE SAKURA!-gritó Samui mientras miraba al cielo.

Mientras tanto en las cabañas, Sakura estornudó y siguió arreglando su maquillaje mientras Tamaki la acompañaba.

-Sabes, Tamaki. Te comportaste como una gran traidora hace unos momentos, así que podría convencer a todos de sacarte-hablaba Sakura con cierto enojo.

-Pero…-decía la chica estaba muy nerviosa.

-Sin embargo, me sacaste del congelador, por lo que lo pasare. Solo tienes que votar por la persona que yo te diga-.

-Sí, no hay problema, nya-aceptó Tamaki un poco deprimida.

-Y una cosa más, si vuelves a unirte a Samui en mi contra, te cortaré el cabello por completo mientras duermes-declaró la rosada mientras salía.

Tamaki se asustó al escuchar esas palabras mientras tomaba su largo cabello con miedo. En eso, se vio entrar a Fu y tocó su hombro para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-Es hora de que te salgas de esa alianza, Sakura te sacará en cualquier instante-le trataba de convencer Tamaki.

-Pero ella va a cortar mi cabellito-mencionó con miedo la chica gato.

-Si lo hace, yo se lo regresaré tres veces peor. Anda, vamos a bañarnos juntas y veamos que pasa en la eliminación-le invitó la peliverde.

-Está bien, nya-.

Confesionario

Sakura:

-La votación de hoy es muy difícil y eso es porque hay muchos por quien votar. Desearía expulsar a Samui, pero Chouji arruinó todo, pero la que definitivamente ya no me sirve es Ino. Le advertí que me las iba a pagar todas-.

Tamaki:

-Fue muy divertido encerrar a Sakura en el congelador, ella quedó muy fea sin sus cejas, ojalá pudiera votar por ella, Nya… ¿Ella no verá esta grabación verdad?-.

Llego la noche con la Ceremonia de la Fogata y ahora quedaban dos malvaviscos y los únicos sin uno de estos eran Ino, Sakura y Chouji. Chris tenía en sus manos la bandeja con los bombones y estaba listo para dar el siguiente.

-El siguiente malvavisco es para… Chouji-informó Chris dándole el dulce suave al gordito.

-Qué alivio-suspiró Karui desde su lugar.

-Sakura, Ino, solo queda un malvavisco-dijo el anfitrión con risa-Y este pertenece a… Sakura-.

-¿Lo oíste? El bote de los perdedores te espera. No debiste robar esa estatuilla tiki, tarada-suspiró Sakura con alivio y alegría.

-Lo siento chicos, no quería darles mala suerte-les habló Ino a todos mientras lloraba.

-No te culpamos del todo Ino. Espero que te vaya bien-consoló Fu abrazando a la chica.

-Cuídate mucho, nya-se despidió Tamaki abrazando a la chica.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, le patearé el trasero a Sakura por tí-le prometió Samui abrazando a la rubia.

-Gracias-agradeció la chica y se fue directo a Chris-Disculpe, ¿solo puedo hacer una cosa antes de irme del lugar?-le pidió la rubia al conductor.

-¿Es algo que disfrutaré y quedará marcado en la historia del show?-preguntó interesado el sujeto.

-Sí, es algo muy rápido-le prometió la Yamanaka.

-Tienes 5 minutos-.

-Son 4 minutos más de lo que necesito-.

La rubia caminó tranquila hacia donde se encontraba Sakura e Ino usó toda su fuerza para meterle tres sonoras cachetadas a la rosadas que eran dignas de una telenovela o serie dramática. La Haruno quedó aturdida en el suelo y la rubia se sobaba adolorida la mano.

-Uf, tienes la cara durísima. Ahora me siento 1000 veces mucho mejor-decía muy animada Ino.

-Guau, esto será un gran material para los televidentes. Quedará registrado definitivamente para la posteridad-alabó Chris a la rubia.

Ahora la chica empezó a caminar hacia el muelle mientras Sai la esperaba mucho más triste de lo que creía estar porque su musa ya no iba a estar con él.

-Adiós, mi guapo y tierno artista. Te esperaré en casa para continuar lo que dejamos empezado-le prometió la Yamanaka con una sonrisa muy bella.

-Siempre te seré fiel a tí, mi hermoso ángel de cabellos de oro-.

-Sai, te amo-dijo Ino muy conmovida, por lo que le dio un bello y lujurioso beso de despedida a su novio.

Sakura se recuperó de su aturdimiento e iba a correr a darle una golpiza a Ino por la ofensa a su persona, pero Samui empezó a aplicarle una llave de lucha libre a la rosada.

-¡SUÉLTAME, MALNACIDA!-gritó muy furiosa la modelo.

-Nah, no harás más daño por ahora, puta-le respondió la gimnasta.

-Bien, Zorros. Yo les recomiendo que quemen un poco de savia para alejar la mala suerte que les causo esa figurita tiki-mencionó Chris con burla.

-¿El Chef nos dará un poco de savia?-preguntó Naruto un poco sorprendido.

-No, a ver como lo consiguen. Buenas noches, mañana tendrán su castigo porque estoy exhausto-les dijo por última vez el sujeto.

Todos tragaron duro porque vendría otra humillación más a su dignidad. Con eso, la noche terminó y todos se fueron a dormir, pero en algún punto de la noche, Kiba se encontraba dormido y desnudo porque ya no le quedaba ropa.  
En eso, varias siluetas empezaron a mover su cama y la sacaron de la cabaña. A la mañana siguiente, Kiba empezó a sentirse incomodo por un poco de ruido y la luz del sol que le daba en los ojos. Él se levantó de su cama totalmente desnudo hasta que sintió una brisa muy fresca entre sus piernas.

-¡BUENOS DÍAS KIBA!-saludaron las chicas muy divertidas.

-¡KYAAA! ¡KIBA DE NUEVO FUE ENVENENADO POR UNA SERPIENTE, NYA!-gritó Tamaki con miedo.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!-decía el sujeto consternado.

Kiba se dio cuenta que su litera estaba frente al muelle, mientras las chicas de ambas cabañas estaban en el agua dándose un chapuzón. Lo malo es que él estaba desnudo y dejando ver una poderosa erección, por lo que tomó una almohada y se cubrió, pero ya era muy tarde.

-Definitivamente no tienes lo que te hace un hombre-se burló Sai desde la playa mientras dibujaba.

-Bueno, ¿ya aprendiste la lección?-declaró Suigetsu que estaba en una canoa remando por la orilla junto a Sasuke y Jugo

-¡SI, YA LO HICE!-aceptó Kiba con enojo y vergüenza.

-Amigo, vamos a necesitar más que eso-le dio Jugo un ultimátum con burla.

-¡NO VOLVERÉ A DEJAR MI ROPA INTERIOR TIRADA POR EL SUELO DE LA CABAÑA! ¡LO JURO!-prometió Kiba haciendo una seña con su mano y muy avergonzado.

-¡QUE RAYOS! Yo le creo-afirmó Sasuke con burla mientras le lanzaba una mochila con toda su ropa-Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo, Kiba-.

Y con eso, el chico perro corrió hacia la cabaña para cambiarse, cubriendo sus partes con su almohada, mientras todos los presentes se burlaban de su desgracia.

-Esta me las van a pagar muy caro y sé que voy a hacerle a ese trío de idiotas-juró el Inuzuka su venganza.

Detrás de cámaras

SAI E INO

Un día antes de la competencia, Sai e Ino se hallaban descansando en una pequeña laguna con una cascada. Nadie había descubierto este lugar y se convirtió en su escondite secreto para discutir sus planes sobre el show, pero no se imaginaban que estaban siendo grabados por una de las cámaras de Chris.

-Por fin un poco de paz y tranquilidad-suspiró la rubia un poco estresada por la última competencia.

-Tenemos que ser cuidadosos, una metida de pata y nos sacan inmediatamente. Ves lo que sucedió con Chojuro y el oso-mencionó Sai al respecto.

-Lo sé, pero no importa. Si pierdo, ya tengo un mejor premio que un millón de dolares. Además no es que lo necesite realmente porque es lo que gano en un mes; conocí al amor de mi vida y eso me basta-confesó la rubia sinceramente.

-No sabes cuan feliz me hace oír eso-dijo Sai muy enternecido.

-Eres lo único real que tengo en este mundo, no sabes cuanto me hacía falta un buen sujeto que me quisiera con mis múltiples defectos-le seguía diciendo la modelo empezando a llorar de alegría.

El sujeto fue abrazado por la modelo hermosa y así estuvo un gran rato con él. A pesar de que eran de clases sociales distintas, Ino estaba muy atraída al joven pintor por una razón muy inusual: Su incapacidad de decir mentiras.

-Ojalá pudiéramos pasar más tiempo juntos, ¿me prometes que cuando esto acabe será todo igual?-le dijo la rubia muy insegura.

-Solo si tú deseas verme-le aseguró Sai.

-Gracias, no quisiera que todo esto terminara siendo un amor juvenil-.

-¿Y perder a mi más grande musa? No pienso dejarte ir jamás-le habló el artista seguro.

A Ino ya no le importaba realmente ganar el juego por el premio. Solo iba a ayudar a Sai con sus proyectos de Bellas Artes y el dinero se lo daría a él si ella triunfaba en los retos; si no ganaban realmente podría dárselo ya que le era fácil reponer esa cantidad.

-Sai, me gustas demasiado-.

-Nunca pensé que esto se haría realidad-dijo el pálido muy ilusionado.

-¿Quieres tomar un baño conmigo en la laguna?-preguntó la rubia quien se quitaba su ropa y dejó ver un muy revelador traje de baño negro.

-Seguro que sí, belleza-asintió el artista.

La cámara estaba enfocando mucho en la pareja que se besaban apasionadamente, mientras se grababa como los dos amantes sentían que los trajes de baño les estorbaban. Ellos se desnudaban sin dejar de besarse y mimarse con mucho cariño.

-Quizás sea la última vez que podamos estar solos por un tiempo así que quiero perder la virginidad contigo-le propuso la mujer.

-N-no sabía que eras virgen-dijo Sai asombrado.

-Admito que solo he estado en segunda base con muchos chicos antes, pero nunca llegué a tener sexo-le contó vagamente la Yamanaka.

Esto emocionó al pintor y besó de forma inadvertidamente a la hermosa mujer. Aunque no le importaba este hecho, el sujeto nunca pensó que fuera el primer hombre en su vida y se juró que sería el único.  
Las emociones no se hicieron esperar y las cosas se ponían cada vez más calientes. Al ser la primera vez de Ino, le dolió bastante cuando le rompieron el himen, pero el chico la tranquilizaba con besos y caricias para que se distrajera un poco del dolor.

-Ssssh, estoy contigo, belleza-le susurraba en forma cariñosa el artista.

Ambos se siguieron besando hasta que el dolor pasó y entonces Sai comenzó a estocar despacio a la modelo hermosa. Ahora un gran placer recorría su ser y estaba feliz porque era al lado de la que persona que robó su corazón.  
Gemidos y jadeos sonaban en el lugar, mientras que eran silenciados por el ruido de las cascadas y los constantes besos que se daban el par de amantes.  
Constantemente, los pechos sexys de Ino era manoseados y lamidos por un inexperimentado Sai que recorría cada rincón del cuerpo de su musa amada.  
La chica estaba que sentía que iba a morir de las sensaciones divinas que la azotaban y llegó el momento que ninguno de los dos podía más.

-No puedo más, no puedo más, Ino-.

-¡SAI, SAI, SAAAAAAAAAI!-gritó la rubia a más no poder.

La chica sintió entrar la semilla de su amante en su interior y ella lo recibió gustosa. Aunque se arriesgaba a quedar encinta, no le molestaría tener un hijo con la única persona que la hacía única.  
Ahora los dos se hallaban refrescándose en la cascada y se daban besos y abrazos para simbolizar un naciente amor juvenil dispuesto a ser de toda la vida.

-Este es el mejor día de toda mi vida-susurró Ino abrazada a su nuevo novio.

-Igual el mío. Te juro que voy a hacer cualquier cosa para hacerte feliz, belleza-le dijo Sai muy enternecido.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos, si nos desaparecemos demasiado tiempo los demás nos encontrarán en estas condiciones-sugirió la rubia apenada.

-Ya sé, mejor regresemos o nos van a estar molestando-.

Los dos se vistieron y se fueron tomados de la mano, mientras la rubia acurrucaba su cabeza en el pecho de su nueva pareja. Ninguno de ellos se fijó que Chris había grabado el encuentro de ambos jóvenes enamorados.

CHOUJI Y KARUI

En la noche y en un sitio fuera de la vista de los participantes, Karui estaba atendiendo los piquetes de Chouji por las abejas. La morena se hallaba molesta con Sakura, pero no sería la última vez que le indignaría su actitud altanera.

-Mira, nene. Te dejaron muy mal-le decía la mujer con un poco de sábila que consiguió para ahuyentar la mala suerte de su amigo.

-No te preocupes, sanaré rápido-le aseguró el sujeto.

-No solo fueron los piquetes. Hay muchas heridas por las balas de pintura que les rociaron en la mañana-recordó la morena seria.

-¿Por qué te preocupas así por mí?-cuestionó el gordito muy confundido.

-Te diré una cosa: Donde yo vivo, hay mucha maldad. Todos son unos delincuentes y no es posible confiar en nadie, pero tú eres distinto. Me gusto como eres conmigo, me has protegido aún si yo me niego y eso lo apreció-admitió la chica un poco sonrojada.

-De nada, en serio-le sonrió el Akamichi alegre.

La morena lo abrazó y se acurrucó en su pecho muy cómodamente. Ella jamás tuvo novio o un amigo, pero era la primera vez que se sentía bien con una persona en especial.

-Oye, Karui. Si deseas, puedes vivir conmigo cuando acabe el programa-le sugirió apenado el sujeto.

La mujer lo miraba sorprendida por el acto de buena fe y no sabía que decir ante su propuesta inesperada.

-¿Que van a decir tus papás de mí? Mira mi pinta de delicuente-señaló la pelirroja muy confundida.

-Tienes un buen corazón, a pesar de ser algo gruñona y sigues las reglas, incluso si vives en un lugar muy malo. Me gustas mucho, quisiera conocerte mejor cuando salgamos de acá-confesó el castaño muy tiernamente.

A la mujer le brillaban los ojos y empezó a llorar porque el corazón de Chouji era tan grande y cálido, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada. Ella lo besó sin poderse contener y los dos cayeron al piso despacio.

-Me gustas a mí también, quiero saber más de tí. Me encantas tanto-le confesó ahora la pelirroja muy contenta de saber que era correspondida.

Las cámaras grababan a la pareja y Chris veía muy interesado el tercer video de sexo en la isla que daría frutos. Era una de las parejas que esperaba el público y reemplazaría al efímero SaIno.

-Sigan así, me volverán más rico-les decía ansioso el conductor.

La cámara se enfocó en los ahora desnudos adolescentes con sus trajes de baño a un lado, mientras que Karui estaba sentada en las piernas de Chouji. Él la penetraba despacio, al mismo tiempo que se besaba de forma romántica, ya que ese era el estilo del gordito.

-Maldición, no me acostumbro a esto-decía la chica con un poco de dolor porque acababan de romper su himen.

-Sssssh, solo mírame a los ojos-le pidió el Akamichi y ella le hizo caso.

La chica le hizo caso y volvió a besar a su nuevo novio, y sintió que el placer aumentaba, mientras que el dolor desaparecía. Los dos solo gemían y jadeaban lo más despacio que podían porque no querían ser descubiertos.

-Me gustas mucho, Chouji. Nunca me había sentido tan bien en mi vida-susurró la morena muy excitada.

-Me fascinas, chocolatito-solo le respondió el muchacho.

En ese momento, los dos sintieron venir su primer orgasmo juntos y solo se abrazaron fuertemente para sentirlo intensamente. Esa fue la primera vez de ambos y era tan mágico como muchos lo describían en las literaturas. Los dos solo siguieron besándose un rato y se bañaron juntos en el mar un rato para sacarse el sudor, además de estar más tiempo juntos.  
Tiempo después, la pareja había terminado su estancia en la playa y, luego de vestirse, se marcharon a sus cabañas después de despedirse con un agradable beso. No sabían que su acto de amor quedó grabado por las cámaras de la isla y Chris iba a darles un maquiavélico uso.

-Esto será todo un éxito-declaró el sujeto frotándose las manos muy feliz.

Nota de los autores:

-Hola lectores, soy la linda Marian-.

-Y yo la sexy y hermosa Hope-.

-Y yo soy Javier y exijo saber porque estoy atado a esta cama en ropa interior-les dijo el chico enojado.

-¡ES NUESTRA VENGANZA!-le dieron a saber las mujeres al mismo tiempo.

-Muy bien, ya veo lo que pasa-dijo el chico un poco más relajado-Están enojadas por lo que paso en el pasado. Vamos, solo eran broma-.

-Pues es tu turno de sufrir-declaró Hope sacando un frasco de color rosa.

-Les diré que, si me sueltan en estos momentos, no les pasara nada grave ni pervertido-les prometió Javier.

-Abre el frasco, Hope-dijo Marian con la mirada seria.

-¿Qué planean par de locas?-.

-Nosotras nada, ellos sí-le informó MG y levantó una cortina que señaló Hope, donde se veía un montón de chicos universitarios con traje de baño sexy y muy ajustados-Este frasco contiene un poderoso afrodisiaco para hombres-.

-Cuando los chicos entren y huelan el afrodisiaco, se lanzaran sobre tí y empezaran a devorar tu cuerpo a besos-dio a saber Marian mientras se ponía una mascarilla de aire junto a Hope.

-Las cuerdas que te atan son totalmente irrompibles y la ropa interior también. No te violarán, pero sí que te disfrutaran al máximo-señaló Hope con malicia.

-Y será por una semana entera-terminó Marian seria.

-Muy bien, ya la broma se pasó un poco-reconoció Javier un poco nervioso-Les advierto una cosa, ¡Desátenme o las haré sufrir cuando me libere!-.

-Lo vale con tal de verte sufrir-declaró Hope lista para rociar el afrodisiaco-¡Prepárate Marian!-.

-¡NO, ESPEREN! ¡SOY TOLERABLE HASTA CIERTO PUNTO, PERO ESTO ES DEMASIADO! ¡NO ME DEJEN CON ESOS TRAVESTIS!-suplicó Javier más asustado.

-Eso sonó muy feo-dijo Marian un poco perturbada-¡CUANDO ORDENES HOPE!

-¡Suéltenme!-.

En ese momento, Oziel entró a la habitación por otra puerta para recoger unas cosas, pero se puso un poco nervioso por lo que vio.

-¡OIGAN! ¿Interrumpo una sesión de sexo hardcore o algo así?-.

-¡OZIEL! ¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ! ¡QUIEREN TORTURARME DE LA PEOR MANERA!-gritó Javier más alterado.

-Díganme, ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?-pidió saber el sujeto.

5 minutos de explicación después...

¡¿ACASO ESTÁN LOCAS?! ¡A UN HOMBRE NO PUEDEN TORTURARLO CON ALGO ASÍ! ¡ESTO ES DEMASIADO, INCLUSO PARA ÉL! ¡ADEMÁS SE VENGARÁ CON USTEDES POR ESTO!-les explicó Oz Di muy enojado.

-Pero se lo merece, por la clase sexual y dejar que Hope casi me mate-dijo Marian muy enojada.

-Por forzarme a ir a una cita contigo y además castigarme por haberte atiborrado con chocolate-les comunicó Hope muy enojada.

-Hey, eso es cruel-mencionó el chico un poco deprimido-En ese caso yo debería ser el que tome venganza, pero no lo hago-.

-Pero…-dijeron las chicas muy desilusionadas.

-Sin peros-terminó la discusión Oz Di miraba las cuerdas para quitarlas.

-Gracias al cielo, eres un ángel. Por eso eres mi mejor sirviente-agradeció Javier con lágrimas anime.

-¿Sirviente?-cuestionó Oz Di y se detuvo en el acto.

-¡DIGO, QUISE DECIR MEJOR AMIGO!-corrigió Javier, reacciando rápido ante el comentario.

-Como sea-solo habló Oziel siguiendo con lo suyo.

-¡Oziel, él tiró tu limonada por el drenaje y borró tus fotos de cosplays secretarias de tu laptop!-recordaron las chicas.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! Solo borré las de chicas neko, porque se acabó el espacio de la memoria…-mencionó Javier con enojo.

-Javier-susurró Oziel enojado ante lo que escuchó.

-Vamos… las puedo recuperar… te lo juro…-palideció el sujeto ante la mirada sombría de su compañero.

-Hope… Marian… ¡TRAIGAN CADENAS Y MUCHOS GALONES DE AFRODISIACO! ¡ÉL DEBE SUFRIR!-decidió Oz Di muy furioso.

-¡A LA ORDEN JEFECITO TEMPORAL!-accedieron las chicas con esas cosas a la mano.

-¡No se atrevan!-.

10 minutos después...

-Creo que… empiezo a arrepentirme-señaló Oz Di un poco más tranquilo tomando limonada.

-Se lo merecía-bufó Hope afuera de la habitación donde se escuchaban muchos gemidos de chicos excitados y de Javier siendo besado por todas partes y el sin poder hacer nada.

-Como sea, gracias por los comentarios y por la espera-se dirigió Marian terminando de poner los candados a la puerta-Dejen comentarios sobre el siguiente desafío que esperan ver, expulsados, lemon y esas cosas-.

-Nos disculpamos por la tardanza, pero pronto verán nuevos proyectos en el muro de Javier, en el mío, en el de Hope, que esperamos que lean por favor-les pidió Oz Di.

-Sin más, nos despedimos, hasta la próxima-se despidió Hope.

-¡QUÍTENME ESTAS CADENAS! ¡ME LAS…PAGARÁN!-se escuchó el grito de Javier, el cual estaba muy perturbado.

-¡NOS VEMOS!-finalizaron Oz Di, Hope y Marian.

-¡EN ESPECIAL OZIEL, TÚ SERÁS EL PRIMERO EN SUFRIR 7 VECES MÁS!-fue lo último que señaló Javier.

El cielo se nubló y unos aterradores rayos cayeron en la ciudad, haciendo un ambiente sombrío por lo que les esperaba a los demás.


	9. Chapter 9

Drama Total: Campamento Explosión Ninja  
Capítulo 9: "OCTAVO DESAFÍO: CAPTURA LA BANDERA"

Se veía que estaba amaneciendo en la Isla Wawanakwa donde se ve a Chris sentado en la playa con un periódico y una mesita a su lado con una taza de café.

-La ultima vez en Drama Total-Chris comenzó a narrar sucedido en el episodio anterior-Los campistas demostraron su talento para la cocina al preparar una deliciosa o más bien desastrosa ronda de tres platillos. El equipo de los zorros tuvo sus altas y bajas en la cocina, todo causado por la actitud mandona de Sakura que sacó de sus casillas a las chicas, lo que la dejo congelada-contaba Chris mientras que se burlaba al ver como la pelirrosa fue encerrada en el frigorífico por culpa de Samui y las chicas-Kiba recibió una dura pero graciosa lección por parte de sus compañeros, para que aprendiera a no dejar su ropa interior tirada por la cabaña. Creo que se lo merecía, aunque dudo que se quede con los brazos cruzados. El final del desafío fue malo para Ino, pues descubrimos que había lanzado una terrible maldición a su equipo al traer consigo una estatuilla maldita de la isla de los huesos, cosa que le costó su estancia en la competencia. Pero la mejor parte, es que no se fue sin antes darle una fuerte lección a Sakura sobre no meterse con ella-Se ve la escena de como Ino le dio tres sonoras bofetadas a la pelirrosa que la dejaron en el suelo-Eso definitivamente quedara guardado para la posteridad-.

En ese instante, Chris tomó un poco de su café mientras toma unas banderas rojas y amarillas y empieza a agitarlas con emoción.

-¿Los zorros se librarán de su racha de derrotas? ¿O seguirán siendo humillados por los conejos? Veamos si al fin logran levantar la bandera de la victoria aquí en: Drama Total: Campamento Explosión Ninja-.

Intro de la Serie

Se enfoca el interior del comedor donde el equipo de los conejos disfruta de un delicioso desayuno 5 estrellas, pues aun disfrutaban de su recompensa por el desafío anterior. En eso, llega el equipo de los zorros totalmente agotados y cansados sentándose en su mesa mientras el Chef les sirve un poco de su papilla misteriosa de carne con salsa de tomate, aunque el único que recibe un platillo diferente es Shikamaru quien por única vez dio gracias a su madre por asustar al cocinero.

-¿Y a ustedes que les pasó?-preguntó Tenten al ver al grupo muy cansado.

-Nuestro castigo por perder fue dar una vuelta alrededor de la isla-contó Fu muy cansada.

-Eso no suena tan difícil…-alegó Kiba con burla.

-Las chicas solo tenía la parte baja de su bikini para cubrirse y los hombres totalmente desnudos-agregó Chouji con vergüenza.

-Bien, me tragaré mis palabras-volvió a decir el chico perro al imaginarse a Tamaki corriendo sin su brassier.

-Pss, Kiba. Tengo el pack de Tamaki, es una disculpa por lo del otro día-le dijo Suigetsu al oído.

-Perdonado-respondió el castaño más emocionado.

-Y ahora debemos comer esta comida asquerosa-se quejó Sakura con pesar para después ver a Shikamaru con una comida mejor-¿Por qué a tí te dieron algo mejor que nosotros?-.

-Yo se la di, ¿algún problema con eso?-alegó Temari con prisa y amenazante.

Confesionario:

Temari:

-Si ellos descubren que la mamá de Shikamaru amenazó al Chef, se irán en su contra. Además...-la chica se enfocó en la cámara del confesionario-tampoco quiero que hablen mal de usted señora Yoshino-.

-En ese caso-se animó Hinata dándole un tazón de Ramen a Naruto-Aquí tienes, Naruto-.

-¡GRACIAS HINATA! En serio que eres un ángel-agradeció el rubio llorando de forma exagerada mientras abrazaba a la chica con cariño.

-Aquí tienes, grandulón-secundó Karui dándole un gran platillo de carne a Chouji-Disfrútalo-.

-Eres la mejor Karui-le respondió el castaño robusto con alegría.

En eso, Kiba y Shino también llevaron una mejor comida a Fu y Tamaki para que no sufrieran con la comida del Chef.

-Son muy gentiles, muchacho-agradeció Fu sonriente.

-Gracias, nya-dijo sonrojada Tamaki.

-No hay problema, ¿verdad Shino?-respondió Kiba sonriente.

-Lo que dijo Kiba-solo dijo el chico insecto.

-Oigan, las dos pensábamos que en la noche podríamos pasar un tiempo a solas con ustedes-dio a saber Fu a los dos.

-¿Hablan en serio?-dijo Shino extrañado.

-Sí, son muy buenos con nosotras a pesar de ser raras-sonrió Tamaki con un sonrojo por Kiba.

-Allí estaremos, ¿verdad Akamaru?-.

-Guau-.

Confesionario:

Sakura:

-¡YA ESTOY HARTA DE TODA ESTA MELOSIDAD ENTRE ELLOS! No voy a dejar que ellos sigan perdiendo el tiempo con tonterías. Debo recuperar el control de este equipo-exclamó molesta Sakura.

Chef:

-Me maté toda la mañana en la cocina haciendo esa deliciosa papilla de carne para ellos y no me lo agradecen. Ya nadie respeta mi comida casera-se quejó el sujeto furioso.

Una hora después, todos fueron llamados a la zona de la Fogata donde Chris ya los esperaba con algunas cosas a su lado.

-Campistas, su siguiente desafío pondrá a prueba su trabajo en equipo. Se trata del clásico juego de "Captura la Bandera"-dijo el conductor con una risa.

-¡ESE JUEGO ES GENIAL, DE VERAS! Era uno de mis favoritos cuando era pequeño-declaró Naruto con emoción.

-Será un desafío muy problemático-mencionó Shikamaru con aburrimiento, mientras ocultaba su gran interés.

Confesionario:

Shikamaru:

-Este tipo de juegos son un gran reto para mi cerebro. Es una lástima que Chojuro ya no esté aquí, los dos habríamos creado una gran estrategia contra el otro equipo-lamentó el perezoso.

-El objetivo es simple: Deben capturar la bandera del enemigo y luego llevarla a su territorio-explicó Chris mientras mostraba dos banderas pequeñas, una roja con el logo de los Zorros y otra amarilla con el logo de los conejos.

-Esto será muy injusto. Obviamente estamos en desventaja. Somos menos que el otro equipo-reclamó Sakura con enojo.

-Míralo de esta forma, si ganan será más satisfactoria la victoria, digo si llegan a ganar-recalcó el conductor.

-¿Habrá algún premio al equipo ganador?-dijo Karin un poco ansiosa.

-Por supuesto. El equipo ganador recibirá un merecido tratamiento de spa para aliviar el cansancio del desafío. El equipo perdedor pasará la noche en el bosque por su derrota-mencionó el anfitrión.

-Eso si nos motivara a ganar, nya-dijo Tamaki con emoción.

-¿Habrá alguna forma de detener a los que intenten tomar la bandera?-señaló Sasuke recordando las reglas del juego original.

-De hecho, sí-dijo Chris y levantó unas lonas que dejaron descubiertas unas cajas llenas de globos-Podrán usar estos globos para neutralizar a sus enemigos, pero les advierto una cosa: Los globos estarán rellenos de harina, huevos podridos, esencia de zorrillo y otras sustancias muy asquerosas-.

-¡Qué asco!-gritaron todas las chicas.

-Cool-dijo Suigetsu animado.

-Si les dan con un globo, los sabremos con las cámaras del lugar y serán enviados por el Chef a la zona de detención para regresar al juego pasados 10 minutos-en ese momento Chris sacó un mapa de la zona de juego dentro del bosque-Ahora, la zona ya está acordonada. Si se salen de los limites quedarán descalificados de forma permanente. Deben tener un equipo defensor y un equipo de captura. Tiene 15 minutos para prepararse. Adelante campistas-.

Los dos equipos fueron a su zona para esconder su bandera. El equipo de los zorros encontró una zona con una caverna y varias rocas, la cual era perfecta para el escondite. Shikamaru analizó todo el mapa mientras trazaba varias cosas en el suelo con una varita.

-Quizás tengamos menos jugadores que el otro equipo, pero podremos sacarle ventaja si hacemos todo bien-declaró Shikamaru con seriedad

-Confiamos en tu cerebro amigo-apoyó el rubio dándole ánimos.

-Bien, solo necesitamos dos equipos: El defensor y el atacante-mencionó Shikamaru trazando una ruta en el suelo-Naruto, Fu y Sai son los más rápidos, ustedes serán el equipo que capturara la bandera-.

-Cuenta con nosotros, de veras-asintió el rubio con determinación.

-Sakura, Samui y Chouji serán el equipo de defensa mientras que yo seré el vigía-continuó Shikamaru con su estrategia.

-Puedes contar conmigo mi amigo-apoyó Chouji comiendo unas frituras con emoción.

-Supongo que podría funcionar-aceptó Samui tratando de motivarse y sin tener un mejor plan.

-Esperen, ¿qué pasara conmigo, nya?-preguntó Tamaki muy confundida.

-Tengo una labor muy importante para ti, serás nuestra arma secreta-encargó Shikamaru con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Yo, un arma secreta, nya?!-dijo la chica gato sorprendida.

-¿Qué puede hacer ella?-cuestionó Sakura con incredulidad.

-Ya lo verán…-.

Mientras tanto, el Equipo de los Conejos se encontraba cerca de un río donde esconderían su bandera mientras Temari, Neji y Karin preparaban la estrategia.

-Debemos aprovechar nuestro gran número. Con dos equipos de búsqueda será suficiente-propuso Karin con emoción.

-En ese caso, que estén bien equilibrados-mencionó Neji mirando a su equipo-Sasuke y Suigetsu son los más rápidos al igual que Kiba-.

-Con Akamaru de mi lado, lograremos encontrar esa bandera rápidamente-dijo el chico perro con emoción mientras su perrito ladraba.

-Cada uno irá acompañado. Sasuke con Shino, Kiba con Karui y Suigetsu con…-hablaba Temari, pero fue interrumpida.

-Karin puede ir conmigo, los dos seremos un gran equipo-señaló el colmilludo con una risa.

-Sigue soñando pervertido, irás con Jugo-señaló la pelirroja con enojo.

-Yo preferiría quedarme a defender la bandera. No soy muy bueno para buscar cosas-aclaró el pelinaranja con tranquilidad.

-En ese caso iré yo con Kiba, y Karui con Suigetsu. Así podre analizar la defensa del otro equipo-finalizó Temari su intervención.

-Eso solo deja a Hinata, Neji, Karin, Jugo y yo como defensas-declaró Tenten tomando algunos globos-Será fácil para mí, nunca falló mis tiros-.

-Ja, entonces hagámoslo. Vamos a humillar a esos perdedores-dijo Sasuke con una risa.

Confesionario:

Jugo:

-Después de sacarle la estatuilla a esa urgida de Samui, será fácil para mi preparar unas peligrosas trampas al otro equipo ¡TODOS SUFRIRÁN CON MI MALDAD, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-.

Unos minutos después, la señal de inicio se escuchó en el bosque dando comienzo al desafío. Naruto y Sai fueron los primeros en entrar al territorio de los conejos, escondiéndose en los árboles y arbustos, mientras que Fu estaba encima de las ramas observando el territorio para los chicos.  
A lo lejos, los equipos de búsqueda de los conejos estaban entrando al territorio enemigo. Kiba y Temari llegaron a una zona sin muchos árboles y vieron a lo lejos una zona con muchas montañas. Antes de avanzar más, Kiba detuvo a Temari y empezó a olfatear el lugar junto con Akamaru.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Temari muy sorprendida.

-Puedo oler a Sakura…-dio a saber el chico perruno.

-Eso es enfermo-criticó la rubia molesta.

-No malpensada, puedo oler su Champú desde aquí-aclaró el castaño y levantó la vista, mientras que Akamaru apuntó con su patita al frente-Esa empalagosa "Esencia de Cerezos" que tanto presume será su perdición-.

-Bien, entonces vamos-respondió la chica con duda.

Confesionario:

Kiba:

-Cuando vives con muchos perros en tu vida, debes aprender algo de ellos. Como dice la frase: "El que con perros anda, las pulgas comparte"...espera, no recuerdo que fuera así… ¡NO IMPORTA!-fue directo al grano el castaño.

Temari:

-Admito que eso fue raro, pero ahora me impresionó como Kiba detectó a Sakura con facilidad. Sí que es habilidoso-.

Cuando se disponían a avanzar más, una lluvia de globos cayó sobre ellos. Temari quedó repleta de algo pegajoso por todo su cabello y Kiba empezó a revolcarse en el suelo mientras se rascaba en todas partes junto con Akamaru de forma desesperada.

-¡QUÉ ASCO, ESTO ES MIEL!-chilló la chica mientras trataba de limpiarse-¡QUIEN QUIERA QUE HAYA SIDO, PAGARAS POR MI CABELLO!-.

¡POLVO PICA-PICA! ¡MALDICIÓN!-gritaba Kiba, quien no dejaba de rascarse por la comezón que sentía .

Confesionario:

Temari:

-Retiro mis palabras. Kiba es un tonto por no detectar eso. ¡MALDICIÓN!-maldijo la rubia furiosa.

En eso apareció el Chef, el cual con un silbato llamó la atención de los afectados y los llevó a la zona de castigo a esperar el momento para volver a integrarse, pero desde la línea de frontera. Escondidos cerca de ahí, estaban Sasuke y Shino que observaron lo sucedido, pero no lograron ver de dónde venían los globos, así que decidieron avanzar con cautela. Pero arriba de los arboles estaba Shikamaru que llevaba una mochila con varios globos y se preparó para interceptar a otro grupo.  
En el territorio de los zorros, Naruto y Sai llegaron a la zona donde estaba el equipo defensor de los conejos. Ahí estaba Hinata y Karin haciendo guardia, mientras Tenten jugaba con los globos haciendo malabares y Neji le alababa por su habilidad.

-Bien, recuerda el plan. La bandera debe estar cerca del tío. Primero irás tú para dar una vista rápida, luego yo para asegurar el lugar de la bandera-instruyó Sai mirando el lugar.

-Y cuando tengamos su localización, Fu irá por la bandera, de veras-asintió el rubio y miró a la chica arriba de un árbol, que levanto el pulgar lista para actuar-Entonces vamos a…-.

Al momento de moverse, Naruto cayó en un pozo perfectamente cavado con tres metros de profundidad, ganándose un raspón muy grande en su brazo derecho.

-¡ARGH! ¡¿QUÉ PASÓ?!-se quejó Naruto y se levantó adolorido para darse cuenta de su situación-¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE LOCO PONE UNA TRAMPA ASÍ?!-.

-Esto es impresionante, pero ¿Quién lo…?-dijo Sai muy sorprendido.

-¡CHICOS, CREO HABER ESCUCHADO ALGO!-la voz de Jugo se escuchó cerca del lugar.

-¡RAYOS! ¿Qué hacemos?-habló Naruto tratando de trepar, pero aún le dolía su brazo.

-Tengo un plan, pero debes seguirlo-mencionó Sai quien empezó a cubrir el agujero con rapidez.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES?! ¿Quieres que muera aquí?-exclamó el rubio se alarmó, creyendo que lo enterrarían vivo mientras pensaba-"Esto debe ser el karma por lo que le hice a Hinata, de veras"-.

-Tranquilo, no lo cubriré por completo-aclaró el dibujante dejando unos huecos para que pasara la luz-Cuando te asegures que no hay nadie cerca, escapa. Yo me encargaré del plan junto con Fu-.

-Entendido-aceptó rubio con miedo mientras se quedaba callado.

Sai terminó de cubrir el hoyo y salió a esconderse a otra parte. Fu se quedó en el árbol para observar la situación y vigilar que no le hicieran algo a su compañero rubio. Al lugar llegaron Karin, Neji y Jugo buscando en la zona, pero no vieron nada. Jugo revisaba la zona con enojo, pues estaba seguro que alguien había caído en su trampa.

-Tal vez estén aún cerca, seguiré vigilando la zona-dijo el pelinaranja con duda.  
-Bien, regresaremos al lugar para proteger la bandera-suspiró Neji dándole una vista al lugar hasta notar un montón de hojas en el suelo, pero no quiso darle importancia.

El equipo de los conejos se separó de nuevo mientras Jugo se iba por otro camino diferente con una sonrisa malévola.

Confesionario:

Jugo:

-¡RAYOS! Estaba muy seguro que alguien había caído en mi trampa. Tal vez debí poner algún animal salvaje para hacerlo más divertido-.

En el lado de los zorros, Sakura vigilaba la zona mientras Chouji y Samui estaban dentro de la caverna en espera del enemigo. En eso, la pelirrosa ve la silueta de alguien y se da cuenta que es Sasuke en compañía de Shino. El pelinegro le lanza una sonrisa como si le indicara que le dejara el paso libre, pero Sakura dudaba al respecto.

Confesionario:

Sakura:

-Si tengo que elegir entre Sasuke y su sexy sonrisa, o un millón de dólares, pues elijo…-.

Sakura le hizo una seña al pelinegro de que debían rodear la cueva, cosa que el pelinegro entendió. La chica bajó del lugar y se escondió. Cuando Sasuke y Shino llegaron a la parte trasera, fueron bombardeados por Chouji que soltó muchos globos, logrando darle a los dos en su pecho. Sasuke se traumó porque él fue llenado con puré de tomates podridos y Shino con grasa de carne. Sakura sonreía por como cayeron los dos chicos.

Confesionario:

Sakura:

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ELIJO EL MILLÓN DE DÓLARES! Con el puedo comprarme a Sasuke cuando quiera-.

Sasuke:

-Así que la zorra quiso pasarse de lista. Bien, le haré pagar su error-.

El Chef llegó y se llevó a Sasuke y Shino, pero Sakura sabía que podrían volver, por lo que decidió decirle a Samui y Chouji que se prepararan. Pero no se dieron cuenta que Suigetsu y Karui ya habían llegado a la zona y se preparaban para entrar en acción.  
Mientras tanto, Naruto trataba de salir del pozo, pero con su brazo lastimado no podía hacer mucho. Después de unos minutos intentando, logró llegar al borde y empezó a quitar las ramas.

-¡Naruto-kun!-llamó Hinata y de repente llegó al lugar, pues estaba haciendo guardia por ese sitio-¡¿QUÉ TE PASÓ?!-.

-Caí en esa trampa , sí que son muy ingeniosos con estas trampas-contó el rubio que era ayudado por la chica para lograr salir.

-Pero ninguno de mi equipo la hizo-comentó la chica con preocupación y entonces vio el brazo del rubio-¡ESTÁS HERIDO!-.

-Es solo un raspón-trató de no preocupar a la chica, pero al tocarlo sintió como le ardía la piel-Aunque si duele mucho-.

-Déjame ayudarte-trató de ofrecerse la peliazul, pero un globo golpeó en la cabeza al rubio y cayó de nuevo al pozo-¡NARUTO!-.

-No me lastimé, ¡ESTOY BIEN!-dijo el chico un poco adolorido para después empezar a oler lo que tenía en su cabello-Rayos, esto huele a comida para perros-.

-¡Perdón, no vi ese pozo!-se escuchó la voz Jugo fingiendo preocupación y llegaba al lugar-Hinata, yo lo ayudaré para que el Chef se lo lleve, sigue con el desafío-.

-Pero…-titubeó la chica miraba con nervios al rubio en el pozo.

-Descuida Hinata, estaré bien-dijo Naruto y le mostro su habitual risa zorruna para calmar a la chica que prometió ayudarle después del desafío.

-Permíteme amigo-habló Jugo, quien ayudó a Naruto a salir mientras el Chef se acercaba-¿Cómo caíste ahí?-.

-No importa, mejor me voy a descansar-finalizó el rubio que era dirigido por el Chef a la zona de atrapados.

Mientras Jugo miraba la trampa, no notó que Fu seguía arriba del árbol mirándolo con sospecha.

Confesionario:

Fu:

-Es la tercera vez que veo a Jugo cerca de esta zona, como si vigilara esa trampa. ¿Me pregunto por qué?-.

Sai se preparó para hacer su movimiento cuando logró muy apenas esquivar un globo que le lanzó Neji. Karin empezó a lanzar globos al chico pálido mientras lo alejaban de la zona donde estaba la bandera. Sai llegó a donde estaba un tronco hueco y vio un pañuelo color dorado. Dio una mirada rápida a los arboles donde vio a la morena de cabello verde y le hizo la seña de que esperara.  
En eso, se disponía a tomar la bandera, pero un globo le dio de lleno en la cara que estaba lleno de huevos podridos. La responsable de eso fue Tenten que sorprendió al artista.

-Esa no la vi venir-dijo el artista tirándose al suelo dando una vista rápida a su alrededor, pero Tenten se puso en frente de él.

-Buen intento mirón, igual te detendré-declaró la chica de bollos mientras agitaba un globo con arrogancia.

El Chef llegó para llevarse a Sai mientras Fu se movía a otra posición para que no la descubrieran mientras esperaba el regreso de sus compañeros. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Kiba y Temari regresaron al juego, pero para desgracia para los dos, al momento de acercarse de nuevo a la zona donde fueron detenidos, de nuevo fueron bombardeados por globos y con las mismas sustancias de antes.

-¡ESTO NO ES GRACIOSO QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEAS!-gritó Temari con miel en su cabello-¡CUANDO ME ENTERE QUIEN ERES ME LAS PAGARÁS!-.

-¡YA ME CANSÉ DE ESTE POLVO PICA-PICA!-se quejó Kiba rascándose como loco mientras rodaba en el suelo.

Confesionario:

Shikamaru:

-Temari se enfadará si le digo que fui yo, eso será un fastidio-.

Sasuke y Shino decidieron separarse para buscar la bandera. En eso vieron a Suigetsu y Karui haciéndoles una seña para ejecutar un plan.

-Ya observé la zona y sé cómo engañar a los que están ahí. ¿Dónde están Kiba y Temari?-preguntó Suigetsu.

-Alguien les detiene el paso-respondió Sasuke.

-Ya sabemos dónde está Shikamaru, ese perezoso sí que es listo-habló seria Karui.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-cuestionó Shino.

-Entraremos en 4 direcciones. Ya que solo son 3, no podrán contra nosotros. Sasuke, tú serás el último en entrar para que tomes la bandera-explicó Suigetsu con malicia.

-Entendido-aceptó el azabache con determinación.

Los cuatro del equipo conejo se prepararon para entrar en acción. Suigetsu y Shino fueron los primeros y al llegar a la entrada de la cueva no vieron a nadie. Karui fue la tercera en llegar y se sorprendió de no ver a nadie. Al fondo encontraron la bandera así que Suigetsu la tomó con tranquilidad.

-Creo que sin Shikamaru guiándolos, no se les ocurrió nada bueno-señaló Suigetsu con arrogancia.

-No lo creo, esto fue demasiado fácil-analizó Shino mirando la cueva-Esto tal vez… ¡ES UNA TRAMPA!-.

-Acertaste chico insecto-reveló Samui fuera de la cueva.

Al mirar atrás, Samui, Chouji y Sakura se encontraban en la entrada de la cueva con todos sus globos.

-Perdóname Karui, te prometo que…-se disculpó el robusto castaño.

-Tranquilo grandulón, no hay rencores-aclaró la morena pelirroja.

Sin decir más, los zorros lanzaron sus globos a sus enemigos. Suigetsu quedó repleto de una baba muy extraña, color café. Shino recibió un globo lleno de agua de los baños comunes y Karui se llenó de crema de afeitar en toda la cara.  
Sasuke vio todo y decidió no acercarse más o podría ser capturado de nuevo. El Chef llegó y se llevó a los tres conejos atrapados. Por otro lado, Naruto regresaba al territorio de los conejos para ayudar a capturar la bandera, usando la información que le pasó Sai. En eso, vio como Jugo salía de entre unos arbustos, de forma sospechosa.

Confesionario:

Naruto:

-Ese Jugo parece un buen tipo, pero siento que algo le pasó desde el desafío donde enfrentábamos nuestros miedos. Debo tener cuidado con él-.

El rubio llegó a la zona donde vio salir a Jugo y notó una especie de soga a forma de trampa. Decidido, él pensó un plan para revelar la trampa, así que llegó a la zona donde vigilaban los demás y encontró a Fu trepada en un árbol y la chica bajó para contarle lo que vio.

-Ya vi donde está la bandera, pero miré a Tenten poniendo unas trampas con los globos-contó dijo la peliverde.

-¿Viste a Jugo poner alguna trampa también?-preguntó Naruto curioso.

-No, pero lo vi pasar por la trampa del agujero más de una vez. El debió ponerla y esperaba ver a su victima-dedujo dudosa la morena.

-No sabía que Jugo podría ser así de despiadado-opinó el Uzumaki cuando vio a donde estaban sus rivales y se preparó-Oye, quiero comprobar algo. Cuando veas que todos me siguen, ve por la bandera. Sai ya no debe tardar en llegar-.

-Entendido-.

Por otro lado, Sai, Suigetsu, Karui y Shino ya estaban listos para volver al juego cuando ven llegar al Chef con Temari y Kiba a su lado, que volvieron a ser rociados con miel y polvo pica-pica.

-Ya estoy harta de este estúpido juego, sigo siendo bañada en miel por un idiota que se esconde-se quejó la rubia con rabia.

-Te ves atractiva de esa forma, lo que daría porque Karin estuviera bañada en miel-confesó Suigetsu con una risa.

-¡Ya cállate Suigetsu! Eso es enfermo-criticó Karui con enojo.

-¿Nunca has tenido algún fetiche de ese tipo?-preguntó Kiba rascándose como loco.

-N-no, claro que no-las mejillas de la pelirroja morena se ruborizaron al pensar en Chouji de forma pervertida.

-Sí claro, lo que yo quisiera es ver a Karin en un traje de baño muy sexy modelando como lo hizo Ino con Sai-admitió Suigetsu.

-Pues reza para que se te cumpla ese deseo-mencionó Sai que estaba por salir y volver al juego-Yo hice eso y recibí mi recompensa.

-¿Y que hay de ti Kiba?, ¿Te gustaría cumplir un fetiche con Tamaki?-preguntó Suigetsu codeando al mencionado-Tú y Shino se sacaron el premio gordo con ella y con Fu-.

-Fu es muy especial para mí, nunca le pediría que hiciera algo que no quisiera. Aunque aceptaría lo que sea de forma voluntaria-dijo Shino ajustando sus gafas mientras se ruborizaba un poco.

-Yo estoy bien con Tamaki ahora mismo-aclaró el chico perro calmando un poco su comezón-Ella es muy linda y tiene una hermosa sonrisa que me deja muy embobado-.

-Ya suenas al romántico de Naruto cuando habla de Hinata-bromeó Sai con burla.

-Lo que me faltaba, otro meloso en el equipo-se quejó Suigetsu con enojo.

-Cuando te enamores, veamos si no te pones así-señaló Temari quitándose la miel de su cabello.

-Sueña nena, yo nunca ablandaré mi corazón por nadie-alegó el colmilludo y se cruzó de brazos esperando el momento para volver a la competencia.

Confesionario:

Suigetsu:

-Que les quede claro chicas. Conmigo no tendrán a un "príncipe azul romántico", sino a un macho rudo y dominante-.

Kiba:

-Demonios, me puse a pensar en Tamaki. Sí que es una chica linda, ¿Verdad Akamaru?-el perrito ladró muy de acuerdo con su amo-Me pregunto si me podría dar un beso al terminar este desafío-.

Sai:

-Ino, mi hermosa musa, te extraño. Deseo volver a dibujarte a tí y todo tu hermoso y exquisito cuerpo esculpido por los dioses-.

Lo que Kiba no notó es que alguien en una zona oculta estaba escuchando las palabras que dijo. Unos minutos después, Sasuke se encontraba rodeando la cueva hasta que encontró a Sakura bajando desde unas rocas para después aprisionarla con maldad.

-¡SUÉLTAME SASUKE! No puedes hacerme esto en el desafío-dijo la pelirrosa con enojo.

-¿Desde cuando alguien como tú se concentra en el desafío? Te quisiste pasar de lista hace unos momentos-mencionó el azabache con burla.

-Solo seguía el juego. No sabía que eras del tipo rencoroso-alegó la pelirrosa y esbozo una risa con burla para ser callada por un beso muy pasional.

-Las mujeres como tú que no se dejan intimidar me atraen mucho-admitió el Uchiha.

-Aunque me gustaría seguir con esto, lo pospondremos para cuando yo gane el millón de dólares-finalizó Sakura y se soltó del agarre de Sasuke, preparándose para lanzarle otro globo al chico.

-Si es que permaneces más tiempo en la isla-las palabras de Sasuke detuvieron a la chica-Admítelo, la siguiente en irse eres tú. Después de todo, ya nadie soporta tus acciones-.

-¿Y tú puedes mantenerme aquí?-preguntó la chica con duda para después sorprenderse-¡¿Acaso tú…?!-.

-No aún, pero se quien la puede tener y como quitársela. Si quieres salvar tu sexy trasero, ya sea que pierdan o no el desafío. Debes darme algo a cambio para que yo te de "algo" a cambio-.

-Bien, tu ganas. Sé que haremos, pero dejame prepararme mentalmente-suspiró la chica totalmente derrotada.

-Nos veremos terminando este desafío…-Sasuke no pudo continuar cuando Samui le arrojó un globo lleno de aceite de pescado, dejándolo muy apestoso.

-¡Ahí lo tienes niño bonito!-se burló Samui muy satisfecha.

Para desgracia de los zorros, Chouji tenía problemas en la cueva, el cual no pudo contener de todo a los conejos que aprovecharon la ausencia de Sakura y Samui, logrando que Shino consiguiera la bandera y Suigetsu y Karui fueran derribados por el robusto castaño. Sakura y Samui empezaron a perseguir a Shino hacia el bosque para evitar que se robara la bandera.  
Mientras tanto, Sai llegó rápidamente al lugar, donde vio como Naruto engañaba a los conejos para que lo persiguieran, quedándose Hinata y Karin en el lugar para vigilar la bandera.  
Fu le explicó el plan y se quedó esperando mientras ella se ocultaba. Naruto llegó a una zona rodeada de arbustos donde se detuvo cuando vio cómo se activaba una soga trampa, la cual lanzó varios globos al rubio, el cual las esquivó usando los mismos movimientos que usó Chojuro en el desafío del "Esquiva-pelotas". Mientras tanto, Tenten sonreía con satisfacción al ver las trampas activadas.

Confesionario:

Naruto:

-Gracias por las clases extra de patinaje sobre hielo Chojuro. Te debo una viejo, de veras-.

Tenten:

-Con mis parientes practico la cacería de manera tradicional. No por el gusto de matar animalitos del bosque, sino por lo excitante que es colocar trampas y ver cómo estas se activan-.

-Esas trampas que colocaste fueron efectivas. Sí que eres talentosa-felicitó Neji al lado de Tenten.

-Gracias Neji, pero aún no has visto nada-respondió la chica con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡ATRÁPENME SI PUEDEN, DE VERAS!-gritó el rubio llamando la atención de los conejos.

-¡YA VERÁS!-respondió Jugo que liberó un poco de su salvajismo, pero se controló al saber que lo podrían descubrir-Vamos-.

El rubio llegó al lugar que quería y activó otra trampa y se escondió. Los conejos buscaron por todos lados pero no encontraron nada.  
En eso, vieron como unas trampas se activaron, pero se asustaron al ver que eran muchísimas rocas grandes y pesadas disparadas hacia ellos. Neji, Tenten y Jugo se agacharon para protegerse y Naruto salió muy asustado por lo ocurrido.

-¡LO SIENTO! Vi la trampa, pero creí que era de globos-mencionó Naruto muy nervioso.

-Yo no coloqué esa trampa-trató de explicar Tenten muy asustada ante lo sucedido.

-Tú fuiste la de la idea de poner trampas-señaló Jugo fingiendo estar molesto, pero la verdad se burlaba por dentro, pues era el culpable.

Flashback

Jugo caminaba con enojo pues no pudo ver a su víctima caer en su trampa del pozo. En eso llegó a una zona donde Tenten había puesto unas trampas de mini catapultas con globos para atrapar a sus rivales. El pelinaranja sonrió con malicia y decidió poner en aprietos a la chica y también divertirse con los heridos. Cambió los globos de las trampas por rocas y mejoró las catapultas para que lanzaran más rápido las rocas. Satisfecho con sus acciones, se marchó, sin darse cuenta que Fu había visto todo.

Flashback fin

-¡LES JURO QUE NO FUI YO!-decía Tenten muy nerviosa.

-Es difícil confiar si no tenemos pruebas-declaró Jugo con enojo.

-No apresuremos las cosas. lo bueno es que nadie salió lastimado-intervino Neji saliendo en defensa de la chica.

-Entonces volvamos al desafío-declaró Naruto y se preparaba para correr, pero se tropieza con otra trampa de rocas.

Estas salieron disparadas hacia los chicos, los cuales la esquivaron. Pero una roca chico contra un árbol, rebotando con fuera para terminar golpeando a Jugo en la parte trasera de su cabeza. En ese momento, la mente del psicópata se reinició y su personalidad tranquila volvió a tomar el control.

-¡LO SIENTO AMIGO! ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Naruto ayudando a Jugo junto con Neji.

-S-sí, descuiden-respondió el pelinaranja muy perturbado-Pero creo que hice algo malo-.

-¡OIGAN, NECESITAMOS AYUDA!-se escuchó el grito de Karin alerto a todos repentinamente.

La pelirroja retenía a Sai en el suelo mientras Fu escapaba de los globos que le lanzaba Hinata con precisión. Tenten no lo dudo dos veces para salir detrás de ella mientras Neji se apresuró y dejo fuera de juego a Naruto con un globo lleno de leche podrida en su cara.

-Oh amigo, esto es asqueroso-señaló el rubio tirándose al suelo.

La peliverde corrió hacia el bosque, pero Tenten le detuvo el paso y detrás de Fu llegó Neji.

-Creo que aquí termina el juego amiga-declaró la castaña trigueña lista para lanzar.

-No, apenas vamos empezando ¡AHORA TAMAKI!-.

Desde un árbol saltó la chica gato, la cual aterrizó delante de Fu y tomó la bandera, para empezar a correr esquivando a Tenten con mucha velocidad.

-Pero yo no la había visto-dijo Neji muy sorprendido por lo ocurrido hasta que recordó que ella nunca apareció en el campo de juego-Claro, se quedó observando la zona para estudiarla y buscar una ruta de escape más eficaz-.

-¡NO TE DEJARÉ ESCAPAR!-exclamó Tenten persiguiendo a la chica.

-¡ATRÁPENME SI PUEDEN, NYA!-gritó la chica mientras corría a toda prisa evitando árboles, piedras y muchos obstáculos en su camino.

Confesionario:

Tamaki:

-Shikamaru tenía razón, nya. Si me ocultaba y observaba el terreno, encontraría un camino perfecto para escapar. De algo sirvió jugar con mis gatos en casa con sus ratones de peluche, nya-.

En el lado de los zorros, Shino corría a toda prisa para llegar a su territorio. En eso, ve como Shikamaru está delante de él sosteniendo varios globos listos para lanzarlos.

-Veo que tú fuiste el que se ocultó en el bosque-descubrió el Aburame y se ajustó los lentes para planear una ruta de evasión-Debimos tomar en cuenta tu inteligencia nata-.

-Siempre debes tener una jugada lista para ejecutar en caso de que las otras fallen-Shikamaru se preparó para lanzar sus globos-Ahora quédate quieto…-.

-¡FUISTE TÚ MALDITO PEREZOSO!-gritó Temari con todas sus fuerzas al ver al chico con globos-¡TÚ ME BAÑASTE CON TU MIEL, ME LAS PAGARÁS!-.

En ese momento, todos voltearon a ver a la rubia y ella cayó en cuenta de que dijo algo que implicó un significado muy erótico.

Confesionario:

Temari:

-Acabo de darme cuenta de lo que dije-maldijo la chica totalmente ruborizada-Debo estar mal de la cabeza.

Shikamaru:

-Genial, Temari resultó ser una pervertida. Eso será un fastidio muy satisfactorio-.

Shikamaru empezó a lanzar globos, pero Temari se fue sobre él para darle su merecido por lo que le hizo. En eso llegaron Sakura y Samui con Chouji un poco detrás de ellas listas para ayudar a su compañero. Shino sabía que no podría escapar, así que le dio la bandera a Kiba.

-¡CORRE KIBA!-gritó el de lentes negros para recibir un globo en su cabeza.

-¡VÁMONOS AKAMARU!-dijo el chico perro y empezó a correr hacia la frontera.

Ambos corrieron con todas sus fuerzas cuando logró ver la frontera, pero se derrumbó al ver como Tamaki llegaba a toda prisa cruzando la frontera con éxito.

-¡LO LOGRÉ, NYA!-celebró la chica dando saltos de victoria.

-¡ESA ES MI HERMANA!-festejó Fu llegando al lugar llena de una baba color verde abrazando a su amiga, sin importarte la suciedad.

-Con eso termina el desafío, ¡LOS ZORROS GANAN LA INMUNIDAD!-declaró Chris llegando al lugar.

-¡LO LOGRAMOS, DE VERAS!-llegó Naruto muy emocionado mientras el resto del equipo estaba muy alegre por su victoria.

-Antes de que la celebración continúe-intervino Chris, quien se puso serio mientras miraba a los conejos-No recuerdo haber permitido la construcción de trampas en las zonas de juego-.

-¿Y qué hay de lo que hizo Shikamaru?-reclamó Sasuke con enojo.

-Él estaba escondido, cosa que si estaba permitida-continuó Chris-Pero usar trampas como catapultas, estaban bien hasta que agregaron rocas. Lo que si considero demasiado excesivo fue el pozo en el que cayó Naruto-.

-El pozo…-dijo Jugo y reaccionó al recordar que él lo hizo cuando estaba fuera de control.

-Supongo que la culpable de las trampas tiene que algo que decir-señaló el conductor mirando a Tenten.

-Pero… yo nunca coloqué un pozo, lo juro-respondió chica que estaba muy nerviosa por como la miraban sus compañeros.

-Yo estuve con ella todo el tiempo-mencionó Neji defendiendo a la chica de nuevo-Les aseguro que ella no fue la culpable del pozo-.

-Como sea, ya está hecho, pero esto no se quedará así-señaló Chris mientras se dirigía al campamento-Su castigo será el doble de malo por permitir eso. Zorros, disfruten de su día de Spa después de la ceremonia de eliminación en la fogata-.

-¡GRACIAS AL CIELO!-chillaron las chicas del equipo de los zorros con lágrimas de alegría exageradas.

-Bueno, ya que-suspiró Kiba mientras se preparaba para retirarse, pero fue detenido por Tamaki.

-Oye Kiba, yo…-habló la chica gato y se puso un poco nerviosa pero feliz-Escuché lo que hablaste con los chicos cuando estabas en la zona de castigo-.

-¿En serio?-balbuceó chico nervioso por lo sucedido.

-¿De verdad crees que tengo una linda sonrisa, nya?-.

-Por supuesto. Me gusta todo de tí, pero lo que más me enloquece es tu sonrisa-confesó el chico de forma respetuosa.

-¡KIBA, QUE TIERNO!-chilló de emoción la chica y se lanzó a sus brazos para darle un tierno beso lleno de amor-Siempre te regalaré una de mis sonrisas y besos cuando me lo pidas, Nya-.

-¡GUAU!-Akamaru ladró al ver a la parejita para que Tamaki lo levantara.

-También a tí te voy a consentir Akamaru-prometió la chica y le dio un pequeño besito en la cabecita-Bueno, debo ir a relajarme en el Spa. ¿Podemos hablar después, nya?-.

-Cla-claro, por supuesto-dijo instintivamente el chico ya que aún no reaccionaba por lo del beso, quedándose aún más embobado.

Confesionario:

Tamaki:

-No me importa lo que digan los que me conocen. En definitiva me gusta Kiba, no me importa que le gusten los perros, porque también me agradan, Nya-.

Kiba:

-Que linda es Tamaki – el chico no dejaba de hacer su cara de bobo hasta que Akamaru le mordió la mano-¡ARGH!-.

Akamaru:

-Guau, guau, guau, guau (el amo Kiba ahora parece más idiota de lo que es normalmente, pero tendré mami nueva aunque huela a gato)-dijo el perro al público.

Llegó la noche de la fogata y todos los conejos estaban en espera de la entrega de los últimos malvaviscos. Solo quedaban dos dulces y aún estaban Kiba, Jugo y Tenten, la cual estaba muy nerviosa por lo que llegara a ocurrir.

-El siguiente malvavisco es para…Kiba-dio a conocer Chris y le lanzó el malvavisco que lo golpeó en la frente, pues el chico seguía con su cara de bobo por el beso-¿Alguien me ayuda con él?-.

-Permíteme-se ofreció Shikamaru y saco otro globo para lanzarlo a Kiba.

-¡ARGH! ¡YA DEJA ESOS GLOBOS CON PICA-PICA!-se quejó el chico perro.

-Campistas, solo queda un malvavisco-avisó Chris y tomó el malvavisco en sus manos y se preparó para lanzarlo.

Jugo tenía la mirada oculta con sus manos ocultas en los bolsillos mientras Tenten se mordía las uñas de los nervios.

-El último malvavisco es para…Jugo-dijo el conductor y le lanzó el malvavisco al pelinaranja que lo atrapó con tranquilidad.

-¡NOOOOOOO!-gritó Tenten y se puso muy triste ante lo sucedido-Yo no quería irme aún, creo que me lo merezco por lo que hice. Y también por desconfiar de Lee la vez anterior-asintió resignada la castaña de bollos.

-Lo siento amiga, pero tienes que irte…-señaló Chris, pero detuvo sus palabras al ver a Jugo levantarse.

-Ella no se irá-declaró Jugo y se levantó para entregar su malvavisco a la chica eliminada-Yo fui el de las trampas de rocas y el pozo-.

-¡LO SABÍA!-gritaron Fu y Naruto, para que la chica continuara-Yo vi como cubría el pozo con ramas-.

-Aun así, la votación no puede ser anulada por esa confesión-aclaró Chris para de nuevo ser interrumpido.

-Ella no puede irse si tiene esto-mencionó Jugo y sacó la estatuilla de la inmunidad de sus bolsillos y se la entregó a Tenten-Esta es mi forma de disculparme por lo que hice-.

-¡ESA ES MI ESTATUILLA!-gritó Samui con enojo para después ponerse nerviosa ya que abrió la boca.

-¿Tu estatuilla?-dijo Shikamaru quien entendió como la chica reveló que la ocultó.

-Samui y yo teníamos la estatuilla y quería usarla para salvarse, pero no dejaré que una mala persona la utilice-confesó Jugo para dirigirse a Chris- Creo que el segundo con más votos debe irse-.

-Y ya sabes quién es ¿verdad?-señaló Chris miró la lista de votos y contempló con sorpresa los resultados-Debo suponer que de los tres votos que tienes en tu contra, uno es tuyo-dedujo impresionado el conductor.

-Los otros son el mío y el de Hinata. Jugo me contó todo, así que nos pidió que votáramos por él, sabiendo que Tenten sería la victima de los demás. En serio que me decepcionan-contó todo el castaño ojiperla.

-Bueno, no es lo esperaba, pero estoy satisfecho-admitió Chris levantando los hombros de forma desinteresada-Jugo, tienes que irte-.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO! Me robaste mi única salvación-gritó Samui con enojo.

-Hice lo correcto, me marcho con la conciencia limpia-alegó el pelinaranja mientras caminaba al muelle de la vergüenza.

Todos se despidieron de Jugo mientras Sakura, Fu y Tamaki miraban con enojo a Samui, pues ahora ya no podían confiar en ella.

-Vaya, esta sí que fue una ceremonia llena de drama. Sintonicen el siguiente programa para más de esto, aquí en: Drama Total: Campamento Explosión Ninja-.

Omake UN 2X1 SIEMPRE ES MEJOR

Tamaki y Fu habían disfrutado de su estancia en el spa y ahora iban para cambiarse solo unas sexys pijamas y llevar unas sabanas a sus enamorados.

-¿Nos quedaremos toda la noche con ellos, nya?-preguntó Tamaki curiosa.

-Sí, es dia de Luna Llena. Además, quiero que hagamos esto juntas-sonrió la morena a su amiga.

-Bien. Me preparé mentalmente para la ocasión, nya-.

Kiba y Shino estaban muriendo de frío en el bosque solo en bóxer, aunque el chico perro debía estar agradecido de que Naruto cuidaba a Akamaru en la cabaña.

-Lo que daría por una sábana-titiritaba el castaño.

-Eso te pasa por no correr más rápido-alegó Shino molesto-Al menos Fu no está sufriendo esto-.

-Lo que uno hace por amor-dijo el chico perro embobado por su enamorada.

-Te envidio, yo también quisiera un beso de Fu-admitió el chico insecto.

-Fu y yo platicamos mucho sobre el tema ya que compartimos todo juntas, nya. Así que si una pierde la virginidad, la otra también-declaró sonriente la castaña.

-Esta es nuestra propuesta, si desean ser nuestros novios y con beneficios lo haremos todo juntos. No me gusta estar lejos de mi mejor amiga y quiero compartir mi vida al lado de ella. ¿Lo toman o lo rechazan?-disparó la propuesta la morena.

En ese momento, Fu y Tamaki se empezaron a quitar sus sostenes dejando al descubierto sus senos, mientras ambos adolescentes veían con la boca abierta lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos. Por si fuera poco, las mujeres se despojaron rápidamente de sus bragas quedando totalmente desnudas frente a ellos y eso rompió la resistencia de los dos sujetos.

-¡ACEPTAMOS!-gritaron como locos ambos hombres y se quitaron los bóxer.

Tamaki y Fu vieron sonrojadas los enormes miembros de ambos muchachos y la chica gato creía que el efecto de la víbora volvía a estar en Kiba.

-Están dispuestos a todo por nosotras, incluso a hacer lo más ridículo para demostrar que nos desean-mencionó Fu abrazando a su amiga.

-Lo que sea-respondió Shino decidido.

-Juguemos a algo que me recomendaron, nya. Si nosotras hacemos una cosa, ustedes también lo harán-señaló Tamaki divertida.

-Ustedes darán el primer reto-avisó Fu.

Kiba no lo pensó dos veces y dijo una de sus fantasías más retorcidas a todos.

-Quiero que ambas se besen-.

-¡KIBA, ESO NO ES CORRECTO!-regañó Shino creyendo que lo había arruinado.

-Bien, lo haremos, nya-dijo Tamaki decidida.

Las dos chicas se miraron a los ojos y se reían mientras acercaban sus rostros en complicidad.

-Lista, amiga-dijo la morena.

-Asi es, nya-.

Las dos mujeres empezaron a besarse sin ninguna dificultad y parecían disfrutarlo, mientras que Shino y Kiba babeaban por el espectáculo frente a sus ojos.

-Me arrepiento, Kiba. Eres un genio-alegó el Aburame.

-Ni que lo digas-.

Después de varios minutos, las dos chicas se separaron por falta de aire y se miraban muy sonrojadas para ver a los muchachos.

-Bien, ya cumplimos. Ahora es su turno-declaró Fu divertida.

-¡¿Espera qué?!-balbuceó Kiba.

-Una orden que cumplamos tiene que hacerla la otra parte. Si no lo hacen, no serán nuestros novios, nya-alegó la chica gato tomando el trasero de su amiga.

Shino y Kiba maldecían por dentro pero esto era menos humillante que los desafíos de Chris y la recompensa estaba asegurada así que mandaron todo al carajo todo y se dieron un beso. No lo estaban disfrutando para nada, pero las chicas tenían las narices llenas de hilos de sangre.

-Jejeje, yaoi gratis-murmuraba Fu.

-Ni que lo digas nya-secundó la castaña.

Los dos se separaron y escupían al suelo con asco, pero vieron a sus pretendientes muy satisfechas.

-Ahora sigue nuestro desafio. Quiero que se manoseen-ordenó Fu muy excitada.

-Si lo hacemos, ustedes harán lo mismo-aclaró Kiba dudoso.

-Claro que sí, nya-juró Tamaki sonriente.

-Todo por ellas-suspiró Shino.

Con todo el asco del mundo, Shino empezó a tocarle el trasero a Kiba y este masajeaba los muslos gruesos del Aburame, mientras que Fu y Tamaki se masajeaban sus pechos para empezar a darse placer. Cuando los dos chicos terminaron, ambas sabían que había llegado la hora.

-Jijiji, nya. Es hora, Fu-sonrió nerviosa la chica gato.

-Aquí vamos-.

Después del trago amargo de Shino y Kiba, las dos empezaban a toquetearse de una sexy manera mientras que ambos hombres veían los frutos de su sacrificio. La manera de como una tomaba firmemente el trasero de la morena mientras que la otra besaba los grandes senos de Tamaki.

-Se siente rico, nya-decía roja la castaña.

-Casi me vengo con tus toqueteos, Tamaki-admitió la mujer.

-Bien. Esta será su última ronda, piensen bien su orden-declaró la peliverde sonriente a sus amigos.

-Shino y yo lo discutimos hace poco y solo queremos ver una cosa. Quiero que se masturben frente a nosotros-declaró Kiba firmemente.

Las dos mujeres estaba sonrojadas y veían que esa orden tenía el objetivo de cruzar el límite, pero ese era el punto. Ya excitadas por los juegos previos, ambas empezaban a estimularse su intimidad apoyadas al manosearse uno de sus pechos.

-Les gusta, aaaaah, chicos-decía excitada la morena.

-Nyaaaaa, Kiba. Esto lo hago pensando en tí-gemía Tamaki casi en su limite.

El chico no aguantó el ver a las dos mujeres dándose placer, sobre todo Tamaki y empezó a masturbarse también ya que era el mejor día de su vida.

-¡KIBAAAA/SHINOOO!-se arqueaban las mujeres.

Las dos cayeron arrodilladas ya sumergidas en su primer orgasmo simultáneo como amigas. Cuando la chica gato alzó la cara, la semilla de su enamorado manchó sus lindo y sudado cuerpo.

-Nya, otra vez tengo veneno de víbora-dijo Tamaki algo asustada.

-Eso no es veneno, es semen-alegó Shino serio.

-Oh-se tapó la boca la chica gato entendiendo lo que pasó en realidad cuando le sacó el veneno del pene del Inuzuka y pues ella recibió un liquido extra en su boca.

-Perdona Tamaki-se disculpó Kiba.

-Bueno, si eres tú no importa-mencionó Tamaki sonriente.

-Que mala, le diste sexo oral sin mí. Entonces yo debo hacerlo a Shino ahora-alegó Fu traviesa.

-Adelante-aceptó la chica gato.

-Pero el juego...-dijo el Aburame nervioso.

-Olvida el juego, quiero todo eso en mi boquita-reiteró la morena decidida.

La chica empezó a masturbar a Shino como si fuera una larva muy gorda y empezó a meterlo por su boca de forma suculenta. Kiba veía bien espléndidamente el espectáculo porno gratuito, pero fue distraído por Tamaki que le dio un beso en la boca y así siguieron un buen rato.

-Tienes la boca bastante húmeda-dijo Shino muy excitado.

Fu iba a mayor velocidad y sentía que el pene erecto de su amante se tornaba más palpitante y caliente.

-Fu, yo voy a...-iba a decir Shino, pero él se vino antes de tiempo.

En ese instante, la pobre morena recibió todo de golpe y sacó bastante semen que llenó su pecho.

-Lo siento-.

-Eso lo solucionaremos con el tiempo, mi amor-asintió la morena y empezó a abrazarlo.

Así pasaron un tiempo los cuatro abrazados con sus parejas respectivas abrazándose y besándose a la luz de la Luna Llena.

-Kiba, eres el amor de mi vida, nya-confesó Tamaki segura.

-Igual tú, Shino. Te amo-secundó Fu roja.

Los cuatro estaban acurrucados para darse calor puesto que la noche estaba muy fría y los chicos volvían a prenderse.

-Oye, Fu. ¿Jugamos a algo, nya?-preguntó Tamaki animada.

-¿Qué se te ocurre?-dijo la morena curiosa.

-Quiero tener mi primera vez junto a tí, pero deseo una competencia, nya-dio a saber la castaña.

-Dime tu reto, nena-dijo Fu interesada.

-Lo hagamos estilo vaquero. Quien se venga primero será la que pierda-mencionó la chica gato animada.

-Oh, eso me gusta amiga-sonrió perversamente la morena.

-Shino, amo a estas mujeres-lloró lágrimas anime Kiba.

-Lo sé, amigo-secundó el Aburame de la misma forma.

Las dos chicas empezaron a ser un solo ser con sus novios y les dolió el hecho de que su himen se rompió.

-Eso duele mucho, nya-se quejó Tamaki.

-Ahora sé porque es doloroso la primera vez-chilló Fu con una lágrima en un ojo.

El par de idiotas empezaron a consolarlas y las calmaron hasta que se les pasara el dolor, y luego de un rato se acostumbraron a tener algo dentro de ellas.

-Creo que es hora, nada de trampas, nya-advirtió Tamaki seria.

-No te prometo nada-señaló Fu traviesamente.

Las dos empezaron a montar a sus amantes al mismo tiempo y sintieron el paraíso. La sensación de autoplacer de hace rato era poco comparado al tener en sus piernas a sus novios.

-¡AAAAAH, QUE BIEN!-jadeaba Fu roja.

-Kiba se siente tan bien, nya-gemía Tamaki excitada.

-Estas apretada Fu-dijo Shino sintiéndose aprisionado.

-Que rico lo haces, mi gatita-mencionó Kiba tomando los pechos de su novia.

-Nyaaaaa, más fuerte mi perrito-pidió más la castaña.

-Pícame con toda tu agujota, Shino-suplicaba fuera de sí la morena.

Las dos chicas ya no podían saber si gritar o jadear, además de que su reto ya estaba olvidado. Solo querían tener su primer orgasmo juntas y al parecer ya estaba cerca.

-¡ME VENGO!-gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Ambas se derrumbaron al sentir la semilla dentro de su interior y jadeaban exhaustas por el cansancio.

-Eso fue maravilloso, se sintió tan bien-celebró Kiba perder su virginidad.

-¿Quién ganó, nya?-preguntó Tamaki somnolienta.

-Fue un empate-señaló Shino.

-Awwww, tenemos que intentarlo en otra ocasión-se quejó Fu con sueño.

-Hay mucho que hacer juntos, quiero probar orgías e intercambio de parejas, nya-mencionó Tamaki ruiseña.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-dijeron ambos sujetos en shock.

-Oh sí. Sería rico ver que se siente hacerlo con tu novio-dijo emocionada Fu.

-O practicar todo el Kamasutra, he leído cada página, nya-comentó la chica gato soñadora.

-Shino, voy a morir seco-declaró Kiba tragando saliva.

-Pero felices, mi amigo-agregó el Aburame mentalizado en su objetivo.

Mientras tanto en el sitio donde lo grabado era editado, Chris y Chef discutían sobre lo ocurrido con la pareja.

-Tenemos que cobrar esto el doble. Un par de locas ninfómanas que perdieron su virginidad al mismo tiempo es algo muy raro de que ocurra-ordenó Chris a su amigo.

-Estos chinos son peor que los americanos-señaló el sujeto de piel morena.

-Son japoneses, son culturas distintas-corrigió el conductor.

-Lo que sea, me voy a la cama-avisó el cocinero.

Notas de los autores:

-Hola chicos, aquí Oz Di-saludó el chico se encontraba escondido en una especie de bóveda de acero.

-Y aquí la asustada y temerosa Marian-señaló la chica estaba con un ataque de escalofríos mientras abrazaba con fuerza un oso de peluche-¿Alguien puede recordar que fue lo que hicimos?-.

-Yo les advertí, sabía que esto pasaría-mencionó el muchacho con miedo-Les dije que Javier se vengaría por lo del ataque de los chicos gay mientras él estaba atado-.

-Pero se lo merecía-alegó la chica con miedo mirando por una computadora las cámaras de vigilancia de la bóveda.

-Habría bastado con decirle que se disculpara o incluso con guardar sus cosas favoritas por un tiempo, ¡PERO NO! Prefirieron meterse con el toro, ahora les toca los cuernos…-dijo con terror el sujeto.

-Más bien las nalgadas…-señaló MG temblorosa.

-¡KYAAAAAAAA! ¡YA NO MÁS!-se escuchaba la voz de una mujer.

En la cámara se veía a Hope recibiendo unas nalgadas muy sonoras por parte de Javier que estaba hecho un demonio.

-Tú fuiste la de la idea, te mereces aún más. Soy bueno contigo y me escupes en la cara-decía molesto el chico.

-¡SERÉ UNA NIÑA BUENA! ¡PERO YA NO MÁS!-chillaba de dolor Hope que estaba totalmente derrotada hasta que recibió una poderosa y cargada nalgada-¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!-.

-Ahora sabrás que es el verdadero dolor y eso va para ustedes-señaló Javier a las cámaras.

-Estamos muertos-señaló Oz Di con miedo-Y yo debo volver al trabajo ya. No podré ir si recibo un castigo como ese o uno peor-.

-Ya me dio miedo… -mencionó Marian que miro las cámaras y solo vio a Hope aturdida y colgada de un pedestal con un calzón chino mientras jadeaba con cansancio, pero…-¡DESAPARECIÓ DE LAS CÁMARAS!-chilló la niña aterrada.

-¿Buscaban a alguien?-una voz se escuchó detrás de los asustados chicos.

-Sí, buscábamos a nuestro amigo y ¡Ohpordiosestaaqui!-dijo el chico como si hubiera visto al diablo en vivo.

Oz Di miró con miedo como Javier había destruido la puerta de la bóveda y sus ojos tenían llamas de ira.

-¿Quién sigue de recibir su castigo?-declaró Javier tronando sus nudillos.

-Bueno, aceptaré las consecuencias. Si he de morir, lo hare con la frente en alto-declaró Oz Di y miró a Marian con lágrimas en los ojos de anime-Fue un placer conocerte pequeña-.

-Ozi no…-susurró la adolescente que estaba muerta de miedo por lo que iba a ocurrir.

-Promete ser una buena niña, come tus vegetales y no uses drogas-señaló el muchacho quien caminó a la salida mientras Javier lo seguía con una risa malvada llenando el lugar.

-Que Dios te ampare-.

¡No, lo de la fuente no!-los gritos de Oz Di estaban llenos de terror-¡En el nombre de la humanidad, por lo que más quieras!-.

-Que miedo, que miedo, que miedo...-se repetía nerviosa MG.

-¡TODO MENOS ESO! ¡POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS, NO DESTRUYAS MI LAPTOP! ¡AUN NO GUARDO MIS FOTOS DE CHICAS COSPLAYS! ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!-exclamó el sujeto con horror.

-Yo que iba a darte el pack de nekos rusas, ahora cambié de opinión-dijo Javier con ira.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!-.

Marian preparaba su testamento y le dejaba sus cosas a sus mascotas en casa, cuando llegó Javier y ella lloraba anime.

-¿Mariaaaaaaan?-Javier se escuchó detrás de ella-Es tu turno de recibir tu castigo, niña mala-.

-Me va a doler?-preguntó la chica con miedo.

-Oh mi pequeña e inocente Marian-mencionó el sujeto sacando un barril lleno de vaselina y un montón de videos sobre Educación Sexual-El dolor no solo es físico sino que también es mental y sexual-.

-Ay mami, adiós cordura-fueron sus últimas palabras.

Tres horas más tarde...

Un par de nuevos sujetos estaban sentados frente a los lectores y sonreían amablemente.

-Tenemos dificultades técnicas y hay unos cambios en el guión. Javier fue muy severo en su castigo y no volverán los anfitriones hasta el siguiente capítulo y no garantizamos su salud física y mental-saludó una mujer pelirroja de ojos azules.

-Yo solo vine porque quiero ser famoso-saludó el sujeto al público.

-Mi nombre es Yuna Honomi y soy una antigua amiga de Javier. Deben conocerme por el personaje más nuevo en Las aventuras y desventuras de un fan NH-se presentó la mujer.

-Y yo soy Oscar Ramírez, el bronnie del grupo y seré un próximo aliado en la historia de Javier. ¡MAMÁ, PRENDE LA GRABADORA QUE ESTOY EN LA TELE!-.

-Queremos darle las gracias a mi querido y pervertido Kohai por darme una oportunidad de presentarme a su amplio y lindo club de fans-dijo Yuna amablemente.

-Y bueno, yo vine por las mujerzuelas. ¿Dónde están?-.

-No hay eso, te mintieron-señaló la pelirroja muy seria.

-Oh rayos, me timaron-dijo triste el chico.

-Sí, te embaucaron-.

-Me emparajiñaron-dijo el sujeto.

-No existe esa palabra, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo-.

En eso venía Javier muy exhausto pero más desahogado por las estupideces de sus amigos raros y vengativos.

-Pequeño Kohai, ¿dime que no fuiste severo con los chicos?-dijo Yuna preocupada.

-Fui muy suave-mintió Javier sonriente y con una aureola de ángel en la cabeza.

-No te creo nadita-señaló la mujer.

-Bueno, ahora me toca mi parte. Cualquier opinión, sugerencia y felicitación manden sus reviews. Se les aprecia para apoyarnos en nuestra jornada como escritores-saludó Oscar al público.

-Muy pronto sacaré una historia junto a mi Kohai que los dejará encantados. Esperen mi nuevo fic con ansias, búsquenme como Regina Alba Blossom-.

-Y yo como OTAKUFire-.

-¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAA!-se escuchó las voces de Marian, Hope y Oz Di aterrados.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Oscar curioso.

-Nada que les interese. Despídanse del público-alegó Javier.

-Adiós, amigos-se despidieron Oscar y Yuna.


	10. Chapter 10

Drama Total: Campamento Explosión Ninja

Capítulo 10: "Noveno desafío: Ejercicios de Confianza"

El sol salía por el horizonte en la Isla Wawanakwa, donde se ve a Chris sentado en la playa con un libro sobre: "¿Cómo ser amigo de mi enemigo?", aunque debajo se encontraba una revista sobre "El mundo de las bromas pesadas".

–La última vez en Drama Total–Chris cerró su libro mientras empezaba a narrar lo ocurrido en el desafío anterior–Una batalla campal se desató en este lugar cuando los campistas realizaron el desafío de "Captura la Bandera". El trabajo en equipo y las estrategias fueron de la mano de desastrosos resultados y ataques a traición y muchas bromas pesadas, jajaja–Chris rió al ver como Kiba y Akamaru eran atacados a cada momento con polvos pica-pica mientras Temari era embarrada por miel por culpa por Shikamaru–Por su parte, Naruto sufrió un poco del lado salvaje de Jugo, quien se dejó dominar por su propia locura. Pero fue víctima de una de sus propias trampas, regresándolo a la normalidad. Al final, los Zorros fueron los ganadores, haciendo que los Conejos expulsaran a quien creyó que las trampas son más para cazar que para bromear, ósea Tenten-En eso, se ve la escena de Jugo entregando la estatuilla de la inmunidad a la chica de bolloz–Pero como una forma de redimirse, Jugo entregó la "Estatuilla de la Inmunidad a Tenten, revelando que él había sido el responsable de las trampas y revelando la treta de Samui para querer usar la estatuilla para salvar su pellejo, dejandolo fuera del juego–Chris se levanta mientras toma un poco de aire con tranquilidad y se dirige al muelle–Podrán los equipos recuperar su confianza perdida? ¿O todo se ira a la basura? Descúbranlo a continuación en: Drama Total: Campamento-Explosión Ninja.

(Intro de la Serie).

Se ve en el comedor al Chef Hatchet sirviendo una papilla amarilla mientras le coloca una sombrilla y un popote y se lo entrega a Tenten, la cual solo se muestra asqueada al recibir el platillo.

–El desayuno de hoy es "Cacerola fusionada al estilo campista"–presentó el Chef con elegancia mientras entregaba el platillo a la chica con bollos.

–Creo que más bien es la combinación de las sobras de la cena de ayer–la chica miraba con duda el platillo.

–Sí, es correcto, ¡¿Tienes algún problema con eso?!–.

–¡Señor, no señor!–Tenten se puso nerviosa mientras hacia un saludo militar al Chef, quien se lo devuelve para que se retire.

En las mesas, Sakura comía la papilla junto a Fū y Tamaki, mientras Samui buscaba sentarse con ella, pero solo era ignorada.

–Que maduras de su parte, solo hice lo que cualquiera de ustedes haría con la estatuilla. Así que no tienen derecho a juzgarme–dijo la rubia con enojo.

–Lástima que al final Jūgo te traiciono, Nya–comentó Tamaki comiendo con tranquilidad

–¡Ese Jūgo me las pagará!–declaró Samui muy molesta mientras golpeaba la mesa con enojo–Entregó mi único pase a la victoria–.

–Por favor, tú nunca tuviste oportunidad–bufó Sakura con burla.

–¡Repite eso chicle parlante!–.

–¡¿Qué dijiste vaca lechera?!–.

–No de nuevo-Fū solo suspiro con pesar mientras veía la pelea con enojo.

Confesionario:

Fū:

–Desde que se reveló la treta de Samui, ella y Sakura han estado peleando sin sentido. Lo peor de esto es que dejó de ser divertido cuando lo hacen en la noche y no me dejan dormir. ¡Ya no puedo escaparme con Shino en las noches por su culpa!–.

Mientras tanto en la otra mesa, Neji, Shino y Karui ven con desagrado como Kiba y Akamaru comen en la mesa el platillo de papilla juntos, incluso llegando a compartir su plato, cosa que les da asco a sus compañeros.

–Kiba, podrías enfermarte por comer del mismo plato de Akamaru–dijo Shino con seriedad.

–Tonterías, siempre comemos juntos en casa y nunca me eh enfermado de nada grave, ¿Verdad Akamaru?–declaró el chico canino y recibió el ladrido afirmativo de su perrito, para después seguir comiendo.

Confesionario:

Neji:

–Respeto que Kiba se lleve bien con su mascota, pero me parece algo insano que coma de su mismo plato. O tal vez por eso parece más perro de lo que aparenta–.

Al lado de las mesas, había una zona donde los campistas podían tomar una taza y servirse algo de café o cualquier otro jugo preparado por el Chef. Suigetsu se servía en una taza, pero mira a todos lados con malicia y rápidamente toma otra tasa sola y se la guarda en sus ropas mientras pretende irse.

–¡Te vi!–Karin se puso frente a él con enojo mientras señalaba la taza debajo del cuerpo de Suigetsu–¡¿Cómo puedes robar una taza?!–.

–Porque es bonita y no tengo una propia...es decir, no tenía una–comentó Suigetsu con malicia y naturalidad.

–Pero podrían expulsarte–mencionó la pelirroja con preocupación.

–¡Oh, no sabía que te importara!-habló Suigetsu fingiendo estar conmovido para sentarse en la mesa

–No me importas tú, pero sí que tengamos un jugador menos-negó Karin y se cruzó de brazos mientras desviaba la mirada con enojo.

–Como sea, mejor di que te gusto-retó Suigetsu y se acercó al rostro de Karin, poniéndola nerviosa.

–¡Argh, para que me molesto!–.

Karin se fue del lugar con molestia, dejando a Suigetsu con una sonrisa maliciosa. La escena cambia, mostrando a Chris caminando por el bosque, donde una escena de paz y relajación se muestra en el bosque detrás de él.

–Hola, soy Chris–el conductor se dirige a público con una mirada seria y reflexiva– a veces los equipos no se llevan bien, por la falta de confianza. Es por eso que los productores y yo creemos que la mejor forma de mejorar la fricción del grupo, seria… ¡Explotarla! – Chris muestra una sonrisa de burla y malicia-¡Esto será asombroso!-.

La escena vuelve a cambiar y ahora los dos equipos están reunidos con Chris frente a ellos.

–Campistas, los últimos dos desafíos dejaron asperezas y conflictos en algunos equipos–Chris miró al equipo de los zorros, donde Samui y Sakura solo chocan sus miradas y luego la desvían–y también creo que algo puede surgir en el equipo de los Conejos, después de lo ocurrido en el desafío anterior–.

Suigetsu le da una nalgada a Karin a forma de broma, pero la pelirroja se enfurece y le propina un poderoso golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que destruya el suelo del muelle y haciéndolo caer al agua.

–Es por eso que el desafío del día de hoy serán algunos ejercicios para reforzar la confianza entre los equipos–dijo Chris, haciendo que todos se vieran entre sí con duda.

Confesionario:

Hinata:

–Yo confié en Naruto y en Neji una vez, y termine enterrada en la playa por mucho tiempo–se quejó Hinata mostrando un ligero puchero en su rostro.

–Serán tres pruebas de confianza donde los ayudaremos a reforzar la confianza en ustedes–empezó a explicar Chris–y serán realizados por parejas o entre tres miembros dependiendo del desafío–.

–¿Escogeremos nuestras parejas?–preguntó Karin viendo con enojo la sonrisa burlona de Suigetsu

–Normalmente los dejaríamos, pero no lo haremos. Así será más divertido, para mi–.

Todos vieron con pesar la sonrisa malvada de Chris. Unos minutos después, todos llegaron a una ladera empinada para escalar.

–Muy bien, el primer desafío será una escalada por esta ladera a manos libres–Chris señaló la gran elevación muy empinada y peligrosa–Suigetsu y Kiba jugaran por los conejos, mientras Sakura y Samui juegan por los Zorros–.

–Genial, lo que me faltaba–suspiró Samui con pesar.

–Aquí están sus amarres y guarniciones–Chris les lanzó las cuerdas y el equipo a los equipos, pero Sakura tomó ambas cosas con enojo.

–¿Qué te pasa?–Samui vio molesta la acción de la pelirrosa.

–Como si dejara que tú me sostuvieras, no estoy tan loca–respondió la pelirrosa con enojo.

–No las vas a sostener exactamente–habló Chris continuando con la explicación–un campista jala la cuerda por los amarres, mientras el otro campista trepa. De esta forma, evitas que el campista caiga al suelo y se estrelle–.

–¿Y cuál es la trampa?–dijo Sasuke comprobando la resistencia de la cuerda.

–Por toda la ladera hay algunas trampas como–Chris señaló toda la ladera donde se veían varias cosas–Clavos oxidados, aceite y baba resbalosa y explosivos ligeros. Además de algunas otras sorpresas más que tengo preparadas–.

–Genial–habló Sai con una risita de burla.

–Problemático–suspiró Shikamaru con pesar.

–El campista que sostenga el amarre, debe asegurar bien a su compañero–Kiba vio con duda a Suigetsu, mientras Sakura y Samui seguían chocando miradas–se trata de confianza campistas. La vida de su compañero estará en sus manos–.

–Disculpa, ¿Puedo cambiar de compañera? No tengo muchas ganas de caer de cabeza y morir–pidió Samui mirando a Sakura con desconfianza.

–Por favor, aunque disfruto mucho tu compañía, no pienso perder un desafío solo para matarte...por ahora–las palabras de Sakura solo pusieron un poco nerviosa a la rubia y al resto del equipo–así que vamos de una vez–.

–Ya que–.

Sakura empezó a colocarle el equipo a Samui, mientras Suigetsu hacia lo mismo con Kiba.

–¿Ya has hecho esto antes?–preguntó Kiba viendo como Suigetsu le colocaba el arnés.

–Sí claro, en el reformatorio juvenil escalas paredes todo el tiempo–comentó Suigetsu con malicia, hasta que vio como Akamaru saltaba a los brazos de Kiba.

–Lo siento Akamaru, pero no puedes acompañarme en este desafío–dijo Kiba a su perrito que empezaba a ladrar con tristeza–pero descuida, te quedaras aquí a salvo con Shino. Shino es de confianza.

–Sí, no debes preocuparte–Shino tomó al perrito en sus manos, mientras este le ladraba con alegría–yo te cuidare, no te preocupes–.

Mientras tanto, Sakura terminaba de colocar las cuerdas, aunque Samui vio que había dos cuerdas más cerca de su blusa y su mino short.

–¿Y para que las cuerdas extras?–preguntó Samui con enojo.

–Son de refuerzo–explicó Sakura con una sonrisa muy rara.

–¿Y porque sonríes?–.

–Por nada, es que me emociona hacer este desafío contigo–.

Confesionario

Sakura:

–Es su culpa por meterse conmigo y querer pasarse de lista. Tengo un doctorado en venganza y humillación–.

Kiba y Samui empezaron a escalar por la ladera, evitando tomar las rocas con sustancias pegajosas y resbaladizas, al igual que los clavos oxidados. La rubia parecía escalar rápidamente y con seriedad, mientras que el joven canino tenía ciertas dificultades, pues se encontraba nervioso.

–¡Vamos Kiba, yo sé que tú puedes, Nya!–Tamaki gritaba desde el suelo apoyando a su novio.

En eso, unas ligeras explosiones surgieron de la ladera, haciendo que Samui pierda el equilibrio y cayera por la ladera, pero Sakura la sostuvo con fuerza, evitando que chocara con el suelo.

–¡Tranquila, te tengo!–dijo la pelirrosa con seriedad

–Les prometí sorpresas–declaró Chris sacando una pistola de agua con un líquido rojo–¿Alguien quiere salsa picante estilo Tabasco?–.

Chris disparó a Sakura, quien terminó totalmente llena.

–¡Kya! ¡Demonios Chris!–Sakura empezó a tallarse la salsa de los ojos con ambas manos.

–¡Kyaaaa!–Samui cayó al suelo, azotando con fuerza, mientras Sakura se disculpa por haberla soltado.

–Eso sí que es picante–Chris sonrió con malicia para después apuntar al rostro de Suigetsu.

El peliblanco colmilludo solo abrió la boca y se tomó la salsa con mucha facilidad y saboreándola.

–¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer?–cuestionó Suigetsu con malicia.

–¿Es todo lo que podemos hacer?–Chris se preguntó con duda al ver que su treta falló en Suigetsu.

Minutos después, Samui volvió a darle alcance a Kiba, que aún tenía problemas para escalar por su lado. Sakura empieza a jalar más de sus cuerdas, en especial las dos cuerdas extras que había colocado.

-¡Vamos Samui! ¿No quieres quedarte, "atrás"? – Sakura jalo las dos cuerdas extras con fuerza

En eso, Samui sintió como su short y su blusa eran jalados y se los quitaban, revelando su tanga rosa y sus enormes pechos, pues no estaba usando sostén.

-¡Kya! – Samui grito con enojo al ver la treta de Sakura - ¡Maldita!

-Bueno, eso no se ve todos los días – dijo Suigetsu con malicia al ver el sexy cuerpo de la rubia

-Tienes razón. No se ve todos los días – dijo Chris al lado del peli blanco

Kiba que estaba un poco debajo de Samui tenía el short de la rubia en su rostro. Y al quitárselo, pudo ver toda la intimidad de Samui que no había sido cubierta por su tanga, haciendo que sangre saliera de su nariz y también haciendo que resbalara.

-¡¿Qué demo…?! – Suigetsu no pudo sostener a Kiba a tiempo, lo que causo que este empezara a caer, pero la cuerda se amarro en el pie del peli blanco, haciendo que el fuera elevado en el aire

-Rayos – Kiba y Suigetsu quedaron colgando de la cuerda en el aire y sin poder zafarse – lo arruiné-.

-Al menos valió la pena – dijo Suigetsu con pesar, pero satisfecho

Samui tomó un trozo de su short que había logrado rescatar, pero no podía cubrirse nada desde donde estaba.

-Sabes que, al diablo – Samui se colocó el short en la boca y siguió trepando, dándole un espectáculo a todos los hombres y la audiencia

Parece que los Zorros consiguieron el primer punto – dijo Chris al ver como Samui llegaba a la cima de la ladera

-¡Si, lo logré! – Samui empezó a saltar de la emoción en donde estaba, pero noto que aún estaba semi desnuda y sus pechos rebotaban con cada salto, por lo que se cubrió con enojo – rayos

Unos minutos después, en el comedor todos estaban mirando como todo el lugar estaba ensombrecido. Al lado de las mesas se iluminaron dos lámparas, revelando a cuatro campistas. Del lado de los Conejos estaban Tenten y Neji y del lado de los Zorros, Naruto y Tamaki. Y al frente de ellos apareció Chris sobre un atrio de anfitrión.

-El segundo desafío de confianza empieza y será de cocina – Chris miro a las parejas al lado suyo – uno cocina y el otro degustara

-Neji, tu cocinaste la última vez, déjame a mi hacerlo – dijo Tenten al lado del castaño

-Me parece justo-.

-Naruto, déjame cocinar para ti, Nya – dijo Tamaki con emoción – te prometo que será delicioso, Nya-.

-Bueno, supongo que no habrá ningún problema, de veras – respondió el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Confesionario:

Naruto:

-Si, reconozco que Tamaki no es una chica muy lista, pero yo tampoco lo soy, de veras. Además es un reto de cocina. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?-.

-El tema para la comida de hoy: Sashimi de Fujú, mejor conocido como Pez globo venenoso de Japón – mencionó Chris mientras el Chef traía una pecera cuadrada con dos peces globos de color rosa.

-¿Pez Venenoso? – Naruto se puso nervioso al escuchar eso.

-¡Rico pescadito, Nya! – dijo Tamaki con emoción

El Pez Venenoso tiene suficiente toxina para matar a 300 personas – explicaba Chris mientras mostraba unas diapositivas sobre la anatomía del pez

-Pescados, conozcan a sus cocineros –dijo el conductor y el Chef sacó los peces de la pecera que estaban inflados y los lanzo a las mesas de las parejas-Deben rebanar el pescado de forma correcta, para evitar los sacos de veneno del pez Fujú – habló Chris mostrando unos esquemas – el veneno paraliza los nervios-

Neji veía con nervios los esquemas al igual que Tenten, quien trataba de examinar los esquemas del pez y tomaba notas rápidas. Naruto miraba el esquema con nervios, pero Tamaki solo picaba al pez globo con un chuchillo, como si fuera un juguete.

-Y la mejor parte, es que no hay antídoto – Chris sonrió con malicia – así que no se preocupen por nada

-¡Por favor dime que cursaste Biología! – Naruto sacudió a Tamaki con nervios, mientras la chica solo asentía con una sonrisa.

-¡Comiencen!-.

Al grito de Chris, Tamaki volvió a pinchar al pez globo, el cual soltó todo el aire en su cuerpo y salió volando, estrellándose con una ventana, poniendo más nervioso a Naruto. Unos minutos después, Tenten terminaba su platillo, el cual eran unos rollos de sushi, los cuales adornaba con un ramito de cilantro. Naruto miraba el platillo de Tenten con sorpresa, mientras la amante de los gatos revisaba el suyo a espaldas del rubio, el cual era una papilla con espinas y la cabeza del pez. La chica tomo una botella de salsa de tomate para intentar adornar su platillo.

-Bueno, disfrútalo Neji – Tenten acercó el platillo al peli castaño, mientras se mostraba nerviosa

Neji respiro con calma y tomo uno de los rollos con nervios. Lo comió con lentitud y empezó a saborearlo mientras Tenten y los demás presentes lo veían con nervios. Unos segundos después, el ojiperla tragó su bocado y sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Estuvo delicioso – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa – gracias por la comida.

-¡Qué bien! – Tenten abrazó al chico con emoción.

Todos dirigieron la vista a la mesa donde Naruto estaba sentado hasta que Tamaki puso su plato en frente de él.

-¡Ta-rán! – Tamaki presento un platillo con su papilla, pero ahora tenía una carita sonriente hecha con la salsa de tomate.

Naruto miró el platillo con duda, pero decidió ignorarlo y tomo un gran bocado. Empezó a masticarlo hasta que lo tragó. Al final, sonrió con naturalidad al haber disfrutado el platillo.

-Vaya, por un momento… sentí que algo me pasaría – Naruto hablaba con naturalidad hasta que algo extraño pasó – aírasap em ogla euq ítnes…-.

-¿Estás bien…?-preguntó Tamaki curiosa.

-¡Aglh! – Naruto cayó al suelo mientras su piel se ponía azul.

-Ops, creo que fallé, Nya – dijo la castaña muy nerviosa.

Naruto se levantó con dolor mientras seguía balbuceando como podía tras los efectos del veneno.

–Dijiste… que habías… aprobado Biología-.

-Dije que la había cursado… -explicó Tamaki con preocupación.

-Blagh… -Naruto cayó al suelo totalmente intoxicado y sacando espuma de su boca.

-Yo digo que está bien – dijo Chris mientras todos lo veían nerviosos – yo digo que le den 24 horas y estará caminando y hablando como nuevo-mencionó Chris despreocupado.

-Si es que no lo demanda su madre por comer porquerías en el show-susurró Karin al oído del conductor.

-¿Alguien va a ayudarlo? – pregunto Neji con duda.

-Chef, sácale el veneno como puedas al chico-le dijo serio el conductor por el comentario de Karin

En eso, el Chef aparece con unas ropas de enfermera para darle respiración boca a boca a Naruto, que a pesar de estar paralizado, si estaba atento a lo que ocurría y solo pudo gruñir con mucho sufrimiento mientras recibía los "tratamientos" del chef. Después de eso, se les dio un momento de relajación para que Naruto fuera llevado a la enfermería y el resto pudiera descansar. Neji y Tenten caminaban con rumbo al muelle mientras usaban sus trajes de baño para tener un merecido descanso.

-Fuiste muy valiente al comerte ese sushi Neji – dijo la chica de bollos con un ligero rubor.

-No fue valentía, simplemente confiaba plenamente en tí– Neji sonrió para la chica, que quedo cautivada.

En la cercanía, vieron a Shino y Fuu jugando con Akamaru, pero ya se veían cansados.

-¡Oigan chicos! – Tenten saludo a la pareja con muchos ánimos –Vamos a nadar un poco, ¿Quieren venir?-.

-Yo creo que nos merecemos un chapuzón – dijo Fuu al lado de Shino - ¿Podemos Shino?

-Supongo que no nos hará daño–opinó Shino que sacó una correa de entre sus cosas–pero primero pondré a Akamaru en la orilla para que no se pierda–.

–¡Guau!–Akamaru ladró dándole la razón al fanático de los insectos.

Mientras los 4 jóvenes se daban un chapuzón, en la enfermería, Naruto era atendido por Hinata, que usaba un traje de enfermera sexy que encontró por ahí, cosa que disfrutaba el rubio aun en su parálisis. Por desgracia, el Chef seguía también atendiéndolo, mientras se acercaba con una enorme jeringa en sus manos.

-Esto no dolerá un poco–declaró el Chef con malicia golpeando un poco la punta de la aguja–Dolerá un montón–.

Mientras Naruto recibía la dolorosa medicina, siendo consolado por Hinata, en el muelle, Neji y Shino salían del agua en compañía de las chicas. En eso, escuchan los ladridos de Akamaru y al mirarlo, vieron con miedo como un oso le gruñía con enojo, queriendo buscar pelear.

-¡Akamaru!–los cuatro jóvenes gritaron con miedo mientras Neji y Shino corrían para intentar ayudarlo.

Pero antes de poder hacer algo, el Oso arrancó la correa y tomo a Akamaru en su hocico y corrió hacia el bosque. Shino quedó muy asustado al ver que no pudo salvar a la mascota de su amigo. El resto del grupo solo pudo mirar en silencio lo ocurrido. Pero no notaron que Suigetsu miraba la escena desde lejos y con total seriedad. Unos momentos después, todos fueron reunidos en el bosque con Chris en frente de ellos.

-Campistas, la última parte del desafío se dividirá en tres retos más para conseguir el desempate – comentó Chris frente a todos – tres desafíos a ciegas. Empezaremos con el "Tiro de Manzanas a ciegas", seguido del "Trapecio Ciego" y culminaremos con el "Tobogán Ciego"-.

-Oye Shino, ¿Dónde está Akamaru? – Kiba se acercó a su compañero que estaba al lado de Fuu – lo extraño un poco-.

-¿Akamaru? – Shino se mostró nervioso al igual que Fuu – debe estar en la cabaña durmiendo

-En ese caso iré por el…-.

-¡Yo lo traeré para ti! – dijo el chico insecto muy nervioso y con prisa – mejor quédate para los desafíos

Kiba se quedó tranquilo mientras veía como Shino se retiraba, aunque Fuu se mostraba nerviosa por la situación de su novio. Mientras, Chris colocaba una flecha de madera sobre la cabeza de Kiba y le daba unos lentes protectores.

-El primero será el Tiro de Manzanas a Ciegas – hablo Chris alejándose un poco del grupo – imitaremos a los lanzadores más hábiles, derribando la flecha de las cabezas de sus compañeros, usando manzanas silvestres-.

-Disculpa, ¿Qué no era usar la flecha para derribar la manzana? – pregunto Karin un poco intrigada.

-Bueno, el lanzador estará a ciegas – Chris levantó un paño blanco para cubrir los ojos – así que tu dime si quieres arriesgarte a usar flechas-.

-Oh rayos – Kiba se puso nervioso mientras todos se alejaban de donde estaba.

-Escuchen, quien logre derribar la flecha de la cabeza de su compañero sin causar el mayor daño posible, ganara el desafío – Chris se cubrió los ojos mientras tomaba una resortera y lanzaba una manzana a Kiba.

-¡Auch! Mis… cachorros… - Kiba cayó al suelo al ser golpeado en su "hombría".

-Oh rayos – maldijo Chris al fallar y luego se rio con burla – Chouji y Fū jugaran por los Zorros mientras Karin y Temari jugaran por los Conejos-.

-Eso será fácil para mí – dijo Temari con mucha confianza.

-Solo ten cuidado – dijo Karin un poco nerviosa

En medio del campo, Chouji tenía la flecha en su cabeza y Karin tenía la suya propia, mientras al frente estaban Temari y Fū con la venda en sus ojos y sus resorteras en manos listas para lanzar manzanas. La peliverde lanzaba las manzanas, que chocaban en el cuerpo de Chouji, el cual no parecía sentir mucho dolor por los golpecitos que recibía, mientras que Karin si sentía dolor por los golpecitos que recibía de las manzanas lanzadas por Temari, quien fallaba drásticamente. Después de eso, siguió otra tanda de manzanas un poco más rápidas. El gordito recibía los golpes en su rostro, los cuales lo mareaban un poquito, pero sin caer, mientras que Karin recibía también algunos en la cabeza y quedaba adolorida con cada golpe. En eso, Fū lanzo una última manzana con fuerza y logro darle a la flecha sobre la cabeza de Chouji, para alivio del chico robusto.

-Wow, eso fue intenso – dijo el Akamichi con alivio.

-¿Le di? – dijo Fū con sorpresa.

-Muy bien, esta vez sí le daré – Temari tomo una última tanda de manzanas y empezó a lanzarlas con fuerza.

-¡Fū ya ganó! – gritó Chris tratando de detener a Temari sin éxito

-¡Oye, ya se terminó…! ¡Auch! – Karin quiso detener a la rubia, pero solo recibió otros golpes de las manzanas lanzadas

Algunas de las manzanas que salieron disparadas fueron a dar a varias partes, entre ellas a una ardilla sobre un árbol, a una gaviota en el aire y a una cámara escondida sobre un árbol.

-¡Calma Temari, el juego terminó! – dijo Chris un poco nervioso mientras detenía a la rubia de seguir disparando - ¡Ya pasó chica!-.

-Oh, lo siento – dijo la chica con una risita.

-Me… las… pagarás… - Karin se tambaleaba hasta que cayó al suelo totalmente noqueada.

Karin fue llevada inconsciente a la enfermería mientras el resto caminaba al lugar del siguiente desafío. Todos llegaron a una construcción con dos trapecios suspendidos en el aire y debajo de ellos había un poso de agua que se veía profundo.

-Ahora sigue el "Trapecio a Ciegas" – hablo Chris frente a todos – para evitar el factor de peligro, los trapecios se colocaron sobre este pozo de agua, repleto de medusas-.

-¡¿Qué?! – todos se alarmaron al escuchar eso.

-Uno se columpiara en el trapecio mientras otro saltara, siguiendo sus indicaciones a ciegas – dijo Chris dándoles las bandas a los equipos – de los Zorros jugaran Tamaki y Sakura y de los Conejos Neji y Karui-.

-Después de colocarnos, ¿Qué pasará? – preguntó Sakura un poco nerviosa.

-Bueno, saltarán y esperemos que logren sostenerse – Chris se rio con malicia – sino, será una zambullida muy interesante. Bueno, ¡Comencemos!-

Sobre las plataformas se subieron los seleccionados. En el trapecio se colocó Neji del lado de los Zorros y Tamaki de los Conejos. La primera en saltar seria Karui. En eso, Kiba se vuelve a acercar a Shino que miraba la competencia.

-Oye Shino, creo que extraño a Akamaru un poco – dijo el chico perro con preocupación - ¿Podrías entregármelo?

-Veras, sobre Akamaru… - Shino vio la mirada triste de Kiba, lo que termino de estrujar su corazón –La verdad es, que salió corriendo hacia el bosque. Pero descuida, sé que regresará-.

-¿Lo dejaste escapar?-.

-¡No, claro que no! – Shino se alarmo mientras veía el semblante triste de Kiba – yo solo no pude… perdóname amigo-.

-Descuida, no fue tu culpa – Kiba palmeó el hombro de Shino y dio unos pasos al bosque – Akamaru… ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¡Akamaru!-.

Shino vio con tristeza como su amigo gritaba hacia el bosque, llamando a su perro, cosa que hizo sentir mal a Shino. Pero Suigetsu, que había visto la escena, solo suspiró con pesar y se fue del lugar mientras tomaba su espada de madera. En el trapecio, Neji se balanceaba, mientras Karui estaba sobre la plataforma con los ojos vendados, con miedo de caerse.

-¿Estas lista Karui? – Neji se balanceaba mientras Karui asentía al poder escuchar a su compañero – bien, ¡Salta ahora!-.

Karui dudó y solo se aferró a uno de los postes de la plataforma con miedo. Neji miró decepcionado eso, pero respiró profundo recordando uno de los consejos de Hinata sobre cómo ganarse la confianza de otros.

-Sé que estas nerviosa, pero te pido que confíes en mi – dijo Neji con tranquilidad – recuerda que es para ganar el desafío-.

-De acuerdo–Karui respiró para recuperar valor y se colocó cerca del borde– Cuando digas-.

-Bien, una… dos… tres… ¡Salta ahora!-.

Al momento de dar la orden, Karui saltó con sus brazos arriba y para sorpresa de todos, Neji logró atraparla y los dos lograron balancearse con éxito.

-Muy bien, es el turno de los Zorros – dijo Chris mirando al otro lado del trapecio.

-Sakura, ¿Estas lista? – Tamaki se balanceaba mientras Sakura asentía totalmente lista – muy bien… una, dos, tres… ¡No espera…!-

Pero Tamaki contó demasiado rápido y cuando Sakura saltó, ella ya no estaba en la posición para sostenerla, lo que causó que la pelirrosa cayera a la piscina.

-¡Kyaaaa! – Sakura quedó electrificada, mientras el resto miraba con miedo lo ocurrido a Sakura

-Rayos, eso es un punto para los Conejos – dijo Chris mirando con cierto dolor lo ocurrido a Sakura.

Samui miro lo ocurrido con sorpresa y luego sonrió con malicia, para después comer palomitas disfrutando el espectáculo.

Confesionario:

Samui:

-A veces, el universo sabe regresarte los favores-comentó la chica levantó los pulgares hacia el cielo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Sakura caminaba a la enfermería totalmente empapada, adolorida y con una medusa pegada a su cabeza.

-¡¿Cómo pude confiar en esa…?! – Sakura era electrificada con cada paso que daba por culpa de la medusa - ¡Medusas desgraciadas! (bsssss) ¡Auch!-.

Sakura llegó a una de las camillas donde se sentó con molestia. A su lado estaba Karin, que despertó de golpe al escuchar las electrificaciones de la peli rosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó la peli roja muy desorientada.

-En la enfermería – dijo Sakura con pesar mientras volvía a ser electrificada - ¿Tiene algo para quitar medusas?-.

Sakura le habló al Chef que le daba de comer a Naruto, junto con Hinata. La oji perla tomó el plato de sopa mientras el Chef fue a buscar la medicina para Sakura. La peli rosa se recostó en la camilla para reponer fuerzas mientras Karin solo se sostenía la suya con cierto dolor. En eso, ve a Suigetsu tomar unas vendas de una de las mesas del Chef, pero en sus brazos había rasguños leves. La chica vio como salía de la enfermería y lo siguió. Detrás de unos arbustos, vio que Suigetsu estaba vendando la patita de Akamaru, el cual se veía un poco lastimado. Algo que noto la peli roja, es que la espada de madera de Suigetsu estaba rota en varios pedazos.

-¿Por qué Suigetsu rescató a Akamaru? – se preguntó Karin mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Regresando con los equipos, todos estaban al pie de una gran ladera empinada, mientras en el suelo había una pequeña línea de meta con un listón de papel y al lado de la meta, unas tablas lisas que se usaban para deslizarse. Del equipo Conejos solo quedaban Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Karui y Temari; mientras que de los Zorros solo estaban presentes Sai, Chouji, Shikamaru, Fuu, Tamaki y Samui.

-Llegó el momento del desafío final – dijo Chris con emoción – la carrera del Tobogán Ciego-.

-¿El tobo que cosa? – dijo Samui con desconcierto.

-Cada equipo tendrá un conductor y un navegador – continuó explicando Chris – el conductor maneja mientras el navegador indica las direcciones. Oh, y una cosa más, el conductor tendrá los ojos vendados-.

-Oh rayos… - dijeron los presentes con pesar.

-Veo que algunos han caído en el camino, veamos quien puede resistir más – Chris miro a los campistas y eligió a las parejas – Sai y Samui jugaran por los Zorros, mientras que Kiba y Shino por los Conejos.

Minutos después, las dos parejas estaban sobre la gran colina. Shino miraba nervioso la meta, mientras Kiba se mostraba cabizbajo por la ausencia de Kiba.

-Oye Kiba, sé que estas triste por lo de Akamaru, pero te garantizo que él está bien – dijo Shino tratando de animar a su amigo – ahora mismo debemos concentrarnos en este desafío, que de seguro nos dejara muchas heridas fuertes-.

-Akamaru no está, ahora me siento solo – dijo Kiba con su semblante triste – ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?-.

-Porque no quiero lastimarme, y tampoco quiero que te lastimes-.

Shino miró con nervios como el Chef se encontraba poniendo lubricante en las tablas con mucho empeño, mientras sonreía con malicia.

-Lubricando estas tablas, habrá mucha más aceleración – dijo el Chef con malicia – sí que será divertido de ver-.

Unos segundos después, sobre las tablas estaban los dos jugadores de cada equipo. Kiba estaba en frente del suyo con los ojos vendados mientras Shino estaba sentado detrás de él para guiarlo. En el caso de los Zorros, Samui era quien tenía los ojos vendados y Sai tomo el puesto de navegador. Chris y el Chef se colocaron detrás de ellos para ayudarlos a bajar de la colina.

-En sus marcas… listos… - Chris y el Chef les dieron un leve empujón con sus pies y empezaron a deslizarse - ¡Fuera!-.

La carrera empezó y a simple vista se notó lo mal que estaban las cosas en el equipo Conejo, ya que Kiba no estaba concentrado en el desafío. Por otro lado, Sai estaba muy concentrado guiando a la rubia exuberante.

-Muy bien… ¡Derecha! – Sai daba las órdenes mientras Samui movía la tabla con cierta dificultad - ¡Ahora Izquierda!-.

Los movimientos de Samui eran demasiado lentos y pesados, poniéndola en dificultades para mover la tabla. En eso, llegan a una zona llena de rampas, haciendo que salgan volando a un rio cerca de la competencia.

-Esto sí que es malo – dijo Sai con desconcierto mientras la tabla flotaba en el agua.

-Esto no podría ponerse peor – dijo Samui aun con los ojos vendados.

-Oh no…-.

-¿No me digas? Vamos a caer por una cascada – dijo Samui con pesar

-Sí-.

-¿Y abajo hay piedras?-.

-Puede ser-.

-Nos va a doler-.

Ambos cayeron por la cascada, pero al fondo había una gran rama que los hizo rebotar hacia el cielo, haciendo que volvieran a la pista de la carrera. Por otro lado, Shino daba las indicaciones a Kiba, pero este no hacia ningún esfuerzo para seguir las indicaciones.

-¡Kiba, cuidado! – dijo Shino con nervios – ¡Al frente hay muchas ramas!-.

Sin poder evitarlo, ambos terminaron golpeados por varias ramas en el rostro, aunque Kiba no parecía sentir los golpes de las ramas.

-¡Kiba por favor, necesito que conduzcas! – dijo Shino muy nervioso - ¡Akamaru quisiera que siguieras adelante…!-.

-¡Oye Kiba! – a lo lejos se escuchó el grito de Suigetsu - ¡Mira lo que encontré!-.

-¡Guau!-.

Kiba escucho con sorpresa el ladrido de Akamaru. Se retiró la venda y pudo ver en la base de la colina a Akamaru siendo cargado por Suigetsu. El perrito parecía estar muy feliz y animado, queriendo volver al lado de su amo.

-¡Akamaru! – Kiba recupero rápidamente sus ánimos y volvió a cubrir sus ojos con determinación - ¡Vamos Shino, debemos ganar este desafío!-.

-¡Estoy contigo Kiba! – dijo el chico insecto con la misma determinación.

Kiba empezó a seguir las indicaciones de Shino, haciendo que alcanzaran mayor velocidad. Sin embargo, fueron rápidamente alcanzados por Sai y Samui. En eso, varias explosiones empezaron a detonar en toda la zona. En la base cerca de la meta, Chris tenía en sus manos un detonador de palanca con el cual activaba las explosiones.

-Me sobraron algunos explosivos – dijo Chris con malicia haciendo detonar más explosivos – y no me gusta desperdiciar nada-.

-¡Esto no terminara bien! – dijo Shino con nervios.

Al terminar esas palabras, una explosión sonó debajo de la tabla de Kiba y Shino, haciendo que ambos se elevaran en el cielo por la explosión. Al ver que ellos podían terminar fuera de la carrera, los Zorros empezaron a vitorear a sus amigos por la emoción. Sai y Samui estaba ya cerca de la meta, pero desde el cielo, Kiba y Shino cayeron sobre la meta, llegando en primer lugar y asegurando la victoria de los Conejos, quienes empezaron a celebrar, poniendo tristes a los Zorros. Shino fue felicitado por sus amigos, mientras Kiba se levantaba y corría para tomar a su perrito en sus brazos. Akamaru lamia el rostro de su amo, mientras Kiba no pudo contener las lágrimas de alegría y alivio al tener a su mascota a su lado.

-Gracias Suigetsu, en serio gracias – dijo Kiba abrazando a su perrito – eres el mejor-.

-Como sea viejo – dijo Suigetsu mostrando una cara aburrida – solo es un tonto perro…-.

-No lo puedo creer – en eso, apareció Karin que se acercó al peli blanco detrás de el – fuiste a enfrentar a un oso para rescatar a su perro. Eres un chico muy agradable-.

-¿Qué? No lo soy-.

-Claro que sí, eres un chico muy agradable y amable-.

-No sé de qué estás hablando…-.

-No me engañas Suigetsu, vi como robaste unas vendas de la enfermería y curabas a Akamaru – Karin sonrió con un ligero rubor al decirle eso al colmilludo – incluso perdiste tu espada de madera por el…-.

-¡Como sea! Solo lo hice por el estúpido desafío-.

Karin se puso en frente de Suigetsu con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, que Suigetsu no pudo resistir.

-¡Bien, si lo hice! ¿Estas contenta? – Suigetsu bajo la mirada con derrota – no se lo digas a nadie. No quiero que la gente piense que soy blando-.

Karin le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla al peli blanco y se retiró a celebrar con el equipo.

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo – dijo Karin mientras se retiraba.

Suigetsu suspiro con pesar, pero se dio cuenta que una cámara había grabado todo lo ocurrido.

Confesionario:

Suigetsu:

-¡No soy amable ni blando! ¡¿Entendieron?! – Suigetsu amenazaba a la cámara – ¡Y más les vale que les quede claro!-.

Unos minutos después, todos estaban reunidos en la meta, incluso Naruto que era llevado por Hinata. El rubio aún seguía medio paralizado por culpa del veneno. También estaba Sakura, que presentaba algunos curitas en sus brazos y piernas por los piquetes de las medusas.

-¿sogima euf son omóc Y? (Traducción: ¿Y cómo nos fue amigos?) – Naruto aun hablaba al revés por culpa de las parálisis.

-¡Y los Conejos de la Muerte son los ganadores de la carrera! – dijo Chris mientras el equipo celebraba con emoción – desafortunadamente, dije que eran retos a "ciegas"-.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo Sasuke con enojo.

-Como Kiba se retiró la venda por unos segundos, es considerado trampa y eso los descalifica – dijo Chris con burla.

-¡¿Qué?! – todos los conejos reaccionaron con enojo mientras miraban a Kiba y Shino.

-Lo que significa, ¡Que los Zorros Asesinos son los ganadores del desafío! – al decir esas palabras, el equipo empezó a celebrar con emoción.

-¡sarev ed, somargol oL! (Traducción: ¡Lo logramos, de veras!) – celebró Naruto mientras seguía balbuceando.

-¡Oh si, a eso le llamó una victoria! – dijo Samui chocando su mano con Sai.

Llego la noche, y la ceremonia de La Fogata estaba lista. El equipo de los Conejos estaba sentado en los troncos, mientras los Zorros, en especial Naruto que parecía ya haber recuperado un poco de su movilidad, estaban expectantes de los resultados.

-¿Quién tiene hambre? – dijo Chris con la charola de los malvaviscos – un delicioso postre que representa la salvación lista para servir. Además de otorgar paz mental y…-.

-Termina de una vez – dijo Karin con pesar

-La persona que no reciba un malvavisco, deberá dejar la Isla y no podrá regresar. ¡Jamás! – Chris asustó a los presentes mientras tomaba los malvaviscos – veamos, uno para Sasuke, uno para Suigetsu-.

Los mencionados recibieron sus malvaviscos en la boca ya que fueron lanzados.

-Neji, Hinata, Karin, Tenten – continuó Chris lanzando los malvaviscos – Karui y Temari-.

En los troncos solo quedaron Shino y Kiba, quien cargaba a Akamaru. Shino le conto la verdad a su amigo sobre lo que sucedió con su perrito, quien lo perdono, porque sabía que no había sido su culpa. Pero verlos ahí juntos en espera de un malvavisco, los puso nerviosos, en especial a sus novias que ya estaban soltando algunas lágrimas por el pronto final que les esperaba a alguno de ellos.

-El último malvavisco es para…-.

-¡Hazlo de una vez! – dijo Sakura con enojo.

-¡No me apresures! Al público le gustan estos finales dramáticos – dijo Chris con enojo listo para lanzar el malvavisco – este malvavisco pertenece a… ¡Kiba!-.

-¡No! – Fuu se levantó con dolor para abrazar a su novio - ¡No quiero que te vayas!-.

-Lo siento mi amigo, pero te toca irte – dijo Chris al lado del joven.

-Supongo que es mi castigo por mentir y por fallarle a Kiba – dijo Shino con pesar.

-Oye, para que lo sepas, no voté por ti – dijo Kiba con tristeza – a pesar de lo ocurrido, eres un gran amigo. Y Akamaru también lo cree-.

El perrito solo aullaba con tristeza al ver que Shino se iría. Fū abrazaba con fuerza a Shino, no queriendo que se fuera mientras lloraba de forma amarga.

–Fū, no llores–Shino besó la frente de la chica con cariño–Sin importar que pase, te apoyaré desde casa y sé que tu llegarás lejos, porque eres una chica increíble y muy fuerte. Por eso me enamoré de tí-Fū vio con sorpresa como su novio se quitaba sus lentes para sonreírle con el brillo de sus ojos–Seré fuerte, lo prometo. Kiba, te falle el día de hoy–Shino se puso sus lentes y miro a su amigo–pero sé que no fallaras con lo que te pediré. Cuida a Fū por mi–.

–No lo dudes amigo–Kiba chocó su puño con su amigo y se despidió con una sonrisa–hasta que nos volvamos a ver–.

Shino se alejó al muelle y abordo el bote mientras el resto se despedía con tranquilidad.

–Y con esa dramática y emotiva despedida, que de seguro aumentará mi salario, nos despedimos. Sintonícenos en el próximo episodio de: Drama-Total-Campamento Explosión Ninja-se despidió Chris.

Continuará…

Omake: El lado pervertido de Hinata sale a flote

Después de haber sido envenenado por Tamaki en el reto de cocina, Naruto fue llevado a la enfermería del campamento, donde se encontraba paralizado por completo. Sus ojos podían moverse libremente y muy apenas lograba articular algunas palabras. El Chef se encontraba atendiéndolo, hasta que llego Hinata, la cual había escuchado lo ocurrido y fue a ver al chico que le gustaba. La oji perla le pidió al Chef que le permitiera ayudarle a atenderlo, a lo que este acepto, pues en verdad le agradaba la chica. Hinata procedió a limpiar el sudor del cuerpo del rubio con una esponja con mucha delicadeza.

–Pobre Naruto, se ve que sufre por la parálisis–la chica pensaba con tristeza, mientras acariciaba el cuerpo del rubio, el cual estaba inconsciente por el veneno–Se ve tan vulnerable, tan inocente, tan… guapo, delicado… –la mirada de Hinata parecía hacerse más intensa con cada caricia–tan ultrajable, tan sensual… ¡¿Pero que estoy pensando?! ¡No debo pensar de forma pervertida!–.

La pobre chica ahora se encontraba jadeando mientras trataba de recuperar del ataque pervertido en sus pensamientos. Ella había empezado a tener deseos no muy sanos con el rubio, pues había cautivado su corazón. Pero empezó a ver lo guapo y sexy que era, en especial sin sus ropas, cosa que intensificaba el deseo de la chica. En eso, no notó como su mano se había deslizado por el cuerpo de Naruto, llegando a su entrepierna por sobre su sabana, y descubrió con mucho asombro como algo duro se sentía debajo de la tela. Al mirar, descubrió que la parálisis del rubio solo era de la cintura para arriba, demostrando su gran virilidad aun despierta. La chica solo podía susurrar para ella misma: No lo necesito, no lo necesito, no lo necesito. Pero de nuevo volvió a realizar un rose por la entrepierna de Naruto. Solo sentir un poco de la dureza del miembro de su amado, fue suficiente para romper la poca resistencia de la chica.

–¡Me rindo! ¡Si la necesito!–Hinata gritó internamente mientras su mirada desbordaba lujuria–¡Necesito probar esa deliciosa paleta marca Uzumaki!–.

En eso, el lado más pervertido y salvaje de Hinata despertó. Uno que no estaría satisfecho hasta que sus caprichos fueran cumplidos. Pero antes de poder degustar el delicioso tesoro de su amado, debía deshacerse del Chef, el único que se interponía en su camino. Salió unos minutos para preparar algo y luego regresó con unas ropas un poco grandes que cubrían todo su cuerpo.

–Disculpe Chef, pero creo que algo malo pasara en su cocina–dijo la chica con preocupación fingida.

–¿A qué te refieres pequeña?–preguntó el Chef con duda.

–Es que, escuche a algunos chicos que querían saquear toda su cocina, para que no hubieran más ingredientes peligrosos en sus próximas comidas–.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo se atreven?!–el Chef se levantó furioso mientras rompía sus ropas de enfermera y revelaba un traje militar con enojo–¡Ya es hora de que les dé una lección!–.

El Chef salió corriendo con mucha ira, dejando a la chica totalmente sola. Rápidamente la chica corrió a la entrada de la enfermería y la cubrió para que nadie más entrara. La peliazul miro a donde estaba su amado rubio medio dormido y se relamió sus labios con lujuria. Retiro las ropas que cubrían su cuerpo, revelando un sexy atuendo de enfermera, que venía con una gran jeringa como accesorio. Algo que la sorprendió fue encontrar la ropa entre las cosas de Sakura. Pero le incomodaba el pecho de la blusa, pues estrujaba sus grandes pechos. La chica se acercó a donde estaba el rubio, que al sentir la presencia de alguien, abrió los ojos y descubrió con mucha sorpresa a Hinata, que usaba un traje de enfermera totalmente sexy.

–Hola Naruto, no debes ponerte nervioso–saludó la chica con una sonrisa traviesa mientras deslizaba su dedo índice por todo el abdomen del rubio–soy una enfermera que está aquí para atenderte completamente…con-mi-cuerpo–.

Naruto no pudo más que observar a la chica, mientras sentía como su miembro se endurecía tres veces más de lo que ya lo estaba. La ojiperla sonreía con lujuria mientras se sentaba sobre la cintura del rubio y empezaba a rozar su intimidad con la entrepierna del ojiazul. Algo que desconocía el rubio y que solo su primo tenía información, es que la chica tenía ciertos cambios de personalidad, que se hacían presentes cuando su timidez se desbordaba. El resultado era el despertar de una mujer totalmente opuesta a su forma habitual, siendo más liberal, salvaje y sobre todo, pervertida. Algo que Naruto experimentaría de primera mano en estos momentos.

–Mi querido y sensual Naruto –dijo Hinata pasando con delicadeza sus manos por sobre sus pechos, revelando que seguían muy apretados–No sabes cuánto te deseo por completo dentro de mi ahora mismo–.

–¡Dios mío, que ofertón!–gritó Naruto internamente al ver como esos pechos deseaban hacer explotar esa blusa–Esas son tetas y el resto son mariconadas–.

–Puedo ver que te gustan mucho mis pechos–Hinata rozó uno de sus pezones mientras tomaba un botón de la blusa con sus manos–Sí que eres un pervertido. Y por eso me gustas tanto–.

La ojiperla se inclinó para besar al rubio en sus labios y prosiguió por besar su cuello y otras partes de su cuerpo. Era una total tortura para el rubio no poder moverse ni nada y sentir como la chica lo desvestía poco a poco. Hinata se deslizo por el cuerpo del rubio, hasta llegar a su entrepierna y liberar el miembro de su amado, el cual se alzaba con fuerza y virilidad en frente de la chica. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la chica le dio un pequeño beso en la punta al pene de su amado y procedió a desabrochar su blusa, para colocar el miembro de Naruto entre sus pechos y empezar a masajearlo con suavidad y deseo. El pobre chico solo podía gemir en silencio al sentir los pechos de Hinata estrujar su miembro, el cual palpitaba de forma salvaje. La chica seguía estimulando su miembro, mientras una de sus manos estimulaba su propia intimidad. El rubio pudo apreciar como la chica se humedecía con sus caricias mientras soltaba leves gemidos llenos de lujuria. En eso, ella se levantó y empezó a montarse sobre el rubio retirando sus pantis para que su vagina quedara a la vista del rubio.

–Mi momento llegó–dijo Hinata mientras se introducía el miembro de su amado con lentitud–¡Dios, que rico!–.

La chica sintió dolor al perder su virginidad, pero su lujuria le permitió olvidar el dolor rápidamente y comenzó un vaivén lento pero placentero mientras estimulaba sus pechos con sus manos. Naruto solo pudo pensar en algo en estos momentos: estaba siendo violado por Hinata. Pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, no estaba en contra de esa idea. Reconocía que la actitud dominante de la peliazul lo hacía sentir un poco incómodo, pues él se había enamorado de la dulce y tierna Hinata, pero al ver como la chica subía y bajaba sus caderas con tanta pasión y salvajismo, solo podía ceder y disfrutar.

–¡Naruto! ¡Te amo!–la chica gritaba con lujuria al aumentar sus movimientos–¡Quiero tener unos lindos hijos contigo! ¡Un niño de nombre Boruto y una linda niña llamada Himawari! Pero hasta entonces, ¡Dame placer mi amor! ¡Me vengo!–.

La chica arqueó la espalda al sentir el néctar de amor de Naruto en su interior, mientras un potente orgasmo la fulminaba por completo. Unos minutos después, ella despertó ya con su cordura de nuevo normal, pero los recuerdos de lo ocurrido hace unos momentos la hicieron apenarse por completo mientras un gran rubor cubría sus mejillas. Había violado a su amado. Era seguro que la odiaba.

–¡Naruto perdóname!–la chica se alarmó mientras ocultaba la mirada y algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas–dejé que mis impulsos me controlaran y perdí el control. Acabo de violarte y sé que nunca me perdonaras. Lo siento mucho…–.

–Hina-Hinata–la ojiperla escuchó como el rubio susurraba con mucha dificultad–a-aún te a-amo. Yo t-también que-quería –.

–¿No me odias?–.

–Soy…tuyo…nena–el rubio pudo mostrar muy apenas su típica sonrisa zorruna mientras la chica respiraba con alivio.

–Te prometo que será la última vez que lo hacemos de esta forma–dijo la chica con tranquilidad – quiero que llevemos las cosas con calma y cariño, ¿Te parece?–.

–S-sí… es-está bien–.

Hinata besó con cariño al rubio y empezó a vestirlo mientras ella buscaba otras ropas de enfermera para devolver el traje pequeño que había tomado "prestado" de la maleta de Sakura. Lo que los dos jóvenes ignoraban, es que una cámara escondida grababa todo. En la cabina de grabación, Chris y el Chef apreciaban la escena con un trago en sus manos.

–Debes admitir que la chica te engañó se dejó dominar por la lujuria y nos dio un gran material para el futuro–dijo Chris a su compañero.

–Las más inocentes siempre son las más pervertidas ella tiene mis respetos–dijo el Chef tomando algo de café.

–Algo me dice que ella nos dará mucho drama y dinero en el futuro tal vez debemos mantener a esta chica en la competencia por más tiempo–comentó el conductor con malicia.

–Suena bien para mi–.

El Chef y Chris finalizaban su pequeño descanso de los desafíos, mientras la pareja terminaba su pequeño momento con un delicado beso. Esa noche, Sakura revisaba sus cosas, hasta que notó como un traje de enfermera sexy que había traído estaba fuera de su lugar y noto algo extraño en la blusa.

–¿Por qué el busto de mi blusa se ve más grande?–se preguntó la chica con duda para ella misma para después mirar su pecho plano–¿Me habrán crecido los pechos sin darme cuenta?–.

Fin del Omake

Notas del autor

Ozieo estaba agarrandose de los cabellos con Hope mientras Yuna y Oscar los veían algo intrigados por lo sucedido y Marian comía palomitas.

-¿Siguen peleando esos dos?-.

-Sí-asintió Marian.

-¡YO TOMARÉ EL MANDO DEL EQUIPO!-decía Oziel molesto.

-¡NO, YO SOY MEJOR!-alegó Hope.

-Ya dejó de ser divertido hace unos días-suspiró Yuna molesta.

En ese momento, Javier llegó desvelado y con una sonrisa malévola que iba dirigida a Hope y Oziel que sonreían nerviosos.

-Me acaban de llamar diciendo que discuten sobre lugar que he dejado vacante por mi internado. Ese lugar no lo ocupa nadie, ¡ENTENDIDO!-.

-¡HAI, HIDRA!-gritaron ambos nerviosos.

-Por cierto, traje amiguitos nuevos-presentó Javier con una sonrisa feliz.

-Hola a todos, soy José y ni siquiera sé porque acepté venir a este cuchitril-veía con asco el lugar.

-A mí Yuna oneechan me invitó. Se ve divertido, me llamo Nana-saludó una chica pelinegra muy bonita a todos los lectores.

-Un gusto conocerlos-saludaron todos a los nuevos.

-Ellos tienen el honor de saludar a los lectores-mencionó Javier.

-Ejem, gracias por recibir los fics de nosotroa y siganme en mi cuenta de Serpiente Obsidiana. Estaré un poco más ausente pero sigo vivo-saludó José promocionando sus fics.

-Espero algún día debutar en el mundo de los fanfics, dejen comentarios y sugerencias-se despidió Nana.

-Y pronto regresaré más activo, ya estoy casi a punto de terminar el infierno que es mi vida ahora. Celebraremos con mujerzuelas y galletitas-se despidió Javier.

-¿Eso significa que publicarás más seguido?-preguntó Oziel.

-Obligame perro-.

-Hmp, me lo imaginé-hizo una mueca el joven.


End file.
